Treffen zweier Welten
by aislingde
Summary: Er muss sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen. Fortsetzung zu 'Das Ende ist auch ein Anfang'.Crossover mit 'Stargate Atlantis'.
1. M7K693

**Titel: **Treffen zweier Welten  
**Autor:** Aisling  
**Fandom:** SGA/Harry Potter  
**Personen: **John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Serverus Snape  
**Kategorie:** Drama, Beklemmung, Crossover  
**Inhalt:** John muss sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen.  
**Staffel :** SGA: die komplette zweite Staffel, Harry Potter Buch 6  
**Disclaimer:** Wenn mir was gehören würde, dann wäre ich jetzt Millionär.  
**Kommentar:** Diese Story ist ein Sequel zu 'Das Ende ist auch ein Anfang' (bei mir in den Storys zu finden) - dabei ist es wesentlich länger als der erste Teil geworden...  
Die Story ist soweit fertig und hat insgesamt 25 Kapitel und knapp 110.000 Wörter. Sie wird gerade zum letzten Mal überarbeitet und ich lade die Kapitel nach und nach hoch.

**Dank**: An Birgitt, Antares und Karin für ihre eifrigen Betadienste. Ohne sie wäre die Story nur halb so gut geworden.

* * *

**M7K-693**

Es sollte eine Routinemission sein. M7K-693 war ein von Menschen bewohnter Planet, dessen Bevölkerung laut Ronon ein interessanter Handelspartner werden könnte, weil die Bewohner technologisch recht weit entwickelt waren. Es hatte lange gedauert, ihn zu finden, weil Ronon sich nicht mehr genau an die Adresse erinnern konnte. Durch Ausprobieren verschiedener Anwahlkombinationen hatten sie schließlich Erfolg gehabt.

In einer Besprechung mit Dr. Weir wurde festgelegt, dass sie am nächsten Morgen mit dem Puddle-Jumper durchs Stargate gehen sollten.

Alles in allem eine Erfolg versprechende Mission.

Am nächsten Morgen war John damit beschäftigt, die Instrumente des Puddle-Jumpers zu checken, als Rodney das Fluggerät betrat.

„Morgen!"

Ohne auf Johns Reaktion zu warten, ließ Rodney sich in den Sitz des Copiloten fallen.

„Guten Morgen, Rodney! Alles klar?"

Ein undefinierbares Grunzen war die Antwort.

John schielte zur Seite und nach einem Blick auf die Ringe unter Rodneys Augen war für ihn alles klar. Mit Mühe verbiss er sich ein Grinsen, denn er kannte den Wissenschaftler gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser übermüdet extrem zynisch war und jeden Kommentar als einen Angriff auf seine Person wertete.

„Bis wie viel Uhr hast du noch gearbeitet? Ich dachte, dass nichts Dringendes anliegt."

„Fange niemals mit einem Tschechen eine Diskussion an, wenn dieser glaubt, im Recht zu sein. Es ging um Quantenphysik in Verbindung mit der Antikertechnologie und kurz vor Sonnenaufgang hatte ich die richtige Formel entwickelt, die einhundertprozentig beweist, dass er Unrecht hatte. Sein Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen."

„Du hast also maximal zwei Stunden geschlafen?"

Johns Stimme war sanft, doch mit einem seltsamen Unterton, den er speziell für Rodney reserviert hatte. Dieser reagierte fast schon trotzig auf den Kommentar.

„Ja, denn es war wichtig. Ich habe mit dieser Formel einen Meilenstein in der Quantenphysik geschaffen. Und falls man mir jemals die Genehmigung geben sollte, meine Forschungsergebnisse zu veröffentlichen, ist mir der Nobelpreis sicher."

„Einen posthum verliehenen Nobelpreis kannst du dir nicht an die Brust heften, Rodney. Wie lautet unsere Abmachung, wenn am nächsten Tag eine Mission geplant ist?"

„Mindestens sechs Stunden Schlaf", kam es erstaunlich kleinlaut von Rodney zurück.

„Und warum hältst du dich nicht daran?"

„Weil es wichtig war?"

„Wichtiger, als ausgeruht zu sein, um nicht in übermüdetem Zustand von irgendwelchen Aliens überrascht zu werden?"

Wie sollte er diese Tatsache in den Kopf dieses dickköpfigen Wissenschaftlers hineinbekommen? Rodney zu schlagen, bis er es kapiert hätte, war definitiv nicht drin, zumal John bezweifelte, dass es gewirkt hätte.

„Aber es droht auf diesem Planeten doch keine Gefahr. Wir sind doch nur Unterhändler."

„Es ist über zwei Jahre her, dass Ronon dort war. Alles kann sich geändert haben. Wenn du noch einmal so übermüdet zu einer Mission kommst, dann nehme ich Zelenka mit."

„Zelenka! Der hat doch Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten und ist ein miserabler Schütze."

Offensichtlich war Rodney in seiner Ehre getroffen.

„Dafür gehorcht er meinen Befehlen. Und jetzt geh' nach hinten und versuche, noch etwas zu schlafen. Wenn Ronons Informationen stimmen, dann haben wir nach Passieren des Stargates noch etwa zwei Stunden Flug vor uns. Nutze sie."

„Aber--"

„Kein „Aber", das ist ein Befehl. Ich brauche dich, wenn wir die Hauptstadt erreicht haben, und zwar wach. Leg dich hin."

Manchmal hatte es doch Vorteile, Rodneys vorgesetzter Offizier zu sein – auch wenn oft die Nachteile überwogen. Jetzt konnte er seine Sorge über dessen schlechtes Aussehen hinter Befehlen verbergen und dafür sorgen, dass Rodney noch etwas Schlaf bekam.

Dieser folgte kurz darauf Johns Order und legte sich hin. Erst als Rodneys tiefes Atmen verriet, dass er eingeschlafen war, erlaubte sich John ein Lächeln. Er würde niemals Rodney durch Zelenka austauschen. Auch wenn die beiden im Labor ein unschlagbares Team waren und sich gegenseitig beflügelten, war Rodney der Kreativere von Beiden. Zudem konnte Rodney inzwischen schießen und war auch sonst fit genug, um notfalls um sein Leben zu laufen. Das hatte er oft genug bewiesen. Aber um Rodney zu ärgern, machte es Spaß, diese Drohung auszusprechen.

Kurz bevor John mit dem Check fertig war, kamen auch Ronon und Teyla. Sie sagten nichts, als sie den schlafenden Wissenschaftler sahen, sondern bemühten sich, leise zu sein.

Ronon setzte sich auf den Platz des Copiloten, Teyla stellte sich hinter ihn und begrüßte John mit einem Nicken.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihm?"

Mit einer Drehung ihres Kopfes deutete sie auf Rodney.

„Ja, er hat nur etwas zu lang mit Zelenka diskutiert. Irgend so ein wissenschaftlicher Kram. Und in der Hitze des Gefechts hat er dann vergessen, dass er einige Stunden schlafen sollte. Ehrlich gesagt bezweifle ich, dass er überhaupt geschlafen hat."

„Es amüsiert dich?", fragte Ronon.

Darüber musste John einen Augenblick nachdenken, bis er feststellte, dass es tatsächlich so war.

„Irgendwie schon. Rodney hat sich die letzten Monate sehr zusammengerissen, um mein Vertrauen wiederzubekommen. Scheinbar habe ich ihm wohl zu deutlich gezeigt, dass er es wieder hat."

Bevor Ronon etwas falsch verstehen konnte, sprach John weiter.

„Ich bin froh, dass er verantwortungsbewusster geworden ist und seine eigenen Grenzen erkennt. Aber so nervig er als verrückter Wissenschaftler auch ist, manchmal hat mir genau das gefehlt."

Teyla nickte verstehend, sagte nichts mehr; auch Ronon hielt seinen Mund.

„Hallo John! Alles in Ordnung? Sind Sie startbereit?" Die Stimme kam aus seinem Headset. Wie immer meldete sich Doktor Weir noch einmal bei ihm, bevor sie das Stargate durchquerten.

„Guten Morgen, Elizabeth. Ich bin mit dem Check durch und das Team ist vollzählig. In zwei Minuten sind wir weg."

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg. Kommen Sie heil zurück."

„Danke."

Ein Gefühl der Wärme stieg in John auf. Es waren diese kleine Gesten, die das Leben auf dieser Station trotz der widrigen Umstände so angenehm machten. Sie weckten das Gefühl, eine Heimat zu haben. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren.

Doch diese Gedanken sollten ihn nicht von seinem Auftrag abhalten. John wählte die Zielkoordinaten an und als sich der Ereignishorizont aufgebaut hatte, lenkte er den Puddle Jumper durch das Stargate.

Auf M7K-693 angekommen beschleunigte er durch, um so schnell wie möglich vom Stargate wegzukommen.

In der Pegasus-Galaxie konnte es gefährlich werden, wenn man keinen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und das Gate brachte.

Rodney war beim Durchqueren des Wurmlochs noch nicht einmal wach geworden. Er hatte unwillig geknurrt, den Kopf gedreht und war dann wieder ins Reich der Träume abgedriftet.

Teyla hatte mit einem wissenden Blick zu John geschaut. Er grinste kurz, konzentrierte sich auf den Flug. Nachdem er einen Abstand von etwa fünfzig Kilometer gewonnen hatte, drosselte John die Geschwindigkeit und kreiste über dem Gelände, um sich zu orientieren.

„Wie geht es weiter?"

Ronon spähte zum Fenster hinaus. Außer einem Laubwald, der die Ebene unter ihnen bedeckte, war nicht viel zu sehen.

Dafür, dass auf diesem Planeten eine Hochkultur sein sollte, wirkte die Natur viel zu unberührt. Aber das konnte täuschen. Um die Wraith zu überlisten, hatten es die Menschen der Pegasusgalaxie schon mit vielen Tricks versucht – meist erfolglos.

„Es ist nicht einfach, sich zu orientieren. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, hatten sie mich innerhalb einer Stunde nach meiner Ankunft gefunden. Sie haben mich zu ihrer Hauptstadt geflogen und als sie erfuhren, was ich war, haben sie mich ganz schnell rausgeschmissen, aus Angst, sie könnten ein Ziel der Wraith werden. Noch nicht mal ihren Namen habe ich erfahren. Die Stadt liegt Richtung Sonnenuntergang. Wie ich in der Besprechung sagte, brauchen wir etwa zwei Stunden."

„Das ist doch ein Anhaltspunkt."

Die Sonne stand im Zenit und gab einem beobachtenden Auge keinen Anhaltspunkt, in welche Richtung sie sich neigen würde, um irgendwann als flammender Ball hinter dem Horizont zu versinken. Doch innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte der Bordcomputer errechnet, wo sie hin mussten.

John setzte Kurs und machte sich auf zwei Stunden Langeweile gefasst.

Die erste Stunde verlief tatsächlich sehr eintönig. Sie überflogen nur Waldgebiete und nirgendwo war eine Siedlung zu sehen.

Als Teyla die ersten Anzeichen von Zivilisation fand, verringerte John die Geschwindigkeit und steuerte auf Teylas Entdeckung zu. Vielleicht konnten die Bewohner des Ortes Auskunft geben, wo die Hauptstadt lag.

Je näher sie der Ansiedlung kamen, umso stärker wurde das beklemmendeGefühl.

Die Felder, die sie überflogen, waren verwildert und alles deutete darauf hin, dass der Ort verlassen war.

Direkt über dem Ortskern ließ John den Jumper über einem unbebauten Platz schweben. Dabei musste er aufpassen, da überall Strommasten standen. Die Häuser waren nicht aus Ton oder Holz errichtet, sondern aus Stein und Beton. Ronon hatte also Recht, dass die Bevölkerung technologisch recht weit entwickelt war.

Es war niemand da. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Der Anblick war nichts Neues für ihn und doch immer wieder erschreckend. Dieser Ort war verlassen und die Natur hatte begonnen, dieses Territorium zurück zu gewinnen. Nicht nur John und Ronon beobachteten aufmerksam die Siedlung, Teyla stand hinter ihnen und spähte durch die Frontscheibe.

„Hier gibt es keine Menschen mehr. Wir sind zu spät. Wahrscheinlich haben die Wraith hier geerntet. Seit mehr als einem Jahr breitet sich die Natur ungehindert aus."

Das war genau zu der Zeit gewesen, als die Wraith versucht hatten, Atlantis zu stürmen. Und John fühlte sich heute noch schuldig, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie viele Menschen hatten sterben müssen.

Ändern konnte er an ihrem Tod nichts und nur indem sie die Wraith besiegten, konnte verhindert werden, dass es weitere Opfer gab. Ansonsten würde das Schlachten immer weiter gehen.

Unwillkürlich verspannten sich seine Wangenmuskeln und erst nach einigen Atemzügen schaffte John es wieder, sich zu entspannen. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass seine Teamgefährten ihn beobachteten.

„Danke für die Information, Ronon. Aber es muss Überlebende geben. Die Wraith können es sich nicht leisten, Alle umzubringen, schließlich wollen sie auch noch in hundert Jahren hier eine Nahrungsquelle finden."

Das war die bittere Ironie an der Sache. So brutal die Wraith auch waren, sie wollten die Menschen nicht ausrotten, sie durften es nicht, wenn sie selbst überleben wollten.

„Wir sollten es in der Hauptstadt versuchen. Dort ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten, Überlebende zu finden. Falls sich die Menschen nicht in die Wälder geflüchtet haben."

Teylas sachlicher Kommentar riss John aus seinen Grübeleien.

„Gut, dann folge ich der Hauptstrasse. Sie wird uns hoffentlich den Weg weisen."

Ein Blick nach hinten überzeugte John, dass Rodney immer noch schlief. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geweckt, aber dann wäre Rodney absolut unausstehlich, wenn es daran ging, die Hauptstadt zu erkunden. Die ‚normalen' Launen des Wissenschaftler waren für John meist nur noch amüsant, aber ein übermüdeter Rodney, der mehrere Kilometer laufen musste, war selbst für seine Geduld zuviel.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte John, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, die Mission abzubrechen und heimzukehren, doch es bestand die Chance, dass sie interessante Technologie fanden, selbst wenn deren Erfinder vernichtet worden waren.

Dass John sich dabei wie ein Leichenfledderer vorkam, war sein eigenes Problem, das niemand mitbekommen sollte.

John drehte ab, stieg höher und folgte der breiten Straße, die sich wie eine endlose Schlange durch die Landschaft wand. Der Beton war teilweise von Gras überwuchert und einige Risse hatten sich gebildet. John flog so hoch, dass er nicht sämtlichen Kurven folgen musste – auch wenn das seine Flugkünste herausfordern würde, kostete es zu viel Zeit.

Immer wieder überflogen sie Ansiedlungen. Die ersten beiden Male überprüfte John, ob sie noch bewohnt waren, doch da es erfolglos war, konzentrierte er sich darauf, so schnell wie möglich anzukommen.

Trotzdem dauerte es fast zwei Stunden, bis sie die Hauptstadt erreichten. Schon von weitem konnte man erkennen, dass es ein imposanter Ort mit vielen Hochhäusern war. Doch als sie sich näherten, wurde klar, dass die Wraith auch hier schreckliche Ernte gehalten hatten.

Ein Wolkenkratzer, der alle anderen Gebäude überragte, erweckte Johns Interesse. Kein Vergleich zu den Türmen von Manhattan, aber es war offensichtlich, dass der Architekt sein Handwerk verstanden hatte.

Er umkreiste das Hochhaus, nur um dann enttäuscht abzudrehen. Es war eine Ruine, die er besichtigte. Die Fenster waren zerstört und die Wände wirkten, als ob sie unter heftigem Beschuss gestanden hätten. Wenn das Volk Widerstand geleistet hatte, war er zwecklos gewesen.

„Da vorne ist ein großer Platz. Ideal zum Landen."

Ronon deutete nach rechts. Eine große freie Fläche ohne Stromkabel, Bäume oder andere Hindernisse, umrahmt von prächtigen Gebäuden. Wahrscheinlich war es eine repräsentative Anlage. Ein guter Ausgangspunkt, um die Stadt zu erforschen.

Zwei Minuten später landete er den Puddle-Jumper, konnte aber ein kurzes Rütteln nicht verhindern. Dann stand er auf und ging zu Rodney. Dieser war erwacht und versuchte gerade, sich zu orientieren.

„Ausgeschlafen?"

Mit einem leichten Heben seiner Augenbraue betonte John die Ironie, die in diesem Wort lag.

„Ich musste doch dem Befehl meines Colonels folgen. Wie weit kämen wir in dieser Armee, wenn ich dies missachten würde?"

„Gut, dann schnapp dir deine Waffen, pack dein Laptop und nimm dir etwas zu essen mit. Wir werden einige Kilometer laufen müssen. Teyla! Ronon! Ihr geht Richtung Sonnenaufgang, meldet euch spätestens nach sechzig Minuten oder wenn ihr etwas Interessantes findet. Rodney und ich nehmen uns die andere Seite des Platzes vor."

„Sollten wir nicht auf eine diplomatische Mission gehen? Mit viel Gerede und noch viel mehr Essen, das ich nie vertrage?"

„Tja, du hast zu lange geschlafen und einiges verpasst. Dieser Planet war mal bewohnt. Die Wraith haben nicht mehr viel übrig gelassen und unser Job wird es nun sein zu schauen, ob wir nicht doch noch etwas finden, das uns weiterbringt."

„Da freut man sich mal, sich mit Wissenschaftlern unterhalten zu können, deren Niveau über das eines Eisenzeitmenschen hinausgeht. Und was passiert? Ich muss mit dir auf Erkundung."

„Rodney, du kannst dir alles anschauen, ohne dass dir jemand auf die Finger haut und sagt, dass das nichts für dich ist."

Das wirkte. Die Enttäuschung war weggewischt und Rodney grinste breit.

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen."

Natürlich übersah er, dass alle anderen nur auf ihn gewartet hatten. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete John die Luke.

Sie traten hinaus in die Sonne, die nicht mehr ganz so hoch am Himmel stand. Aber es war immer noch sehr warm. John schätzte die Temperatur auf dreißig Grad.

„Hier ist es viel zu heiß. Sollte diese Zivilisation nicht fortgeschritten sein? Wie wär's mit einer Klimaanlage? Wie soll man denn da durch die halbe Stadt laufen?"

John grinste. Rodneys Lamentieren war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er jetzt wach und eigentlich ganz zufrieden war.

„Tut mir leid, die war auf dreißig Grad justiert, als man die Fernbedienung kaputt gemacht hat. Du wirst dich mit der Temperatur arrangieren müssen."

„Geht aber nicht. Ich bin beladen wie ein Packesel. Was ist, wenn ich einen Hitzschlag bekomme? Oder vor Anstrengung zusammenbreche?"

Johns Antwort kam fast automatisch.

„Du bist doch derjenige, der seine kostbare Ausrüstung niemandem anvertrauen will. Und jetzt Abmarsch!"

Immer noch murrend schulterte Rodney seinen Rucksack und ging los. John aktivierte den Tarnmodus, verschloss die Luke und folgte ihm. Teyla und Ronon waren bereits außer Sichtweite.

Sie durchsuchten zuerst die Gebäude, die direkt am Platz lagen. Wie John erwartet hatte, waren es Verwaltungsgebäude. Die Einrichtung unterschied sich nur geringfügig von der irdischen Version. In Johns Augen war das, was der beginnende Verfall übrig gelassen hatte, sehr hässlich.

Da Rodney im Forscherdrang wie ein Blitz durch sämtliche Räume fegte, die noch erhaltenen Schränke aufriss und nichts von Interesse fand, hielt er sich zurück.

John hoffte genau wie Rodney, einen Computer zu entdecken, der ihnen Auskunft über den technischen Stand der hier untergegangenen Zivilisation geben konnte. Doch sie fanden nur Kleinigkeiten, die Schreibtische waren mit Rechenmaschinen bestückt, von denen Rodney eine einpackte, und in einem Büro gab es so etwas wie eine Sammlung von Handfeuerwaffen. Zwei davon wanderten ebenfalls in Rodneys Rucksack. Den größten Fund machten sie in den Kellern: ein riesiges Archiv mit Tonnen von Akten. Doch davon nahmen sie nichts mit.

Nachdem sie das dritte Gebäude durchkämmt hatten, sah auch Rodney ein, dass er die Hoffnung begraben musste, etwas Verwertbares zu finden. Sie waren gerade im dritten Stock, als er alles stehen und liegen ließ, die Treppe runterstürmte und sich draußen auf die Stufen hockte. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Enttäuschung und Frustration aus.

Anstatt das nächste Gebäude zu taxieren, blickte er in die Sonne. John hatte die Hoffnung schon nach der Durchsuchung des ersten Hauses aufgegeben, aber Rodneys Begeisterung hatte ihn einen sarkastischen Kommentar runterschlucken lassen. Die Mission war für zwei Tage geplant, da konnte sich Rodney ruhig in den Gebäuden austoben.

John setzte sich zu ihm auf die Stufen. Dann nahm er seine Wasserflasche und trank einen Schluck. Anschließend reichte er sie seinem Teamgefährten. Rodney nahm sie mit einem dankbaren Seufzen, trank und blickte sich um.

„Es ist schrecklich. So wie es hier aussieht, haben die Wraith vor einem Jahr ihre Ernte gehalten. In zehn Jahren sind die Aktenberge vermodert und in hundert Jahren wird niemand mehr wissen, dass es dieses Volk überhaupt gab. Wenn ich Archäologe wäre, könnte ich wenigstens das Wissen um diese Kultur bewahren. Aber einfach nur ihre Technologie zu nehmen ist…" Rodney zögerte, bevor er weiter sprach „Es ist fast schon Diebstahl."

„Ich verstehe es", antwortete John und blickte in den Himmel, wo ein großer Vogel seine einsamen Kreise zog. „Aber es ist unser Job. Wenn wir überleben wollen, können wir uns keine Sentimentalität erlauben."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht. Es war einer der Gründe, warum ich damals so unbedingt die Antiker-Waffe ans Laufen bringen wollte. Stattdessen habe ich einen Planeten vernichtet."

Es war einer der kostbaren Augenblicke, wo John hinter der Maske des egozentrischen, zynischen Wissenschaftlers blicken durfte.

Eigentlich hatte sich John geschworen, nie wieder Freundschaft zu schließen – es hatte nur Unglück gebracht – doch bei Rodney ließ er es zu. Und wusste nicht, warum er es erlaubte – zu viele waren seinetwegen gestorben.

John wusste, dass er deswegen bei seinen Kollegen als unnahbar galt. Aber es war zu ihrer Sicherheit. Und Frauen ließ er schon mal gar nicht an sein Herz. Deswegen waren für ihn die weiblichen Crewmitglieder tabu.

Aber mit seiner Nervigkeit hatte sich Rodney irgendwie in sein Herz geschlichen. Ob es trotz oder wegen dieser Charaktereigenschaft war, wusste John nicht. Und deswegen hatte er ihm auch seinen fast schon krankhaften Ehrgeiz verziehen.

„Das ist Vergangenheit, Rodney. Und du hast dich verändert. Wäre es anders, dann wären wir jetzt kein Team mehr."

Wieso saßen sie jetzt hier und führten tiefgründige Diskussionen?

„Dann könnte ich jetzt in meinem Labor sitzen, Bahn brechendeEntdeckungen machen und bräuchte nicht, schwitzend und von irgendwelchem Getier zerstochen, modrige Häuser zu durchsuchen. Das hier ist eigentlich weit unter meinen Fähigkeiten."

Scheinbar hatte Rodney die gleichen Gedanken und John ging erleichtert auf die Plänkelei ein.

„Du vergisst, dass du im Labor auch noch massig Untergebene hast, die du terrorisieren kannst. Ich muss dich schon mitnehmen, damit deine Mitarbeiter wenigstens hin und wieder in Ruhe arbeiten können."

„Klar, kaum bin ich zwei Tage nicht da, läuft alles schief. Die sind ohne mich hilflos. Wie lange soll der Ausflug eigentlich dauern, jetzt wo wir keine Verhandlungspartner mehr haben?"

„Das mache ich von dem abhängig, was wir finden. Entweder bleiben wir die Nacht hier, und gehen morgen am späten Nachmittag wieder durchs Tor oder wir fliegen schon heute Abend weg. Was meinst du?"

Von Rodney kam ein zustimmendes Brummen.

Es war ein schöner Tag und John fand es sehr angenehm, einfach nur in der Sonne zu sitzen. Fast wie im Urlaub. Doch da in wenigen Stunden die Abenddämmerung einsetzte, war es an der Zeit weiterzumachen.

Er stand auf und streckte sich.

„Komm Rodney, wir sollten weiter suchen. Irgendetwas Vernünftiges müssen wir doch Teyla und Ronon präsentieren können. Wir sollten uns ein Stück aus dem Verwaltungsgebiet hinaus bewegen. Vielleicht finden wir eine Industriezone."

„Wenn du mich hochziehst, folg ich dir, wo immer du mich hinführst. Ohne Hilfe komm ich mit dem Rucksack nicht hoch."

Auffordernd hielt John seine Hand hin und Rodney umfasste sein Handgelenk. Als sie in die nächste Straße einbogen, sah der Colonel am Himmel den aufgehenden Vollmond.

Seit seiner Kindheit hasste er Vollmondnächte.

Nach einem längeren Marsch erreichten sie das Randgebiet der Stadt. Doch von Industrieanlagen war nichts zu sehen. Egal, in welche Straße sie auch einbogen, in jeder Häuserzeile fanden sie entweder Wohnungen, Geschäfte oder Büros. Jetzt waren sie in einem Villenviertel angekommen, wo die Häuser früher einmal von prächtigen Gärten umgeben gewesen waren – jetzt waren es nur noch verwilderte Anlagen.

Teyla hatte sich über Funk gemeldet und berichtet, dass auch ihre Suche erfolglos war. Sie wollten noch ein Hochhaus erkunden und dann umkehren.

Es schien eine langweilige Mission zu sein, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. John konnte nicht greifen, was es war, aber all seine Sinne waren angespannt und seine P-90 hielt er entsichert in seinen Händen.

Auch Rodney hatte wohl mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er führte keine Selbstgespräche mehr über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt im allgemeinen und überhaupt, sondern sah sich aufmerksam um und versuchte, direkt hinter John zu bleiben.

„Wir schauen uns noch dort drüben die Villa an und kehren dann um."

Dabei deutete John auf ein prachtvolles Gebäude, das einer Burg gleich etwa eine Meile entfernt auf einem Hügel thronte.

„Das hört sich nach der ersten vernünftigen Idee des Tages an. Ich bin total erledigt. Wieso mache ich so was überhaupt mit? Ich bin Wissenschaftler und kein Soldat."

„Das vergisst du so oft, weil du viel zu neugierig bist, Rodney. Du kannst nicht anders. Und außerdem trägst du eine Uniform und bist de facto Soldat. Schau mich nicht so wehleidig an. Ich werde deinen Rucksack nicht tragen."

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht erwartet", kam es etwas eingeschnappt von Rodney zurück. „Trage du deine Waffe und pass auf, dass uns niemand angreift. Ich habe das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden."

Dem konnte John nicht widersprechen und ging weiter. Sie hielten sich auf der Straßenmitte und spähten aufmerksam in die Grünanlagen, konnten aber nichts entdecken.

„Vielleicht sind es Überlebende des Wraithangriffs", vermutete Rodney.

„Überlebende hätten die Geschäfte geplündert, aber die waren völlig in Ordnung. So in Ordnung, wie es menschenleere Gebäude sein können"

Das nächste Geschäftshaus war keine hundert Meter entfernt und als John einen Blick hinein warf, sah er zwar eine Ratte über den Boden huschen, aber die Konserven waren unberührt.

„Vielleicht haben sie einen strengen Ehrenkodex, oder sie halten sich an die Gebote ihres Glaubens?"

Rodneys Stimme klang, als ob er selber nicht daran glauben würde.

„Ist auch egal. Sehen wir uns die Villa noch an und dann nichts wie weg hier."

Unwillkürlich wurde John schneller.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis sie die Villa die – je näher sie kamen - immer mehr an eine mittelalterliche Burg erinnerte, erreichten. Genauer gesagt standen sie vor einer großen Mauer, die die Anlage umgab.

Die Wand war so hoch, dass man nicht einfach darüber klettern konnte. Von weitem hatten sie die Mauer nicht erkennen können, da sie im Schatten alter Eichen stand

Rodney schien der Marsch ziemlich angestrengt zu haben. Er atmete sehr schnell, fast schon panisch und als sie stehen blieben, lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer.

„Ich brauche fünf Minuten Pause, dann können wir weiter."

„Du hast sogar zehn Minuten. Trink etwas, du hast viel zuviel Flüssigkeit ausgeschwitzt."

„Tut mir leid, meine Flasche ist leer. Ich habe eben schon alles ausgetrunken."

Das war einer der Momente, wo John sich fragte, ob Rodney außer seinen Formeln noch etwas anders im Kopf hatte.

Im Geiste zählte er bis zehn, bekämpfte den Drang seinen Untergebenen zur Schnecke zu machen, und erst als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, sprach er weiter.

„Und warum hast du nichts gesagt? Dann wären wir doch schon längst umgekehrt."

„Das wollte ich aber nicht. Denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir hier fündig werden."

Rodney deutete mit seinem Daumen Richtung Burg. Seufzend nahm John seine Flasche, konzentrierte sich einen Moment und gab sie dann Rodney. Er hasste es, dies machen zu müssen.

„Hier, trink!"

Ohne zu widersprechen, trank Rodney gierig aus der fast vollen Flasche. Sie war halb leer, ehe er absetzte und sie John zurückgab. Dieser nahm auch einen Schluck, bevor er die Flasche wieder sicher verstaute.

Am liebsten hätte er sich in den Schatten gesetzt, doch dann wären sie ohne Deckung. So lehnte er sich neben Rodney an die Wand, und wartete, bis der Wissenschaftler sich etwas erholt hatte.

„Colonel Sheppard! Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Wart ihr erfolgreich?"

Wie vereinbart meldete sich Teyla.

„Bisher noch nicht. Hier ist aber eine burgähnliche Anlage. Die wollen wir uns noch ansehen und kehren dann um. Wie weit seid ihr?"

„Wir stehen genau vor dem Hochhaus und werden es jetzt erkunden."

„Sonst alles ruhig? Keine besonderen Vorfälle?"

„Es ist unheimlich, durch so eine verlassene Stadt zu laufen, dabei habe ich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden."

„Ist es nur ein Gefühl oder mehr?"

Falls Teyla seinen Verdacht bestätigen würde, würden sie sofort umkehren.

Es dauerte etwa eine Minute, bis sie sich zurückmeldete.

„Es ist nur ein Gefühl. Vielleicht sind es einige Überlebende, die sich aus Angst vor uns verstecken."

„Gut. Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Treppensteigen. Wenn ihr dort nicht fündig werdet, kehrt ihr um."

„Alles klar."

Ein Knacken im Kopfhörer verriet John, dass Teyla abgeschaltet hatte.

Rodney hatte über sein Headset mitgehört und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft.

„Von mir aus geht es weiter. Rechts oder links?"

Ein breiter Pfad – früher vielleicht ein Wanderweg - schien um die Anlage zu führen.

„Die Wahl überlasse ich dir."

John hatte keine Lust, sich Rodneys Vorwürfe anzuhören, weil er die falsche Richtung gewählt hatte.

„Dann links."

Kaum hatte John sich einen Schritt von der Mauer fortbewegt, als er schon wieder ein seltsames Gefühl der Gefahr spürte. Dieses eigenartige Kribbeln ganz tief im Inneren kannte er. Nur wusste er nicht mehr, woher.

„Nicht so schnell, John! Wenn du weiter so ein Tempo vorlegst, dann mache ich wirklich schlapp."

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er in einen leichten Trab gefallen war.

„Entschuldige."

Doch er wurde nur wenig langsamer.

Bevor Rodney sich noch einmal beschweren konnte, standen sie vor dem Eingangstor, das einladend offen stand.

John blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er das Tor passierte, aber nichts war zu sehen.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!"

Er stand schon im Innenhof, als Rodneys Ausruf ihn dazu brachte, zum Tor zurück zu gehen.

Und als John sah, was sein Partner entdeckt hatte, traute er seinen Augen nicht.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

„Doch, dafür sind wir jetzt so weit gelaufen. Die Zeit hätte ich sinnvoller verbringen können."

Die Schrift auf der Tafel konnten sie nicht lesen, aber das im Durchgang eingebaute Kassenhäuschen beseitigte alle Zweifel: Die Burg war ein Museum.

„Dann lass uns umkehren."

Der Drang wegzulaufen war bei John immer stärker geworden. Und instinktiv wusste er, dass es gesünder war, ihm nachzugeben.

„Aber wieso? Wenn wir schon hier sind, dann will ich mir wenigstens die Ausstellung ansehen."

„Rodney! Vergiss es. Wir gehen jetzt und das ist ein Befehl."

„Was ist los?"

Hilflos zuckte John mit seinen Achseln.

„Wenn ich es wüsste, dann würde ich mich besser fühlen. Aber irgendetwas passt nicht."

Rodney setzte erst zu einer heftigen Erwiderung an, zögerte und stimmte dann John zu.

„Ja, irgendetwas ist seltsam. Aber lass mich nur einen Blick hinein werfen."

„Nein, wir gehen jetzt. Es dämmert schon. Es wird dunkel sein, bis wir zurück sind."

Die Sonne hatte bereits den Horizont berührt, viel früher, als John gedacht hatte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich ihn, als er daran dachte, dass Teyla und Ronon auch noch unterwegs waren. Er funkte sie an.

„Teyla! Wo seid ihr?"

„Wir sind im zehnten Stock."

„Egal. Brecht die Durchsuchung ab und kehrt zurück. Sofort. Verstanden?"

„Ja, verstanden. Ist etwas passiert?"

Die Sorge in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein, aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

„Verstanden. In etwa einer Stunde werden wir den Jumper erreicht haben."

Mehr brauchte John nicht zu wissen und wandte sich zu Rodney.

„Nimm dir nur dein Laptop und lass ansonsten alles hier. Du wirst deinen Atem noch brauchen."

Dass Rodney nicht widersprach, seinen Rucksack ausräumte und ihre Funde ohne zu murren fortwarf, war für John ein Zeichen der wirklichen Gefahr.

Nachdem sie die Burganlage verlassen hatten, marschierten sie Richtung Innenstadt. John bemühte sich, breite Straßen zu wählen, dass sie ein möglichst freies Sichtfeld hatten. Warum er es für sicherer hielt, als sich in Deckung zu halten, konnte er nicht rational erklären. Aber er wusste, dass dies die einzige Chance war, heil zurück zu kommen.

Die erste halbe Stunde kamen sie gut voran und nirgendwo sahen sie etwas Bedrohliches.

Auf einmal waren die Schatten da. Es waren keine gewöhnlichen Schatten, nein, sie waren anders als alles, was John in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte.

Eine Erinnerung aus seiner Kindheit stieg auf. Und jetzt wusste er, wer ihre Verfolger waren.

„Rodney! Lauf! Lauf um dein Leben, ich weiß, was uns verfolgt!"

War da wirklich Panik in seiner Stimme gewesen? Jedenfalls reichte sein Befehl aus, dass der Wissenschaftler, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, loslief. John folgte ihm.

Er brauchte nicht hinter sich zu blicken, um zu wissen, dass sie von gelb funkelnden Augen verfolgt wurden und dass seine vierbeinigen Gegner nur auf den passenden Moment lauerten, um sich auf sie zu stürzen. Er konnte sich viel zu gut vorstellen, wie der Geifer über die Lefzen floss und die Bestien mit gebleckten Zähnen darauf warteten anzugreifen.

Aber warum warteten sie?

Als Rodney stolperte und hinfiel, bekam John die Antwort, denn in dem Moment konnte er das Scharren der Pfoten auf den Beton hören. So nahe waren die Bestien. John blieb stehen, um seinem Freund zu helfen.

„Ich komm schon klar, lauf weiter!"

„Vergiss es! Ich lasse meine Leute nicht zurück!"

Energisch zog er den Wissenschaftler hoch und sich gegenseitig Halt gebend liefen sie weiter.

Es konnte nicht mehr weit bis zum Platz sein, wo die Sicherheit des Jumpers auf sie wartete. Doch es war zu weit. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden. Nur der Vollmond warf ein fahles Licht in die Straßenschluchten.

Das Trappen der Pfoten war lauter geworden und John wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden war, bis die ersten Tiere ihn anspringen würden. Abrupt blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und richtete die P-90 auf die Angreifer. Er schoss eine Salve in die Leiber, wissend, dass es ihren Ansturm nur verlangsamen, aber nicht stoppen konnte. Das Jaulen der Tiere war Musik in seinen Ohren und sie stoppten für einen Augenblick ihren Vormarsch. Doch John wusste, dass er keins der Viecher erledigt hatte. Die Bestien waren genauso zäh wie die Wraith, nein, sie waren noch unverwüstlicher.

Dann ergriff John erneut die Flucht, kurz darauf erreichte er Rodney, der laut keuchend versuchte, das Tempo zu halten.

Das Trappen der Pfoten war nach dem Angriff leiser geworden, doch als sie die prachtvollen Regierungsgebäude passierten, die am Rande des Platzes standen, wurde es wieder bedrohlich laut. Und dabei waren sie kurz vor dem rettenden Ziel.

Erneut drehte sich John sich um, blieb dabei aber nicht stehen. Entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass die Bestien nicht mehr im Pulk liefen, sondern eine auseinander gezogene Reihe bildeten, die die ganze Straßenbreite einnahm. Er feuerte noch eine Salve ab, traf einige Tiere, die liegen blieben, aber der Rest des Rudels versuchte unbeeindruckt, ihre Beute zu überholen, um sie einzukreisen.

Falls den Tieren das gelang, waren sie verloren. John drehte sich wieder um. Die Straße öffnete sich und er konnte den Platz sehen, auf den der Jumper geschützt unter der Tarnvorrichtung stand.

Rodney schien dieser Anblick zu motivieren, denn er wurde schneller. Sie liefen auf den Platz, als die ersten Bestien zum Überholen ansetzten. John schoss auf sie. Er traf das erste Tier, das aufjaulend hin fiel, aber ein anderes nahm sofort seinen Platz ein.

So nah der Jumper auch war, sie würden ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen.

Und dann stürzte Rodney erneut. John versuchte noch, ihn zu stützen. Gehandicapt durch seine Waffe konnte John nicht verhindern, dass sein Teamgefährte zu Boden ging. John spürte einen kräftigen Stoß in seinem Rücken. Er versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, taumelte einige Schritte vorwärts und fiel. Die P-90 ließ er fallen und zog sein Messer, um sich zu verteidigen.

Doch bevor es dazu kam, hörte er weitere Gewehrsalven, die laut über den Platz hallten. Dann brüllten Teyla und Ronon, sie wollten die Tiere wohl einschüchtern. Grimmig lächelnd wehrte John sich gegen seinen Angreifer und versenkte sein Messer in dessen Herz, bevor die Bestie zubeißen konnte. Er spürte, wie der Herzschlag aussetzte und das Tier in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Mühsam schob er den toten Körper von sich und erwartete eigentlich, dass sich das nächste Tier auf ihn stürzen würde. Doch nichts geschah.

Es war still geworden, außer seinem eigenen Atem konnte er nichts hören.

Was war mit Rodney? John stand auf, bekämpfte einen Schwindelanfall und wollte gerade nach dem Wissenschaftler suchen, als er Telya hörte, die angelaufen kam.

„Sir! Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich bin okay. Was ist mit Rodney?"

„Ronon kümmert sich um ihn. Als er zu Boden ging, stürzten sich mehrere Tiere auf ihn, wir haben einige Salven abgeben müssen, um sie zu vertreiben. Aber ich glaube, dass sie wiederkommen werden, wenn sie ihre Wunden geleckt haben."

Daran hatte John keinen Zweifel.

An der Stelle, wo Rodney zu Boden gegangen war, lagen einige Kadaver, die Ronon zur Seite räumte. Von Rodney selbst war nichts zu sehen und - noch schlimmer - nichts zu hören. Kein Gemecker, keine Flüche, nichts. Und das machte John Angst.

Er ging zu Ronon, um ihm zu helfen. Und nachdem sie gemeinsam sieben Tiere zur Seite geschafft hatten, lag Rodney vor ihnen. Mit einem Handgriff überzeugte John sich, dass er nur bewusstlos und nicht tot war.

„Ronon! Helfen Sie mir, ihn zum Jumper zu bringen. Teyla! Sichern Sie die Umgebung ab!"

Als John Rodneys Arm greifen wollte, fasste er in eine klebrige feuchte Masse. Die Jacke war blutgetränkt. Es war nur zu hoffen, dass es das Blut der Tiere war.

Mit Ronons Hilfe schaffte es John, den Wissenschaftler in den Jumper zu tragen, ohne dass Rodney dabei erwachte.

Teyla schloss die Luke.

John nahm sein Messer und schnitt Rodneys Kleidung auf Als er dessen Oberkörper von den Stoffen befreit hatte, konnte er immer noch nicht sagen, wie schwer die Verwundungen waren, denn überall war Blut. Dass Rodney verletzt war, konnte er deutlich erkennen.

John hoffte, dass es nur Kratz- und keine Bisswunden waren. Denn das würde fatale Folgen haben. Teyla hatte den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer rausgesucht und reichte John Desinfektionsmittel. Er schüttete die Flüssigkeit auf ein steriles Tuch und tupfte vorsichtig das Blut ab.

Der Hals und die linke Hand wiesen Kratzspuren auf, die Carson wahrscheinlich nähen musste. Der rechte Oberarm hatte mehrere tiefe Bisswunden, die stark bluteten. Rodney musste schnellstmöglich nach Atlantis zurück, damit sie den Arm retten konnten.

Um weiteren Blutverlust zu verhindern, legte John mit Teylas Hilfe einen Pressverband an. Dann suchte er nach einem Beruhigungsmittel, damit Rodney nicht erwachte, bevor sie zu Hause waren. Auch wenn er kein Sanitäter war, hatte John genügend Kurse besucht, um genau zu wissen, was er tat.

Bevor er die Injektion verabreichen konnte, wurde Rodney wach. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich. Der panische Ausdruck wich erst, als er erkannte, wer sich da über ihn beugte. Er schaffte es sogar zu lächeln. Als er jedoch versuchte, sich zu bewegen, kam ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Rodney. Die Bestien haben dich ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Ich habe dir jetzt etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben und wenn das Mittel wirkt, fliegen wir nach Hause."

„John?"

„Du solltest jetzt besser nicht reden. Das kostet Kraft."

Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dass sein Freund schweigen würde. Es brauchte mehr als ein Haufen Monster, um Rodney zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wäre Zelenka auch so schnell gelaufen?"

Betroffen sah John Rodney an. Wusste dieser nicht, dass das nur ein Witz gewesen war? Hatte er etwa Angst, dass der Tscheche seinen Platz einnehmen würde, weil er verletzt worden war?

Beruhigend ergriff John den linken Arm, bemüht, keine verletzte Stelle zu berühren.

„Zelenka wäre noch nicht einmal bis zur Burg gekommen, sondern hätte vorher schlapp gemacht. Und ohne dich werde ich nicht durchs Stargate gehen."

„Danke."

Statt zu jammern und zu klagen schloss Rodney die Augen.


	2. Atlantis

**Atlantis**

Kurz drauf wirkten die Medikamente, Rodneys Körper entspannte sich und dann schlief er ein. Erst in diesem Moment ließ John den Arm los, ging ins Cockpit und startete die Maschine.

Auf dem Rückflug holte John das Letzte aus der Maschine heraus und im Anflug wählte er auch schon Atlantis an. Bevor der Puddle-Jumper den Ereignishorizont durchquerte, wusste man auf der Basis Bescheid, dass das Team einen Schwerverletzten mitbrachte.

Carson war mit zwei Sanitätern zur Stelle, als John die Luke des Jumpers öffnete.

Kurz darauf war Rodney auf der Krankenstation und John von Elizabeth in ihr Büro gebeten worden, wo er ihr kurz und knapp erzählte, was vorgefallen war. Er verschwieg sowohl seine Vermutungen über die Natur der Bestien, als auch die Folgen, der Angriff für Rodney haben konnte.

Nachdem Elizabeth genug gehört hatte, eilte John zur Krankenstation, wo Ronon und Teyla schon auf ihn warteten. Kurz darauf gesellte sich auch Elizabeth zu ihnen.

Carson war noch im Operationssaal.

Es kam John wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor, bis ein Sanitäter die Rolltrage mit dem bewusstlosen Wissenschaftler herausbrachte, gefolgt von Carson, der sie in sein Büro bat.

Angespannt hörte John den Erläuterungen zu.

„Dr. McKay geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er hat viel Blut verloren, aber er ist in keinem kritischen Zustand. Ich habe ihm ein Mittel gegeben, damit er mindestens zwölf Stunden schläft. Wenn er es schafft, sich an meine Anweisungen zu halten, dann werde ich in sieben Tagen die Fäden ziehen und in drei Wochen ist er fit für die nächste Mission."

Wäre es ein anderes Tier gewesen, das Rodney gebissen hätte, dann hätte John allen Grund, erleichtert zu sein. Er überlegte, ob er Carson von seinen Befürchtungen erzählen sollte, fand aber nicht den Mut.

„Das hört sich ja ganz gut an. Wie wir ihn kennen, wird er wohl ab morgen nach seinem Laptop verlangen und spätestens in drei Tagen wieder arbeiten." Elizabeth lächelte sogar. Sie wollte damit wohl ihre Erleichterung ausdrücken, John dagegen fühlte sich mehr als unwohl – schließlich war er sich sehr sicher, dass der Ärger jetzt erst begann.

„Ja, leider."

Carson schien über Elizabeths Aussage gar nicht glücklich zu sein.

„Warum?", wollte John wissen. Eigentlich war es eine rhetorische Frage, denn jeder kannte die Antwort.

„Weil er dann für mehr Nervenzusammenbrüche, Kreislaufkollapse und Erschöpfungszustände verantwortlich sein wird, als es eine Wraith Invasion jemals sein könnte. Ich werde sehr viele Überstunden machen müssen."

Das glaubte John gerne. Jetzt, wo ein Teil der Anspannung nachgelassen hatte, merkte er, wie erschöpft er war.

„Damit müssen Sie zurecht kommen, Carson. Ich gehe jetzt duschen und dann ins Bett."

Mit einem Nicken in die Runde wollte John sich verabschieden, als der Arzt ihn zurück hielt.

„Bevor Sie das machen, zeigen Sie mir bitte noch Ihren Arm. Sie scheinen auch etwas abbekommen zu haben."

Überrascht schaute John auf seine Hände. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ihn auch ein Biest erwischt hatte. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren es nur Kratzer, die zwar desinfiziert, aber nicht genäht werden mussten. Um irgendwelche Entzündungen auszuschließen, bekam er von Carson auch noch ein Antibiotikum.

John war bestens versorgt, konnte aber noch nicht gehen. Er wusste noch nicht wie, aber er wollte Carson noch irgendeinen Hinweis geben. Jetzt wo sie allein waren, war es vielleicht einfacher.

Dass etwas nicht stimmte, merkte auch der Arzt. Er holte aus der Schreibtischschublade eine Flasche schottischen Whiskey und ein Glas. Machte es halb voll und schob es John rüber.

„Was haben Sie noch auf dem Herzen? Das war doch noch nicht alles."

Dankbar nahm John das Glas und trank. Genoss das Brennen, als der Alkohol seine Kehle runter rann. Dann blickte er Carson an.

„Kann ich Sie um etwas bitten?"

„So lange ich dadurch keinen Eid brechen muss… Sie müssen mir nur sagen, was es ist."

„Können Sie in der nächsten Zeit Rodneys Blut auf irgendwelche Veränderungen untersuchen? Die Viecher haben sich nicht wie wilde Tiere verhalten. Vielleicht sind sie krank."

„Etwas Ansteckendes? Dann wäre es besser, wenn ich Rodney die nächsten Tage in Quarantäne stecke."

Etwas, das Rodneys Laune auf den absoluten Nullpunk bringen würde und unnötig war. John schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist genau so ansteckend wie AIDS, also keine Gefahr für seine Mitmenschen solange er niemanden beißt.."

Carson lehnte sich zurück und sah John prüfend an. So lange, bis er sich sehr unwohl fühlte – überspielte es aber mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich für dumm verkauft und mit Halbwahrheiten abspeist, John. Das sollten Sie doch am besten wissen."

„Und wenn es so fantastisch ist, dass Sie es einfach nicht glauben können?" John wusste nicht, was er dem Arzt sagen sollte, ohne ausgelacht zu werden.

Doch diesmal schüttelte Carson den Kopf. „Wie lange sind wir schon in der Pegasusgalaxie? Inzwischen halte ich nichts mehr für unmöglich."

„Ich selber habe gedacht, dass es unmöglich ist und zweifle immer noch, ob ich meinen Augen trauen kann."

Wieder nur ein prüfender Blick von Carson, solange bis John kapitulierte. Er sagte nur ein einziges Wort: „Lykantrophie."

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen, schien Carson das Wort zu kennen. Er schluckte, holte ein weiteres Glas raus und genehmigte sich eine doppelte Portion.

„Ich kenne diesen Begriff aus einigen Sagen und dachte bisher, dass es nur das ist: Eine Sage."

„Wenn er sich wirklich angesteckt haben sollte, wird er in zwei Wochen den Vollmond über Atlantis anheulen. Und Sie werden sehen, dass ich es nicht erfunden habe."

„Dann waren die Wesen, die Rodney gebissen haben, Werwölfe?"

Der Unglaube war deutlich in Carsons Stimme zu hören. Es war aber ein positives Zeichen, dass der Arzt John nicht sofort für verrückt erklärt hatte.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich Werwölfe waren." John schwieg einen Moment, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, dann fuhr er fort. „Werwölfe sehen nicht viel anders aus als normale Wölfe. Sie sind größer, weil sie immer noch genau so schwer sind wie der verwandelte Mensch. Die Tiere auf dem anderen Planeten können genauso gut eine andere Rasse sein. Deswegen bitte ich Sie, Rodney einfach nur im Auge zu behalten."

Carson war aber nicht so leicht zu überzeugen.

„Woher wissen Sie, wie Werwölfe aussehen? Ich kenne diese Tiere nur aus Filmen. Und überall sehen sie anders aus. Und der Londoner Zoo hat leider keine Abteilung für magische Tiere, wo man sich einen Werwolf ansehen kann."

Dass der Zoo sehr wohl über so einen Bereich verfügte, der aber nur Zauberern zugänglich war, verschwieg John.

„Ein guter Freund meines Vaters wurde als Kind von einem Werwolf gebissen. Eigentlich war er der sanfteste und ruhigste Mensch, den ich kannte, doch bei Vollmond sperrte er sich ein, um keine Gefahr für seine Mitmenschen zu sein."

John spürte Carsons fragenden Blick und erzählte weiter.

„Einmal hatte ich das Pech mitzuerleben, wie er sich verwandelte. Es war pures Glück, dass er mich nicht getötet hat. Und am nächsten Tag konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Ich dagegen hatte noch Monate später Albträume."

Dass Dementoren in diesen Träumen die Hauptrolle spielten, verschwieg er.

„Und was erwarten Sie von mir? Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

„Ich denke, dass wir abwarten, ob Rodney sich wirklich infiziert hat. Wenn nicht, dann hat dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden – glauben wird es Ihnen sowieso niemand. Falls aber doch, dann sollten Sie Rodney sagen, dass er sich mit einem Virus angesteckt hat. Aber über die Werwolfsache erzählen Sie nichts. Das wird er erst glauben, wenn er sich zum ersten Mal verwandelt hat."

„Und was ist mit der Ansteckungsgefahr? Ich möchte nicht, dass auf einmal alle zu Werwölfen werden."

„Dann könnten wir aber im Rudel jagen und wären ernsthafte Gegner für die Wraith."

Carsons Gesichtsausdruck war nach diesem Kommentar unbeschreiblich. John grinste.

„Tut mir leid, John, aber für diesen Spruch werde ich Ihnen bei passender Gelegenheit eine rektale Untersuchung verordnen."

„Denken Sie, dass ich Sie nach dieser Ankündigung an meinen Arsch lasse?"

„Ihren Humor möchte ich haben. Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

John wurde wieder ernst.

„Soviel ich weiß, kann man sich nur anstecken, wenn man auch von einem Werwolf gebissen wird. Es ist also nicht sehr ansteckend. Und wenn wir Rodney bei Vollmond wegsperren, dann ist er für niemanden eine Gefahr."

Stille. Carson spielte mit seinem Glas und dachte über das was er gehört hatte nach.

„Sie haben Recht. Es ist selbst für atlantische Verhältnisse ziemlich fantastisch. Und über Konsequenzen denke ich erst nach, wenn er wirklich erkrankt ist."

„Danke, Doktor."

John stand auf und ging.

Eine halbe Stunde später lag er in seinem Bett. Doch schlafen konnte er trotz seiner Erschöpfung nicht. Zu viele Gedanken beschäftigten ihn. Stimmte sein Verdacht wirklich, oder sah er nur Gespenster, weil er fürchtete, von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt zu werden? Vielleicht waren es wirklich mutierte Wölfe. Wie sollten die Werwölfe von der Erde in die Pegasusgalaxie gelangt sein. Aber wenn die Antiker hier gelebt hatten, dann bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie die Krankheit eingeschleppt hatten. Oder kamen die Werwölfe aus der Pegasusgalaxie?

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als John jegliche Hoffnung, doch noch einzuschlafen, aufgab.

Er zog sich an und ging auf einen der Balkone.

Die frische Meeresbrise war kühl und doch angenehm. Er lehnte sich mit den Armen auf eine Brüstung und wartete, dass die Sonne aufging.

Für einen Werwolf war es bestimmt von Vorteil, dass der Mond sich auf dieser Welt kaum über den Horizont erhob und nur alle sechzig Tage einen Zyklus vollendete. So würde Rodney weniger unter den körperlichen Folgen der Verwandlungen zu leiden haben – falls er sich wirklich angesteckt hatte.

Aber er durfte sich nicht angesteckt haben. Es wäre einfach nicht fair. John wusste, dass es sein Fehler war. Er hätte einfach keine Freundschaft mit Rodney beginnen sollen. Er wusste doch, dass er allen Menschen Unglück brachte.

Und wie sollte er Elizabeth erklären, dass er nicht der Mann war, der er zu sein vorgab? Wie sollte er das überhaupt irgendjemandem begreiflich machen?

Die Sonne war flammend im Meer aufgegangen, doch John hatte keinen Blick für dieses Naturschauspiel. Seine Gedanken wanderten in die Vergangenheit. Er erinnerte sich an schreckliche und auch an schöne Momente. In dieser ganz anderen Welt gab es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, Rodney zu helfen. Ihm das Schicksal als Werwolf zu erleichtern. Er konnte seinen Freund doch nicht in so einer Situation im Stich lassen.

John fragte sich, ob er wirklich bereit war, in seine Heimat zurückzukehren, um ihm zu helfen. Er fand keine Antwort.

Zwei Tage später wusste John immer noch keine Antwort. Die Hoffnung, dass sich Rodney nicht angesteckt haben könnte, hatte er begraben, als er erfahren hatte, dass die Wunde sich trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen entzündet hatte und Carson bei der letzten Untersuchung bisher unbekannte Viren in Rodneys Blut gefunden hatte – noch größer als die Pockenviren, die bisher die größten bekannten Viren waren. Erste Tests hatten ergeben, dass sie sich nicht als Tröpfcheninfektion verbreiteten und nur durch Körperflüssigkeit übertragen werden konnte.

Carson hatte sowohl Rodney als auch Elizabeth darüber informiert, dass der Wissenschaftler sich mit einen unbekannten Virus infiziert hatte, der nur bedingt ansteckend sei. Johns Verdacht hatte er allerdings für sich behalten.

John hatte inzwischen eine Idee, wie er verhindern konnte, dass Rodney in seiner ersten Nacht als Werwolf ein Massaker anrichtete. Nur musste sein Freund dann auch mitspielen.

Nach langem Überlegen entschied sich John, niemanden, noch nicht einmal Rodney, in seine Pläne einzuweihen.

Das Risiko, dass Rodney ihm nicht glauben würde und alles für einen extrem schlechten Scherz auf seine Kosten halten würde, konnte John nicht eingehen. Denn wenn Rodney sich verarscht fühlte, würde er auch sämtliche Sicherheitsmaßnamen ignorieren.

Das war zu gefährlich und deswegen hielt John seinen Mund.

Noch zwölf Tage. Dann ging über Atlantis wieder der Vollmond auf.

Die nächsten Wochen wollte John in Rodneys Nähe bleiben, um die zu erwartenden Veränderungen im Auge zu behalten. Es würde schwierig werden zu erklären, warum er das Stargate nicht passieren wollte.

Um dies wenigstens ein wenig zu vertuschen, hatte John sich vorgenommen, den liegen gebliebenen Papierkram aufzuarbeiten. Und als militärischer Kommander hatte er nicht wenig Verwaltungsarbeit. Elizabeth hatte bisher einen Teil dieser Aufgaben übernommen, doch John fürchtete, dass er die nächsten Wochen mehr Überstunden machen musste, als ihm lieb war.

Wenn er allein sämtliche Verbesserungsvorschläge durcharbeiten würde, die ihm Cadwell und Kavanagh in den letzten Monaten geschickt hatten, war er zwei Tage beschäftigt.

Und das war nur ein kleiner Teil… Würde er die relevanten Unterlagen ausdrucken, bräche sein Schreibtisch unter der Last zusammen.

John gestand es sich nicht gern ein, er hatte sich bisher vor dem unangenehmen Teil seines Jobs gedrückt. Jetzt lieferte es ihm die ideale Ausrede - aber begeistert war er nicht. Resigniert blickte er auf den Bildschirm und klickte auf die erste unerledigte Mail – sie war zwei Jahre alt.

Die Abenddämmerung war nicht mehr fern, als John das Gefühl hatte, dass sich kleine Dampfwolken über seinem Kopf gebildet hatten. Dabei hatte er seine Unterlagen nur sortiert. In die Kategorien ‚dringend', ‚weniger dringend', ‚unwichtig' und ‚Müll'. Er war noch nicht ganz durch, aber das Ende war in Sicht, als ihn ein Klopfen aus seiner Konzentration riss.

John blickte hoch und sah Rodney im Eingang stehen. Er war sehr blass und den rechten Arm trug er in einer Schlinge. Er wirkte, als ob er jeden Moment umkippen würde. John ermahnte sich, Rodney nicht anders zu behandeln als sonst. Niemand durfte auch nur ahnen, was er verbarg.

„McKay! Bist du verrückt? Was machst du hier? Warum liegst du nicht im Bett? Carson hat dich bestimmt noch nicht entlassen!"

Am liebsten wäre John aufgesprungen und hätte Rodney persönlich ins Bett gebracht, doch der Gesichtsausdruck seines Teamgefährten hielt ihn zurück.

„Doch, hat er. Ich habe ihn so lange genervt, bis er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und mich rausgeschmissen hat."

Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, betrat Rodney das Büro und setzte sich langsam und sehr vorsichtig hin.

„Und was ist mit der Entzündung?"

Rodney versuchte abwehrend seine linke Hand zu heben – diese steckte zwar nicht in einer Schlinge, war aber auch bandagiert. John wusste, dass die tiefen Kratzwunden mit mehren Stichen genäht worden waren. Und sie schmerzten, denn Rodney stöhnte leicht und legte den Arm vorsichtig auf der Lehne ab.

„Ganz hat er mich noch nicht von der Leine gelassen. Ich muss mir morgen eine Antibiotikainfusion abholen. Und das, wo ich Angst vor Spritzen habe. Dafür habe ich gute Gründe. Aber ich habe Glück im Unglück. Hier gibt es keine Stämme, die gegen Antibiotika resistent sind. Auf der Erde würde ich diese Verletzung nicht überleben."

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre deines Besuchs? Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass du sofort in dein Labor gehst und arbeitest."

„Das wollte ich auch. Aber man lässt mich nicht! Zelenka hat mich sofort wieder rausgeschmissen und gesagt, dass ich nur mit einem Attest von Carson arbeiten dürfte."

Amüsiert zog John die Augenbraue hoch. Carson hatte einen Weg gefunden, dass Rodney sich nicht sofort wieder auf seine Arbeit stürzte.

„Dann genieße die Zeit und erhole dich."

„Und wie soll ich das machen? Ich habe kein Laptop, durch die Gegend rennen ist noch nicht drin und eine Bibliothek, die meinen Ansprüchen genügt, gibt es auf Atlantis nicht."

„Du könntest mir helfen, meinen Papierkram zu erledigen."

Zehn, neun—weiter kam John nicht, denn Rodney war schon ganz oben auf seiner Palme und sah ihn empört an.

„Ich soll was? Sehe ich wirklich aus, als ob ich so eine…" - Rodney suchte nach dem richtigen Wort - „Hilfsarbeit machen würde."

Dabei betonte er das Wort, als ob es etwas Unanständiges wäre. Es fiel John leicht, so zu reagieren, wie Rodney es erwartete. Es war erstaunlich einfach zu grinsen, obwohl ihm ganz anders zumute war. Aber er hatte auch jahrelanges Training. Als Schauspieler war er inzwischen verdammt gut. Genau so leicht war es auch, die passende Antwort zu geben.

„Nein, aber wenn du dich langweilst und mir auf die Nerven gehen willst, dann kannst du was dafür tun."

Das reichte, um Rodney von seiner Palme hinabsteigen zu lassen.

„Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber nicht dabei. Es gibt nichts, was ich mehr hasse, als irgendwelchen Papierkram zu erledigen, der nicht direkt mit meiner Forschung im Zusammenhang steht. Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft und in welchen Massen ich früher Formulare ausfüllen musste, um meine Forschungsgelder bewilligt zu bekommen. Dabei haben die Sesselfurzer im Pentagon nie begriffen, wie wichtig meine Arbeit ist, nein, ich war ja nur ein nervender Wissenschaftler."

Der so nervig war, dass er sehr oft seine Gelder bewilligt bekam, nur damit man Ruhe vor ihm hatte. Nicht, weil man seine Forschung schätzte. John kannte die Akteneinträge, hütete sich aber, dies Rodney zu erzählen.

„Dann kannst du dich ja glücklich schätzen, hier zu sein. Ganz Atlantis wartet darauf, dass du es entdeckst. Es ist nur schade, dass du mit mir durchs Stargate musst, wenn dir die Vorräte ausgegangen sind und du Nachschub besorgen musst."

Nebenbei klickte John sich durch seine nächsten Mails und verschob die x-te Beschwerde von Neuankömmlingen über Rodneys Verhalten in den Papierkorb.

„Und es macht mir sogar Spaß, auf Außenmissionen zu gehen. Es gibt da draußen so viele Welten, die entdeckt werden wollen – außer wenn die Wraiths oder irgendwelche anderen Bestien mich jagen und versuchen, mich umzubringen. Weißt du, bevor ich sterbe, möchte ich Kinder haben. Ich will nicht, dass mein Erbgut verloren geht, dafür ist es zu wertvoll. Ich sollte meine Schüchternheit überwinden und Kate--"

Abwesend nickte John. Kavanagh war schrecklich penetrant und ein Besserwisser, der ständig alles kritisierte, aber seine Idee über die Verwaltung der Munition war spannend geschrieben. Nur leider nicht umsetzbar.

„John? Hörst du mir zu?"

Überhaupt nicht schuldbewusst hob John den Kopf. Und sah, dass Rodney am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

„Gib mir noch fünf Minuten. Dann bin ich durch und bring dich in dein Quartier."

„Was soll ich dort?"

Manchmal, nein immer, war Rodney einfach zu dickköpfig, um zu begreifen, wann es ihm wirklich schlecht ging. Wegen jedes Hustens nervte er Carson, aber wenn er wirklich angeschlagen war, dann wollte er es nicht akzeptieren.

„Schlafen und dich erholen. Du siehst schrecklich aus."

Erstaunlicherweise kamen von Rodney keine Widerworte, er nickte sogar.

Bevor sich John erneut auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte, griff er in die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches, holte einen Schokoriegel raus und warf ihn Rodney hin.

„Iss! Ich will nicht, dass du mir zusammen klappst!"

„Danke." Rodney nahm den Riegel an sich. „Jetzt weiß ich, wo du deine Schokolade versteckst."

So hektisch, wie er die Verpackung aufriss, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, konnten seine Verletzungen doch nicht so schmerzhaft sein.

John fragte sich, wer hier der bessere Schauspieler war.

„Wenn du es wagen solltest, die Schublade anzurühren, Rodney, dann bist du ein toter Mann. Es sind meine Vorräte."

„Ist ja gut, ich habe es verstanden. Ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde", kam die beleidigte Antwort. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und sah John vorwurfsvoll an. Doch der ignorierte es und blickte auf seinen Monitor, betete, dass Rodney wenigstens zwei Minuten seine Klappe halten würde.

„Sag mal, wie lange willst du denn den Schreibtischhengst machen?"

Genervt blickte John hoch.

„Wenn du die ganze Zeit dabei bist: Ewig, denn dann kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Selbst wenn ich in 'McKay lässt mich endlich in Ruhe'-Zeit rechne, dann bin ich mindestens zwei bis drei Wochen beschäftigt. Ich muss die Verwaltungsarbeiten endlich erledigen und kann mich nicht ewig davor drücken. Es können auch andere durchs Stargate gehen."

„John, als ich verletzt im Jumper lag, hast du mir versprochen, nicht ohne mich zu gehen. So sehr ich diese Geste auch zu schätzen weiß, will ich nicht, dass du dich daran hältst. Mich kann man doch auch nur mit Gewalt von meinem Labor abhalten."

„Danke, aber ich werde hier bleiben."

Abwehrend hob John seine Hände, als Rodney widersprechen wollte.

„Nein, lass mich aussprechen. Das Versprechen habe ich dir nicht ohne Hintergedanken gegeben. Ich bin einer der leitenden Offiziere dieser Basis und so gerne ich auch durch das Stargate gehe, so ist es nicht mein Job. Dafür gibt es inzwischen genügend andere Soldaten. Was meinst du, was für Berichte Kavanagh über meine Inkompetenz zur Erde geschickt hat?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass irgendjemand seine Beschwerden liest?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber falls jemand außer mir es wirklich tut und nur den Hauch eines Verdachts haben sollte, dass Kavanaghs Beschuldigungen der Wahrheit entsprechen, dann werden sie meine Arbeit überprüfen. Und so wie es hier drin...", John deutete auf sein Laptop, „aussieht, werden sie fündig. Das muss sich ändern!"

Wenn Rodney ihm jetzt glaubte, dann würden ihm auch alle anderen diese Story abkaufen.

„Gut, ich verstehe dich. Aber trotzdem schulde ich dir einen Gefallen, wenn du wirklich bleibst."

Das war genau das, was John brauchte. Sein Grinsen war jetzt sogar echt.

„Verlass dich darauf, dass ich ihn bei dir einfordern werde. Und jetzt mache ich Feierabend. Du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe. Willst du noch etwas essen, bevor ich dich ins Bett bringe?"

„Außer Schokolade kann ich nichts essen. Mir wird von Antibiotika immer schlecht. Du brauchst mich auch nicht wie eine Krankenschwester zu pflegen, in mein Bett komme ich allein."

„Das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Ich passe nur auf, dass du dich auf dem Weg dorthin nicht noch mal verirrst."

John stand auf und klappte sein Laptop zu. Die nächsten Tage würden anstrengender werden als so manche Mission.


	3. Vollmond

**Vollmond**

Heute war es soweit, nur noch wenige Stunden und über Atlantis würde der Vollmond aufgehen. John war froh, dass das Warten ein Ende hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er ein Wechselbad der Gefühle durchlebt. Es gab Momente, wo er fest überzeugt war, dass alles nur ein böser Albtraum und Rodney nicht von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war. Und dass der Virus, den Carson entdeckt hatte, nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Dass alles nur seiner eigenen, tief sitzenden Angst vor seiner Vergangenheit entsprungen war.

Die meiste Zeit aber war er sich aber sicher, dass Rodney sich verwandeln würde. Deswegen hatte er vorgesorgt. Unter anderem hatte er sich bei einem Ausflug aufs Festland einen silbernen Ritualdolch besorgt. Inzwischen war er scharf geschliffen und eine nützliche Waffe im Kampf gegen einen losgelassenen Werwolf. Gleichzeitig war es auch die einzige Möglichkeit, so eine Bestie zu töten.

John hoffte, das Messer niemals benutzen zu müssen. Er wollte Rodney überzeugen, die Nacht in einer der Hochsicherheitszellen zu verbringen. Das Energiefeld, das die Wraith zurückhielt, sollte auch einen Werwolf vor einem Ausbruch bewahren. Das einzige Problem war nur, Rodney in die Zelle zu kriegen.

Und diese Aufgabe lag noch vor ihm.

John hatte seit dem Zwischenfall sehr viel Zeit mit dem Wissenschaftler verbracht, um sicherzugehen, dass Rodney nicht schon vor seiner Verwandlung zu einer Gefahr für die Station wurde. John wusste nur das wenige, was er früher im Unterricht über Werwölfe gelernt hatte – selbst davon hatte er viel vergessen. Und der Rest reichte einfach nicht aus, um zu wissen, wie sich Rodney vor seiner ersten Verwandlung verhalten würde. Und ob sich die Werwölfe der Pegasusgalaxie genauso wie die irdischen Werwölfe verhielten, war eine weitere ungeklärte Frage.

Zuerst war es recht einfach den Wissenschaftler zu beobachten, denn ohne Zugang zu seinem Labor war Johns Büro Rodneys bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort. Da er damit beschäftigt war, sein neues Laptop zu programmieren, war er recht erträglich und hielt John nicht zu sehr von seiner Arbeit ab.

Nachdem Carson die Fäden gezogen und Rodney diensttauglich erklärt hatte, versuchte er, Tag und Nacht im Labor zu verbringen, um die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen. John hatte es sich deswegen angewöhnt, um sechs Uhr Feierabend zu machen und anschließend Rodney im wissenschaftlichen Bereich abzuholen, mit ihm in der Kantine essen zu gehen und auch einen Teil der Freizeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht, mit Rodney Star-Wars und Herr der Ringe zu sehen. Die sarkastischen Kommentare des Wissenschaftlers hatten John mehr als einmal zum Lachen gebracht.

Diesen Abend würden sie aber nicht mit Indiana Jones anfangen. John hatte etwas anderes geplant. Obwohl es erst fünf Uhr war – sechs Stunden vor Mondaufgang und lange bevor Rodney eine Gefahr darstellen würde -, entschloss er sich, seinen Arbeitstag zu beenden. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Mit Carson hatte er abgemacht, dass er sich um Rodney kümmern und dafür sorgen würde, dass sein Freund während des Vollmonds sicher untergebracht war. Der Arzt widersprach zwar nicht, aber es schien, dass er immer noch seine Zweifel hatte, dass Rodney sich wirklich in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Deswegen auch seine Zurückhaltung gegenüber Elizabeth. John versuchte gar nicht erst, die zivile Leiterin zu überzeugen, dass es Werwölfe gab. Sie würde es erst glauben, wenn er Beweise vorlegen konnte und das konnte er erst nachdem Rodney sich verwandelt hatte.

John hatte es satt zu grübeln. Entschlossen klappte er sein Laptop zu, steckte einige Schokoriegel ein und machte sich auf den Weg. Im Gang lief Miko an ihm vorbei; John konnte es nicht genau erkennen, aber er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie weinte.

„… ihr seid zu dumm, um diese Technik auch nur ansatzweise zu begreifen. Wie wollt ihr denn damit arbeiten? Manchmal frage ich mich, wie ihr an eure Doktortitel gekommen seid."

Das Brüllen war so laut, dass John noch nicht einmal das Schott öffnen musste, um jedes -Wort zu verstehen. Das war definitiv nicht normal – nicht einmal für Rodneys Verhältnisse. Er schonte seine Mitarbeiter nie, auch kam es schon einmal zu vereinzelten Auseinandersetzungen, aber so führte er sich sonst nur auf, wenn er mindestens 24 Stunden nicht geschlafen hatte.

Aber so ein Verhalten war normal für einen Werwolf kurz vor seiner Verwandlung. Selbst Remus war an diesem Tag gereizt und unausgeglichen gewesen.

Bevor John das Schott öffnen konnte, glitt es von selbst auf und Rodney stürmte hinaus. Sehr wütend und sehr gereizt. Er wollte einfach vorbeilaufen, doch John hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Rodney! Bleib stehen!"

Er hörte sogar auf den Befehl und sah John an. Es waren keine wirklich menschlichen Augen mehr. Sie waren anders geworden. Einfach wölfisch. Die Verwandlung war näher, als John gedacht hatte. Es war keine Zeit mehr, Rodney zu irgendetwas zu überreden. Er musste jetzt sofort in die Zelle.

„Was ist?"

Es war ein Knurren in der Stimme, das Angst machen konnte. John durfte sich aber nicht einschüchtern lassen.

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."

„Das geht nicht, ich habe anderes zu tun."

„Und was? Deine Mitarbeiter schikanieren? Du kommst jetzt mit. Das ist ein Befehl!"

„Ich lasse mir nichts befehlen."

Gleichzeitig versuchte Rodney, sich loszureißen. Mit mehr Kraft, als John jemals zuvor in ihm gespürt hatte. Doch er gab nicht nach. Wenn er Rodney jetzt nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen würde, dann hatte er bald einen Werwolf, der durch die Gänge hetzte.

Um weitere Gegenwehr zu verhindern, verdrehte John Rodneys Arm und presste ihn nicht gerade sanft gegen eine Wand.

„Aua! Du tust mir weh! Das darfst du nicht!"

„Und du darfst keine Befehle verweigern. Kommst du mit?"

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?"

Doch das reichte John nicht und er verstärkte den Griff. Er konnte sich noch dunkel aus seinem Unterricht daran erinnern, dass man einem Werwolf kurz vor seiner Verwandlung mit sehr viel Dominanz begegnen musste, um ihn zu bändigen. Es galt, die Rangordnung in einem Rudel auszumachen.

„Aua! Verdammt, ja, ich beuge mich der rohen Gewalt."

Ganz vorsichtig lockerte John den Griff und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Bereit, jederzeit auf einen Angriff zu reagieren. Gleichzeitig streckte er seine Hand aus.

„Tut mir leid, Rodney. Wie wär's, wenn du mir unterwegs erzählst, was dich so aufgeregt hat?"

Er begegnete dem misstrauischen Blick des Wissenschaftlers mit einem Lächeln. Dies schien Rodney zu beruhigen und er ergriff Johns Hand, um die Entschuldigung anzunehmen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich so aufgeregt hat. Aber heute scheint sich wirklich jeder noch dümmer anzustellen, als er wirklich ist. Natürlich muss ich es dann wieder richten. Und dann habe ich noch eine neue Allergie."

Die kleine Machtdemonstration hatte also gewirkt, selbst Rodneys Augen sahen nicht mehr ganz so animalisch aus. Deswegen riskierte John auch einen Scherz.

„Ich dachte, du bist schon gegen alles allergisch."

„Das geht nicht. Aber du hast Recht, mein Geist ist brillant und mein Körper sehr anspruchsvoll. Deswegen dachte ich auch nicht, jemals gegen Silber allergisch zu werden."

Ohne Misstrauen betrat Rodney den Fahrstuhl.

„Was macht ihr denn mit Silber?"

John stellte sich vor die Schalttafel, so dass Rodney nicht sehen konnte, welches Ziel er eintippte.

„Wir haben eine Versuchsreihe, zu kompliziert, um sie dir zu erklären, wo wir mit verschiedenen Edelmetallen arbeiten. Als ich das Silber anfassen wollte, habe ich mir die Finger verbrannt."

Die Tür öffnete sich und John verließ, gefolgt von Rodney, den Fahrstuhl.

„Wohin willst du? Hier geht es doch zu Steves Zelle!"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir etwas zeigen will."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Rodney war stehen geblieben und sah John mit gelb leuchtenden Augen an.

„Du weißt, dass du mir noch einen Gefallen schuldest. Und ich biete dir hier die Möglichkeit, ihn abzuarbeiten."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Diesmal war ein panischer Unterton in Rodneys Stimme.

„Rodney, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin dein Freund. Wir sind Freunde. Ich tue dir nichts."

John sprach mit ihm, als würde er auf ein unruhiges Tier einreden. Mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme, dabei ging er einen Schritt auf Rodney zu. Dessen Augen flackerten unruhig und er wich zwei Schritte zurück.

„Dann kannst du mir auch sagen, was mit mir passiert. Ich fühle mich so seltsam. Ich habe Angst."

„Bleib ganz ruhig, Rodney. Wenn du jetzt in Panik verfällst, dann hilfst du niemandem. Bitte, vertraue mir und komm mit."

Der Ausdruck auf Rodneys Gesicht war wild und gehetzt. Bis zur wirklichen Verwandlung würden noch einige Stunden vergehen, aber scheinbar war der Geist schon betroffen.

„Weißt du denn, was mit mir passiert?"

„Ich habe einen Verdacht, aber ich werde es dir erst sagen, wenn du mitkommst."

Doch das war wohl nicht genug, denn Rodney drehte sich um und lief weg. Schneller als John reagieren konnte.

„Verdammt!"

Wütend sprintete er hinter dem Flüchtenden her. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht so einfach war, ein wildes Tier in einen Käfig zu locken.

Aber bevor er zuließ, dass ein Werwolf ein Massaker anrichtete, würde er tiefer in seine Trickkiste greifen. Ein magisches Wesen konnte man nur mit Magie einfangen. Auch wenn er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu zaubern, zum Wohle aller musste er seinen Schwur brechen – wie er es schon viel zu oft getan hatte, seitdem er Atlantis betreten hatte.

Aber erst einmal musste er Rodney finden. Und das war in diesen wenig genutzten Gängen gar nicht so einfach.

Eine Stunde später war John immer noch auf der Suche. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp. Er hatte sich von seinen Instinkten leiten lassen und war in eine Ebene vorgedrungen, die er noch nie betreten hatte. Doch er wusste, dass Rodney nicht mehr weit weg sein konnte.

Auch wenn dieser jetzt einem Tier mehr ähnelte als einem Menschen, seine Kondition hatte sich durch die Veränderung nicht großartig verbessert.

Geschwächt durch die alte Verletzung hatte er sich wahrscheinlich ein Versteck gesucht und hoffte, nicht gefunden zu werden.

Deswegen bewegte John sich so leise wie möglich, lauschte, um ein verräterisches Geräusch zu hören. Den Dolch hielt er in seiner Hand, bereit ihn einzusetzen, falls Rodney versuchte ihn anzugreifen.

In einer großen, dunklen Halle, die mit Containern voll gestellt war, hatte John das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein. Sämtliche Sinne waren geschärft, als er eine Reihe nach der anderen abschritt.

Und dann sah er Rodney - immer noch ein Mensch und kein Werwolf. Er hockte hinter einem umgekippten Container und seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Erschöpfung, Verzweiflung und Irritation aus.

„Rodney. Ich bin es, John. Ich habe dich gesucht, mir Sorgen gemacht. Du siehst erschöpft aus. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du von mir einen Schokoriegel haben, ich habe einen in meiner Tasche. Rodney, ich bin es, John."

Viel konnte John in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, aber dass Rodney weder floh noch angriff, wertete er als positives Zeichen. Ununterbrochen beruhigende Worte murmelnd, kam John immer näher.

Doch dann hatte er die kritische Distanz unterschritten, Rodney sprang auf und wollte wieder weglaufen.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Auch ohne Stab hatte John genug Kraft, dass Rodney wie versteinert stehen blieb.

„Ganz ruhig bleiben, Rodney. Dir passiert nichts, ich will nur verhindern, dass du weiter wegläufst."

Und dann stand John direkt vor dem Wissenschaftler. Er blickte in die Augen eines wilden, verängstigten Tieres, nicht in die Augen eines Menschen.

Ganz vorsichtig hob John eine Hand und dann berührte er Rodneys Haare. Versuchte, ihn wie einen verängstigten Hund zu beruhigen. Dabei murmelte er unablässig vor sich hin.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Rodney merkte, dass ihm wirklich nichts passierte, denn der verängstigte Ausdruck verschwand. Dies nutzte John, um einen Schokoriegel aus der Jackentasche zu holen.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, nicht wegzulaufen, dann kannst du dich wieder bewegen und bekommst von mir den Schokoriegel."

Der hungrige Blick gab John Hoffnung, dass Rodney nicht weglaufen würde.

„Finite Incantatem."

Zuerst bewegte sich der Wissenschaftler gar nicht, schien nicht zu glauben, dass die Ganzkörperklammer weg war. Dann griff er zu und riss John den Schokoriegel aus den Fingern. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, riss das Papier auf und verschlang gierig die Süßigkeit. Er sah John auffordernd an, scheinbar hatte er verlernt zu reden.

„Ist ja gut. Du bekommst noch etwas. Aber erst musst du mich zum Fahrstuhl begleiten. Du kommst mit zum Fahrstuhl und bekommst dann noch Schokolade. Ist das ein Deal?"

John zog den nächsten Riegel aus seiner Tasche, schwenkte ihn einmal in der Luft und ging dann langsam rückwärts. Er wusste, dass nur zwei Gänge weiter ein Fahrstuhl war, der sie innerhalb einer Minute wieder zu Steves Zelle brachte.

Der Trick funktionierte. Rodney folgte John brav und folgsam in den Fahrstuhl. Als er dann den nächsten Riegel bekam, verschlang er ihn genau so gierig wie den ersten.

Als John den Fahrstuhl verließ, holte er den nächsten heraus.

„Komm mit mir, Rodney. Ich weiß, dass du ein braver Junge bist. Und ein hungriger noch dazu. Wenn wir am Ziel angekommen sind, dann bekommst du gleich drei von den Riegeln, das verspreche ich dir. Sei ein guter Junge und komm mit."

Es war ein dummes Gefühl, so mit einem der brillantesten Männer zu sprechen, die John kannte, aber es schien zu wirken, denn Rodney folgte ihm.

Erst als sie kurz vor den Hochsicherheitszellen waren, schien Rodney etwas zu ahnen. Sein Blick war nicht mehr ausschließlich auf die Schokolade gerichtet, sondern er sah sich unruhig um.

„Ganz ruhig, braver Junge. Es sind nur noch wenige Meter, dann sind wir am Ziel. Ja, so ist es gut."

John war erleichtert, als Rodney ihm in die Zelle folgte. Dann rückte er den Schokoriegel raus und verteilte die restlichen auf den Boden.

Während Rodney sich bückte, um sie aufzuheben, lief John aus der Zelle und aktivierte mit einem geistigen Befehl das Energiegitter.

Ein wütendes Knurren machte klar, dass auch Rodney gemerkt hatte, was los war. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Er warf sich aber nicht wie ein wildes Tier gegen die Absperrung, nein, er schien zu wissen, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Er blieb in der Mitte stehen, blickte John hinterher.

Mit zitternden Beinen setzte John sich hin. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunde war zu groß gewesen, als dass sie keinen Tribut gefordert hätte.

„Colonel Sheppard! Wo sind Sie? Melden Sie sich bitte. Wir registrieren die Aktivierung eines Energiegitters im Sicherheitstrakt."

Musste das jetzt auch noch sein? Müde aktivierte er sein Headset.

„Elizabeth, das ist in Ordnung, das habe ich getan."

„Ist etwas passiert? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Wie sollte er es erklären? John war sich sicher, dass Rodney bestimmt nicht wollte, dass mehr Personen als unbedingt notwendig sahen, was mit ihm geschah.

„Nein, ich brauche keine Hilfe, die Situation ist unter Kontrolle. Aber wenn Sie Carson bitten könnten, zu mir zu kommen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden."

Dass Carson bei der Verwandlung dabei sein wollte, war von Anfang an klar gewesen. John ließ es zu, denn ohne Zeugen würde ihm niemand glauben. Zudem war es besser, einen Arzt dabei zu haben, falls etwas passierte. Auch wenn niemand es wagen konnte, einen Werwolf zu behandeln.

„Gut, ich schicke Carson und einige Sicherheitsleute zu Ihnen."

„Nur Carson, bitte. Niemand anders."

„John, was ist los?"

„Ich werde es Ihnen morgen erzählen, Elizabeth. Bitte vertrauen Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass die Station nicht gefährlich ist und es sich um ein delikates persönliches Problem handelt."

Dabei log John noch nicht einmal. Die Gefahr war gebannt - gebannt in einem Energiekäfig.

„Wie Sie wünschen."

Dabei war die Irritation deutlich aus ihrer Stimmer herauszuhören.

„Danke."

Erleichtert schaltete John ab und schaute zu Rodney. Der stand immer noch in der Mitte der Zelle und wirkte verärgert, wütend und ängstlich zugleich. Zwei Schokoriegel lagen unbeachtet auf dem Boden.

„Tut mir leid, Rodney. Es ist nur für diese Nacht."

Was John jetzt ganz dringend brauchte, war eigentlich einer dieser Riegel. In seiner Kindheit hatte er gelernt, dass Schokolade eine gute Medizin gegen Schockzustände jeglicher Art war. Und seitdem er beim Militär war, hatte er mehr als nur einmal Schokolade gebraucht, um nicht zusammenzuklappen. Was er hier in der Pegasusgalaxie erlebte, war manchmal selbst für ihn zuviel.

Nachdenklich betrachtete John seine Hände. Das Zittern konnte er nur sehen, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte. Dagegen konnte er die Veränderung, die das Retrovirus an seinem rechten Arm hinterlassen hatte, nicht nur sehen, wenn er über die Haut fuhr, nein, es fühlte sich anders an. Es war keine Narbe. Es war einfach nur anders. Und wenn er nicht einige Heilzauber angewendet hätte, dann wäre nicht nur diese eine Stelle am Arm verändert.

John hatte diese Veränderung seines Körpers und seines Geistes irgendwie überstanden, und konnte jetzt zu gut verstehen, was Rodney durchmachte, konnte aber nicht helfen. Er konnte nur hilflos daneben stehen und zusehen.

Das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Schotts riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Angespannt blickte er hoch, doch es war wirklich nur der Arzt, der den Fahrstuhl verließ. Kein Soldat folgte.

„Carson, ich bin hier!"

Dabei stand John auf. Der Arzt kam auch direkt auf ihn zu, stellte seine Ausrüstung ab und hielt sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Vorreden auf.

„Also sind es nicht nur Hirngespinste."

„Nein, leider nicht. Schauen Sie selbst."

Carson nickte und näherte sich dem Energiegitter bis auf wenige Zentimeter.

Rodney war seit dem Eintreffen des Arztes unruhig auf- und abgelaufen, hatte aber immer respektvollen Abstand von dem Gitter gehalten. Nun blieb er direkt vor Carson stehen.

Und bevor dieser wusste, wie ihm geschah, griff Rodney mit einem wütenden Knurren an – nur um von dem Gitter abgehalten zu werden. Mit einem schmerzhaften Heulen wich er zurück. Dabei verfolgte er jede Bewegung, die Carson machte.

Es roch unangenehm nach verbrannten Haaren, aber eine ernsthafte Verletzung konnte das Gitter nicht verursachen.

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Es ist nur der Anfang, es dauert nicht mehr lange und dann verwandelt sich auch sein Körper."

Fasziniert beobachtete der Arzt Rodney.

„Wie geht es weiter?"

„Gar nicht. Wir beobachten nachher, wie er sich verwandelt. Ich bleibe die Nacht über hier und werde mich auch morgen früh um ihn kümmern. Dann werde ich auch Ihre Hilfe brauchen, weil er danach sehr geschwächt sein wird."

Carson näherte sich erneut dem Gitter, um Rodney zu beobachten. Er nahm eine Kamera aus seinem Rucksack und baute sie direkt vor dem Gitter auf, um jede Bewegung von Rodney aufzunehmen. Doch der fand das gar nicht lustig. Er gab Geräusche von sich, die einem Knurren sehr nahe kamen.

„Ich werde diese Nacht bei Ihnen bleiben und den Krankheitsverlauf studieren. Wie lange ist Rodney schon in diesem Zustand?"

„So schlimm erst seit einer Stunde. Er muss aber den ganzen Tag sehr gereizt gewesen sein und seine Leute terrorisiert haben."

„In welchem Zustand war er, als Sie ihn getroffen haben?"

John wusste, dass Carson es aus wissenschaftlicher Neugierde fragte. Und dass er keine Ruhe haben würde, bis er die alle Details erfahren hatte. Also erzählte John, dass Rodney ihm ausgebrochen war und wie er ihn wieder eingefangen hatte.

„Und was hätten Sie gemacht, wenn Rodney nicht freiwillig mitgekommen wäre?"

Es blieb einen Augenblick ruhig. John hob seine Rechte, in der er immer noch das Messer hielt, betrachtete nachdenklich die scharfe Klinge und sah dann Carson in die Augen

„Wenn es keinen anderen Weg gegeben hätte, dann hätte ich ihn getötet."

Doch daran wollte er nicht denken und schon gar nicht an die Konsequenzen, die es für sein Leben gehabt hätte. Er hatte schon viel durchgemacht, doch noch nie war er gezwungen gewesen, einen Freund mit seinen eigenen Händen zu töten. Angewidert schmiss John die Waffe weg und sah zu, wie das Messer über den Boden schlidderte

Dann fühlte er Carsons Hand auf seiner Schulter. Hochblickend sah er in die warmen und mitfühlenden Augen des Arztes.

„Es ist nicht soweit gekommen. Also denken Sie nicht weiter darüber nach. Und was den weiteren Verlauf von Rodneys Krankheit angeht, dann können Sie mit meiner Unterstützung rechnen. Vorausgesetzt Sie sagen mir, womit ich rechnen muss."

Eine zentnerschwere Last fiel von Johns Schulter. Wenn Carson auf seiner Seite war, dann hatte er die erste Hürde genommen. Elizabeth zu überzeugen, würde ein Kinderspiel werden.

„Er wird sich gleich auch körperlich verwandeln und die restliche Nacht den Mond anheulen. Morgen früh, wenn der Mond untergeht, wird er sich zurückverwandeln. Wann sein Geist wieder menschlich ist, kann ich nicht genau sagen. Ich hoffe, dass der ganze Spuk nicht mehr als zwölf Stunden dauert. Den restlichen Tag wird er im Bett liegen, weil er sich von den Strapazen der Verwandlung erholen muss. Und das wird auf Atlantis alle sechzig Tage passieren."

„Dann kann er erst andere Planeten betreten, wenn wir wissen, wann dort Vollmond ist."

Damit musste John sich einen anderen Wissenschaftler für sein Team suchen. Falls er denn ohne Rodney fremde Planeten erkunden wollte.

„Da haben Sie Recht. Es wird seinen Charakter verändern. Er wird noch leichter explodieren, als er es jetzt schon tut. Ich habe eben miterlebt--"

Ein schmerzhaftes Wimmern lenkte John ab. Er blickte in die Zelle und sah Rodney in embryonaler Haltung am Boden liegen. Das Wimmern wurde lauter und zu einem Jaulen, das John mit den Zähnen knirschen ließ. Wie sollte er es ertragen, wenn sein Freund so litt?

Aber er konnte nicht zu ihm gehen und ihm beistehen. Das war einfach zu gefährlich.

Dann setzte die physische Veränderung ein. Zuerst waren es die kleinen Dinge, die sich wandelten: Haare, die anfingen zu sprießen, Ohren, die spitzer, wolfsähnlicher wurden.

Einen Moment schien es, als ob dies das Ende der Mutation war, und John hoffte, dass der - im Vergleich zum irdischen Mond – kleine Trabant, der Atlantis umkreiste, nicht kraftvoll genug war, weitere Veränderungen an Rodney zu bewirken. Doch als dessen Shirt aufplatze und darunter die Schultern eines Wolfes zum Vorschein kamen, wurde auch diese Hoffnung zerstört.

Als der Körper fast vollkommen die Gestalt eines Wolfes angenommen hatte, veränderte sich auch der Kopf. Er zog sich in die Länge und aus dem Mund wurde ein Maul mit vielen spitzen Zähnen.

Das Heulen wurde zu einem bösartigen Knurren. Zwei Minuten nachdem Rodneys Verwandlung begonnen hatte, war sie komplett.

Nur die Fetzen der Kleidung erinnerten daran, was oder wer dieses Tier gewesen war.

„Oh mein Gott!"

John zwang sich, nicht mehr auf das Maul des Werwolfs zu starren und Carson anzublicken. Dieser war kreidebleich und schien von dem Erlebnis geschockt zu sein.

„Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich hin. Wo haben Sie den Whiskey in Ihrer Ausrüstung versteckt?"

Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang John den Arzt, sich auf den Boden zu setzen. Dieser konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Werwolf abwenden und starrte in den Käfig.

„Im Rucksack, in der linken Seitentasche, ist eine kleine Flasche."

Ohne Probleme fand John den Whiskey, schraubte den Deckel ab und reichte Carson die Flasche. Dieser nahm einen tiefen Zug und reichte die Flasche wieder zurück. John nippte nur. Schokolade wäre ihm jetzt lieber gewesen.

„Besser?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich dachte, dass ich Ihnen glauben würde, und trotzdem hat mich Rodneys Verwandlung schockiert."

„Mich auch. Es ist Jahre her,---"

Ein schauerliches Geheul unterbrach John. Es war der Werwolf, der diese Laute von sich gab. Wild und unheimlich. Viel zu laut, um sich zu unterhalten.

Es gab zwar die Möglichkeit, den Käfig mit einem Lärmschutz zu versehen, aber das wollte John nicht, denn dann würde er seinen Freund wirklich in Stich lassen.

So richtete er sich darauf ein, die restliche Nacht mit schlechter musikalischer Untermalung sehr schlaflos zu verbringen.

Nur noch sechs Stunden und dann würde Rodney sich hoffentlich wieder zurückverwandeln.

Es war die Stille, die John aufschrecken ließ. Er hatte mit Carson vereinbart, abwechselnd zu wachen und den anderen zu wecken, falls Rodney sich zurückverwandeln sollte. John war unruhig umhergewandert hatte immer wieder den Wolf angeschaut, der in der Mitte seiner Zelle hockte und jaulte. Doch jetzt war das Jaulen verstummt und Rodney verwandelte sich wieder zurück. John drehte sich um, um Carson zu wecken. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Arzt zu sich kam. Dann rappelte er sich schnell hoch.

John blickte wieder zu dem Werwolf. Doch der war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen lag Rodney auf dem Boden.

Selten war John so schnell aufgestanden, doch bevor er die Zelle betrat, beobachtete er Rodney durch das Gitter. Er musste sicher gehen, nicht angegriffen zu werden. Doch Rodney blieb ruhig. Keine Bewegung, die zeigte, was mit seinem Freund los war. Ob er überhaupt noch lebte. John hielt die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aus, schaltete die Barriere ab, ging zu Rodney und hockte sich neben ihn.

Das Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers war unnatürlich bleich und seine Atmung war flach und unregelmäßig. Als John Rodneys Hals berührte, um den Puls zu messen, zuckte dieser zusammen und stöhnte leise. Das einzig Positive war, dass dieser Laut durch und durch Rodney war. Niemand anders hörte sich so gequält und leidend an.

„Gehen Sie zur Seite, ich muss ihn untersuchen. Wenn Sie sich nützlich machen wollen, dann holen Sie aus dem Rucksack eine Decke. Ich möchte nicht, dass er unterkühlt."

Zu gern gab John die Befehlsgewalt ab und fügte sich der Anordnung des Arztes. Statt nur die Decke zu holen, brachte er den Rucksack mit, den er in Carsons Reichweite absetzte.

Dieser nahm es mit einem abwesenden Nicken zu Kenntnis, aktivierte gleichzeitig sein Headset.

„Carson hier, Krankenstation bitte kommen!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis John sein eigenes Headset aktiviert hatte, um der Unterhaltung zu folgen.

Statt des Dienst habenden Sanitäters hatte sich wohl Elizabeth gemeldet.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, Dr. Weir, aber es hat kein akuter Notfall vorgelegen. Ich habe aber die Bitte, dass zwei Sanitäter mit einer Trage schnellstmöglich zu mir kommen."

Während des Gesprächs nahm Carson die Decke und breitete sie über Rodney aus.

„Was ist passiert, Dr. Beckett? Ist John verletzt?"

„Nein, es geht um McKay. Und einen Bericht bekommen Sie, wenn ich ihn medizinisch versorgt, einen Kaffee getrunken und mich geduscht habe. Und jetzt schicken Sie mir die Sanitäter in den Hochsicherheitsbereich!"

Dass Carson Elizabeth so abfertigte, wertete John als schlechtes Zeichen, hielt aber seinen Mund und ließ Carson seine Arbeit machen.

Als kurz darauf die Sanitäter mit der Trage kamen, Rodney darauf legten und ihn dann zur Krankenstation brachten, blieb John zurück. Er war einfach noch nicht soweit, sich den Kollegen und ihren neugierigen Blicken zu stellen.

Die Schokoriegel lagen immer noch auf dem Boden. Der Werwolf hatte noch nicht mal mit der Verpackung gespielt. Auch lag noch das, was von Rodneys Kleidung übrig geblieben war, in der Zelle. John sammelte jeden Fetzen auf, um ihn anschließend wegzubringen. Zum Schluss nahm er den Dolch wieder an sich. Es war eine gute Waffe und er würde sie bestimmt irgendwann brauchen können.

Dann blickte John sich noch einmal um, die Kamera war immer noch an und machte Aufnahmen. Schnell war sie eingepackt und es gab keinen Hinweis mehr, dass Rodney die Nacht in dieser Zelle verbracht hatte.

Die Kamera lieferte John in der Krankenstation ab, wurde dort aber vertrieben, ohne zu erfahren, was mit Rodney los war.

Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu duschen und etwas zu essen, bevor er von Elizabeth in ihr Büro beordert wurde. Nicht, dass die Tatsache an sich John überraschte. Aber es war noch nicht mal acht Uhr morgens und Elizabeth war alles, nur keine Frühaufsteherin. Sie arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht, aber vor neun Uhr sah man sie selten in ihrem Büro. Ihr Headset hatte sie immer an, um Tag und Nacht erreichbar zu sein.

Um ihre schlechte Laune ein wenig zu mildern, nahm er aus der Kantine noch einen Becher Kaffee mit.

Bevor er ihr Büro betrat, konnte John erkennen, dass Elizabeth nicht nur schlechte Laune hatte, sondern auch sehr wütend war. Sie saß verkrampft vor ihrem Laptop und schlug auf die Tasten ein, statt zu tippen.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, sie nicht einzuweihen. Aber John stand zu seiner Entscheidung.

Leise klopfte er an und als ihr herrisches „Herein!" ertönte, wagte er sich in die Höhle der Löwin. Den Becher stellte er neben ihrem Laptop ab.

Doch der Kaffee wurde ignoriert. Genauso wie John auch. Elizabeth blickte weiter auf ihr Laptop und schien ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft zu sein. Nur die feinen Linien um ihre Mundwinkel sagten etwas ganz anderes.

Solange sie meinte, ihn ignorieren zu müssen, blieb John vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen. Normalerweise hätte er sich schon längst hingesetzt. Aber jetzt wartete er auf ihre Aufforderung dazu. Es waren Machtspielchen und John hasste es, sie spielen zu müssen, doch sie war nur die zivile Leiterin und er war ihr gleichgestellt. Wenn er ihr schon soweit entgegenkam und zu ihr kam, dann musste sie auch mit ihm sprechen.

Endlich blickte sie hoch, musterte John und dann lenkte sie ansatzweise ein.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte, John. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Den Kaffee ignorierte sie immer noch.

John machte es sich bequem. Die ersten fünf Minuten vergingen, ohne dass Elizabeth hochblickte. Und bei John machte sich die durchwachte Nacht bemerkbar. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten, doch jetzt einzunicken, würde ein schwerer taktischer Fehler sein.

Da Elizabeth immer noch den Kaffeebecher ignorierte und er etwas Aufmunterndes gebrauchen konnte – er beugte sich vor und nahm den Becher.

Ein leichtes Zucken der linken Augenbraue war das einzige Zeichen, dass Elizabeth es bemerkte. Doch immer noch schwieg sie.

Wenn es ihm nicht eine Gnadenfrist gab, bevor Elizabeth ihn auf die Vorgänge der letzten Nacht ansprach – John wäre schon längst gegangen. Er hatte es nicht nötig, sich so behandeln zu lassen. Aber er bezweifelt, dass er sie ohne Carsons Hilfe davon würde überzeugen können, dass McKay sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte. Deswegen konnte sie solange schweigen, wie sie wollte, er würde nicht nachgeben und zuerst sprechen.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war es Elizabeth, die aufseufzte und dann John anblickte.

„Ich warte auf eine Erklärung. Ich habe Ihnen gestern geglaubt, als Sie mir sagten, dass es sich um ein delikates persönliches Problem handelt und jetzt ist Dr. McKay auf der Krankenstation. Als ich eben dort war, wurde ich weggeschickt. Dr. Beckett hat mich rausgeschmissen, mit dem Kommentar, dass er ein Leben zu retten und keine Zeit für mich hat. Ich will wissen, was vorgefallen ist."

Was war mit Rodney los? Normalerweise dürfte er doch nur unter extremer Erschöpfung leiden, aber nicht mehr.

„Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass es mein Problem ist, um das ich mich gestern gekümmert habe. Es war McKay, um den ich mich kümmern musste. Warum er jetzt in Lebensgefahr ist, verstehe ich nicht. Das darf eigentlich nicht sein."

„Was für ein Problem hat er denn? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie mir schon seit der Mission auf M7K-693 etwas verheimlichen. Und ich habe inzwischen den Verdacht, dass es um den Virus geht, den Rodney sich dort eingefangen hat. Keine Ausflüchte, ich will es jetzt wissen."

Ihr Tonfall machte klar, wie verärgert sie war.

„Rodney wurde auf M7K-693 von Werwölfen gebissen und hat sich letzte Nacht in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

Stille. Darauf wusste Elizabeth nichts zu sagen, sie blickte John einfach nur an. Schien zu überlegen, ob sie gerade Opfer eines sehr schlechten Scherzes geworden war. Extremer Unglaube spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder.

„Was haben Sie letzte Nacht getrunken?"

„Nicht genug, um Ihnen so etwas wie ein Märchen zu erzählen. Es ist leider die Wahrheit."

„Angenommen, es ist wirklich die Wahrheit. Warum liegt McKay dann auf der Krankenstation? Mussten Sie Gewalt anwenden, um ihn in den Sicherheitstrakt zu bringen? Kann man einen Werwolf überhaupt verletzten oder sogar töten? Das ist doch ein Fabelwesen!"

„Wenn Sie ein silbernes Messer oder silberne Kugeln verwenden, dann ist ein Werwolf leicht zu töten. Aber mit ganz normalen Waffen ist so eine Bestie zäher als ein Wraith. Und nein, ich habe keine Gewalt angewendet. Die körperliche Verwandlung ist nur extrem Kräfte zehrend und Rodney dürfte eigentlich nur mit schweren Erschöpfungszuständen auf der Krankenstation liegen. Warum Carson immer noch bei ihm ist, weiß ich nicht."

Und es machte John große Sorgen. Doch er musste sich hier und jetzt mit Elizabeth auseinandersetzen und durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen.

„Und woher wissen Sie, dass es Werwölfe gibt? Es sind Fabeltiere. Und Geschöpfe der Filmindustrie."

„Was wissen Sie über mich?"

„Das steht doch gar nicht zur Diskussion! Ich will wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist."

Elizabeth war aufgestanden und sah auf John herunter. So wütend hatte er sie selten gesehen.

„Darum geht es auch. Also was wissen Sie über mich?"

„Was hat das mit McKay zu tun?"

„Ich muss Sie überzeugen, dass es Werwölfe wirklich gibt. Und dafür muss ich Ihnen etwas aus meinem Leben erzählen. Was wissen Sie über mich?"

„Aus Ihren Akten kenne ich nur Ihren militärischen Werdegang. Was Sie vorher gemacht haben, weiß keiner. Obwohl Sie sämtlichen Sicherheitsanforderungen für dieses Projekt entsprachen, weiß ich nur, dass Sie im Juli 1973 in New York geboren wurden und dort zur Schule gingen, bis Sie auf die Akademie Ihre Pilotenausbildung gemacht haben. Keine Einträge, keine Verstöße, nichts. Noch nicht mal einen Strafzettel für zu schnelles Fahren, was bei Piloten eigentlich normal ist. Wenn Sie nicht so einen extremen Gerechtigkeitssinn hätten, würde ich vermuten, dass Sie vom Geheimdienst zum Militär gewechselt sind."

„Danke, das werte ich als Kompliment. Auch, dass Sie sich trotz der wenigen Informationen für mich eingesetzt haben."

„Mir reichte es zu wissen, dass Sie degradiert wurden, weil Sie entgegen Ihren Befehlen zwei Männer hinter feindlichen Linien gerettet haben." Elizabeth sah John an. „Aber was hat das mit Ihrer Behauptung zu tun, dass McKay ein Werwolf sein soll?"

„Es steht nicht in meinen Akten, dass ich in England aufgewachsen bin. Genauso wenig können Sie dort lesen, dass ein guter Freund meines Vaters ein Werwolf war."

John schwieg, doch Elizabeth stellte keine Zwischenfrage, zweifelte das, was er gesagt hatte nicht an, sondern sah ihn einfach nur weiter an.

„Als ich auf M7K-693 von den Biestern verfolgt wurde, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Werwölfe waren, sonst hätte ich Sie sofort eingeweiht. Aber wie sollten Sie mir glauben, wenn ich selber unsicher war? Deswegen habe ich geschwiegen und Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass Rodney beim Aufgehen des Vollmondes sicher untergebracht war. Und wenn Sie mir immer noch nicht glauben, dann warten Sie, bis Carson Bericht erstattet, er wird meine Aussage bestätigen."

Es kam zwar keine Zustimmung von Elizabeth, aber sie widersprach auch nicht. Dies wertete John als ein Teilsieg. Sie blickte auf den Monitor und gab einige Daten ein. Dann rang sie sich eine Antwort ab.

„Dann werde ich auf seine Aussage warten. Er wird sich bei mir melden, wenn Rodney soweit stabilisiert ist."

Dieses Zugeständnis schien Elizabeth nicht leicht zu fallen. John hatte aber nicht das geringste Interesse, ihr entgegenzukommen. Sie würde es ohne Carsons Aussage sowieso nicht glauben.

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen herrschte, doch keiner der beiden war gewillt, es zu brechen.

Während John in den leeren Becher stierte, fragte er sich, was er getan hatte, um immer wieder von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt zu werden und warum Rodney dafür bestraft wurde. Als ihm die Stille zu bedrohlich wurde, blickte er hoch. Doch das Bedürfnis, sich zu räuspern, um wenigstens ein Geräusch zu erzeugen, unterdrückte er, als er Elizabeths abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders.

Als es nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit an der Tür klopfte, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen. Fing sich aber sofort wieder.

„Herein."

Es klang nicht mehr ganz so herrisch.

John drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer es war. Es war Carson. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung hatte er nicht geduscht und sah sehr müde aus.

„Nehmen Sie sich einen Stuhl und setzen Sie sich, Doktor. Ich habe vom Colonel eine unglaubliche Geschichte zu hören bekommen, die Sie bestätigen sollen."

„Danke, Dr. Weir." Carson ließ sich mehr in den Stuhl fallen, als das er sich setzte. „Wenn Sie sagen wollen, dass Sie nicht glauben, dass Doktor McKay zum Werwolf mutiert ist, dann kann ich Sie verstehen. Aber ich habe seine Verwandlung mit eigenen Augen beobachtet und muss leider sagen, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich habe auch Aufnahmen gemacht, habe sie aber noch nicht ausgewertet, werde sie Ihnen aber später zur Verfügung stellen."

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte John über ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck gelacht.

„Es ist wirklich wahr?"

„Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass es Wraiths gibt und dass wir in einer fremden Galaxie stationiert sind. Wie Sie wissen, trägt Doktor McKay einen unbekannten Virus in sich, der wohl für diese Verwandlung verantwortlich ist. Ich habe schon mit der Analyse begonnen, aber Aussagen kann ich noch nicht treffen. Dafür stehe ich ganz am Anfang der Forschung. Viel mehr Sorgen macht mir McKays Gesundheitszustand."

„Was ist mit ihm? Normalerweise dürfte er nur sehr erschöpft sein."

Besorgt sah John Carson an.

„Erschöpft ist der falsche Ausdruck. Sein Körper hat die Belastung der zweifachen Verwandlung innerhalb so kurzer Zeit nicht ausgehalten und sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen und ich musste ihn wiederbeleben. Es ist mir so gerade eben gelungen, ihn soweit zu stabilisieren, dass ich sagen kann, dass er es wohl überleben wird. Aber ob ich das nach dem nächsten Vollmond auch noch schaffe, ist eine andere Frage."

Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Warum wurden immer seine Freunde bestraft? Warum musste die Vergangenheit so brutal zuschlagen?

„Das ist nicht fair!"

„Was ist los, John?"

Elizabeth hörte sich besorgt an. Doch es war egal. Alles war egal. Die magische Welt wollte sich das nächste Opfer holen. Aber das würde er nicht zulassen. Er würde nicht akzeptieren, dass Rodney starb. Ginnys und Rons Tod hatte er nicht verhindern können, aber hier war es noch nicht zu spät. Er musste nur Elizabeth überreden, ihn mit Rodney zur Erde zurückkehren zu lassen.

„Nichts! Oder alles! Verdammt!"

Er stand auf und ging unruhig auf und ab. Um Rodney zu helfen, musste er zurück, doch das wollte er nicht. Er hatte damals geschworen, niemals zurück zu gehen, niemals wieder zu zaubern und wie ein normaler Mensch zu leben.

Seitdem er auf Atlantis war, hatte er den einen Schwur mehr als nur einmal gebrochen. Aber zurück wollte er nicht. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen waren mit der magischen Welt verbunden.

John spürte die Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie untypisch er sich verhielt. Dass dieses Verhalten nicht zu dem John Sheppard passte, den sie zu kennen glaubten. Doch diesmal er konnte nicht so ohne weiteres in seine Rolle zurück fallen.

„Entschuldigt mich!"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stürmte er aus dem Büro. Er hörte noch, wie Elizabeth ihm etwas hinterher rief, verstand aber ihre Worte nicht. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass sich überall, wo er ging, das Licht verdunkelte, und jedes Crewmitglied, das ihn sah, ihm auswich und noch eine ganze Weile hinterher schaute.

Wohin John floh, wusste er nicht, er lief ziellos durch die Gänge der Station. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf. Kein einziger war wirklich gut. Und irgendwie war er nicht in der Lage, rational zu überlegen, ob er wirklich bereit war, für Rodney nach England zurückzukehren und sich der magischen Welt zu stellen. Er hatte damals mehr als nur einen guten Grund gehabt, ihr den Rücken zu kehren.

Reichte die Tatsache, dass Rodney - der eigentlich mehr nervte, als dass er ein guter Freund war – Hilfe brauchte, um John all seine Vorbehalte vergessen zu lassen?

Nicht zu vergessen, dass es nach all den Jahren bestimmt noch den einen oder anderen Todesser gab, der ihm ein ‚Avada Kedavra' verpassen würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam.

John hatte von diesem Chaos genug. Er war ein Teenager gewesen, als er das letzte Mal so empfunden hatte und er musste doch einen rationalen Weg finden, sich soweit zu beruhigen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Vielleicht schaffte er es, sich durch etwas Training abzureagieren und das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Er war auch schon in der Nähe der als Sportzentrum genutzten Räume und brauchte nur wenige Schritte zu gehen, um den Kampfsportraum zu erreichen.

Vor der Tür atmete John tief durch , aktivierte mit einem geistigen Befehl den Öffnungsmechanismus und trat ein. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Raum nicht belegt war.

Er begann mit einigen Dehnübungen, merkte aber rasch, dass es nichts brachte, den Körper auszupowern, da er schon erschöpft war. Die schlaflose Nacht und die vorhergehende Suche nach Rodney steckte in seinen Knochen. Keine Möglichkeit, geistig zu entspannen.

John schätzte, dass nur eine Schlacht gegen Todesser jetzt noch eine beruhigende Wirkung hätte. Alternativ könnte Hermiod ihn auf ein Wraith-Schiff teleportieren. Er war in der Stimmung, um wirklich jeden einzelnen Wraith mit einem ‚Adava Kedavra' umzubringen.

Fluchend ging John zur Trainingspuppe und drosch mit den Fäusten auf sie ein, um kurz darauf keuchend vor ihr stehen zu bleiben. So ging es nicht weiter.

Er trat zwei Schritte zurück und hob seine rechte Hand, deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Dummie und ohne dass John ein Wort zu sagen brauchte, traf ein grüner Strahl die Puppe mitten ins Herz. Wieder und wieder, bis der Kunststoff zu einem stinkenden Aschehäufchen zerschmort war.

Dann kam John zur Besinnung. Fassungslos senkte er seinen Arm und starrte ungläubig auf das, was er getan hatte. Die Wut und der Hass war verschwunden – aufgezehrt vom Fluch. Was zurückblieb, war eine grenzenlose Leere.

„Diese Fähigkeit ist fast schon beängstigend."

Nur mit Mühe konnte John den Drang unterdrücken, herumzuwirbeln und den Beobachter ein ‚Stupor' zu verpassen. Teyla musste schon vor einigen Minuten den Raum betreten haben, aber John hatte sich so auf die Puppe und ihre Vernichtung konzentriert, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Sie ist beängstigend", stimmte er zu. „Deswegen habe ich auch geschworen, sie niemals gegen Lebewesen anzuwenden."

„Im Kampf gegen die Wraith könnte es aber sehr nützlich sein."

Teyla setzte sich auf die Matte und sah John auffordernd an. Sie ließ ihm die Wahl, sich für oder gegen ein Gespräch zu entscheiden.

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte er sich zu ihr. Wenn es auf der Station jemanden gab, der seine Situation verstehen konnte, dann war er die Athosianerin. Schließlich musste sie auch mit einer Gabe zurecht kommen.

„Es könnte nützlich sein", stimmte John ihr zu. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt. Und diese Gabe einzusetzen geht mir zu weit – ich weiß, dass es sich unglaubwürdig anhört, nach allem, was wir hier getan haben."

„Du sprichst jetzt von Michael?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Und ganz selbstverständlich hatte Teyla aufgehört, ihn wie einen Vorgesetzten zu behandeln.

„Auch. Und doch nicht. Und im Moment habe ich ganz andere Probleme."

Um seine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren, lächelte er Teyla an.

„Betrifft es Rodney?"

Ihre Fähigkeit, direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen, war erschreckend. John war froh, dass sie keine großen Erklärungen verlangte.

„Weißt du, was passiert ist?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Teyla schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gehört, dass Rodney gestern einen unverhältnismäßigen Wutanfall hatte, die Nacht weder in seinem Bett, noch in seinem Labor verbracht hat und jetzt auf der Krankenstation liegt und nicht weit vom Tod entfernt war. Du sollst eine Diskussion mit Dr. Weir gehabt haben und anschließend sehr wütend aus ihrem Büro gestürmt sein. Es kann erklären, warum du die Puppe attackiert hast. Es ist definitiv zu wenig, um irgendetwas dazu sagen zu können."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht auf Elizabeth wütend, sondern auf mich selbst."

Teyla antwortete nicht, sah John nur fragend an. Instinktiv entschloss er sich, ihr zu vertrauen und alles zu erzählen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Menschen kannte sie die Erde nicht und würde seine Erzählung nicht grundsätzlich als Märchen abtun.

„Hast du Zeit für eine lange Geschichte?"

Er spürte ihren prüfenden Blick, dann lächelte sie. Es war ein warmes, einladendes Lächeln, sie wusste, welches Vertrauen John ihr schenkte.

„Ja, aber nicht hier. Wenn du möchtest, gehen wir in mein Quartier, wo wir ungestört sind."

„Das ist der beste Vorschlag, den ich heute gehört habe."

John stand auf, sah auf Teyla, die ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte, und reichte ihr lächelnd seine Hand. Sie schlug ein und ließ sich hochziehen.

Bevor sie den Trainingsraum verließen, zeigte John mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Überreste der Puppe, konzentrierte sich und stellte mit einem gedachten ‚Reparo' die ursprüngliche Form her. Außer Teyla sollte niemand mitbekommen, was passiert war.

„Liege ich richtig, wenn ich denke, dass du mir eine sehr lange Geschichte erzählen wirst?"

Die Athosianerin hatte gesehen, was mit der Puppe passiert war.

„Ja, denn sie fängt kurz nach meinem ersten Geburtstag an."

Es fiel John schwer, über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich Teyla anzuvertrauen. Zu tief saß das Misstrauen, die Angst, von seinem Gegenüber ausgelacht zu werden oder für einen Idioten gehalten zu werden. Glücklicherweise tat Teyla weder das eine noch das andere.

Sie hatte ihn einfach in ihre Räume mitgenommen, Kerzen angezündet, ein heißes Getränk, das irdischem Schwarzen Tee sehr nahe kam, aufgebrüht, zwei Tassen gefüllt und sich zu John auf eines der Kissen, die auf dem Boden lagen, gesetzt und gewartet.

Hin und wieder nippte sie an ihrer Tasse, doch die Athosianerin ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um die ersten Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen. Stockend, leise, fast flüsternd. Als John merkte, dass Teyla ihm glaubte und ihn nicht als einen Spinner abtat, wurde seine Erzählung flüssiger. Als er berichtete, wie sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr den Troll im Mädchenklo besiegt hatten, lachte Teyla; sie wurde ernst, als er schilderte, wie er zum ersten Mal seinen Paten traf und Remus sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange, als John schilderte, wie Cedric Diggory von Voldemort ermordet wurde und er die Leiche wieder zurück nach Hogwarts brachte.

Dann griff Teyla Johns Hand und drückte sie. Selten hatte er sich so verstanden gefühlt. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, aber die Athosianerin schaffte es, darin ihr Mitgefühl auszudrücken.

Im Gegensatz zu Teyla wusste John aber, dass Olivers Tod nur der Anfang und noch lange nicht das Ende von Voldemorts Herrschaft war und erzählte weiter. Vom Tod seines Paten, seinem Zerwürfnis mit Dumbledore und der Aussöhnung. Von der gemeinsamen Jagd nach den Hoacruxen und wie Dumbledore von Severus Snape vor seinen Augen getötet worden war. Er berichtete von seiner wilden Jagd mit Ron und Hermine nach den letzten Hoacruxen.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben brachte es John über sich, zu erzählen wie Ginny gestorben war. Er stockte mehrfach, hatte Probleme, die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch er gab nicht auf. Es hatte irgendwie etwas Befreiendes, alles zu erzählen. John verschwieg auch nicht, dass er wenige Tage später aus Rache ein halbes Dutzend Todesser mit dem ‚Adava Kedavra' getötet hatte, obwohl er die Männer auch mit anderen Mitteln hätte überwältigen können.

Teyla machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, sondern nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. John ließ es nicht nur zu, er erwiderte die Geste. Er fühlte sich sogar ein wenig getröstet. Er löste sich nur aus der Umarmung, um einen Schluck zu trinken, flüchtete dann fast schon wieder in Teylas Arme, und fuhr dann fort.

Erzählte von der Vollmondnacht, in der er von einem Rudel Werwölfe gejagt worden war, beschrieb dabei sehr detailliert, wie die Tiere aussahen. Verschwieg auch nicht, wie er eine Bestie nach der anderen mit einem silbernen Dolch – ein Geschenk von Remus – getötet hatte. Und dann beschrieb er die finale Schlacht, in der Ron gestorben war und wie er es geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Die blutigsten Details ließ John aus. Teyla war Kriegerin genug, um zu wissen, was er verschwieg.

Nachdem John geendet hatte, wartete er auf eine Reaktion der Athosianerin, die ihn immer noch in ihrem Arm hielt. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Die Geborgenheit, die sie ihm gab, war genau das, was er brauchte. All die Trauer, die er in den letzten Jahren erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, war auf einmal wieder da.

„Und was passierte nach der Schlacht?"

Ja, Teyla hatte Recht, der letzte Kampf war nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang gewesen und sie hatte ein Recht, auch das zu erfahren.

„Ich war schwer verletzt und lag mehrere Wochen im Krankenhaus. Ich hatte viel Zeit, um über meine Zukunft nachzudenken, und entschied, dass ich in der magischen Welt nicht mehr leben konnte. Ich wollte weder den Ruhm und die Berühmtheit noch die Morddrohungen. Es gab so viele unentdeckte Todesser, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis man mich hinterrücks umbrachte. Ich entschied, in die ‚normale' Welt zu gehen. Arthur Weasley hat mir geholfen, besorgte mir neue Papiere, die mich wesentlich älter machten, und organisierte auch, dass ich beim Pilotentraining der US Air Force mitmachen konnte. Und deswegen bin ich hier."

Es war so ruhig, dass John Teylas Herzschlag hören konnte. Ruhig und gleichmäßig. Es war tröstend.

„Rodney ist von Werwölfen gebissen worden."

Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. John konnte nur zustimmen.

„Ja, und letzte Nacht hatte er sich zum ersten Mal verwandelt. Ich konnte jedoch dafür sorgen, dass er sicher in einer Zelle untergebracht war. Warum muss so was immer meinen Freunden passieren? Ich will nicht, dass ihnen meinetwegen etwas passiert

Teyla lockerte ein wenig die Umarmung, doch nur, um John in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärst, dann wären wir schon lange von den Wraith umgebracht worden. Ohne dich wäre Rodney nicht nur von den Werwölfen angegriffen worden, sie hätten ihn auch getötet. Und ohne dich hätte er – nach allem was ich von dir erfahren habe – letzte Nacht ein Massaker angerichtet. Du bist nicht schuld, John! Bitte glaube mir."

„Ich kann aber nichts gegen dieses Gefühl tun. Zu viele sind schon gestorben, weil sie mich schützen wollten. Ich bin ja der-Junge-der-lebt und hatte damals eine Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Andere Menschenleben waren im Vergleich zu meinem unwichtig."

Die Bitterkeit dieser Worte erschreckte selbst John. Sie waren ihm einfach rausgerutscht.

Teyla schien dies nicht zu stören, sie nickte nur. Dann erzählte sie.

„Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, griffen die Wraith unser Dorf an. Es war das zweite Mal, dass ich sie fühlte, bevor sie das Tor durchschritten. Mein Vater war auf den Feldern und ich erzählte einer Tante, dass ich die Wraith spürte. Wir warnten die Nachbarn und flohen vor dem kommenden Angriff. Doch ich konnte nicht so schnell laufen wie die anderen und blieb hinter der Gruppe zurück. Meine Tante verließ mich aber nicht, sondern hielt meine Hand fest und zog mich mit sich. Wir waren in der Nähe des Waldes, als ein Fangstrahl der Wraith vor uns erschien und direkt auf uns zukam. Eigentlich gab es kein Entkommen, doch meine Tante…" Teyla schlucke, es fiel ihr schwer, dies zu erzählen. „Meine Tante stieß mich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft zur Seite, dass ich mehrere Meter weiter weg in einen Busch fiel. Und dann, dann wurde sie ein Opfer der Wraith."

Jetzt war es an John, sie zu trösten. Doch Teyla schüttelte den Kopf, schob eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und erzählte weiter.

„Irgendwann am nächsten Tag fand mich mein Vater. Er hatte den Angriff überlebt und mich nach dem Abzug der Wraith gesucht. Doch ich hatte auf sein Rufen nicht geantwortet, denn ich fühlte mich schuldig am Tod meiner Tante und wollte nicht mehr in unser Dorf zurück. Wie sollte ich jemals wieder meinem Onkel in die Augen blicken? Ich versuchte, mich zu wehren, als mein Vater mich zurückbringen wollte, es war vergeblich, denn natürlich war er viel stärker als ich. Doch statt mich einfach fort zu tragen, nahm er sich die Zeit, mich zu fragen, warum ich nicht mit wollte. Zuerst verstand er meine Gründe nicht. Doch als er es begriffen hatte, erklärte er mir, dass ich am Vortag durch meine Gabe zwei Dutzend Menschen vor den Wraith gerettet hatte. Und dass mein Leben deswegen höher zählte als das jedes anderen Athosianers. Er meinte auch, dass meine Tante sich geopfert hätte, damit der ganze Stamm durch mein Weiterleben eine größere Chance hatte zu überleben. Als Kind hatte ich nicht verstanden, was mein Vater sagen wollte, aber mit den Jahren lernte ich zu akzeptieren, dass Menschen starben, um mein Leben zu retten. Dabei galt dieses Opfer nicht mir, sondern einzig und allein meiner Gabe. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?"

Zögernd nickte John.

„Ich verstehe es. Deswegen tut es aber nicht weniger weh."

„Das wird es nie. Aber wenn du diese Opfer akzeptierst, weil alle wussten, dass du der einzige warst, der Voldemort töten konnte, dann war ihr Tod nicht sinnlos."

„Das sage ich mir auch. Und es ist lange Zeit gut gegangen. Seit ich die magische Welt verlassen habe, hatte ich noch nicht einmal mehr Albträume. Ich hatte es geschafft, dieses Kapitel in meinem Leben mehr oder weniger zu vergessen. Aber seit Rodney von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde, ist alles wieder da."

John vergrub sein Gesicht in Teylas Haaren. Ihr Duft war anders, als alles, was er bisher gerochen hatte. Wilde Kräuter und Blüten – Pflanzen die es auf der Erde nicht gab.

„Ich kann es gut verstehen. Wie soll es weitergehen?"

Mit leisem Bedauern hob John den Kopf und sah Teyla an.

„Ich werde damit klarkommen. Und für Rodneys Problem finden wir bestimmt eine Lösung. Carson weiß, welches Virus es auslöst. Und das ist viel wert. Danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, mir zuzuhören."

Entschlossen löste sich John von Teyla. So gut ihm ihre Nähe auch tat, wenn er es länger zuließ, würde etwas daraus entstehen, was er nicht wollte. Teyla war eine Kampfgefährtin und bis zum gewissen Grad eine Freundin. Sich auf mehr einzulassen, würde alles zu kompliziert machen. Teyla blickte ihn ernst an.

„Ich schulde dir viel, John. Ohne dich wäre ich tot und mein Volk von den Wraith vernichtet worden. Und wenn du jemanden zum Zuhören brauchst, dann bin ich immer für dich da."

„Wenn ich Rodney erzählt habe, was ihn wirklich gebissen hat, brauche ich garantiert jemanden, dem ich mein Leid klagen kann. Denn das wird nicht einfach."

„Er ist noch nie einfach gewesen. Darf ich noch etwas fragen?"

Vorsichtig stand John auf. Die Umarmung war zwar Balsam für seine Seele gewesen, aber seine Beine waren eingeschlafen und fühlten sich seltsam fremd an.

„Ja und wenn ich es kann, werde ich dir auch eine Antwort geben."

„Wie wird es weiter gehen?"

Etwas ratlos kratzte John sich am Hinterkopf. Eine Lösung hatte er auch nicht.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Rodneys Körper hat die Verwandlung gar nicht gut überstanden, er wäre beinahe daran gestorben. Ob er eine weitere Belastung dieser Art verkraftet, konnte Carson noch nicht sagen. Und ob es sinnvoll ist, ihn kurz vor Vollmond auf einen Planeten ohne Mond zu schicken…" John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Wenn unser Doktor nicht helfen kann, muss Rodney zurück auf die Erde. Auch wenn es noch nicht möglich war, Lykantrophie zu heilen, so gab es doch Mittel, den Krankheitsverlauf zu mildern."

Teyla war auch aufgestanden, dehnte und streckte sich. Sie blickte ihn offen an, als sie die nächste Frage stellte.

„Wirst du mit ihm gehen?"

Stille. John wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, dass er es nicht könnte, aber nachdem er sich Teyla anvertraut hatte, erschien es nicht mehr unmöglich, nur noch gefährlich.

„Wenn ich wirklich zurückgehen sollte, dann ist es fraglich, ob ich es überlebe. Auch wenn der Krieg mehrere Jahre her ist, glaube ich, dass es noch genügend Todesser gibt, die ihr eigenes Leben opfern würden, nur um mich zu töten."

„Kannst du dich denn deiner Vergangenheit stellen?"

Allein der Gedanke, Snape gegenüberzutreten und ihn zu bitten, für Rodney einen Trank zu brauen, ließ John schaudern. Aber er fühlte, dass er keine Angst vor der Konfrontation hatte. Weder vor Snape, noch vor den Weasleys, noch vor McGonagall.

„Ich könnte es, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich will. Und jetzt muss ich gehen. Ich wollte Rodney noch kurz besuchen, bevor ich selbst einige Stunden schlafe. Danke noch einmal."

„Gern geschehen."

Teyla beugte andeutungsweise ihren Kopf, John nickte ihr auch einmal kurz zu und verließ dann ihre Räume und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung schlief Rodney. John berührte kurz seine Hand und ging, bevor Carson ihn mit irgendwelchen Fragen bombardieren konnte.

In seinem Quartier duschte er und ging dann ins Bett. Er war so müde, dass er sofort einschlief.


	4. Entscheidungen

**Entscheidungen**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John, als jemand an seine Tür hämmerte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er das Geräusch identifiziert hatte, dann sprang er aus dem Bett, nahm sich frische Wäsche, ging ins Bad und aktivierte mit einem Gedanken den Öffnungsmechanismus.

„Kommen Sie rein. Ich bin gleich fertig!"

Er konnte jetzt alles gebrauchen, nur nicht Elizabeth, die mit ihm ein privates Gespräch unter vier Augen führen wollte.

„Kein Problem!", hörte John Carsons Stimme aus dem Nebenraum. „So dringend ist es auch nicht."

Trotzdem beeilte er sich und verließ zwei Minuten später angezogen das Bad. Der Arzt hatte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl gesetzt und wirkte ziemlich erschöpft. Im Gegensatz zu John hatte er wohl nicht besonders gut geschlafen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Carsons sah mehr als nur ein wenig genervt aus.

„Die Frage müssen Sie mir beantworten. Schließlich haben Sie sich gestern sehr seltsam verhalten. Dr. Weir hat mich auch schon gefragt, ob ich wüsste, was in Sie gefahren ist..."

„Wenn sie etwas wissen will, soll sie mich fragen." Manchmal war ihre Wissbegierde sehr nervig. Auch wenn sie berechtigt war. „Ich wurde durch Rodneys Verwandlung mit etwas konfrontiert, das ich gerne im hintersten Winkel meines Gedächtnisses vergraben hätte. Keine guten Erinnerungen. Ich komm jetzt damit klar. Sie schulden mir noch eine Antwort."

Gleichzeitig verschränkte John seine Arme vor der Brust, um Carson klar zu machen, dass er wirklich nicht bereit war, auch nur einen weiteren Ton darüber zu verlieren.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Rodneys Blutwerte haben mich fasziniert und ich habe mehr gearbeitet, als gut für mich ist. Mehr als einige vage Ideen, was die Werte bedeuten könnten, habe ich aber nicht bekommen. Heute Morgen um fünf habe ich aufgegeben. Aber ich werde noch herausfinden, wie der Virus es schafft, dem menschlichen Körper solche Veränderungen aufzuzwingen."

Carson hörte sich kämpferisch an. Doch John wusste, wie lange die magische Welt schon erfolglos an einem Gegenmittel forschte. Der Wolfsbanntrank war zwar ein erster Schritt, aber damit waren sie noch weit vom Ziel entfernt.

John setzte sich auf Bett, um Carson in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Besteht die geringste Hoffnung, dass Sie vor dem nächsten Vollmond etwas finden?"

Carsons Blick sagte eigentlich alles. Er war frustriert und wütend zugleich, machte sich aber die Mühe, John den Sachverhalt zu erklären, auch wenn seine Theorie noch viele Ungereimtheiten hatte.

Am Ende wusste John nur eins sicher. Rodney würde sich beim nächsten Vollmond wieder verwandeln und sein Körper würde wieder kollabieren. Ob es dem Arzt erneut gelingen würde, ihn zurückzuholen war fraglich.

Nachdem Carson geendet hatte, wusste John, dass er mehr erfahren hatte, als er ohne Frühstück vertragen konnte.

„Wieso sind Sie eigentlich zu mir gekommen? Sie hätten mich doch auch rufen können."

„Dazu braucht es immer noch einen funktionierenden Empfänger."

Überrascht stand John auf und nahm sein Headset, das auf dem Tisch lag. Es war wirklich aus. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, es ausgeschaltet zu haben. Als er es aktivierte, gab das Gerät noch nicht mal ein Rauschen von sich. Und dann fiel der Groschen. Die Magie, die er gestern angewendet hatte, hatte zu einer Überlastung des Headsets geführt. Das Teil war wahrscheinlich nur noch Schrott.

„Tut mir Leid, aber da ist die Technik schuld. Aktiviert war es." Zielsicher warf John den Schrott auf den Tisch. „Gibt es sonst noch was?"

„Rodney ist aufgewacht."

Es war die erste positive Meldung dieses Morgens. Doch so wie Carson es ausdrückte, war er ganz anderer Meinung.

„Und das sagen Sie mir erst jetzt?"

"Ach, ich wollte die Ruhe genießen, bevor wir zurückgehen."

„Er hat nicht nur den Pfleger, sondern auch Sie genervt."

„Hmmm, nicht nur das. Er wollte sogar, dass ich ihn entlasse, weil er sich vollkommen fit fühlte. Wenn er nur niest, will er sich am liebsten auf der Krankenstation einquartieren, aber kaum es ist etwas Ernstes, versucht er alles, um sein Leiden zu vertuschen."

„Sie erzählen mir nichts Neues. Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

John begriff nicht, was Carson wollte. Vielleicht war er noch nicht wach genug.

„Mir wird er nicht glauben, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass er ein Werwolf ist, selbst wenn ich ihm das Video vorführe, wird er behaupten, dass es eine Fälschung ist. Aber Ihnen wird er es vielleicht glauben."

„Gut, Sie haben mich überredet. Wie schlimm ist er denn? Darf ich vorher noch frühstücken? Ohne eine Grundlage werde ich es nicht überstehen."

Er machte sich nichts vor - es war eine Galgenfrist. Denn wie sollte er Rodney klar machen, dass er bei der nächsten Verwandlung nur geringe Überlebenschancen hatte?

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dann komm ich mit zur Kantine."

Keine Stunde später stand John vor der Tür zur Krankenstation. Carson hatte es so gerade eben geschafft, einen Kaffee zu trinken, ehe er zu einem Unfall gerufen wurde. Er hatte John noch gefragt, ob er Rodney alleine bändigen könnte. John hatte sich jeden Kommentar gespart und einfach nur genickt. Die Erleichterung war Carson anzusehen gewesen, als er ging. John hatte sich noch ein neues Headset besorgt. Der Techniker hatte ihn vorwurfsvoll angesehen, etwas von ‚begrenzen Mitteln' gemurmelt und dann das neue Gerät eingestellt.

Jetzt hatte er keinen Grund mehr, den Besuch bei Rodney weiter aufzuschieben. John atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann hinein.

„… das ist kein Frühstück, das ist eine Zumutung. Wenn man mich schon zwingt, meine wertvolle Zeit zu verschwenden, dann kann man wenigstens für eine anständige Verpflegung sorgen."

Rodney. Eindeutig. John hörte, wie genervt der Wissenschaftler war, aber auch seine Verunsicherung entging ihm nicht.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt: Das Frühstück in der Kantine war auch miserabel. Guten Morgen, Rodney."

John ging zu Rodneys Bett, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich hin.

„Im Gegensatz zu mir konntest du aber dort hingehen. Auf deinen eigenen Füßen. Als ich eben zur Toilette wollte, da war ich so schwach, dass ich noch nicht einmal aufstehen konnte. Weißt du, wie entwürdigend es ist, eine Bettpfanne zu benutzen?"

Dabei gestikulierte er wild mit seinen Händen und hätte beinahe einen Schlauch abgerissen, der mit einer Infusionsnadel an seinem linken Handrücken befestigt war.

„Rodney, meinst du nicht, dass du es etwas ruhiger angehen solltest?"

„Ich bin ruhig", kam es in einem sehr eisigen Tonfall zurück. „Dafür, dass ich eben erfahren habe, dass mir zwei Tage meines Lebens fehlen, und keiner mir sagen will, was mit mir los ist, bin ich sehr ruhig. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte."

„Ich bin hier, um es dir zu erzählen. Aber erst musst du mir sagen, woran du dich erinnern kannst."

Jeder andere hätte überlegen müssen, was die letzte bewusste Erinnerung war, nicht aber Rodney.

„Daran, dass meine Leute mal wieder absolut unfähig waren und dass ich wütend aus dem Labor gestürmt bin. Dort bin ich dir begegnet und du hast mich gegen die Wand gestoßen. Dann hast du mich aufgefordert mitzukommen. Danach ist alles verschwommen. Ich erinnere mich an einen dunklen Frachtraum…Schokolade… Gerüche… Haare überall."

Zum Schluss wurde seine Stimme immer leiser, zweifelnder. Er blickte auf seine Hände drehte sie hin und her. „Sie waren behaart, und meine Fingernägel waren scharf und spitz, wie Waffen." Er blickte John an. „Was für eine Droge habt ihr mir gegeben, dass ich mir so etwas einbilde?"

„Es war keine Droge, Rodney. Du hast dich in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

Es war so einfach, diese Worte auszusprechen. Rodneys Blick war zuerst ungläubig, er musterte John mit einer Intensität, die fast schon beängstigend war. Dann wandelte sich der Ausdruck. Er wurde fragend, dann, als er verstand, dass es kein Scherz war sondern die bittere Wahrheit, verzweifelt. Er schien John ohne weitere Beweise zu glauben. Auch wenn er sich zuerst dagegen wehrte.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein, John, sag, dass es nur ein Scherz ist. Ein zugegeben sehr schlechter Scherz. Aber bitte…" Er schwieg, betrachtete wieder seine Hände. „Ich kann mich daran erinnern auf allen vieren gestanden zu haben, bereit meine Beute zu jagen. Aber es gab keine. Nur eine seltsame Wand, die mich schmerzhaft davon abhielt, Beute zu machen. Dann habe ich es noch einmal versucht… ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern, was danach passiert ist. John, sag, dass ihr mir irgendwelche Drogen eingeflößt habt…"

Doch John konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Selten verschlug es Rodney die Sprache. Er war der Mensch, der immer Recht und das letzte Wort haben wollte. John konnte sehen, dass Rodney versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, aber du bist auf M7K-693 nicht von einem wilden Tier gebissen, sondern von einem Werwolf infiziert worden. Letzte Nacht war Vollmond. Carson hat in seinem Tresor Aufnahmen von deiner Verwandlung. Wenn du es möchtest, dann zeigt er sie dir."

Am liebsten hätte John etwas Tröstendes gesagt, oder Rodney in den Arm genommen. Doch er kannte seinen Wissenschaftler gut genug, um an seiner Körpersprache zu erkennen, dass er genau das nicht wollte. Dieser begriff sofort, welche Konsequenzen es für ihn haben konnte.

„War ich so wie die Bestien? Habe ich etwa… jemanden… ich will kein Mörder sein."

Es war zuviel für Rodney. John sah es und verfluchte innerlich diesen sturköpfigen Mann, der diesen Horror ohne Hilfe durchstehen wollte.

Entschlossen ergriff er Rodneys rechte Hand, die fahrig über die Bettdecke glitt. Er versuchte, in dieser kleinen Geste den Trost zu legen, den er gestern von Teyla erfahren hatte.

„Das bist du auch nicht. Du hast in einer der Hochsicherheitszellen gehockt und gejault. So laut und so schief, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte. Was ich dir einfach nicht verzeihen kann."

„Du bist dabei gewesen?"

Eigentlich war John froh, dass Rodneys Verstand wieder eingesetzt hatte. Auch wenn er befürchtete, jetzt eine ganze Reihe wirklich unangenehmer Fragen gestellt zu bekommen. Doch belügen wollte und konnte er seinen Freund nicht.

„Ja. Carson und ich waren bei dir. Irgendjemand musste ja auf dich aufpassen."

„Toll und dann liege ich jetzt auf der Krankenstation. Eine wirklich fantastische Fürsorge."

Wieder kam der Sarkasmus durch - John konnte nicht anders, als entsprechend zu antworten.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass dein Körper mit der zweifachen Verwandlung Probleme hatte? Ich habe nur darauf geachtet, dass du keinen Unsinn anstellst."

Wieder spürte John Rodneys prüfenden Blick.

„Wusstest du, dass ich zum ‚Werwolf' mutiere?"

Im Gegensatz zu Carson würde Rodney ihm nur die Wahrheit abnehmen. Sie kannten sich inzwischen zu gut, als dass John ihn erfolgreich belügen konnte.

„Ja, und bevor du fragst, ich wusste es, seitdem sie uns gejagt haben. Aber hättest du es mir geglaubt?"

„Ich glaube dir jetzt auch."

„Ja, aber ich war mir dessen nicht sicher. Und ich konnte einfach nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass du dich verwandelst, ohne eingeschlossen zu sein."

Rodney schwieg einen Moment. Dann akzeptierte er Johns Argumente.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Wie geht es weiter? Ersterkundungen kann ich jetzt wohl vergessen. Das Risiko, dass dort Vollmond ist und ich mich nach Durchquerung des Gates verwandle, ist zu groß. Wirst du jetzt Zelenka mitnehmen?"

„Hör auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden. Zelenka wird kein Mitglied meines Teams, denn ich habe nicht vor, dich einfach so abzuschreiben."

Die Hand hielt John währenddessen fest gedrückt und Rodney hatte nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, sie wegzuziehen.

„Weißt du, ich habe immer damit gerechnet, dass ich mir irgendwann einmal eine seltene, unheilbare Krankheit einfange. Aber damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Woher wusstest du, dass es Werwölfe waren?"

„Wenn wir viel Zeit haben, dann bekommst du eine sehr unglaubliche Geschichte zu hören. Aber nicht heute. Denn das, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe, ist noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit."

„Was denn noch? Da ich niemanden getötet habe, gibt es keine Probleme mehr, ich bleibe brav in Atlantis, forsche und heule alle paar Wochen den Mond an. Was ist noch?"

John bewunderte, wie schnell Rodney sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden schien, dass er ab sofort ein Handicap hatte.

„Es gab Komplikationen bei deiner Verwandlung."

„Was für Komplikationen? John, schau nicht so betroffen zur Seite, sondern sag mir die Wahrheit. Ich werde es ertragen. So wie ich bisher alles ertragen habe, inklusive der Tatsache, dass ich in der Vorratskammer der Wraith war. Ich bin nicht mehr aus Zucker."

„Carson sollte es dir besser erklären. Er ist der Mediziner, und er müsste auch jeden Augenblick zurück sein."

„Colonel Sheppard! Sagen Sie mir, was los ist. Ich kann alles ertragen, nur keine Ungewissheit."

Zum ersten Mal erwiderte Rodney Johns Händedruck, milderte damit die Tatsache, dass er ihn gesiezt hatte. John gab sich geschlagen.

„Ich weiß keine Details. Carson hat mir nur gesagt, dass du nach der Rückverwandlung zum Menschen reanimiert werden musstest, weil dein Körper die Belastung nicht ausgehalten hat. Wahrscheinlich wird dies auch bei der nächsten Verwandlung passieren."

John sah, wie Rodney ansetzte etwas zu sagen und einen Moment stockte.

„Gut, dann gehe ich halt auf einen mondlosen Planeten, wenn hier Vollmond ist. Mit so einer Unbequemlichkeit komme ich auch zurecht. Sucht mir nur einen Ort aus, wo es nicht zu kalt ist und es keine wilden Tiere gibt. Ich denke, ich habe dann zusammen mit Carson ein neues Forschungsprojekt: herauszufinden, warum ich mich verwandle, und etwas zu finden, um es zu verhindern."

Was sollte John jetzt antworten? Carsons Informationen waren nur Mutmaßungen, keine wissenschaftliche Tatsachen.

„John! Du verschweigst mir immer noch etwas. Was ist es?"

Das Zischen der Tür und ein Sanitäter, der ein Bett in das Krankenzimmer rollte, gewährten John eine kleine Gnadenfrist. Carson in OP-Kleidung begleitete den Verletzten.

Bevor er sich um diesen Patienten kümmern konnte, wurde er von Rodney angesprochen.

„Inzwischen weiß ich, warum Sie sich heute Morgen vor einer Antwort gedrückt haben. Auch wenn es nicht nett war, kann ich es verstehen – was nicht bedeutet, dass ich es auch verzeihe. Aber so wie John sich verhält, gibt es abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich ein jetzt ein Werwolf bin, noch etwas, was er mir verschweigt. Können Sie mir jetzt sagen, was los ist?"

Der Sanitäter zuckte bei Rodneys Worten zusammen und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Was starren Sie mich so an? Sie haben bestimmt Besseres zu tun? Und wenn nicht, gibt es demnächst ein Experiment, für das ich Sie auswählen werde, wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden."

Jeder auf der Station wusste, dass man um Rodney einen ganz großen Bogen machen musste, wenn er in diesem Tonfall redete. Der Sanitäter warf seinem Vorgesetzten einen Blick zu und als dieser nickte, verließ er den Raum, ohne Rodney noch einmal anzuschauen.

„Was ist? Muss ich mir gefallen lassen, dass man mich wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt, nur weil ich jetzt ein Werwolf bin?"

Nein, duldsam wie Remus würde Rodney sein Schicksal bestimmt nicht ertragen.

„Nein, aber er hat gerade eben zum ersten Mal erfahren, was mit dir los ist. Und dass es ihn schockt, kannst du ihm nicht wirklich ankreiden, schließlich sind Werwölfe für die meisten nur Sagengestalten."

„Das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so anzustarren. Er muss inzwischen gelernt haben, dass in der Pegasusgalaxie alles möglich ist."

Egal, was John jetzt darauf antwortete, es würde Rodney nur weiter provozieren. Auch wenn er es für seine Verhältnisse recht gelassen aufgenommen hatte, war er für seine Umgebung fast schon unerträglich. Carson wusste genauso gut, wann es für ihn gut war, nichts zu sagen.

„Bevor ihr endgültig in Trübsal versinkt, wäre ich sehr euch verbunden, wenn ihr mir erzählt, was es noch Schlimmeres gibt als die Tatsache, dass ich ein Werwolf bin und keinen Vollmond anheulen darf, weil ich anschließend sterbe. Ihr habt so alle zwei Monate mindestens einen Tag Ruhe vor mir."

Mit der freien Hand kratze John sich am Kopf. Er blickte zu Carson, der zuckte fragend mit den Schultern. Schließlich hatte er nicht mitbekommen, was John versuchte zu verschweigen. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn, irgendetwas zu verheimlichen. Rodney würde es nur noch mehr aufregen.

„Carson hat bereits mit der Analyse des Virus begonnen. Weit ist er nicht gekommen, aber er vermutet, dass die Verwandlung zum Werwolf in bestimmten Abständen erfolgen muss, egal ob man dem Vollmond ausgesetzt ist oder nicht. Nur dass wir dann nicht wissen, wann es passiert."

Mit einem Ruck zog Rodney die Hand weg und starrte zuerst John, dann Carson an.

„Danke, dass mein Vorgesetzter eher über meinen zu erwartenden Tod informiert worden ist, als ich selber. Konnten Sie nicht abwarten, bis ich wach wurde? Oder wollten Sie sicher gehen, dass John sich rechtzeitig nach einen Nachfolger für mich umschauen kann?"

Hysterie schwang in der Stimme mit und Rodney gestikulierte wieder wild mit seinen Händen.

„Halt den Mund, Rodney. Du redest Unsinn. Carson hat meinen Rat gesucht, weil ich hier wohl der ‚Werwolfexperte' bin. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, ohne dich durchs Stargate zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich und ich werde verdammt noch mal nicht zulassen, dass du bei der nächsten Verwandlung stirbst. Und sollte Carsons Forschung erfolglos sein, dann quittiere ich den Dienst und begleite dich zur Erde. Dort gibt es zwar keine Heilung, aber ein Mittel, das dafür sorgt, dass die Verwandlung weniger intensiv ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es reicht, aber wenn ihr keine Lösung findet, ist es einen Versuch wert." Dass es gleichzeitig auch Rodneys letzte Chance war, brauchte John gar nicht erst zu erwähnen. „Und damit es auch in deinen Dickschädel hineingeht, wiederhole ich es noch einmal: Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du stirbst.

Hast du verstanden?"

Rodney sah John mit halboffenem Mund an. Er schluckte einmal und als sein Denken einsetzte, presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Aber seine Rührung war unverkennbar.

„Ich… John. Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe in dieser verdammten Galaxie schon so viel mitgemacht, dass mich selbst die Tatsache, ein Werwolf zu sein, nicht wirklich schocken kann. Aber ich will nicht so sterben. Tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin."

Jetzt war es Rodney, der Johns Hand nahm und sie drückte, er ließ sie aber sehr schnell wieder los.

„Schon gut. Was haltet ihr von Arbeitsteilung? Ihr forscht und sucht nach einem Gegenmittel und ich sorge dafür, dass wir im Notfall einen Rücktransport zur Erde haben. "

In den nächsten drei Wochen vernachlässigte Rodney seine eigentlichen Forschungen und verbrachte die meiste Zeit auf der Krankenstation, um so viel wie möglich von Carson zu lernen, Und nach einem größeren Streit – das Gebrüll konnte man noch im Stargateraum hören – fanden sie einen Weg, als Team zu arbeiten

Obwohl der Sanitäter an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden war, verbreitete sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Gerücht, dass Rodney ein Werwolf sei. Aber scheinbar wusste niemand etwas Genaues und beweisen konnte es auch keiner.

Als militärischer Kommandant fiel John als direkter Adressat von Flüsterpost aus, aber er wusste, was los war, als er in der Kantine das Getuschel mitbekam. Noch war niemand so verrückt gewesen, Rodney darauf anzusprechen, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Ronon hatte mit Teyla eine Wette laufen, was mit dem armen Kerl passieren würde, der es wagte, Rodney aus diesem Grund niederzumachen. Sollte Rodney sich wirklich so verhalten wie Ronon gewettet hatte, wäre Werwolfdiskriminierung in Atlantis kein Thema mehr.

Außer den beiden wussten nur Elizabeth, Zelenka, Carson und John über Rodneys delikates Problem Bescheid – und natürlich der Sanitäter, Clive. Dieser stand unter Hausarrest und durfte sein Quartier nicht mehr verlassen und wartete auf den Abflug der Daedalus. Carson hatte ihn bei John angezeigt, nachdem er von den Gerüchten gehört hatte. John hatte sich Clive vorgeknöpft und sie waren zu der gemeinsamen Entscheidung gekommen, dass er sich aus dem Medikamentenschrank bedient hatte und im Rausch das Werwolfgerücht verbreitet hatte.

Die offizielle Version lautete, dass Rodney sich ein malariaähnliches Virus eingefangen hatte, welches in unregelmäßigen Abständen Wutausbrüche und daran anschließende Schwächeanfälle verursachte.

Bisher hatten die Forschungen so gut wie keine Ergebnisse gebracht. Das Einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnten, war, dass sich Rodney ohne Mondeinfluss alle 80 Tage verwandeln würde.

John hatte für sich die Entscheidung getroffen, dass er mit Rodney auf die Erde zurückkehren würde, sollten die Untersuchungen nach dreißig Tagen keinen entscheidenden Durchbruch erzielen. Wenn man die drei Wochen Reisezeit abzog, dann würde er auf der Erde über zwanzig Tage Zeit haben, Snape oder einen ähnlich guten Tränkebrauer davon zu überzeugen, für Rodney einen Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen und ihn so zu modifizieren, dass Rodney die Verwandlung ohne anschließenden Herzstillstand überstehen würde.

Dies machte es notwendig, Elizabeth in seine Pläne einzuweihen. Zuerst war sie aufgebracht, sie wollte nicht, dass ihr bester Wissenschaftler und der militärische Leiter Atlantis verließen. Als alle Argumente nichts halfen, versuchte sie, ihn mit Bitten umzustimmen. Sie verstand, dass Rodney auf die Erde zurückkehren musste, um Hilfe zu finden. Da John ihr aber immer noch einige Details verschwieg, konnte sie nicht verstehen, warum er mit musste.

John behalf sich mit der Ausrede, dass der Wissenschaftler, der den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt hatte ein alter, schrulliger Lehrer aus seiner Kindheit war. Dass dieser nur Kontakt zu Menschen pflegte, die er kannte, und bei Fremden gern und schnell zu seiner Schrotflinte griff.

Auch wenn sie John danach immer noch mit vorwurfsvollen Blicken traktierte, kam Elizabeth ihm so weit entgegen, dass sie den geplanten Abflugtermin der Daedalus verlegte, damit Rodney nicht einen Tag vor, sondern zwei Tage nach Vollmond auf der Erde eintreffen würde.

Wie sie es geschafft hatte, Caldwell dazu zu überreden, wollte John gar nicht wissen.

Da John inzwischen seine Ablage in Ordnung gebracht hatte und nicht mehr auf Außenmissionen ging, hielt sich seine Arbeit in Grenzen. Er blieb auch von 'Wir-müssen-die-Welt-retten'-Situationen verschont, da die Wraith scheinbar von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren. John konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Frieden möglichst lange hielt.

Ein bis zwei Stunden am Tag war er mit Papierkram und diversen Kleinigkeiten beschäftigt. Major Lorne schaute ihm dabei über die Schulter, er hatte ihn mit Elizabeths und Caldwells Einverständnis zu seinem Stellvertreter ernannt

Viel Zeit verbrachte er mit Teyla und Ronon, die ihm die verschiedensten Kampftechniken beibrachten. Falls in England irgendjemand glaubte, ihn angreifen zu müssen, würde derjenige ein großes Problem haben.

Zusätzlich verbrachte John täglich mehrere Stunden in einem unbenutzten Frachtraum, der weit weg von jeder Energiequelle lag. Dort übte er stablose Magie. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, mehrfach das ‚Adava Kedavra' auszusprechen. Der Unverzeihliche war aber vergleichsweise einfach, da er seine Energie direkt aus den Aggressionen des Fluchenden zog.

Die meisten Schutz- und Angriffszauber waren komplizierter und funktionierten nur, wenn man regelmäßig den gezielten Einsatz der magischen Kräfte trainierte. Und ohne die Fokussierung des Zauberstabs war es noch viel schwieriger.

Nach drei Wochen war John so weit, dass er zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Krieges einen Patronus beschwören konnte. Keine diffuse Wolke, wie bei den letzten Versuchen, sondern ein prächtiger Zwölfender-Hirsch mit einer strahlend hellen Aura.

Zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete John sein Werk. Seine Vorbereitungen für die Rückkehr waren sehr weit vorangeschritten. Er konnte es sich erlauben, das Training etwas früher zu beenden und bei Rodney vorbeizuschauen. Er hatte seinen Freund in den letzten Tagen kaum gesehen.

Am Morgen hatte John Carson in der Kantine beim Frühstück getroffen. Sie arbeiteten an einer Testreihe, von der sie sich einen Durchbruch in ihrer Forschungen erhofften

In der Krankenstation brauchte John Rodney nur zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass wohl das Gegenteil eingetreten war. Der Wissenschaftler saß mit hängenden Schultern auf einem Hocker vor seinem Laptop und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Es ist nicht so gelaufen, wie ihr es erhofft hattet?"

Eigentlich war es keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Rodney blickte hoch. Er wirkte vollkommen verzweifelt.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Die Testreihe war ein vollkommenes Desaster. Das Virus lässt sich in kein gängiges Verhaltensmuster einsortieren. Wir haben zwar mit der DNA-Analyse angefangen, aber selbst mit der Technologie der Antiker sind wir einfach nicht schnell genug. Wir haben jetzt sämtliche irdischen Medikamente getestet, die eine Vermehrung von aggressiven Viren stoppen. Aber..."

Rodney stand auf und wanderte auf und ab.

„… aber selbst die Modifikation eines AIDS-Mittels hat nicht gewirkt. Im Gegenteil, das Virus hat sich in den Petrischalen explosionsartig vermehrt. Innerhalb einer Stunde hat sich die Anzahl verzehnfacht. John", Rodneys war sehr niedergeschlagen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was wir noch machen sollen. Noch 51 Tage und dann kannst du meine Beerdigung organisieren."

Der Wissenschaftler schien unter Drogeneinfluss zu stehen – er benahm sich noch seltsamer als sonst.

„Hör auf, so rumzulaufen. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen? Ich meine damit nicht, wann du vor dem Computer eingeschlafen bist!"

Rodneyblieb stehen und blickte John an, dann gestikulierte er mit seinen Armen.

„Wie kann ich schlafen? Immer wenn ich meine Augen schließe, steht eine gigantische Sanduhr vor mir und ich sehe jedes einzelne Korn hindurchrinnen."

„Und wie willst du logisch denken, wenn du übermüdet bist? Nimmst du Aufputschmittel?"

Rodney machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Die wirken schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr. Aber wenn ich eine halbe Stunde gedöst habe, dann kann ich drei Stunden arbeiten. Das ist effektiver, als mich sechs Stunden schlafen zu legen, denn danach kann ich nur achtzehn Stunden arbeiten. Wenn ich daran denke, wie fit ich nach der Injektion des Wraith-Enzyms war…"

Rodney verstummte, er wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr hoffnungslos. Er setzte sich vor sein Laptop und gab Daten ein. John war sich sicher, dass er sogar seine Anwesenheit vergessen hatte.

Und hoffte, dass der Geistesblitz Resultate brachte. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Wenn Rodney mit dieser Berechnung fertig war, würde er ihn zwingen, zum Essen mitzukommen. Anschließend würde er ihn nötigen, einige Stunden zu schlafen. Notfalls mit vorgehaltener Waffe.

Nach einer Stunde wich der Ausdruck von Begeisterung aus Rodneys Gesicht. Er wirkte immer verkniffener und schien mit dem, was der Computer berechnete, überhaupt nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er fuhr fort, Daten einzugeben, aber es schien, dass sich etwas nicht so entwickelte, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Dann fluchte er.

„Was heißt hier 'Zur Kalkulation kein ausreichender Datenbestand vorhanden'? Scheißteil. Ich habe außer Aidens und meinen Krankendaten keine weiteren Daten. Verdammt!"

Trotz seiner Frustration schloss er sein Laptop fast geräuschlos. Er hatte aufgegeben, drehte sich um und sah John an.

„Ich hatte eben einen genialen Einfall, wie wir das Virus bändigen können. Allerdings muss Carson dafür das Wraith-Enzym noch weiter analysieren."

„Wir haben keins mehr", erinnerte John ihn. Rodney dachte aber nicht daran, so schnell von seiner Idee abzulassen.

„Ich weiß. Ich dachte da eher an eine kleine Exkursion---"

„Vergiss es!"

Johns Stimme war hart und bestimmt. Es gab Dinge, über die er nicht diskutierte. Und jeglicher Kontakt zu den Wraith gehörte dazu.

„Ich will doch nicht selbst Atlantis verlassen, sondern wenn du mit Teyla und Ronon---"

„McKay!" Es klang nur leicht genervt, aber deutlich genug, dass der Wissenschaftler zusammenzuckte. „Vergiss es. Wir werden keinen Wraith für dich einfangen. Das Risiko, dass etwas schief geht und man uns erkennt, ist viel zu groß. Ich kann Atlantis nicht so einer Gefahr aussetzen. Außerdem bist du damals fast an dem Enzym gestorben."

„Aber nur weil es eine Überdosis war. John, es könnte ein Weg sein, um meine Verwandlung extrem zu verzögern. Vielleicht sogar über Jahre!"

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es mehr als ein paar Tage sind?"

Rodney senkte seinen Kopf und John hatte seine Antwort.

Er wollte seinen Freund – der mehr als nur ein Mal Atlantis vor dem Untergang gerettet hatte - nicht so hoffnungslos sehen.

„Ich mache dir ein Angebot. Rechne morgen alles in Ruhe durch und lass die Kalkulationen von Carson überprüfen. Er hat den medizinischen Sachverstand. Wenn er der Meinung ist, dass die Chancen über fünfzig Prozent liegen, spreche ich mit Elizabeth. Ob ich Erfolg haben werde, kann ich aber nicht versprechen. Aber so müde wie du bist, machst du jetzt Feierabend und kommst mit mir essen. Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen bestimmt nur von Powerbars ernährt."

„Zählt dieses dickflüssige Getränk der Athosianer, das viel Koffein enthält, nicht auch als Nahrung?"

„Nein, McKay! Und jetzt komm, ich habe Hunger."

John stand auf und sah Rodney erwartungsvoll an. Dieser wusste, wann es besser war, seinem Colonel nicht zu widersprechen. Er nickte, nahm seine Jacke und begleitete John zur Kantine.

Als sie die Tür durchschritten, hatte John plötzlich ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl, denn der Geräuschpegel sank ab und sie wurden von allen angestarrt. Nachdem sie an den ersten Tischen vorbei gegangen waren, setzte dort heftiges Getuschel ein.

Ein Blick auf Rodneys starren, verkrampften Blick machte John klar, dass sein Freund den Stimmungswechsel ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, sagte aber nichts. Dabei konnte er nicht helfen.

Schweigend stellten sie sich in die Schlange der Essensausgabe. Dass niemand zur Seite wich, war für John das Zeichen, dass man das Gerücht über Rodneys Veränderung mit Genuss weiterverbreitete, aber nicht wirklich daran glaubte. Wenn Rodney es schaffte, sein Temperament zu zügeln und niemanden zusammenzustauchen, würden die Spekulationen bald aufhören. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie mit vollen Tabletts in ihren Händen nach einem freien Tisch Ausschau hielten. Als drei Wissenschaftler aufstanden, steuerte Rodney direkt darauf zu.

„Das ist mein Tisch."

Es genügte ein Blick und die drei Soldaten, die das gleiche Ziel hatten, drehten ab.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen setzte Rodney sich hin und fiel über sein Essen her.

Unwillkürlich wurde John an einen hungrigen Wolf erinnert. Kopfschüttelnd widmete er sich seiner eigenen Mahlzeit.

Lange bevor John fertig war, hatte Rodney seinen Nachtisch gegessen. Statt wie sonst nonstopp zu reden, schwieg er und war in Gedanken versunken. John störte sich nicht daran, sondern löffelte genüsslich seine Schokoladencreme, froh, sie nicht gegen Rodney verteidigen zu müssen. Gesättigt beugte er sich vor und stupste Rodney an. Dieser zuckte zusammen, blinzelte kurz und war wieder bei der Sache.

„Du hattest mir vor drei Wochen eine lange Geschichte versprochen"

Das beschäftigte Rodney also.

„Ich hätte sie dir längst erzählt, wenn wir irgendwann mal mehr als zehn Minuten Zeit gehabt hätten."

„Gut, ich kann ohne Carson nicht mehr weiterarbeiten. Bis er aber von seinem Besuch bei den Athosianern zurückkommt, wird Mitternacht vorbei und er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern sein."

„Stimmt, da ist heute eine Feier. Warst du nicht auch eingeladen?"

„Ich habe auch überlegt hinzugehen, um sagen zu können, dass ich die letzten Tage meines Lebens nicht nur arbeitend verbracht habe. Aber dann war da die Testreihe und die Tatsache, dass ich den Leuten mit meinem Trübsinn nur die Stimmung verdorben hätte."

„Lass uns doch den Abend auf einem der Aussichtsbalkone verbringen. Ich habe in meinem Quartier noch etwas athosianisches Bier."

Rodney überlegte einen Moment, stimmte dann zu.

„Ich sollte vor meinem Tod noch einen Sonnenuntergang erleben. Ich hole ein paar Decken und Kissen, während du den Alkohol besorgst. Treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde auf dem Balkon oberhalb des Stargateraums?"

John nickte. Er hatte dann noch genügend Zeit, sich einen Nachschlag von der Schokoladencreme zu besorgen. Im Gegensatz zu Rodney hatte er auch nie Schwierigkeiten, diesen zu bekommen.

Die Aussicht war grandios. Man konnte zwar nur den Ozean und den Himmel sehen, aber John fand den Ausblick auch nach über zwei Jahren immer noch beeindruckend. Wenn er sich über die Brüstung lehnte, konnte er auf Atlantis hinabsehen.

„Es ist mein Job, mich von der höchsten Turmspitze zu stürzen, nicht deiner."

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich hinterherspringe, um dich zu retten."

Rodney lehnte sich neben John an die Brüstung und schaute hinab. Genau wie sein Colonel konnte er die Daedalus direkt unter sich sehen.

„Ein Doppelbegräbnis hätte was."

„Du hast deinen Körper doch sicherlich der Wissenschaft gespendet."

„Hier gibt es keinen Wissenschaftler, dem ich ihn anvertrauen will."

„Ach, und auf der Erde gibt es welche? Und jetzt fang nicht an, von Carter zu schwärmen."

John blickte zu Rodney. Dieser wirkte für seine Verhältnisse sehr entspannt und schien ihr Wortgefecht zu genießen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Für Merlin und all die anderen Antiker muss es eine gewaltige Umstellung gewesen sein, als er auf der Erde war. Hier die Einsamkeit und dort die recht primitiven Menschen."

„Er wird sie nicht für ganz so primitiv gehalten haben, ansonsten hätte er bestimmt nicht fünf Kinder gezeugt!"

„Woher weißt du dass? In keinem von Doktor Jacksons Berichten ist das erwähnt."

„McKay, Jackson weiß auch nicht alles. Und ich habe den Stammbaum meiner Familie gelesen. Mein Vater ist ein Nachfahre von Gillian, Merlins jüngster Tochter. Was glaubst du, woher ich das Antiker-Gen habe?"

Mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade sah Rodney nicht besonders intelligent aus. Lächelnd beobachtete John ihn. Bis er mit seiner Geschichte fertig war, würde er diesen Anblick wohl noch öfter erleben dürfen.

In sieben Tagen startete die Daedalus zur Erde und sein Freund musste wenigstens in groben Zügen über die magische Welt Bescheid wissen. Warum also nicht dort ansetzen, wo es am logischsten ist?

„Mach den Mund zu, Rodney, sonst fängst du noch Fliegen."

Prompt kam dieser der Aufforderung nach und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Und warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

„Weil es dich nichts anging."

„Und warum geht es mich jetzt etwas an?"

Statt zu antworten stieß John sich von der Brüstung ab und holte zwei Flaschen Bier. Eine davon reichte er Rodney.

„Du musst dich entscheiden, welche Geschichte du heute hören willst. Meine oder die von Merlins Nachfahren. Beide musst du kennen, wenn du auf die Erde zurückkehrst, sonst findest du dich in meiner Heimat nicht zurecht."

„Das sagt derjenige, der immer behauptet hat, dass seine Vergangenheit vor dem Eintritt in die Armee langweilig war. Dass es nichts über deine Jugend zu erzählen gibt, außer dass du ständig umziehen musstest, weil dein Vater versetzt wurde."

„Stimmt, aber es ist nicht die Wahrheit. Die ist so fantastisch, dass niemand sie glauben würde. Und Werwölfe sind in meiner Welt keine Sagengestalten, sondern Außenseiter, weil sie zur Gefahr für andere werden können."

Offen erwiderte John Rodneys prüfenden Blick.

„Das mit dem Werwolf hat mich überzeugt. Vor vier Wochen hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt. Fang mit der Geschichte über Merlin an."

„Wie du willst."

John prostete Rodney zu, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und erzählte.

Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er fast gar nichts über die Geschichte der Antiker wusste. Noch weniger konnte er erklären, wie sie sich zu einer konservativen Zauberwelt entwickelt hatten, die ohne Technik auskam. John hatte mehr über ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit' und über diverse Koboldaufstände gelesen als über die Entwicklung der Zauberwelt.

Dass er über Merlin und einen Teil seiner Nachfahren Bescheid wusste, verdankte er nur der Tatsache, dass Sirius ihm ein Buch gegeben hatte, in dem der Pottersche Stammbaum mit einer kurzen Biografie aller Familienangehörigen beschrieben war. Aus diesem Buch stammte auch sein Alias John Sheppard. John Sheppard war ein schwarzes Schaf der Familie gewesen und hatte im sechzehnten Jahrhundert die magische Welt verlassen, um als Komponist in Oxford zu arbeiten.

Diese Geschichte hatte er an einem Abend kurz vor dem Endkampf Arthur Weasley erzählt, was diesen dazu inspiriert hatte, den gefälschten Ausweis auf diesen Namen ausstellen zu lassen. Eben diese Schwachstellen entgingen Rodney natürlich nicht. John konnte nicht in Ruhe erzählen. Er wurde ständig von seinem Freund unterbrochen, der ihn mit Fragen löcherte, um weitere Details zu erfahren. Dinge, von denen John noch nie etwas gehörte, die er nie gesehen hatte. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und erklärte dem Wissenschaftler, dass er die Frage nicht beantworten konnte, weil er keine Ahnung hatte.

Eine ganze Weile blieb Rodney gelassen, dann fing er an, einen unruhigen Rhythmus auf dem Geländer zu trommeln, irgendwann wurde es ihm zu viel und er explodierte. John hatte es kommen sehen, wusste aber nicht, wie er es verhindern sollte.

„Warum weißt du fast gar nichts? Wie soll ich dir dieses Märchen glauben, wenn du mir keine Fakten lieferst? Ich bin Wissenschaftler und brauche Informationen, keine Hirngespinste. Ich kann nicht einfach an etwas glauben, dann könnte ich gleich auf die Erde zurückkehren und mich vor den Ori in den Staub werfen."

„Daran werden die Ori bestimmt ihre helle Freude haben, vielleicht erwählen sie dich ja", schoss John zurück. „Und um zu deinen Fragen zurückzukommen: Als ich die magische Welt verließ, war ich gerade mal siebzehn. Da habe ich mich nicht für Geschichte interessiert. Ich konnte Quidditch spielen und kämpfen. Mehr nicht."

Die Flasche war schon längst leer und John war bereits heiser. Er hatte einfach zuviel geredet. Erfolg hatte er aber keinen. Rodney wirkte alles, nur nicht überzeugt.

„So geht das mit mir aber nicht. Vielleicht solltest du mir das erzählen, was du wirklich weißt, und mit deiner Lebensgeschichte anfangen. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass die Memoiren eines Siebzehnjährigen der Renner sind, aber wenn ich dabei nicht einschlafe, dann ist es schon mal was. Aber ob ich es wirklich glauben kann, ist eine andere Frage."

Demonstrativ gähnte Rodney. Und dieses Mal war es John, der ziemlich wütend war.

„Danke, dein Vertrauen ehrt mich, wenn du dich bei den Ori so verhältst, dann hast du aber eine recht kurze Lebenserwartung. Ich weiß, warum ich niemandem etwas von der magischen Welt erzählt habe."

„Stopp, das habe ich nicht so gemeint, Sheppard. Es ist nur so, dass ein Schweizer Käse weniger Löcher hat als deine bisherige Story. Du bist einfach ein schlechter Geschichtenerzähler."

„Glaubst du, dass deine Missionsberichte besser sind? Du schreibst so ein Technobabble, dass die auch niemand versteht."

„Dafür ist es logisch durchdacht", wehrte Rodney ab. Holte aber zwei volle Flaschen. Eine davon hielt er John hin, der sie mit einem Lächeln nahm. Er wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als Rodney fortfuhr.

„Es geht darum, dass du mir von einer Gesellschaft erzählst, die auf der dicht bevölkerten Erde gar nicht existieren darf. Besonders in England müssen doch normale Menschen mitbekommen, dass es diese ‚Zauberer' gibt."

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben Schutzzauber, die das verhindern."

„Dann hätten sie aber entdeckt werden müssen, als die Prometheus England nach Antikertechnik abgesucht hat."

„Es ist aber anders als alles, was die Antiker gemacht haben. Hier auf Atlantis muss ich meine geistigen Fähigkeiten ganz anders einsetzen, um die Stadt dazu zu bringen, das zu machen, was ich will. Als Zauberer habe ich außer einem Zauberstab keine Unterstützung, um mit meiner Gabe zu arbeiten. Wir setzen keine Energie ein. Deswegen konnte die Prometheus nur Merlins Höhle orten aber nicht die heutige magische Welt."

Wieso das Ministerium es damals geschafft hatte, zu ermitteln, wenn ein Schüler in den Ferien zauberte, war John immer noch nicht ganz klar. Er vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass alle Zauberstäbe registriert waren.

„Dann zeig es mir. Zeig mir etwas, das du nicht mit Hilfe von Atlantis erschaffen kannst. Ich brauche Beweise."

Wenn Rodney das brauchte, um überzeugt zu werden, dann sollte er es bekommen. John war entschlossen und verzweifelt genug, eine Zaubershow zu präsentieren, um Rodney zu überzeugen. Er schloss die Augen konzentrierte sich und beschwor einen weiß strahlenden Abwehrschirm, der ihn umgab.

„Kannst du diesen Schild einen Moment aufrechterhalten? Ich muss einige Daten messen."

Rodneys Stimme hörte sich durch den Abwehrschirm seltsam verzerrt an.

„Kein Problem. Den Zauber kann ich über mehrere Minuten halten."

Wenn John bedachte, dass er vor kurzem noch nicht einmal geschafft hatte, den Zauber überhaupt zu wirken, war es ein enormer Fortschritt. Noch war er nicht in der Lage, weitere Personen mit in den Schirm einzubeziehen, hoffte aber, dies in den nächsten Tagen hinzubekommen.

Rodney wühlte in einer Tasche, doch nach dem er den Inhalt auf den Boden verteilt hatte, gab er seufzend auf.

„Hör auf, Sheppard. Ich habe den Scanner nicht mit. Kannst du das wiederholen?"

Mit einem Gedankenimpuls senkte John den Schild.

„Solange du die Untersuchungen nicht veröffentlichst und niemandem, weder militärisch noch zivil, zugänglich machst, gerne. Es reicht, wenn der Premierminister über die Zauberer informiert ist."

„Der kennt doch auch das Stargate-Projekt. Magie und Antikertechnik scheinen ja sehr ähnlich zu sein. Doch er ist zu dumm, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Politiker!"

Es war ein abfälliges Schnauben.

„Welcher Politiker weiß, dass es die Antiker gibt, Rodney? Und selbst wenn: Weiß er, wozu sie fähig sind? Sei nicht ungerecht. Außerdem hat der Premierminister normalerweise nur einmal in seinem Leben Kontakt mit unserer Welt. Das ist am Tag nach seiner Amtseinführung, wenn der Zaubereiminister sich persönlich vorstellt."

„Okay", Rodney hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Du magst Recht haben. Außerdem habe ich für heute genug gehört. Deine Story ist selbst für atlantische Verhältnisse etwas sehr phantastisch und ich muss sie noch verdauen."

„Glaubst du mir?"

„Mein Gefühl sagt ja, aber mein Kopf ist noch nicht soweit."

Die Flasche war leer, John konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er sie ausgetrunken hatte.

„Das bekommen wir auch noch hin. Willst du noch ein Bier?"

John ging zu seiner Tasche und holte noch zwei Flaschen raus. Währenddessen breitete Rodney die Decken aus.

„Definitiv. Ohne Alkohol halte ich es nicht aus. Jetzt lass uns zum gemütlichen Teil übergehen. Ich will mir die Sterne ansehen, auch wenn sie mir immer noch fremd erscheinen."

Die Sonne war untergegangen und die Dämmerung war hereingebrochen. Grinsend sah John auf Rodney hinab, der sich trotz der Wärme in eine Decke gekuschelt hatte.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du für die restliche Gestaltung des Abends Kate einladen solltest?"

„Colonel Sheppard! Sie waren derjenige, der mir untersagt hat, heute noch zu arbeiten. Nun müssen Sie es auch ausbaden und Ihre Freizeit mit mir verbringen. Sie können diese Verantwortung nicht einfach abschieben."

Rodney grinste und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich. John gab ihm das Bier, bevor er sich hinsetzte.

„Außerdem habe ich keine Lust auf eine gepflegte Konservation, wie Kate sie mir aufzwingen würde. Ich will hier sitzen, den Sternenhimmel betrachten, Bier trinken und bedauern, dass die Menschheit bald einen genialen Geist verliert."

„Und ich bin die geeignete Gesellschaft?"

Johns Stimme war fast überhaupt nicht ironisch.

„Noch nicht, aber gleich, denn ich habe heute über unseren wöchentlichen Kontakt mit der Erde die aktuellen Footballergebnisse bekommen und weiß, wer verloren hat. Du wirst deine privaten Daten erst morgen bekommen."

Es war schrecklich, dass Rodney immer das letzte Wort haben musste.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. John reduzierte seine Trainingszeiten und verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Rodney. Ließ zu, dass der versuchte, seine magischen Fähigkeiten mit technischen Mittel zu begreifen, bezog ihn aber auch in einige Übungen ein. So schaffte John es, diverse Schutzzauber um sich und Rodney zu wirken. Und solange sie diese Tests durchführten, stellte der Wissenschaftler Fragen, auf die John keine Antworten hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum man selbst im Geiste Worte betonen musste, um eine Wirkung zu erzielen, hatte keine Ahnung, warum der Abwehrschirm weiß und nicht rot war. Und wusste noch viel weniger, welche Eigenschaft das Licht hatte, das er mit einem ‚Lumos' beschwor. Irgendwann hörte Rodney auf zu fragen und tippte lediglich Daten in sein Laptop ein.

Solange sie noch auf Atlantis waren, stellte John sicher, dass Rodney seine Freizeit nicht allein verbrachte. Dass Rodney dies zuließ und sich nicht Tag und Nacht hinter seinem Laptop verschanzte, war seine Art einzugestehen, dass er vor diesem Virus kapitulierte. Nichts was er jemals in Worte fassen würde.

Er hatte zwar zusammen mit Carson Möglichkeiten geprüft, das Wraith-Enzym zu verwenden, doch dieser hatte Rodneys Idee widerlegt.

Bei einer Besprechung mit Elizabeth – sie hatte darum gebeten, über den Stand der Forschungen informiert zu werden - hatte Carson ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie in der kurzen Frist bis zum nächsten Vollmond kein Gegenmittel entwickeln könnten. Rodney hatte daneben gesessen und entgegen seiner üblichen Art die ganze Zeit den Mund gehalten, auf sein Laptop gestarrt und abwesend mit einem Stift gespielt. In diesem Moment wirkte er sehr verletzlich. John konnte nichts anderes tun, als für ein schnelles Ende der Besprechung zu sorgen – aber erst nachdem er von Elizabeth die offizielle Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, Rodney zu begleiten.

Für den Tag vor ihrem Abflug hatte John einen Ausflug zu den Athosianern und anschließend einen Nachmittag am Strand der Westküste geplant. Er wollte Sonne und frische Luft tanken, bevor sie für die nächsten drei Wochen in einem Raumschiff eingesperrt wurden. Rodney hatte diesem Vorschlag mit einem Nicken zugestimmt. So wie er alle anderen Freizeitaktivitäten der letzten Zeit akzeptiert hatte.

Seit der letzten Besprechung hatte Rodney sich immer mehr in ein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen. Er schaute zwar mit John zusammen Filme, verbrachte viel Zeit mit Glücksspiel im Club ‚Zehn Vorne' – er bezeichnete es als mathematische Kalkulationen - und hatte sich sogar den Galaabend mit den ‚Gesangstalenten' der Station angetan, blieb aber ruhig und gelassen und war für seine Verhältnisse extrem wortkarg. John hatte den Eindruck, nicht mit Rodney, sondern mit einer vollkommen anderen Person etwas zu unternehmen.

Rodney hatte John zugehört, als er von seinem Leben in der magischen Welt erzählt hatte, aber nicht eine einzige Frage gestellt. Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal uninteressiert gewirkt – nur sehr weit weg.

Um nicht wieder Rodneys Schweigen zu erleben, hatte John Ronon und Teyla zum Strandausflug eingeladen; sie hatten begeistert zugestimmt.

Der Besuch bei den Athosianern verlief friedlich. Wie immer wurden sie freundlich empfangen und gut und reichlich bewirtet. Als John ihnen mitteilte, dass er zusammen mit Rodney Atlantis und die Pegasusgalaxie verlassen musste, um private Angelegenheiten auf der Erde zu regeln, reagierten sie verständnisvoll.

Die Verabschiedung war sehr herzlich und überrascht musste John feststellen, dass man Geschenke für sie vorbereitet hatte und ihnen nun überreichte. Teyla hatte ihren Leuten wohl schon vorher den Grund ihres Besuches genannt.

So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als die in diverse Kisten verpackten Geschenke anzunehmen, obwohl sie diese nicht mit zur Erde nehmen konnten.

Schwer bepackt kehrten sie zum Jumper zurück.

Erst als sie gestartet waren, sprach John Teyla, die neben ihm saß, darauf an.

„Warum hast du ihnen schon vorher gesagt, dass wir Atlantis verlassen werden? Wir dürfen nur 20 Kilogramm Gepäck mit auf die Daedalus nehmen und ich habe gestern schon gewaltig aussortieren müssen, damit ich dieses Limit nicht überschreite."

„Ich weiß es. Aber mein Volk hat euch beiden so viel zu verdanken, dass ich ihnen einfach die Möglichkeit geben musste, es zu zeigen. Ihr solltet die Geschenke durchsehen, denn ich weiß, dass eine Kiste getrocknete Heilkräuter, Samen und eine Beschreibung ihrer Wirkungsweise enthält."

Rodney gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich.

„Heilkräuter, pha. Was sollen die helfen, wenn selbst die Forschung der Antiker versagt?"

„Vielleicht hat eine dieser Pflanzen genau die Wirkung, die Snape braucht, um den Wolfsbanntrank so zu modifizieren, dass du die Verwandlung überlebst. Teyla, danke für dieses Geschenk."

Sie senkte den Kopf und akzeptierte Johns unausgesprochene Entschuldigung für Rodneys Verhalten.

Rodney schnaubte wieder, sagte aber nichts mehr. Erst als John zur Landung ansetzte, redete er zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche, ohne angesprochen worden zu sein.

„Was kann dieser Snape so Besonderes, dass du glaubst, er könnte mehr erreichen als Carson und ich?"

„Er hat das Wissen vieler Generationen und beschäftigt sich schon seit Jahrzehnten mit unterschiedlichen Tränken, die den Werwölfen das Leben erleichtern."

Ruhig und sicher setzte John den Jumper auf. Das Fluggerät stand noch nicht ganz, als Teyla aufstand, zur Luke ging und den Jumper verließ. Ronon folgte ihr. Sie wussten, wann sich ein Streit – wirklicher Streit und keine ihrer üblichen Plänkeleien – anbahnte. Und John konnte ihre Flucht zu gut verstehen.

„Und wozu braucht er dann diese Kräuter? Es würde doch reichen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab zieht, ein Mal ‚Simsalabim' sagt und mich heilt."

„Du hast zu oft 'Merlin und Mim' gesehen. Das funktioniert so nicht."

John verging das Lächeln, als er sich umdrehte und Rodney ansah. Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte fast schon feindselig auf die Geschenke der Athosianer. Und Johns Geduld war erschöpft. Da sie die nächsten drei Wochen auf der Daedalus miteinander eine Kabine teilen mussten, war es besser, jetzt die Fronten zu klären.

„Hast du überhaupt ein ernsthaftes Interesse an meinen Antworten? Die letzten Male hast du noch nicht mal Fragen gestellt."

„Du bist doch derjenige, der meine Fragen nicht beantworten kann, weil er als armer, unwissender siebzehnjähriger Junge diese ach so grausame Welt verlassen hat."

Es war schwer, ganz langsam auszuatmen und ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Er war kurz davor, Rodney Furunkeln anzuhexen. Stattdessen grinste er.

„McKay, hör auf damit." Seine Stimme war leise, mit einem eisigen Unterton. „Sonst reißt mein Geduldsfaden, der eigentlich aus Titan ist. Ich bin kein Wissenschaftler und werde es nie werden. Deswegen fehlt mir auch überall das Fachwissen. Aber wenn du mit Snape oder einem anderen Zauberer zusammenarbeiten willst, dann musst du wissen, wie ihre Gesellschaft funktioniert, um mit ihnen klarzukommen. Oder willst du aufgeben? Dann sag es mir jetzt und hier. Dann kann ich es mir ersparen, einigen Personen gegenüberzutreten, besser noch, ich kann gleich hier bleiben."

John wusste, dass seine Worte sehr hart waren und Rodneys Miene zeigte, dass er auch getroffen hatte. Aber wie sollte er sonst seinen Freund aus diesem Schneckenhaus herausholen?

Dass Rodney nicht sofort antwortete und über Johns Worte nachdachte, war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich habe Angst, dass ich enttäuscht werde, wenn ich mir zu viele Hoffnungen mache. Ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen. Im Gegensatz zu den ganzen kritischen Situationen, die wir in den letzten Jahren erlebt haben, habe ich keinen Lösungsvorschlag, keinen Geistesblitz, nichts. Ich bin auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen und das beängstigt mich**."**

Seine Stimme war leise, fast nicht hörbar. Für John bestand aber kein Zweifel, wie ernst Rodney es meinte. Deswegen antwortete er viel freundlicher.

„Ich kann es verstehen, besser als du im Moment denkst. Als ich zu diesem Echsenwesen mutierte, ist es mir ähnlich ergangen. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht aufgegeben, sondern weiter gekämpft. Denn nur wenn du weiter kämpfst, besteht auch Hoffnung, dass du es wirklich schaffst."

Rodney stand auf, ging zur Luke und blickte direkt auf den Sandstrand.

„Wie siehst du meine Chancen, John? Sei ehrlich: Glaubst du, dass die Zauberer mich heilen können?"

„Heilen werden sie dich nicht können. Aber ich denke, dass sie es schaffen werden, die Verwandlung soweit abzuschwächen, dass du den Vollmond ohne ärztliche Hilfe überlebst und deinen Verstand soweit behältst, dass du keine Gefahr mehr darstellst."

„Bist du sicher?"

Immer noch starrte Rodney zur Luke hinaus. John überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit zwei großen Schritten, berührte seinen Freund an der Schulter. Als dieser nicht reagierte, baute John sich vor ihm in der Luke auf und sah Rodney fest an.

„Wenn Remus den Trank eingenommen hatte, dann verbrachte er die Vollmondnacht friedlich dösend vor einem Kamin. Die Verwandlung hat seinen Körper auch nicht so belastetet wie sonst. Und das ist zehn Jahre her. Ich hoffe, dass die Forschung in der Zwischenzeit nicht stehen geblieben ist."

Jedenfalls wenn Snape überlebt hatte. Ansonsten waren die Zauberer viel konservativer, als manchmal gut für sie war.

„Was sind eigentlich Zaubertränke?"

Rodney wirkte jetzt interessiert und schien auch bereit zuzuhören, denn er ging zu seinem Sitz, ließ sich hineinfallen und sah John auffordernd an.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass es verschiedene Arten gibt, Magie zu wirken?"

„Du hast es angedeutet."

„Was du bei mir gesehen hast, ist die Art, Magie nur mit den eigenen geistigen Kräften zu wirken. Es ist die Sonderform, die so genannte stablose Magie, die schwieriger ist, als wenn man mit einem Zauberstab arbeitet. Die Beschwörung von Formeln ist für viele die einzig wahre Art, Magie zu wirken. Und dann gibt es Zaubertränke. Ich kann mich noch gut an Snapes Ansprache in meinem ersten Schuljahr erinnern, wo er von Zauberstabgefuchtel sprach und dass dies nichts ist im Vergleich zu einem gut gebrauten Trank. In der sechsten Klasse habe ich ihn verstanden."

Er erinnerte sich zum ersten Mal ohne Trauer an seine Schulzeit.

„Schon wieder Snape?"

„Er ist in seinem Fach der Meister. Er war ein katastrophaler Lehrer, aber es gab keinen Trank, den er nicht beherrschte, und noch viel mehr Tränke, die er selbst entwickelt hatte."

John setzte sich ebenfalls hin – nicht auf seinem Platz hinter dem Steuer, sondern in dem Sessel neben seinem Freund

„So wie du es erzählst, wirst du vor Ehrfurcht erstarren, wenn du ihn nur siehst."

„Kann es sein, dass du mir in den letzten Tagen überhaupt nicht zugehört hast?"

„Also nicht?"

Rodney sah richtig zerknirscht aus.

„Nein, ich habe mehrfach versucht, ihn umzubringen. Es hat nur nicht geklappt, weil er mehr dunkle Sprüche beherrscht als ich."

„Wegen seiner umgänglichen Art?"

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er musste im Krieg jemanden töten, der für mich ein väterlicher Freund war. Damals wusste ich nicht, dass er es nicht freiwillig getan hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er unter Albus' Tod mehr gelitten als jeder anderer."

„Muss ich das verstehen?"

„Nein, nicht heute. Aber in drei Wochen."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es noch etwas Abgefahreneres gibt als die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt und hier in einer anderen Galaxie bin. Aber dass es Magie auf der Erde gibt und dass es dort vor einigen Jahren einen Krieg gab, den wir nicht mitbekommen haben, das ist Wahnsinn."

John war es Leid, darüber zu erzählen. Er sah den strahlend blauen Himmel und den fast weißen Sandstand. Und im Hintergrund konnte er das Rauschen der Wellen hören.

„Jetzt komm. Ich habe keine Lust, im Jumper sitzen zu bleiben, während Teyla und Ronon sich am Strand vergnügen."

„Gut, ich suche mir einen Platz im Schatten. Es gibt einige Analysen, die ich durchgehen möchte, um heute Abend noch einige Berechnungen zu machen."

Das war Rodneys Vorstellung von Erholung.

Innerhalb von zwei Minuten hatte John seine Sachen gepackt und Rodney aus dem Jumper gescheucht.

Am Strand angekommen zog er sich aus und ging ins Wasser. Er genoss die Abkühlung. Direkt neben ihm balgten sich Teyla und Ronon wie zwei kleine Kinder.

Als sie versuchten, ihn in ihr wildes Spiel einzubeziehen, tauchte John ab und erst außer Reichweite wieder auf. Er hatte keine Lust, Wasser zu schlucken.

Er war gerade erst eine Viertelstunde im kühlen Nass, als er schon genug hatte. Die Temperatur war zwar angenehm, doch ohne großen Wellengang langweilig. Er schwamm noch einmal raus und drehte dann um.

Am Ufer sah John Rodney stehen, der zögerlich einen Fuß ins Wasser streckte. Die Hosenbeine hatte er hochgekrempelt und wirkte wie eine wasserscheue Katze, die auf der anderen Seite eines Baches das leckerste Essen witterte.

Rodney war so vertieft in der Betrachtung des Wassers direkt vor ihm, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie John immer näher kam. Als dieser ihn mit einem Schwall Wasser bespritzte, sprang er mit einem empörten Aufschrei zurück.

Grinsend richtete John sich auf und watete die letzten Schritte ans Ufer.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du wasserscheu bist, McKay! Zieh dich aus und komm mit schwimmen, es ist herrlich."

„Danke, nein. Ich kann nicht schwimmen. Als Kind hatte ich eine Chlorallergie und war vom Unterricht befreit."

„Deine Freizeit hast du in der Bücherei verbracht?"

„Wo sonst? Es hat sich nicht gelohnt, nach Hause zu fahren. Und in der Bücherei hatte ich meine Ruhe vor den Jungs, die meinten, einem Streber eine Abreibung verpassen zu müssen."

Einen Moment war nur das Gekreische einiger Seevögel zu hören. Dann zuckte Rodney mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht der Typ, der stundenlang in der Sonne braten kann – davon bekomme ich einen ekligen Ausschlag. Ich bevorzuge einen Platz im Schatten, einen eisgekühlten Drink neben mir und mein Laptop auf dem Schoß."

„Und warum stehst du dann hier in der prallen Sonne?"

„Teylas und Ronons Wasserschlacht hat mich neugierig gemacht."

Dabei sah Rodney angestrengt nicht in deren Richtung, auch war es gar nicht mehr so laut wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. John blickte zu den beiden und was er sah, überraschte ihn überhaupt nicht.

„Endlich. Wurde ja langsam Zeit."

„Bitte? Deine Untergebenen knutschen wild miteinander und mehr hast du nicht zu sagen?"

„McKay, die beiden sind alt genug, um zu wissen, was sie tun."

John packte Rodney am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, bis sie im Schatten einiger palmenähnlicher Bäume angekommen waren. Dort hatte John seine Sachen deponiert. Er nahm sein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab. Anschließend setzte er sich, nahm eine Flasche Wasser, trank und sah fragend zu Rodney – der sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm aufgebaut hatte – hoch.

„John, wie du weißt, gibt es Dienstvorschriften---"

„Die wir hier oft genug gebrochen haben. Und selbst wenn, Teyla und Ronon gehören nicht zur Truppe, sie bekommen noch nicht mal Sold. Außerdem sind sie sozusagen gleichrangig. Kurz: Es ist egal. Oder glaubst du, dass sie wegen ihrer Beziehung in einer kritischen Situation den Kopf verlieren würden?"

„Teyla bestimmt nicht. Und Ronon wird sehr schnell merken, dass er nur die zweite Geige spielt, wenn sie meint, dass ihr Volk Probleme hat."

„Dessen ist er sich bewusst. Und jetzt setz dich, nimm dein Laptop und fang mit deinen Berechungen an. Ich will den heutigen Tag genießen. Mit dir diskutieren kann ich auch noch die nächsten drei Wochen auf der Daedalus."

Rodney setzte sich sogar hin.

„Du machst dir keine Sorgen, weil wir eine Kabine teilen?"

„Sollte ich das? Wenn du mir auf die Nerven gehst, dann drück ich dir dein Laptop in die Finger und habe meine Ruhe. Der Rest der Besatzung macht mir wesentlich mehr Sorgen."

„Wusste gar nicht, dass ich pflegeleicht bin."

„Pflegeleicht ist anders. Da ist da noch der Punkt, dass ich Raumschiffe hasse."

„Dafür fliegst du aber viel zu oft."

„Es ist ein Unterschied, ob ich selber fliege oder als Passagier mitgenommen werden. Besonders wenn Caldwell das Kommando hat. Und ja, du hast Recht. Nichts gibt mir so einen Kick wie ein Flug im All. Selbst Quidditch ist dagegen gar nichts."

John fühlte deutlich Rodneys Blick, zwang sich, ihn nicht anzublicken.

„Sind alle Zauberer so verrückt nach diesem Sport?"

„Definitiv. Wesentlich schlimmer als die Amerikaner mit Football oder Baseball. Es gibt verschiedene Ligen und alle paar Jahre Weltmeisterschaften. Ich warne dich, wenn du jetzt weiter fragst, dann höre ich so schnell nicht auf, davon zu erzählen."

„Ich werde es überleben – wenigstens für einige Tage."

Jetzt blickte John doch zur Seite. Und sah, dass Rodney versuchte zu lächeln. Es erinnerte eher an eine Grimasse. Es war das erste Mal, dass sein Freund versuchte, über seine Krankheit zu scherzen.

Als Rodney merkte, wie überrascht John war, grinste er breit.

Auf den Schock trank John einen Schluck. Dann begann er, Rodney die Quidditchregeln zu erklären.

Die Sonne stand schon tief, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machten. Ronon und Teyla trafen sie erst am Jumper. Sie wirkten so glücklich, dass es selbst Rodney auffiel. Doch als er etwas sagen wollte, kassierte er von John einen Stoß in die Seite.

So sehr es John freute, dass sein Freund an diesem Strandtag zu seinem alten Selbst zurückgefunden hatte, so sehr wünschte er sich manchmal, dass Rodney etwas mehr Taktgefühl hatte – doch das war ein Wunsch, der sich nicht erfüllen würde.

Kurz bevor sie auf Atlantis landeten, ertappte sich John dabei, ein Lied zu summen. Zuerst wusste er nicht, woher er es hatte, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Fred und George hatten es ihm vor unendlich langer Zeit bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft beigebracht.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so schlechte Idee heimzukehren.


	5. Die alte Welt

**Die alte Welt**

Ganz so schnell, wie John es geplant hatte, erreichten sie die Erde dann doch nicht, denn am vorletzten Tag ihrer Reise wurde die Deadalus von einem Schiff der Asgard aufgehalten und Hermiod von Bord gebeamt. Mit der Bitte, doch auf seine Rückkehr zu warten.

John wusste genau so gut wie Rodney und alle anderen an Bord, dass eine Bitte der Asgard einem Befehl gleichkam und so warteten sie zwei Tage auf die Rückkehr des Außerirdischen. Als dieser zurückkam, verriet er natürlich nicht, warum er von seinen Leuten so kurzfristig abberufen worden war. Er ließ nur verlauten, dass er für die nächsten zwei Jahre der Deadalus als technischer Berater zugewiesen worden war.

Inzwischen war sich John sicher, dass Hermiod für einen Asgard extrem aus der Art geschlagen war. Er schien es zu genießen, die Menschen in seiner Umgebung zu tyrannisieren. Zudem gab es auf dem Rückflug so manch heiße Fachdiskussion zwischen Rodney und dem Asgard – heiß in der Hinsicht, dass Rodney auf und ab lief, wild mit den Händen gestikulierte und laut wurde, wenn Hermiod seine Argumente nicht akzeptierte. Der Asgard blieb immer ruhig, nickte hin und wieder und sagte kurz und knapp, was er von den Theorien hielt. Manchmal war es geradezu vernichtend, oft musste er aber zugeben, dass Rodney, wenn er nicht Recht hatte, zumindest auf dem richtigen Weg war. In dieser Zeit schien der Wissenschaftler vollkommen zu vergessen, dass er dem Tode geweiht war.

Trotzdem verfluchte er den Asgard für jede Minute, die sie auf seine Rückkehr warten mussten. Fast die ganze Wartezeit verbrachte Rodney auf der Brücke, nervte Caldwell und jeden, der ihm zu nahe kam und schaute alle fünf Minuten auf seine Uhr.

Der Flug war John wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Rodney hatte er niemanden, mit dem er diskutieren konnte und von der Kommandostruktur war er ausgeschlossen. Mit Caldwell verstand er sich nicht gut genug, um freiwillig mehr Zeit als unbedingt notwendig mit ihm zu verbringen. Und Kampftraining war mangels vernünftiger Räumlichkeit nur bedingt möglich. Einzig die Bibliothek war akzeptabel. So war seine Laune auf dem Nullpunkt, als die Daedalus endlich das Erdorbit erreichte.

Nachdem sie in Washington angekommen waren, wurde John ins Pentagon zitiert und musste seinen Vorgesetzten Bericht erstatten. Er hatte keine Chance, diesem Befehl zu entkommen – sonst hätte man Zwang ausgeübt. Die Generäle wollten nicht ohne weiters akzeptieren, dass sie für private Angelegenheiten einfach zurückgekommen waren, sozusagen das Kommando geschmissen hatten. Noch nicht einmal Elizabeths Genehmigungsschreiben akzeptierten sie. Einzig Rodneys Kontakt zu Jack O'Neill hatten sie es zu verdanken, dass man ihnen kein Disziplinarverfahren angehängt hatte und sie ihrer Wege gehen konnten. John hatte General O'Neill anvertraut, dass Rodney krank war und er hoffte, bei einem alten Professor in England Hilfe zu finden. Dieses Argument zog und O'Neill setzte sich für sie ein.

Ohne seine Hilfe hätte es Tage gedauert, bis man sie herausgelassen hätte, kein großer Akt, doch Rodney lief die Zeit davon. Und seine Krankheit war etwas, was sie vor den Sesselfurzern geheim halten wollten. Rodney sollte nicht in irgendeinem Hochsicherheitsbereich als Versuchskaninchen enden.

Nachdem man sie fast zehn Stunden befragt hatte, wurden sie auf Urlaub entlassen. Natürlich gab es auch keinen Militärflug nach London, so mussten sie einen Linienflug buchen – Umsteigen und zwei Stunden Aufenthalt in Montreal inklusive

Sie hatten nur noch 24 Tage, bevor der nächste Vollmond aufging.

Schlafen konnte John schon lange nicht mehr. In weniger als einer Stunde würden sie in London landen und kurz darauf würde er zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren die Winkelgasse betreten. Nach langem Nachdenken hatte er entschieden, dass dies der beste Weg war, um einen ersten Kontakt mit der magischen Welt herzustellen Schließlich musste er bei Gringotts Geld tauschen und, um den Schein zu wahren, sollte er sich auch einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen – niemand brauchte zu wissen, wie gut er in stabloser Magie geworden war. Und dann konnte er gleichzeitig versuchen, diskret in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob Snape noch lebte und, falls ja, wo er zu finden war.

Rodney saß neben ihm und war mit seinem Laptop beschäftigt. Es waren keine Kalkulationen oder sonstiger wissenschaftlicher Kram. Er spielte MineSweeper. Als Antwort auf Johns Frage meinte er nur, dass er zu nervös sei, um Berechnungen zu machen. Eines der wenigen Zeichen, wie sehr es Rodney belastete, auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein.

Reden konnten sie nicht. Jedes Thema war in irgendeiner Art und Weise klassifiziert, so dass die Flugnachbarn nichts davon wissen durften. Also schaute John Rodney über die Schulter und gab ihm Tipps, wo die Minen sein konnten. Als Rodney einem dieser Hinweise folgte und prompt verlor, verlor er auch seine Geduld.

„Hör auf, mir diese dummen Ratschläge zu geben", fuhr er John an.

„Warum?", fragte John mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln.

Doch Rodney war dagegen immun.

„Weil das mein Laptop und mein Spiel ist. Wenn du mir ständig reinredest, kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren."

Dass sich der Wissenschaftler auch vorher nicht konzentrieren konnte und ständig verloren hatte, erwähnte er natürlich nicht.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, dass du das Laptop während des Urlaubs nicht abgeben musstest? Ich bin alles losgeworden."

Ohne das vertraute Gewicht seiner Waffe an der Seite, fühlte John sich fast schon nackt und wehrlos.

„Tja, manchmal gibt es Situationen, wo Charme allein nicht ausreicht und Köpfchen gefragt ist!"

Warum war er jemals auf die verrückte Idee gekommen, diesem nervigen, überheblichen Wissenschaftler helfen zu wollen? Es war wohl eine masochistische Ader, beschloss John.

„Hast du auch soviel Grips, dass du sämtliche Daten, die Snape die Untersuchungen erleichtern könnten, ausgedruckt hast?"

„Wieso sollte ich? Die Informationen sind hier und hier gespeichert."

Damit zeigte Rodney erst auf seinen Kopf und dann auf das Laptop.

„Und ich wette mit dir, dass das Laptop nicht funktionieren wird."

„Aber es ist---"

Johns warnender Blick ließ Rodney verstummen. Antikertechnologie war definitiv nichts, worüber in einem Flugzeug diskutiert werden sollte. Rodney schien bei ihrer Kabbelei vergessen zu haben, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren.

Seufzend setzte John einen weiteren Punkt auf ihre Arbeitsliste.

„Dann werden wir uns in London noch einen Ort suchen müssen, um deine Forschungen auszudrucken. Kennst du dort einen vertrauenswürdigen Wissenschaftler?"

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.

In Johns Bekanntenkreis gab es nur eine Person, der er genug vertraute und die vielleicht in London lebte: Hermine Granger. Aber selbst wenn er ihre Adresse im Telefonbuch fand: Er konnte es ihr nicht zumuten, einfach so vor ihrer Haustüre zu erscheinen. Oder etwa doch? Nein, John entschloss, dass es keine gute Idee war, ohne Voranmeldung bei Hermine aufzukreuzen und sie zu bitten, Rodneys Daten auszudrucken. Bei ihrem Temperament konnte es gut sein, dass sie ihn verfluchen würde. Effektiver als Voldemort es jemals getan hatte.

„Toll, ich kenne auch niemanden, dann müssen wir in einen Copyshop."

„Wir sollen wohin? Ich kann doch nicht einfach meine Daten an einem fremden Drucker ausdrucken. Wer weiß, was man damit anstellt."

„Wenn du die ganze Zeit daneben stehst und anschließend dafür sorgst, dass die fremde Festplatte wie leergefegt ist, sollte das kein Problem sein."

Fast schon schützend hielt Rodney sein Laptop fest.

„Und wenn es nicht kompatibel ist? Ich kann doch mein Schätzchen---"

So leise, dass kein Nachbar es hören konnte, aber mit unerbittlicher Schärfe antwortete John: „McKay, hör mit dieser Show auf. Ich weiß, was du schon für Systeme gehackt hast, da wird doch ein 08/15-Computer ein Kinderspiel sein. Willst du das Risiko eingehen, ohne Datenausdrucke im Nirgendwo festzuhängen und viele Stunden zu verlieren, um eine Druckmöglichkeit zu finden?"

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf, wirkte aber nicht begeistert. John hatte bei der ganzen Sache auch ein mulmiges Gefühl, sah aber keine andere Möglichkeit. Er tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass niemand außer Rodney selbst seine Analysen wirklich verstand – vielleicht noch Zelenka, aber er war weit weg.

„Wenn du meinst, dass ich alles ausdrucken soll, bitteschön, kein Problem", nörgelte Rodney. „Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du zehn Kilogramm Papier schleppen musst."

„Ich sorge für die Sicherheit. Da kann ich nicht deinen Packesel spielen. Du musst deinen Kram schon selber tragen."

„Klar, dann breche ich aber schnell unter der Last zusammen. Wie du weißt, bin ich noch sehr geschwächt."

„Träume von was anderem." Sein Grinsen relativierte seinen Kommentar. Dann zeigte er auf das Laptop. „Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich das Feld nicht anklicken, da ist eine Mine."

John konnte es nicht lassen und hatte wieder hin geblickt. Rodney hielt sich nicht an den Rat - und verlor. Während er vor sich hingrummelte, kam die Aufforderung zum Anschnallen über die Lautsprecher. Das Flugzeug war im Landeanflug auf Heathrow.

Rodney warf John noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor er sein Laptop ausschaltete und sicher im Handgepäck verstaute. Mehr als diese Tasche hatte Rodney auch nicht mit – sie hatten gelernt, mit kleinem Gepäck auszukommen. Und nicht die geringste Lust, stundenlang an der Gepäckausgabe auf ihre Koffer zu warten. Die Sachen, die sie sonst noch von Atlantis mitgebracht hatten, hatten sie Sam Carter anvertraut. Wenn Rodney früher erwähnt hätte, dass er seine Daten nicht ausgedruckt hatte, hätte sie bestimmt ihren Drucker zur Verfügung gestellt. Für solche Überlegungen war es jetzt zu spät.

In Johns Tasche befanden sich weder eine Zahnbürste, noch sonstige Kosmetikartikel. Die konnte er in London kaufen. Stattdessen hatte er die Kräuter, die die Athosianer ihnen mitgegeben hatten, eingepackt. Rodney hatte nichts dazu gesagt, als aber ein Beutel nicht mehr in die Tasche hineingepasst hatte, hatte er ihn kommentarlos zu seinem Laptop gesteckt.

In London wollte John die Sachen erst mal in einem Schließfach verstauen – solange er nicht wusste, wie er in der magischen Welt empfangen wurde, wollte er auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Als erstes kümmerte John sich darum, wieder eine Waffe zu bekommen. Aus Afghanistan kannte er einige englische Soldaten und nachdem er das Telefonbuch durchforstet hatte, fand er auch zwei Jungs, mit denen er enger zusammengearbeitet hatte und die ihm noch etwas schuldeten. Ein Anruf und einen kurzen Abstecher nach Isligton, dann hatte er für sich und Rodney M9s und mehrere Ersatzmagazine besorgt. Das Schulterholster fühlte sich zwar ungewohnt an, aber es gab ihm ein sicheres Gefühl. Er hatte sie nach einer Druckmöglichkeit gefragt, aber als er ihren verständnislosen Blick sah, ließ er das Thema schnell fallen.

Es dauert einige Stunden, bis Rodney einen Copyshop gefunden hatte, wo er seine Analysen ausdrucken ließ. Man hatte ihn dort gegen Aufpreis einen Computer zur Verfügung gestellt, damit er die Daten formatieren konnte, um sie zweiseitig auszudrucken. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis der Hochleistungsdrucker etwa tausend Seiten – und damit fünfhundert Blätter – fertig hatte. Diese packte Rodney sorgfältig in eine Tasche. Danach wurde er ziemlich unruhig, zahlte bar und drängte John zum Aufbruch. So verließen sie das Geschäft mehr oder weniger im Laufschritt.

Fünf Minuten später und drei Ampeln weiter hatte John von der Hektik seines Freundes genug.

„Bleib stehen, Rodney! Du weißt doch noch nicht mal, wohin wir müssen."

Demonstrativ lehnte John sich gegen einen Laternenpfahl.

„Doch, weg von dem Laden, denn in…", Rodney blickte auf seine Uhr. „Genau zwei Minuten werden alle Festplatten und Speichersysteme des Shops gelöscht werden. Und dann will ich in der Menschenmenge untergetaucht sein."

„Klar, und in der letzten Stunde haben die Überwachungskameras wunderschöne Portraitaufnahmen von uns gemacht. Das war eine Scheißidee. Wieso hast du mich nicht schon früher in deine Pläne eingeweiht, dann hätte ich dich daran hindern können?"

Doch Rodney grinste nur breit und hob seine Hände.

„Das habe ich mit eingeplant, denn die Kameras entsprechen der neuesten Technik. Dumm nur, dass die Aufnahmen auf dem Hauptserver des Shops gespeichert wurden."

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass auch diese Daten verloren gehen?"

Wieso rückte er seine Pläne immer nur stückchenweise raus? John hasste es, wenn Rodney so eine Show abzog. Besonders wenn dabei seine Nerven aufs Äußerste strapaziert wurden.

„Sicher. Was meinst du, warum ich mir nicht den erstbesten Laden ausgesucht habe? Der vorletzte Shop hatte auch die entsprechende technische Voraussetzung, aber da hatte dich die Bedienung so angehimmelt, dass sie dich wahrscheinlich im Traum erkannt hätte. Aber der kleine Asiate kann uns nur als Durchschnittsweiße in Durchschnittskleidung beschreiben."

Grinsend konterte John: „Du hast eine kriminelle Ader, McKay. Ich sollte besser auf dich und mein Portemonnaie aufpassen. Sonst ist es auch noch weg."

Für Londoner Verhältnisse waren sie mit Jeans, Shirt und Jacke wirklich sehr unauffällig gekleidet. In der Winkelgasse würden sie aber als Muggel auffallen.

„Dann rate mal, von wem ich das gelernt habe. Manchmal bleibt von deinen Führungsqualitäten sogar was hängen."

„Führungsqualitäten sind wichtig, McKay. Wenn man sie hat, braucht man seine Leute nicht ständig zusammenzubrüllen, um etwas zu erreichen."

Damit war Ruhe. John stieß sich von der Laterne ab und ging zwei Schritte auf Rodney zu.

„Aber man kann auch an seinen Aufgaben wachsen. Und das bist du, seit wir in der Pegasusgalaxie sind. Wir sollten uns jetzt aber wirklich wie ganz normale Menschen verhalten. Am besten indem wir ins nächstbeste Kaufhaus gehen und Mäntel kaufen. Wenn wir später die Winkelgasse betreten, will ich nicht auffallen. Und außerdem können wir die Tragetasche mit dem Werbeaufdruck vom Copyshop gegen eine andere austauschen."

Rodney wurde rot, folgte aber, als John losging.

„Da war doch noch was. Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

Zielstrebig steuerte John auf ein großes Herrenbekleidungsgeschäft zu. Im Schaufenster standen mehrere Puppen, die fast bodenlange Mäntel trugen.

Nachdem sich John die verschiedenen Mäntel angesehen hatte, entschied er sich für australische Staubmäntel. Sie ähnelten Drachenhautmänteln, waren praktisch und fast unverwüstlich. Rodney nörgelte zwar ein wenig, schien aber dann mit dem, was er im Spiegel sah, recht zufrieden zu sein. Er zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen, als er einen Blick auf das Preisschild warf.

Die Mäntel behielten sie gleich an und ließen die Jacken entsorgen. Den Papierberg verstauten sie in einem Laptoprucksack, den Rodney im Computershop direkt nebenan entdeckt hatte und unbedingt kaufen musste.

Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl, als John nach seiner Kreditkarte suchte, um zu bezahlen. In der Pegasusgalaxie hatte er nie Geld nötig gehabt und in der magischen Welt würde er alles in Knut und Sickel umrechnen müssen.


	6. Die Winkelgasse

**Die Winkelgasse**

Es war nur ein recht kurzer Fußweg und dann standen sie schon vor der Gaststätte

Die äußere Fassade wirkte noch heruntergekommener, als John sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Das ist also der Eingang?"

Rodney war nicht begeistert.

„Hmm."

„Irgendwie habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schäbig ist. Nach dem, was du mir darüber erzählt hast, habe ich ihn mir anders vorgestellt."

„Warte ab, bis wir drin sind. Wenn die Antikergene wirken, dann wirst du nach Überscheiten der Schwelle in der magischen Welt sein."

„Und was hat das mit meinen Genen zu tun?"

Rodneys Stimme hatte einen alarmierten Unterton. Und John beschloss, ihn ein wenig zappeln zu lassen.

„Hatte ich dir noch nicht gesagt, dass man nur hinter die Schutzbanne sehen kann, wenn man ein Zauberer ist? Wenn ein Muggel Hogwarts betritt, sieht er kein prächtiges Schloss, in dem ein Internat untergebracht ist, sondern eine leerstehende, einsturzgefährdete Ruine. Wenn der Schutzbann das künstliche Gen nicht akzeptieren sollte, wirst du eine extrem heruntergekommene Kneipe betreten, in der wirklich niemand freiwillig ein Bier bestellen würde. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass das auch nicht möglich ist."

John fiel es schwer, nicht zu grinsen, als er Rodneys entsetzten Blick sah.

„Und warum hast du mir dieses winzige Detail verschwiegen? Wenn ich die magische Welt nicht betreten kann, dann hätte ich auch auf Atlantis bleiben können. Meine Überlebenschancen wären dann höher."

„Weil du bisher jeden einzelnen Zauber, den ich gewirkt habe, gesehen hast. Für mich bedeutet es, dass du ein Zauberer bist, egal, ob deine Anlagen künstlich sind oder nicht."

John wusste, dass Rodney sein Grinsen als Entschuldigung akzeptierte.

„Gut, dann sollte ich es wohl als letzten Beweis werten, dass Carson mit seiner Gentherapie wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hat. Aber demnächst nimmst du bitte etwas Rücksicht auf meine Nerven. Ich vertrage solche Schocks nicht."

„Wenn du mich öfters in deine Pläne einweihst, gerne."

Rodneys Gemurmel hielt John für eine Reihe von Flüchen.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann ging Rodney zur Tür, öffnete sie und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Nach dir."

Schon wollte John mit einem hoheitsvollen Nicken antworten und die Schwelle überschreiten, als ihm klar wurde, dass er heimkehrte.

Würde man ihn wieder erkennen und die Verfolgung durch die Medien und Todesser von vorne beginnen? Und was war aus seinen Freunden geworden? Den wenigen, die die letzte Schlacht überlebt hatten. Jahrelang hatte John diese Frage verdrängt. Selbst nachdem er sich durchgerungen hatte zurückzukehren, hatte er diesen Gedanken weit von sich geschoben. Sogar auf der Daedalus hatte er es geschafft, nicht darüber nachzudenken

„Wenn du nicht langsam losgehst, schaffst du es nie."

John schrak hoch. Rodney hielt noch immer die Tür auf und wirkte noch nicht einmal genervt. Eher verständnisvoll.

„Stimmt." Mit zwei großen Schritten betrat er die Kneipe, nur um wie angenagelt stehenzubleiben.

Es war der Geruch, der ihn stocken ließ. Der Geruch nach Schweiß, Alkohol und etwas Undefinierbarem. Seltsam vertraut und fast vergessen.

Die magische Welt roch anders als alle Planeten, die er bisher besucht hatte.

„Das Gen wirkt nicht."

Diesen Ton hatte Rodney nur, wenn er fast schon verzweifelt war.

„Bitte?"

Plötzlich aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen blickte John zu seinem Freund. Rodney sah aus, als ob er kurz davor war zu weinen.

„Ich bin in einem alten, heruntergewirtschafteten Schankraum mit skurril gekleideten Gästen. Ich kann aber mit Recht behaupten, dass ich schon wesentlich seltsamere Gestalten gesehen habe. Dieser Laden ist in keiner Weise ungewöhnlich."

Sich umblickend erkannte John, dass Rodney Recht hatte. Auf einigen Planeten hatten sie schon wesentlich exotischere Lokale besucht, wo man sich stärker überwinden musste, etwas zu bestellen – dafür war die Einrichtung bestimmt wesentlich jünger.

„Komm, wir setzen uns und trinken etwas, es fällt schon auf, dass wir so lange im Eingang stehen."

Nicht nur Tom, der Wirt, beäugte sie, sondern auch zwei jüngere Zauberer, die an der Theke standen.

Fast mit Gewalt schob John seinen Freund zu einem Tisch, der etwas abseits in einer Ecke stand. Sie saßen gerade, als auch schon Tom vor ihnen stand. Er sah noch älter und hinfälliger aus, als John ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Dafür bewegte er sich sehr flink.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen?"

„Wenn Sie Muggelgeld akzeptieren, bitte zwei Butterbier, ansonsten müssen wir erst nach Gringotts."

„Solange Sie mir nicht mit so modernem Kram wie einer Kreditkarte ankommen, nehme ich auch das gute englische Pfund. Zwei Butterbier. Kommt sofort."

Schnell ging Tom hinter die Theke und als Rodney etwas sagen wollte, stand auch schon ein Bier direkt vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Wohl bekommt's."

Und damit war Tom auch wieder weg.

Erleichtert atmete John aus. Er hatte die erste Bewährungsprobe überstanden. Tom hatte ihn nicht erkannt. So war die Gefahr, in der Winkelgasse von einem flüchtigen Bekannten wiedererkannt zu werden, doch nicht so groß, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Er prostete Rodney zu.

„Wenn du das Bier siehst und es gleich auch schmeckst, dann bist du wirklich in der magischen Welt angekommen und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Aber du hast den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' ganz anders beschrieben."

„Und doch ist er noch genau so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. Es tut mir leid, als Kind habe ich ihn wohl mit anderen Augen gesehen. Und jetzt trink."

John setzte den Krug an seine Lippen – und war nicht enttäuscht. Butterbier schmeckte immer noch unbeschreiblich gut. Und das ganz ohne Alkohol. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er den Krug in einem Zug geleert.

Als er ihn absetzte, sah er Rodneys erstaunten Ausdruck – er hatte seinen Krug noch nicht einmal berührt und betrachtete ihn, als ob ein giftiges Insekt darin schwimmen würde.

„Trink, Rodney. Auch wenn man es als Bier bezeichnet, ist es ohne Alkohol. Ich habe nicht vor, mich zu betrinken."

Grinsend beobachtete John, wie sein Freund den Krug hob, erst misstrauisch daran roch und dann daran nippte – um ihn nach einem seligen Seufzer genau wie John in einem Zug zu leeren.

Er hatte das Glas noch nicht abgestellt, als Tom zwei volle Krüge vor ihnen absetzte.

„Lange nicht mehr hier gewesen."

Er wollte wohl mit ihnen ins Gespräch kommen. John beschloss, darauf einzugehen.

„Zu lange", bestätigte er dem Wirt. „Es ist über zehn Jahre her."

„Nach dem Krieg sind viele weggegangen. Ich bin zu alt, sonst hätte ich es auch getan. ‚Den Tropfenden Kessel' wollte ich auch nicht aufgeben."

Tom war einer derjenigen gewesen, die am längsten Voldemorts Terror widerstanden hatten. Was war los, dass er so unglücklich wirkte?

„Hat sich in den letzten Jahren viel verändert?"

„Nein", Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier ticken die Uhren anders als bei den Muggeln. Viel langsamer. Das Ministerium hat kein Gesetz, das im Krieg erlassen wurde, außer Kraft gesetzt."

Das Blinzeln war eindeutig. Tom versuchte, ihm eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen, wie er es wahrscheinlich bei jedem Neuankömmling machte. John war sehr dankbar dafür. Es ersparte ihm, andere fragen zu müssen.

„Das Ministerium wird gute Gründe dafür haben", versuchte er, so neutral wie möglich zu antworten. Gleichzeitig verpasste er Rodney unterm Tisch einen leichten Tritt gegen das Schienbein, damit er gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen.

„Ja, es gibt viele Gründe. Einige Todesser sind immer noch nicht gefasst und dann gibt es viele, die glauben, dass Harry Potter den dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird nicht endgültig umgebracht hat. Und es gibt Gerüchte, dass er zurückkehren wird."

„Wieso…"

Ein heftiger Tritt ließ Rodney aufstöhnen. John konnte nicht riskieren, dass er mit seiner Neugierde und Unwissenheit auffiel.

„Wissen Sie das nicht? Sind Sie muggelgeboren, oder machen Sie sich über mich lustig? Als Harry Potter den dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll zum ersten Mal besiegte, hat er ihn nicht töten können, darauf ist der dessen-Name-alle-kennen für fast vierzehn Jahre verschwunden, nur um dann noch mächtiger wiederzukehren. Und jetzt sind zwölf Jahre vergangen und es fehlt der endgültige Beweis, dass er wirklich tot ist."

Es gab genug Beweise. Die Horkruxe, die Harry Potter gefunden und vernichtet hatte, dass sowohl seine Narbe als auch sämtliche dunklen Male der Todesser verschwunden waren und noch viel mehr. Aber für das Ministerium war es auf diese Weise einfacher, die Menschen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ja, ich bin muggelgeboren", gab Rodney zu. „Und frage mich gerade, warum ich seiner Bitte", damit deutete er auf John, „entsprochen habe."

Er stockte, wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Jetzt sprang John ein.

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, mich zu begleiten. Ich möchte für meine schwangere Frau einige dieser magischen Tränke besorgen."

„Sie hat eine Risikoschwangerschaft", spann Rodney den Faden weiter. „Und er will ihr helfen. Mich hat er mit reingezogen, obwohl ich mit dieser verrückten Welt nichts zu tun haben will."

Es hörte sich sehr überzeugend an. Tom nickte nur und schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

„Dann passt auf euch auf. Geht nur nach Gringotts und zur Apotheke. Kommt danach direkt wieder zurück. Und geht den Auroren aus dem Weg – besonders den jungen, die den Krieg nicht kennen. Vor einem halben Jahr haben sie den letzten Todesser erwischt und sie brauchen neue Sündenbocke."

Der alte Wirt war erstaunlich offen.

Dankbar lächelte John ihn an, denn jetzt wusste er, wie er sich verhalten musste.

„Danke, wir wissen den Rat zu schätzen."

„Dann kann ich mich ja meinen anderen Gästen widmen. Meldet euch, wenn ihr noch ein Bier wollt."

Nachdem Tom weg war, schaute John seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll an. Auf eine Risikoschwangerschaft konnte nur Rodney kommen. Dieser hob entschuldigend die Hände.

Alles in allem war es eine gute Idee gewesen, im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' einzukehren. John hatte einen groben Überblick über die politische Situation und wusste nun, wie er es vermeiden konnte aufzufallen

Dabei war er ganz und gar nicht zufrieden mit der Entwicklung der magischen Welt. Als er sie zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, war es eine Welt, in dem ein Ministerium existierte, aber irgendwie von allen Menschen ignoriert wurde. Niemand wollte wirklich mit den Beamten zu tun haben. Und jetzt war die Zauberwelt ein Polizeistaat, nein, Aurorenstaat.

Snape zu kontaktieren, war jetzt mit einem Risiko verbunden, schließlich war bekannt, dass er auch mal zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehört hatte, und John bezweifelte, dass man ihm verziehen hatte.

Nachdenklich und schweigsam trank er sein Bier aus. Dann blickte er zu Rodney. Sein Krug war auch leer und ihm war die Ungeduld anzusehen.

John stand auf, warf einige Münzen auf den Tisch und ging in den Hinterhof. Direkt neben den Mülltonnen blieb er stehen. Er konnte direkt auf die Steine blicken, die er als Kind mit seinem Zauberstab berührt hatte, um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.

Wie zum Teufel sollte er die Mauer öffnen, wenn er keinen Zauberstab hatte?

So würden sie warten müssen, bis ein anderer Zauberer die Winkelgasse betrat oder verließ. Mit einem ungeduldigen Rodney an seiner Seite, war jede verlorene Minute die Hölle.

„Was ist los, John, warum stehen wir jetzt rum?"

„Weil ich keinen Zauberstab habe, um das Tor zur Winkelgasse zu öffnen. Ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht, dass ich den brauche. Verdammt!"

Erstaunlicherweise regte Rodney sich nicht auf.

„Darf ich?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, schob sich der Wissenschaftler an John vorbei und tastete die Wand Ziegel für Ziegel ab. Dann holte er aus seinem Rucksack das Laptop und untersuchte die Mauer. Dabei tippte er die Informationen ein und machte einige Kalkulationen..

John war einen Schritt zur Seite gewichen und sah ihm zu, glaubte aber nicht, dass Rodney etwas herausfinden könnte.

„Hab' dich!"

Nicht zum ersten Mal wurde er von dem Wissenschaftler überrascht.

Zufrieden packte Rodney sein Laptop weg.

Dann blickte er die Wand an, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich.

Zuerst passierte gar nichts, doch als John zu einem bissigen Kommentar ansetzen wollte, bewegten sich die ersten Steine – irgendwie widerwillig, aber sie wichen zur Seite und gaben den Weg zur Winkelgasse frei.

„Wie hast du denn das geschafft?"

Mit stolz vorgereckter Brust marschierte Rodney durch den Eingang. John blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Auf der anderen Seite blieb Rodney stehen, konzentrierte sich wieder und brachte die Steine dazu, erneut eine Mauer zu bilden. Triumphierend sah er John an.

„Was sagst du dazu?"

„Dass du ein Genie bist. Und wenn du mir jetzt verrätst, wie du es geschafft hast, erstarre ich vor Ehrfurcht."

Spöttisch blickte John Rodney an.

„Danke. Hey, ich habe nicht mehr lang zu leben. Statt mich aufzubauen und zu motivieren, ziehst du mich gerade runter."

Ein tiefes Seufzen war Johns einzige Antwort.

„Ist ja schon gut. Es gibt viele Sachen, die auf Atlantis nicht erschöpfend erforscht sind. Und noch mehr Sachen, von denen wir noch nicht mal eine Ahnung haben, wie sie überhaupt funktionieren. Aber jeder Neuankömmling schafft es, sich mindestens einmal gründlich zu verlaufen und zig mal in irgendwelchen Räumen festzustecken, weil er nicht in der Lage ist, die Türen mit einem geistigen Befehl zu öffnen. Und weist du, wer meistens zur Befreiung anrücken musste?"

„Lass mich raten. Zelenka?"

„Der auch, und ich. Und ich kenne inzwischen jeden verdammten Trick, um die Antikertechnologie zu überlisten, damit ich eine Tür öffnen kann. Das Tor funktioniert genau so. Nur ist es getarnt und sieht wie eine Mauer aus. Ich musste mich nur entsprechend konzentrieren und es funktionierte."

Das konnte John nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er trat vor die Mauer, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Dann versuchte er, die Mauer mit seinem Geist zu ertasten. Rodney hatte Recht. Es war einfach, fast schon zu einfach. Er sandte einen kurzen Impuls aus und hörte das Knirschen, als die Steine zur Seite wichen. Bevor das Tor ganz geöffnet war, kehrte John den Befehl um. Auch das funktionierte.

„Wow. Das ist klasse. Gut gemacht, McKay. Jetzt lass uns gehen, wir müssen Geld tauschen."

John drehte sich um und blickte auf die Winkelgasse.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge, der auszieht, um eine fantastische Welt zu erobern.

Alle Läden waren geöffnet, überall konnte man die bunten, glitzernden Schaufensterauslagen, mit Zauberbüchern, Zaubertrankzutaten und Kesseln sehen. Selbst die Modegeschäfte schienen zu glitzern.

„Oh, wow. Das ist doch was anderes."

„Stimmt. Du fasst nichts an und untersuchst auch nichts. Wir gehen erst nach Gringotts und tauschen Geld."

„Und wo ist Gringotts?"

„Siehst du da hinten den weißen Turm?"

John zeigte in die Richtung.

„Du meinst am anderen Ende der Gasse?"

„Yep. Das ist Gringotts."

„Anschließend starten wir unsere Suche?"

„Ich hoffe, dass mir die Kobolde schon Auskunft geben können. Ansonsten werden wir uns bei Ollivander Zauberstäbe besorgen und dann mit der Suche beginnen. Komm, ich will hier weg sein, bevor es dämmert."

Sie waren erst einige Schritte gegangen, als sie angesprochen wurden.

„Dürfen wir Ihre Zauberstäbe sehen, Sirs?"

Die Stimme klang sehr dienstlich. John blieb stehen, darauf achtend, seine Hände möglichst weit von den Manteltaschen fernzuhalten und drehte sich um.

Es waren die beiden Zauberer, die sie auch schon im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' beobachtet hatten. So wie sie sich bewegten, waren es eindeutig Auroren – zu jung, um im Krieg gekämpft zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid, wir haben keine Zauberstäbe."

John versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Streit führte nur zu Ärger und er hatte keine Lust, in Askaban zu landen – auch wenn es keine Dementoren mehr gab.

„Das ist der dümmste Witz, den ich seit langem gehört habe. Wie haben Sie die Winkelgasse ohne Zauberstab betreten können?"

Dass es auch ohne ging, schienen sie nicht zu wissen.

„Ich persönlich glaube, dass Sie ihren Stab nicht vorzeigen wollen, weil wir mit einem ‚Prior Incantatem' sehen können, dass sie verbotene Zauber gewirkt haben. Sie sind Todesser!"

Das war ganz übel. Toms Warnung war berechtigt gewesen.

„Wissen Sie, es gibt da einige recht interessante Theorien, die ich Ihnen gerne erklären würde. Allerdings würde das einige Stunden dauern und zudem ist es auch fraglich, ob Sie es verstehen würden."

Rodney hatte das Gespräch an sich gezogen. Und während er die beiden Auroren provozierte, bewegte er sich zwei Schritte zur Seite. Er war zum selben Schluss gekommen und sah seine Aktion wohl als Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Ach, wollen Sie uns etwa sagen, dass wir dumm sind?"

Es funktionierte sogar. Und damit bewiesen die Auroren, dass sie wirklich nicht mit Intelligenz gesegnet waren.

„Nein, nein", abwehrend hob Rodney seine Hände. „Es ist nur so, dass es mich mehrere Forschungsjahre gekostet hat, um diese Theorie aufzusetzen."

„Er redet wie ein Muggel. Der will uns nur verwirren."

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, zu verhindern, dass man sie festnahm. John war es egal, dass es eigentlich schwarze Magie war.

Er konzentrierte sich und wandte zuerst 'Legilimens' in Kombination mit einem 'Obliviate' bei dem einem, dann bei dem anderen Auror an. Es hatte wirklich Vorteile, weder einen Zauberstab zu schwingen, noch den Zauber laut aussprechen zu müssen. So konnte der die beiden überwältigen, ohne dass sie merkten, überhaupt angegriffen worden zu sein. Als er sicher war, sie unter Kontrolle zu haben, gab er ihnen die entsprechenden Befehle.

„Ihr braucht unsere Zauberstäbe nicht zu sehen."

Der Ältere – wohl der Anführer – drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen und sprach mit ihm.

„Wir brauchen ihre Zauberstäbe nicht zu sehen."

„Wir sind nicht die Zauberer, die ihr sucht."

„Das sind nicht die Zauberer, die wir suchen."

„Wir können passieren."

„Sie können passieren."

„Weiterfahren."

„Weiterfahren."

Jetzt drehte sich der Auror zu John und wiederholte den Befehl.

„Weiterfahren."

John nickte, packte den verdutzten Rodney an der Schulter und ging weiter. Dabei manipulierte er das Gedächtnis der Auroren mit einem 'Amnesia', so dass sie den Vorfall vergaßen. Dann unterbrach er den geistigen Kontakt.

Kurz darauf tauchten sie in der Menschenmenge, die in der Winkelgasse ihre Einkäufe tätigte, unter.

„Was war das?"

Rodneys Frage war nicht unberechtigt.

„Ich habe sie geblitzdingst", war Johns lakonische Antwort.

„Und Obi Wan lässt grüßen. Du hast den Dialog wortwörtlich übernommen. Das mit dem Weiterfahren passte absolut nicht hierhin."

„Tut mir leid, mir fiel auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres ein."

„Und mich hast du in dem Moment an den Rand eines Herzinfarktes gebracht. Ich habe nur noch vierundzwanzig Tage und will sie auch auskosten."

John rechnete schon mit einer längeren Beschwerde, aber die kam nicht. Zur Seite blickend bemerkte er, dass sich Rodney mit einem sehr erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck umsah. Dass die Kinnlade nicht den Boden erreichte, war fast schon ein Wunder.

„McKay, mach den Mund zu. Wir fallen sonst auf."

„Es ist fantastisch. Ich sehe Dinge, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte. Schau mal da drüben." Rodney deutete auf die Auslage von ‚Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen'.

„Wenn du noch Freude am Leben haben willst, dann bleibst du diesem Laden fern. Die Weasley-Zwillinge vertreiben Scherzartikel der übelsten Sorte. Ganz nebenbei beliefern sie auch noch das Ministerium mit den verschiedensten Entwicklungen im Bereich der ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.'"

„Das hört sich nach ganz üblen Burschen an."

„Für ihre Lehrer waren sie auch die Pest." John grinste. „Aber sie gehörten zu meinen besten Freunden. Bevor ich die magische Welt verließ, hatten sie einige Großaufträge vom Ministerium bekommen, um die Auroren auszurüsten. Sie verdienten daran viel Geld und ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch für das Ministerium arbeiten und ob ich ihnen jetzt noch trauen kann. Es sind zu viele Jahre vergangen." John zuckte mit den Achseln „Komm, lass uns weiter gehen."

John schaffte es, Rodney davon abzuhalten, auch nur ein Geschäft zu betreten und so erreichten sie kurz darauf Gringotts. Das schneeweiße Hochhaus war zwar nicht so groß wie die Wolkenkratzer auf Manhattan, aber durch die die fast schon blendende Farbe und das große Bronzetor war es beeindruckend.

John ließ Rodney etwas Zeit, das Tor und die dahinterliegende silberne Doppeltür zu betrachten, dann gingen sie in die große Eingangshalle.

Es war recht ruhig. Nur wenige Kunden standen an den Schaltern an und noch weniger Kobolde waren zu sehen.

„Sehen hier die Bankiers immer so seltsam aus?"

„Yep, es sind halt Kobolde. Absolut zuverlässig und vertrauenswürdig."

„Dann sollten wir uns anstellen, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Doch bevor sie sich in einer Schlange einreihen konnte, wurden sie von einem kleinen, sehr alten Kobold abgefangen. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und begleitete sie in ein Büro.

John und Rodney blickten sich nur an, bevor sie ihm folgten.

Erst als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sprach der Kobold sie an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie so abpassen musste. Die magische Welt hat sich seit Ihrer Abreise bedauerlicherweise nicht verändert."

„Sie wissen, wer wir sind?" Rodney konnte seinen Mund nicht halten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind. Aber Harry Potter habe ich erkannt. Seit seiner Kindheit war ich für sein Verließ verantwortlich und habe auch nach seinem Wechsel in die Muggelwelt seine Finanzen überwacht. Zudem hatte ich die Möglichkeit, seine militärische Laufbahn zu verfolgen. Es hat mich sehr traurig gestimmt, dass er in ein geheimes Projekt versetzt wurde und er in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht ein Mal seine Kreditkarte verwendet hat. Ich konnte mir noch nicht einmal mehr sicher sein, ob er noch lebte. Sie können sich aber vorstellen, wie erfreut ich war, als ich feststellte, dass er vor einigen Tagen einen Flug nach London gebucht hatte. Seitdem warte ich darauf, dass er hierher kommt."

Irgendwie war John von dieser Eröffnung nicht überrascht. Kobolde wussten schon immer mehr als Menschen. Aber scheinbar wussten sie weder über das Stargateprojekt noch über Atlantis Bescheid.

„Ich habe aber nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Ich bin nur auf der Suche nach einem Zaubertrankmeister, der nicht nur den Wolfsbanntrank brauen, sondern ihn auch noch modifizieren kann."

Der Kobold musterte Rodney, nickte dann verstehend mit dem Kopf.

„Damocles Belby, der den Wolfsbanntrank entwickelt hat, ist leider letztes Jahr gestorben. Er wird Ihnen nicht helfen können."

„An ihn hatte ich auch gar nicht gedacht, sondern an Severus Snape."

Der Kobold dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er.

„Er ist eine gute Wahl. Ein Meister seines Faches. Und seit er verheiratet ist, ist er sogar fast schon umgänglich. Doch es wird nicht einfach sein, ihn zu kontaktieren. Das Ministerium überwacht ihn nicht nur mit einem magischen Auge. Seltsamerweise wird er verdächtigt, politische Ambitionen zu haben. Man glaubt, dass er der Kopf einer Widerstandsbewegung ist. Ich dagegen sage, dass seine Frau die treibende Kraft ist und er nur ihr zuliebe mitmacht."

„Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

Rodneys Sarkasmus wirkte irgendwie unangebracht.

„Hermine Granger."

Das saß. John hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht, dass Hermine zurückgekehrt war und dann ausgerechnet Snape geheiratet hatte. Die Fledermaus.

„Hermine lebt noch in der magischen Welt?"

„Sie ist ein halbes Jahr nach Voldemorts Tod zurückgekehrt. Es war nicht einfach, aber Professor Snape hat sie als Schülerin angenommen und sie ist jetzt Tränkemeister."

„Könntet ihr mich bitte aufklären, wer Hermine Granger ist?"

So viel John Rodney auch über sein Leben erzählt hatte, über Hermine hatte er nie ein Wort verloren.

„Hermine ist brillant. So wie du im Bereich der Astrophysik. Nur dass sie den gesamten magischen Bereich abdeckt. Sie war lange Zeit meine beste Freundin."

Mehr wollte John nicht erzählen, Rodney hakte auch nicht weiter nach, doch sein Blick machte deutlich, dass das Thema noch nicht durch war.

„Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht soviel Zeit widmen, wie ich möchte, denn auch Gringotts wird vom Ministerium überwacht. Dies ist einer der wenigen Räume, die sie nicht abhören können, aber wenn wir zu lange hier bleiben, werden sie misstrauisch."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Wie viel Geld kann ich umtauschen?"

„Sie haben bei uns unbegrenzten Kredit. Ich denke, dass tausend Galleonen für den Anfang angemessen sind. Wenn Sie noch mehr brauchen, dann brauchen Sie uns nur aufzusuchen."

Das waren etwa neuntausend Dollar. Sehr viel Geld und kein Kobold gab es ohne Grund aus.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Sie haben doch irgendwelche Hintergedanken."

„Nur die Hoffnung eines alten Mannes, dass Harry Potter es schafft, ein zweites Mal unsere Welt zu retten."

„Ich soll diese Welt retten?" Wütend stand John auf. „Geben Sie mir einen guten Grund, warum ich es ein zweites Mal machen soll?"

„Weil es ihre Heimat ist?", kam die ruhige Antwort.

„Diese Gesellschaft ist alles, aber garantiert nicht meine Heimat. Ich bin hier sieben Jahre zur Schule gegangen, habe Voldemort vernichtet und fast all meine Freunde verloren. Es gibt nichts, was mich hier hält. Meine Heimat ist dort, wo ich gerade herkomme. Und dass ich die magische Welt einmal gerettet habe, ist mehr als genug. Jetzt müssen sich die Zauberer selber retten. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Die Ohren des Kobolds sanken ein kleines Stück nach unten.

„Dann muss ich diese Hoffnung begraben. Aber bitte nehmen Sie trotzdem das Geld. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich den entsprechenden Betrag von Ihrem Konto abbuchen, damit Sie sich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen."

„Ja, das ist mir lieber. Sie kennen meine Kontonummer?"

„Ich habe es damals höchstpersönlich eingerichtet und ich vergesse keine Zahlenkombination", kam die entrüstete Antwort.

John konnte den Wunsch des alten Kobolds verstehen, war aber nicht bereit, ihm und der ganzen Zauberwelt zu helfen. Er wollte wieder zurück nach Atlantis, dort brauchte man ihn mindestens genauso sehr.

„Aber Sie müssen mir den Empfang des Geldes noch bestätigen."

Damit reichte er John ein Pergament, auf dem stand, dass er tausend Galleonen abgehoben hatte. Irgendwie misstraute John dem Kobold. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er so einfach aufgab – diese Rasse war nicht umsonst die reichste der magischen Welt. Sie waren unheimlich gerissen.

Doch das Pergament schien nicht verzaubert zu sein.

„Wenn Sie schon mir persönlich nicht trauen, dann vertrauen Sie bitte meinem Ruf als Bankier, dass ich nicht versuchen werde, Sie hier und jetzt zu betrügen. Das ist unter meiner Würde."

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens stimmte John zu, nahm sich eine Feder und unterschrieb. Als er dem Kobold das Pergament zurückgab, reichte dieser ihm im Austausch einen großen, schweren Beutel. Da es keine Scheine gab, hatten sie ein gutes Gewicht zu tragen.

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe, auch wenn ich Ihre Hoffnung nicht erfüllen kann. Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Professor Snape finden kann?"

„Dort wo er schon immer war. Auf Hogwarts. Er ist inzwischen stellvertretender Direktor und hätte er nicht den Ruf, ein ehemaliger Todesser zu sein, wäre er sogar ein angesehener Mann. So fürchtet man ihn. Wenn Sie nicht apparieren wollen, empfehle ich Ihnen, morgen früh um sieben Uhr den Zug nach Hogsmeade zu nehmen. Am späten Nachmittag werden Sie dann Hogwarts erreicht haben."

„Snape wollte nie ein angesehener Mann sein. Sonst könnten seine Schüler ja denken, er hätte doch noch ein Herz. Es hört sich nach einer guten Idee an, den Zug zu nehmen. Komm, Rodney, wir müssen noch einige Besorgungen machen. Morgen werden wir dann Hogwarts einen Besuch abstatten."

„Also gehen wir jetzt Zauberstäbe kaufen. Wo finden wir die?"

„Es ist nicht weit weg. Wir müssen nur einige Häuser zurück."

„Das ist gut. Mit dem Gewicht, das ich jetzt mit mir rumtrage, komm ich nicht weit. Was hältst du eigentlich von Arbeitsteilung?"

John wusste genau, was sein Freund wollte, aber er gab vor, ihn mißzuverstehen.

„Du willst gleichberechtigt für unsere Sicherheit sorgen? Das ist toll!"

Ohne auf einen Kommentar zu warten, ging John los.

Ollivanders Geschäft hatte sich nicht verändert. Es war klein und unauffällig. Eine Glocke erklang, als sie eintraten, und kurz drauf erschien Herr Ollivander.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Herren? Wurde Ihr Zauberstab beschädigt und er muss repariert werden, oder möchten Sie eine ganz besondere Politur?"

„Weder noch", war Johns Antwort. „Wir benötigen zwei neue Zauberstäbe."

„Sie wissen, dass ich Zauberstäbe nur mit Genehmigung des Ministeriums an Erwachsene abgeben darf. Darf ich sie bitte haben?"

John begegnete Rodneys Blick. Dieses Dekret war erst nach Voldemorts Sturz erlassen worden. Zeit zu pokern.

„Welche Genehmigung brauche ich denn für einen elfzölligen Stab aus Stechpalme mit einer eingelassenen Phönixfeder?"

Die großen, blassen Augen des alten Mannes versuchten, John zu durchbohren. Doch er hielt diesem Blick mit einem Lächeln stand.

„Es gibt nur zwei Zauberer, die so einen Stab benutzt haben. Und ich bezweifle, dass der dunkle Lord mein Geschäft wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Kunde betreten würde. Das ist nicht sein Stil. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, diese besondere Ware bewahre ich nicht hier im Verkaufsraum auf."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand Ollivander.

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl blieb John zurück. Ollivander war zu Beginn seines sechsten Schuljahres verschwunden und erst nach Voldemorts Sturz zurückgekehrt. Niemand wusste, wohin er geflüchtet war, und es hatte mehr als nur ein Gerücht gegeben, dass er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Und wer Voldemort als ‚dunklen Lord' titulierte, war mehr als nur verdächtig.

Wenn er Pech hatte, würden im nächsten Augenblick einige Todesser - oder noch schlimmer, Auroren – in den Raum stürzen. John hörte im Nebenraum Ollivander einige Schachteln durchsuchen. Sonst gab es keine verdächtigen Geräusche.

Währenddessen lief Rodney in dem recht kleinen Raum unruhig auf und ab, nahm eine der unzähligen Schachteln in seine Hände, holte den darin liegenden Zauberstab heraus und musterte ihn misstrauisch. Dann nahm er ihn und schwang ihn. John erinnerte diese Bewegung an die Hexe in 'Merlin und Mim'.

Es geschah aber nichts. Seufzend packte Rodney den Stab wieder weg, drehte zwei weitere Runden vor der Theke und blieb an einem anderen Regal stehen. Dort nahm er einen anderen Zauberstab in die Hand und untersuchte ihn.

John rechnete damit, dass er jeden Moment seinen Scanner zücken würde. Stattdessen blickte Rodney hoch.

„Ich verstehe es nicht. Was soll an diesen Dingern so besonders sein, dass sie in der Lage sind, Magie zu verstärken?"

Ollivanders Schritte kündigten seine Rückkehr an.

„Jeder Stab ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Fast schon einzigartig. Aber nur mit ganz wenigen würden Sie zurecht kommen. Und mit viel Glück finden Sie hier einen Zauberstab, der vollständig mit Ihnen harmoniert."

Rodney – der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der alte Mann antwortete - zuckte zusammen, als dieser seine Frage beantwortete, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Und wie finde ich diesen Stab? Das hier sind bestimmt an die tausend Schachteln, wenn nicht mehr."

„Der Stab wird Sie finden. Sehen Sie sich noch etwas um, berühren Sie die einzelnen Stäbe und Sie werden es merken, wenn Sie den Richtigen in der Hand halten."

„Das stimmt. Du kannst ihm vertrauen."

Unausgesprochen blieb, dass John ihm nur in dieser Hinsicht vertraute. Doch das verstand Rodney auch ohne Worte, dafür arbeiteten sie schon lange genug zusammen.

„Ich habe etwas für Sie."

Ollivander zog hinter seinem Rücken eine besonders hübsche Schachtel hervor, holte den Zauberstab heraus und legte ihn in Johns Hände. Fast schon atemlos betrachtete John den Stab. Glatt, geschmeidig und wie eine Verlängerung seiner Finger. Er fühlte, wie seine Kräfte gebündelt wurden.

„Er ist… fantastisch."

"Nachdem Sie damals unsere Welt verlassen hatten, brachte man Ihren zerstörten Stab zu mir. Reparieren konnte ich ihn nicht, doch Fawkes gab mir eine seiner Federn, um für Sie einen neuen zu fertigen. Wir haben immer gehofft, dass Sie zurückkehren würden."

Erst der Kobold in der Bank und jetzt Ollivander. Wieso hegten alle die Hoffnung, dass er zurückgekehrt war, um das Chaos zu beseitigen, das sie selbst geschaffen hatten?

Am liebsten hätte John ihm gesagt, dass sie ihre Ärsche gefälligst selbst aus der Scheiße rausziehen sollte, aber er konnte sich so gerade eben noch beherrschen.

„Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise und werde nicht lange bleiben. Für die politische Situation bin ich nicht verantwortlich, die haben sie selbst verursacht. Sie müssen sich einen anderen Dummen suchen, der den Held spielt."

Ollivander musterte ihn zweifelnd und ungläubig.

„John! Hilfe! Hey, was ist das?"

Rodneys Ausruf unterbrach die angespannte Stille. John drehte sich zu ihm und sah Funken aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes sprühen, mit dem Rodney gerade experimentierte.

„Gratuliere, Sie haben Ihren Stab gefunden. Das ging schnell. Zeigen Sie mir, bitte, wer Sie erwählt hat."

So schnell, wie Rodney den Stab abgab, fühlte er sich mehr als unbehaglich damit.

„Faszinierend. Dieser Stab ist vor langer Zeit von meinem Urgroßvater gefertigt worden. Mit zehn Zoll Länge ist er sehr kurz, aber durch die Kombination von Eibenholz mit einem Kern aus den Barthaaren eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes extrem kraftvoll. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn verkaufen würde."

„Dann ist er genau so ungewöhnlich wie sein neuer Besitzer. Was schulden wir Ihnen für die beiden Stäbe?"

Ollivander überlegte kurz.

„Ich muss meine Bücher dem Ministerium vorlegen. Deswegen werde ich Ihnen eine aufwendige Reparatur und eine Wartung berechnen."

Als John ihm widersprechen wollte, hob er abwehrend die Hände.

„Sie werden es akzeptieren müssen, wenn Sie verhindern wollen, dass ich Schwierigkeiten bekomme."

John wusste, wann er verloren hatte – er hatte das dumme Gefühl Ollivander etwas schuldig zu sein, etwas was er gar nicht wollte - und steckte seinen Stab ein. Er würde sich noch eine sichere Halterung basteln müssen.

„Gut, wie Sie wünschen. Was müssen wir bezahlen?"

„Da ich immer bei Erwachsenen einen anderen Tarif abrechne als bei Kindern, wird es nicht auffallen, wenn ich für die Reparatur des einen Stabes 200 Galleonen und für die Wartung des andern 125 Galleonen berechne."

Durch Johns Erklärungen kannte Rodney den Wert eines Galleonen.

„So teuer?"

Doch Ollivander konnte es gut erklären.

„Die Politur besteht unter anderem aus einem Extrakt aus Einhornmilch. Und es gibt nur ganz wenige Einhörner, die sich melken lassen. Sie können sich sicherlich denken, dass ich diese Politur nur sehr selten verkaufe, aber es gibt sie wirklich. Sie scheinen noch nicht viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit Zauberstäben zu haben. Wäre es Ihnen recht, wenn ich den Stab einpacke?"

„Ja, ich denke, dass ich noch viel lernen muss, bevor ich mit diesem Ding auf die Menschheit losgelassen werden kann.", zeigte Rodney überraschend viel Einsicht.

„Sie werden einen guten Lehrer haben."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Rodney die Schachtel in Empfang, sagte aber nichts.

Währenddessen hatte John den Rucksack geöffnet, den Geldbeutel rausgeholt und den Betrag abgezählt. Die goldenen Münzen reflektierten das spärliche Licht mit einem matten Schein.

Ollivander nahm das Geld entgegen und schob es ohne nachzuzählen in eine Schublade unter dem Tresen.

„Es war mir eine Freude, Ihnen weiterzuhelfen. Bitte denken Sie über mein Anliegen noch einmal nach."

Es gab Menschen, die nicht aufgaben, Ollivander gehörte offensichtlich dazu, doch John hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Ich brauche gar nicht erst darüber nachzudenken. Meine Antwort lautet Nein."

„Dann bedenken Sie, dass das Ministerium Ihnen vielleicht gar keine andere Wahl lässt. Rufus Scrimgeour ist immer noch Minister und Dolores Umbridge ist seine Stellvertreterin. Beide versuchen ständig, Ihren Ruf in den Dreck zu ziehen."

„Das ist mir egal. Mich interessiert diese Welt nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht lange hier. Bitte versuchen Sie nicht weiter, mich zu überzeugen, ich will Sie nicht in schlechter Erinnerung behalten."

„Sie verstehen es, einen alten, sentimentalen Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen."

John schluckte einen sarkastischen Kommentar runter.

„Danke, dass Sie mir trotzdem geholfen haben. Komm, Rodney, wir müssen los."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich John von Ollivander und verließ das Geschäft, dicht gefolgt von Rodney.


	7. London

**London**

Die Winkelgasse verließen sie dort, wo sie sie auch betreten hatten. Um den Durchgang in der Mauer zu öffnen, benutzte John zum ersten Mal seinen Zauberstab. Er brauchte sich noch nicht einmal zu konzentrieren. Seine Kräfte wurden so gebündelt, dass er den Stab nur auf die Mauer zu richten brauchte, damit sich die Steine wie von selbst bewegten. Es war ein Kinderspiel.

Im Tropfenden Kessel stand Tom hinter der Theke und polierte Gläser. Doch bevor er sie ansprechen konnte, winkte John ab und ging zielstrebig zum Ausgang. Neugierige Fragen – auch wenn sie noch so gut gemeint waren – konnte er jetzt nicht brauchen.

Wieder im nichtmagischen London angekommen, versuchte John, ihre Spuren zu verwischen, und so war es sehr spät, bis sie ihre Sachen aus den Schließfächern geholt und ein vernünftiges Hotel in der Nähe von King's Cross gefunden hatten.

Als John die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete er tief durch. Er hatte jetzt eine halbe Stunde für sich. Ohne Rodneys Stimme als Hintergrundgeräusch. Der hatte die ganze Zeit genörgelt, weil der Zug zu voll war, die Menschen zu laut waren und überhaupt. John hatte es einfach ignoriert.

John wollte erst unter die Dusche gehen. Danach wollte er planen, wie er sich auf Hogwarts verhalten sollte. Dass Hermine mit Snape verheiratet war, hatte alles durcheinander geworfen.

Sie war seine beste Freundin gewesen. Immer für ihn da.

Nach Ginnys Tod war sie diejenige gewesen, die versucht hatte, ihn zu trösten. Doch damals hatte er keinen Trost sondern Rache gesucht und sie abgewiesen.

Als Ron in der letzten Schlacht umgekommen war, da wollte John Hermine trösten. Aber es war nicht möglich gewesen, weil er schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte und sie aus der magischen Welt geflüchtet war.

Später - nach seiner Entscheidung, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, hatte er nie versucht, sie zu finden, weil er einfach nur vergessen wollte. Bei der Air Force hatte man ihn so beansprucht und gefördert, dass er noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt hatte, über seine Vergangenheit nachzudenken.

Erst als er in Antarktika vor dem Antikerstuhl stand, wurde sie ihm wieder bewusst. Wider besseres Wissen wurde die Neugierde zu groß und er hatte sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt. Es hatte sich anders angefühlt. Anders und doch vertraut.

Als General O'Neill ihn dann aufgefordert hatte, nach Atlantis zu gehen, da hatte John mit sich gerungen. Wenn er ging, musste er seine Kräfte einsetzen, die er nie wieder hatte nutzen wollen. Er hatte sich selbst mit dem Argument überzeugt, dass es nicht der Magie gleichzusetzen war, weil er keinen Zauberstab schwingen und keine Beschwörungen aufsagen musste.

Es war die Möglichkeit, weiter weg zu kommen, als er jemals gehofft hatte. Nachdem er in Atlantis angekommen war und feststellte, dass es Raumschiffe gab, mit denen er das All erkunden konnte, war es die Erfüllung eines alten Traumes gewesen. Nichts schien weiter weg als die magische Welt.

Und doch war er wieder auf der Erde, in London, und morgen würde er mit dem Hogwarts-Express zurückkehren. Er würde Hermine wiedersehen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, eine halbe Stunde am Fenster zu stehen und zu grübeln.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Ich bin's!"

„Moment."

John schloss die Tür auf und ließ seinen Freund herein. Der hatte die Zeit genutzt und geduscht.

„Wollten wir nicht los? Ich verhungere!"

„Lass mir einige Minuten, ich spring noch unter die Dusche und dann können wir starten. Und fang nicht an zu meckern, sonst lass ich mir extra viel Zeit."

Rodney sah ihn an, schluckte einen Kommentar runter und setzte sich aufs Bett.

John ging ins Bad. Beim Abtrocknen stellte er fest, dass er vergessen hatte, sich neue Kleidung zu besorgen. Da er keinen Zauber anwenden wollte, zog er die verschwitzten Sachen noch einmal an.

Als er das Bad verließ, rubbelte er noch mit einem Handtuch seine Haare trocken.

„Wieso hast du das größere Zimmer?"

„Weil du dich für den anderen Schlüssel entschieden hast, außerdem bin ich dein Vorgesetzter und habe ein Recht auf ein größeres Zimmer. Was ist los?"

Rodney sah so aus, als ob er über etwas nachgedacht hatte.

„Warum bleiben wir nicht hier und bestellen das Essen beim Zimmerservice. Ich habe sowieso genug davon, mich in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen und jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen."

„Das hört sich nach einem vernünftigen Plan an."

„Dieses Attribut hätte ich nicht gewählt, aber deine Zustimmung reicht mir schon."

„Wie du meinst, McKay. Ich habe im Moment keine Lust, mich mit dir zu streiten. Dann rufst du den Zimmerservice."

„Wieso ich? Es ist dein Zimmer und ich bin nicht deine Telefonistin. Du kannst es genauso gut."

Jetzt reichte es John. Er warf das Handtuch nach Rodney, doch der fing es auf und grinste herausfordernd.

„Tut mir leid, Colonel Sheppard. Das Training der letzten Monate war nicht umsonst. Aber ich gehorche gerne Ihren Befehlen. Was wünschen Sie zu essen? Chinesisch, indisch, türkisch oder arabisch?"

Wann hatte Rodney das letzte Mal wie ein Lausbub gegrinst?

„Ich habe Lust auf ganz normales Essen. Irgendwas mit Pommes und Steak. Das hätte ich gerne medium."

Und bevor sein Freund noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, ging John noch einmal ins Bad, um das Handtuch wegzubringen.

Als er zurückkam hatte Rodney es sich gemütlich gemacht. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und las gerade die die Titelseite einer Zeitung

„Das Essen kommt gleich. Ich hoffe, es ist dir Recht, wenn ich dir ein fünfhundert Gramm Steak bestellt habe, auf Holzkohle gegrillt."

„Klasse, ich habe wirklich Hunger. Wenn du willst, können wir Zimmer tauschen."

„Lass gut sein. Wir müssen reden."

Rodney wirkte sehr ernst. John konnte es verstehen. Der Besuch in der Winkelgasse musste noch verarbeitet werden.

„Ja, das müssen wir. Aber bitte nach dem Essen."

„Hast du Angst, dass es dir den Appetit verdirbt?"

„Nichts verdirbt mir den Appetit, aber der Genuss wird dann verloren gehen. Und es wäre schade um das erste Rindersteak, das ich seit einer Ewigkeit auf meinem Teller habe."

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Es war der Zimmerservice. Schnell war der Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes gedeckt und fast genauso schnell fielen sie über das Essen her.

Die Kantine auf Atlantis war nicht wirklich schlecht, aber so ein frisches Steak war doch etwas ganz anderes.

Als der Teller leer war, lehnte John sich satt und zufrieden zurück. Rodney war noch nicht fertig, da er sich auch einen Nachtisch bestellt hatte, den er gerade mit Genuss verzehrte.

„Warum sehen alle in dir den Retter ihrer Welt? Du hast mir erzählt, dass du als Jugendlicher Voldemort zur Strecke gebracht hast. Warum haben denn alle noch soviel Angst vor diesem Kerl?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", war Johns ehrliche Antwort. „Ich habe in der Hinsicht die Zauberer nie verstanden und werde sie wohl auch nie verstehen. Ich habe nur den Mann besiegt, der durch seine Taten meine Kindheit zerstört hatte. Gut, er hatte großes magisches Potential und kannte auch die schwärzesten Zauber. Aber ich konnte ihn besiegen, obwohl ich noch nicht viel Kampferfahrung hatte. Aber die magische Welt hat etwas Anderes daraus gemacht. Du hättest den Starkult erleben müssen, den sie nach dem Krieg um mich aufbauten. Schlimmer als bei einer Boygroup. Dabei wollte ich nur in Ruhe mein eigenes Leben leben. Vergessen, dass durch diesen gottverdammten Krieg fast all meine Freunde gestorben sind. Aber man hat es nicht zugelassen. Und das war einer der Gründe, warum ich gegangen bin."

Rodney blieb still, gab noch nicht einmal einen sarkastischen Kommentar von sich und wartete, bis John weitersprach.

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Hoffnungen ich hatte, als ich heute die Winkelgasse betrat. Auf der einen Seite ist es wesentlich besser gelaufen, als ich gehofft habe, auf der anderen Seite war es katastrophal."

„Du meinst die politische Entwicklung? Die scheinen sich ja einen netten Polizeistaat aufgebaut zu haben."

„Nein", John schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Mich hat es jedenfalls nicht wirklich überrascht. Ich meine die Tatsache, dass man in mir so was wie einen Messias sieht, der wiederkehrt, um alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich bin kein Messias und auch kein Luke Skywalker."

Er stand auf und ging unruhig auf und ab. Rodney blieb sitzen, verfolgte mit seinen Augen jede Bewegung, die John machte.

„Stimmt, dafür bist du nicht nett genug. Du bist eher Han Solo. Dein Flugstil hat schon gewisse Ähnlichkeiten."

„Danke, aber nein, danke. Es gibt hier noch nicht Mal eine Prinzessin als Belohnung. Und falls ich mich in die Politik einmischen sollte, wird man versuchen, mich zu verletzen. Und du wirst ihr erstes Ziel sein."

„Das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Ich bin halt nur der zerstreute, hilflose Wissenschaftler."

Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der ein verdammt guter Schütze ist, alles repariert, was man ihm in die Finger drückt und bei Vollmond den Mond anheult. Und erwarte jetzt keine weiteren Komplimente von mir. McKay, ich lasse nicht zu, dass man meine Freunde angreift, um mir zu schaden. Wenn sie das machen, werden sie herausfinden, dass Voldemort im Vergleich zu mir ein Kleinkind war. Ich habe auf Atlantis mehr über meine Kräfte gelernt, als es den Zauberern lieb sein kann."

Stille. Rodney dachte offensichtlich über das eben Gehörte nach. John blieb am Fenster stehen. Der Himmel über London war nicht wirklich dunkel. Obwohl er wolkenlos war, konnte man nur wenige Sterne sehen, schon gar nicht die Pegasusgalaxie.

John befürchtete, dass es vielleicht doch keine gute Idee gewesen war, heimzukehren. Falls es gelang, für Rodney einen Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, so konnte es sein, dass sein Freund anschließend von einem Auror oder Todesser umgebracht wurde.

„Was ich heute mit den beiden Auroren angestellt habe---"

„War absoluter Wahnsinn. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas möglich ist. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, das zu untersuchen? Überleg mal, wenn wir das mit den Wraith machen könnten! Wir könnten uns ungehindert in ihren Schiffen bewegen."

Die Begeisterung war unüberhörbar.

„Lass mich ausreden, Rodney. Es war Magie. Aber es ist die schwärzeste Magie, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich habe den Geist der beiden Männer manipuliert. Für so etwas wurde einem früher von den Dementoren die Seele ausgesaugt. Auch wenn eigentlich nichts das Aussaugen der Seele rechtfertigt, wüsste ich nicht, wie man so eine Tat anders ahnden sollte."

„Aber---"

„Kein Aber. Ich habe es gemacht, weil ich uns schützen wollte. Das bedeutet aber noch lange nicht, dass es richtig ist. Und ich hasse die Auroren dafür, dass ich gezwungen war, dies zu machen. Es hat mir auch gezeigt, wie stark meine Kräfte sind. Und ich denke, dass Merlins Erbe bei mir voll zugeschlagen hat. Es ängstigt mich. Und ich will das nicht."

Eine Hand legte sich auf Johns Schulter. Stark und Trost spendend.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, John. Das ist mein Job."

Seit wann hatten sie vertauschte Rollen? Aber es tat gut.

„Danke. Aber ich muss es, damit wir bis zum nächsten Vollmond überleben. Wenn ich alleine daran denke, dass ich Hermine gegenübertreten muss…"

„Nicht deine Prinzessin Leia?"

„Hermine? Nein."

Johns Grinsen war längst nicht fröhlich, doch er war erleichtert, dass sie das ganz tiefe Wasser verlassen hatten.

„Sie war meine beste Freundin. Eine Besserwisserin und genauso wissbegierig wie du. Ihr werdet euch wahrscheinlich blendend verstehen. Nur wird sie es mir übel nehmen, dass ich gegangen bin, ohne mich zu verabschieden."

„Frauen können da wirklich sehr nachtragend sein."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Der Zimmerservice wollte abräumen, was John gestattete. Er wollte kurz darauf hinter ihm abschließen, wurde aber von Rodney aufgehalten.

„Ich werde jetzt auch gehen. Der Jetlag steckt mir in den Knochen und wir müssen morgen früh los."

„Ja, der Zug geht um sieben Uhr."

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen und nicht grübeln."

„Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen."

„Ja, ich habe damit Erfahrung und weiß, dass es nichts Schlimmeres gibt, als unausgeschlafen einem Feind gegenüberzutreten."

„Ja, Mama. Ich werde es versuchen."

Nachdenklich schloss John die Tür hinter seinem Freund. Noch dreiundzwanzig Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond.


	8. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Um schlafen zu können, machte John einige Meditationsübungen, die er von Teyla gelernt hatte. Er schaffte es damit, sämtliche Gedanken an die magische Welt zur Seite zu schieben, und verbrachte tatsächlich eine ruhige, albtraumfreie Nacht.

Als um sechs Uhr der Wecker klingelte, fühlte sich John erholt und ausgeschlafen. Er bräuchte jetzt nur noch eine Tasse Kaffee, dann konnte es losgehen.

Er zog sich rasch an und wollte seinen Freund zum Frühstück abholen, doch John musste eine kleine Ewigkeit an der Tür hämmern, bis er endlich öffnete. Rodney hatte verschlafen und war gerade erst wach geworden. Damit er sich nicht wieder hinlegte, blieb John, bis er geduscht und angezogen war.

Sie kamen ziemlich abgehetzt um kurz vor sieben auf Gleis neun an. Obwohl alle anderen Bahnsteige durch den Berufsverkehr fast schon überfüllt waren, war dort nichts los.

Rodney war informiert, wie Gleis 9 ¾ betreten werden musste und folgte John ohne zu zögern, als er durch die Wand ging.

Der Hogwarts-Express war schon eingefahren. Im letzten Waggon fanden sie noch ein freies Abteil. Sie hatten gerade ihre Taschen verstaut, als der Zug anfuhr.

„Puh, das war knapp!"

Rodney ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen

„Das war aber nicht dein Verdienst. Was musstest du auch verschlafen? Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit für einen Kaffee!"

„Du kennst mich doch." Entschuldigend zuckte Rodney mit den Schultern und hob seine Hände leicht an. „Warum hast du nicht an meine Tür geklopft, bevor du duschen gegangen bist? Aber wir können uns doch auf die Suche nach einen Bistrowagen machen und dort frühstücken. Und anschließend weiter nach vorne gehen. Ich möchte mir gerne die Lok etwas näher ansehen."

„McKay, pass auf, ich hatte noch keinen Kaffee und dann kann ich dich nur bedingt ertragen. Und wenn du es jetzt übertreibst, würde es mir sehr viel Freude machen, dir Furunkeln anzuhexen."

Der erschrockene, fast schon panische Gesichtsausdruck entschädigte John fast für das entgangene Frühstück.

„Ist es nicht verboten, einem armen, unschuldigen Wissenschaftler so etwas anzutun?"

„Wenn der Richter erfährt, dass ich deinetwegen das Frühstück verpasst habe, komme ich mit einer Geldstrafe davon, die ich locker aus der Portokasse bezahle."

„Schade nur, dass sie in meinem Rucksack ist und von mir verwaltet wird."

„Ein Spruch und ich habe sie wieder."

Grinsend lehnte John sich zurück. Auch Rodney lächelte und sah dann aus dem Fenster.

„Wo ist London abgeblieben?"

Man konnte deutlich seine Verblüffung hören. John blickte auch aus dem Fenster. Weder von der Stadt, noch von den Vororten war etwas zu sehen. Stattdessen führten die Gleise durch eine bewaldete, leicht hügelige Landschaft.

„Die Muggelwelt ist weg. Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht, warum. Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Im Unterricht hat man uns noch nicht mal ansatzweise diese Art der Magie gelehrt."

„Immer wenn es wirklich spannend wird, weißt du nicht weiter. Haben wir unterwegs Aufenthalt, damit ich mir die Lokomotive doch etwas näher ansehen kann?"

„Selbst wenn wir Aufenthalt hätten, würde ich dich nicht aus dem Abteil lassen, McKay. Du erregst damit zuviel Aufsehen und das müssen wir vermeiden." Irgendwann würde die Neugierde Rodney zum Verhängnis werden. „Jetzt lehne dich zurück und entspann dich. In etwa neun Stunden werden wir Hogsmeade erreichen."

„Wie soll ich mich entspannen, wenn ich Hunger habe? Komm, ich will wenigsten den Bistrowagen suchen, um zu frühstücken."

„Ich will nicht riskieren, dass man mich erkennt, und ich lasse dich nicht allein gehen. Dafür staunst du zu sehr über alles, was du hier siehst, und wirst auffallen."

„War das jetzt ein Nein?"

„Das war sogar ein endgültiges Nein. Und versuche nicht zu diskutieren, denn du kannst mich nicht umstimmen."

Demonstrativ blickte John aus dem Fenster. Doch sein Gehör konnte er nicht abschalten. Rodney seufzte, rutschte hin und her, stand auf, kramte in seiner Tasche, setzte sich wieder hin und stand kurz darauf wieder auf, kramte erneut in seiner Tasche und setzte sich dann mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen hin.

John wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, und schmunzelte.

„Verdammt! Was ist mit meinem Laptop los? Warum bleibt der Bildschirm schwarz und nichts rührt sich? Du hast doch die ganze Nacht am Ladekabel gehangen!"

Jetzt blickte John Rodney an, der sich heftig gestikulierend über sein Laptop gebeugt hatte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass moderne Technik hier nicht funktioniert. Du wirst ganz altmodisch Papier und Stift nehmen müssen und beim Rechnen nicht nur auf go klicken können."

„Darum geht es mir gar nicht", war Rodneys heftige Erwiderung. „Sam Carter hat mir Material über ‚Merlins Mantel' mitgegeben, damit ich im Urlaub etwas Interessantes zu lesen habe."

„Über was?"

„Merlins Mantel'." Rodney gestikulierte wild. „Laut einer Sage war es ein Tarnumhang, mit dem er sich jederzeit unsichtbar machen konnte."

„Ja, und?" John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie du weißt, hatte ich als Kind auch so einen Umhang."

Den er vor der letzten Schlacht Hermine anvertraut hatte. Ob der Tarnumhang noch existierte, war eine ganz andere Frage.

„Darum geht es nicht, es ist kein Mantel, sondern ein Gerät. Damit konnte Merlin in eine andere Dimension wechseln." Rodney merkte, dass er Johns Aufmerksamkeit hatte, und fügte hinzu: „Wenn ich das Gerät einschalte, dann würde ich auch noch hier sitzen, aber du könntest mich nicht wahrnehmen, weil ich in einer anderen Dimension bin."

Triumphierend sah Rodney John an.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, McKay?"

„Ich vermute, dass der Zug auf genau diesem Prinzip beruht. Dass wir uns - jedenfalls solange wir in einem Waggon sind – in einer anderen Dimension befinden und damit auch ungesehen von London nach Hogsmeade kommen."

„Die Theorie hat was", stimmte John zu. „Aber so funktioniert es nicht."

„Warum nicht? Hast du den Hogwarts-Express jemals von außen gesehen?"

„Yep. Im zweiten Schuljahr habe ich einmal den Zug verpasst und habe ihn verfolgt, um Hogwarts zu finden. Ich habe ihn die ganze Strecke im Auge behalten müssen."

„Wie konntest du ihn verfolgen?"

„Im Ford Anglia von Rons Vater. Der Wagen konnte fliegen. Ron und ich hatten uns das Auto ausgeliehen, um doch noch pünktlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

Während die Landschaft vorbei flog, erzählte John die Geschichte. Mit Abstand betrachtet war es nur noch witzig und nicht halb so schrecklich, wie er damals gedacht hatte.

John erzählte gerade, wie er nach seiner Ankunft auf Hogwarts von Snape zur Schnecke gemacht wurde, als es an der Abteiltür klopfte und eine alte, runzlige Hexe Kaffee und Süßigkeiten anbot.

Sie kauften zwei große Becher Kaffee. Dazu nahm John auch noch mehrere Schokofrösche. Berti Botts Bohnen lehnte er dankend ab. Doch Rodney – neugierig wie er war – kaufte von allem etwas. Nur die Zitronendrops verschmähte er. Er riss direkt die Tüte mit den Bohnen auf und steckte sich eine in dem Mund, nur um sie sofort angewidert auszuspucken.

„Igitt! Will man die Kunden umbringen? Das ist ja grauenhaft!"

„Wonach schmeckt es denn?"

„Nach uraltem, verschimmelten Käse."

Schmunzelnd hielt John die Schokofrösche in der Hand, unschlüssig, ob er schon einen essen sollte oder für schlechte Zeiten aufbewahren sollte. Auf Berti Botts Bohnen war Verlass.

„Dann sollte es auch so schmecken. Nicht umsonst heißt es ‚alle Geschmacksrichtungen'."

„Du meinst…" Misstrauisch betrachtete Rodney den Beutel. „Es gibt auch Bohnen, die nach... nach verbranntem Essen schmecken?"

„Yep! Es soll sogar die Geschmacksrichtung ‚Erbrochenes' geben."

Und wegen dieser Erinnerung entschied sich John, doch einen Frosch zu essen. Er packte ihn aus und bevor er wegspringen konnte, hatte John ihn geschnappt und den Kopf abgebissen. Die Schokolade schmeckte besser als die beste Muggelsorte. Viel intensiver. Und irgendwie cremiger. Nachdem das erste Stück in seinem Mund geschmolzen war, nahm er die Sammelkarte, um sie zu betrachten.

Natürlich war der Zauberer nicht anwesend, so dass kein Bild zu sehen war. Einzig der Name stand auf der Vorderseite. Harry Potter.

Auf der Rückseite las John, was man über ihn für erwähnenswert hielt.

_**Harry Potter  
geb. 31. Juli 1980  
Überlebte 1981 den Todesfluch und besiegte  
zum ersten Mal den,  
dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.  
1997 besiegte er ihn in einer großen Schlacht  
und wurde dabei schwer verletzt.  
Seit seiner Entlassung aus St. Mungos  
ist er verschollen.**_

„Achtung!"

John blickte hoch zu Rodney. Der hatte sich auch an die Schokofrösche rangetraut, aber nicht soviel Glück beim Fangen gehabt. Seine Kleidung hatte einige braune Flecken und der Frosch sprang gerade auf Johns Bein.

Das war sein Ende. John fing ihn und übergab ihn Rodney, der sich mit einem gierigen Biss in einen Schenkel rächte. Um dann zufrieden zu seufzen.

„Das ist Schokolade!"

Dann merkte er, dass John diese kleine Karte fest umklammerte und deutete mit seinen verschmierten Fingern darauf.

„Was ist damit?"

„Lies selbst!"

Mit seiner linken Hand, die noch sauber war, nahm Rodney die Karte in Empfang, las den Text und schleuderte sie in eine Ecke.

„Die können ja noch nicht mal Voldemorts Namen schreiben. Ich glaube es einfach nicht, dass sie so einen Kult um ihn machen. Der Kerl ist tot. Mausetot, wenn ich deinen Erzählungen glauben darf."

„Du darfst."

Um das Thema zu wechseln, deutete John auf Rodneys Sammelkarte.

„Und was für einen Zauberer hast du?"

Rodney betrachtete seine Karte, schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sie um, las den Text und schnaubte verächtlich.

Als er Johns fragenden Blick sah, las er laut vor:

„'Du weißt schon wer'. Geboren 1926. Behauptet, ein direkter Nachfahr von Salazar Slytherin zu sein. Schwarzmagier. Hat mehrfach versucht, die Herrschaft über die Magische Welt an sich zu reißen. Wurde 1981 und 1997 von Harry Potter besiegt. Seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden." Die letzte Zeile las Rodney mit ätzender Ironie vor. „P.S.: Falls sein Bild auf der Vorderseite auftauchen sollte, muss das Ministerium sofort informiert werden." Kopfschüttelnd sah er John an. „Das ist doch nicht wahr!"

Der konnte nur zustimmen.

„In meiner Schulzeit haben sie versucht, Voldemort totzuschweigen, und jetzt impfen sie es schon den Kindern ein, dass er die Gesellschaft gefährdet. Wer auch immer für die Propaganda zuständig ist, versteht seinen Job."

„Irgendwie erinnert mich das an die Genii. Sie arbeiten mit ähnlichen Methoden."

Rodney warf auch diese Karte auf den Boden, blickte dann John erwartungsvoll an.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Am Ende des Waggons befindet sich die Toilette. Dort gehst du jetzt hin und beseitigst die Flecken, die der Schokofrosch hinterlassen hat."

Amüsiert beobachtete John, wie Rodney an sich herunterblickte und angewidert das Gesicht verzog, als er die braunen Spuren auf seiner Kleidung sah. Er stand auf und verließ ihr Abteil.

John hoffte nur, dass er auf dem kurzen Stück nichts fand, was seine Neugier weckte. Aber er konnte Rodney nicht komplett an sich fesseln und musste ihm vertrauen – auch wenn er damit nicht nur positive Erfahrungen gemacht hatte.

Als zehn Minuten vergangen waren, wurde John unruhig, stand auf, ging zur Tür, nur um sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen wieder hinzusetzen. Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte er die Abteiltür bereits aufgerissen, als er sich zur Ruhe mahnte und hinsetzte.

So wie er Rodney kannte, würde er die Toilette erst verlassen, wenn auch die Wasserflecken getrocknet waren.

Es waren zwanzig Minuten vergangen – die John wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren -, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Diesmal verließ er das Abteil und ging zur Toilette. Im Gegensatz zu Muggelzügen war es kein enger, kleiner Raum, sondern hatte sogar einen Vorraum, in dem sich ein großes Waschbecken befand. Davor stand Rodney – mit nacktem Oberkörper und peinlich berührt.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu schämen, dass Sie den Reinigungszauber nicht beherrschen, junger Mann. Meine Kinder beherrschen diesen Zauber auch nicht, dafür haben sie zuviel Unsinn im Kopf. Jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Trocknungsspruch anwenden und dann sind ihre Sachen wieder in Ordnung."

Die beiden waren so vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie John die Tür schloss und verschwand. Es war zwar nicht nett, dass er Rodney in Molly Weasleys Klauen ließ, aber dort war er sicher. Selbst wenn Molly herausbekam, dass Rodney nicht einen einzigen Zauber beherrschte und nur zufällig in der Zauberwelt war, würde sie ihm nicht schaden wollen, sondern versuchen, ihn zu bemuttern.

Zurück in seinem Abteil fragte sich John, warum er sich zurückgezogen hatte, statt Molly gegenüberzutreten. Es war nicht, dass er Angst vor ihr hatte. Im Gegenteil, er wusste, dass sie ihn mit offenen Armen in die Familie aufnehmen würde.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass John nicht aufgenommen werden wollte. Er wollte nicht in einen Gewissenskonflikt zwischen seinem Leben auf Atlantis und den Forderungen der Zauberwelt geraten. Es wollte – wenn man für Rodney einen Wolfsbanntrank gebraut hatte – zurück nach Hause. Nach Atlantis, das in den letzten Jahren zu einer Heimat geworden war, wo man ihn und seine Fähigkeiten wirklich brauchte und nicht auf der Suche nach einer Symbolfigur war.

Rodneys Rückkehr riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wo warst du so lange? Ich war schon in Versuchung, auf eine Rettungsmission zu gehen."

„Das wäre noch nicht mal verkehrt gewesen. Ich war in den Klauen einer Hexe, die meinte, mich bemuttern zu müssen. Sie hat mich noch nicht einmal richtig zu Wort kommen lassen, sondern mir einfach befohlen, mein Hemd auszuziehen. Dann hat sie zweimal ihren Zauberstab geschwungen und meine Kleidung wirbelte durch die Luft, sprang ins Waschbecken und wusch sich von selbst. Einfach fantastisch. Aber erklären, wie der Zauber funktionierte, konnte sie nicht."

Grinsend schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Frag mal eine Hausfrau, wie eine Mikrowelle funktioniert. Sie wird dir auch keine Auskunft geben können."

„Peinlich genug. Man sollte kennen, was man bedient. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Ich versuche, noch etwas zu schlafen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich in Hogwarts zur Ruhe kommen werde. Das solltest du auch machen."

„Ich kann aber nach dem Kaffee nicht schlafen."

„Dann sei still und schau aus dem Fenster! Ich werde jetzt schlafen."

Demonstrativ lehnte John sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schloss seine Augen. Er rechnete fest mit einem Kommentar von Rodney, doch nichts geschah. Langsam entspannte sich John und driftete ins Reich der Träume.

„Wie lange sind wir noch unterwegs?" Gleichzeitig fühlte John eine Berührung an seiner Schulter und schrak hoch. Er hatte tatsächlich tief und fest geschlafen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte, dass die Sonne schon ein ganzes Stück weitergewandert war. Und die Umgebung wirkte auch vertraut. Weit konnte es nicht mehr sein. Die Uhr bestätigte seine Vermutung.

„Wir müssten in zehn Minuten in Hogsmeade einfahren. Zeit, die Sachen zusammenzupacken. Hat dich die Hexe irgendwie ausgefragt?"

Wäre er sich bei Molly nicht ganz sicher gewesen, dass sie keine Gefahr für Rodney war, hätte er die Frage schon viel früher gestellt. Außerdem würde sie wohl eher ihre eigene Lebensgeschichte erzählt haben.

„Das fällt dir aber früh ein. Nein", Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Ausgefragt hat sie mich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie hat nicht nur mein Hemd gereinigt, sondern mir auch noch erzählt, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts ist, um ihren Sohn zu besuchen. Er unterrichtet dort Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."

Das konnte nur Charlie sein. Als Drachenpfleger kannte er sich mit gefährlichen Tieren aus.

„Wie heißt er denn?"

John stand auf und holte seine Tasche aus dem Gepäcknetz. Auch Rodney kramte in seinem Rucksack.

„Charlie Weasley. Er hat laut ihrer Erzählung in Rumänien mit Drachen gearbeitet. Mann, das ist schon total verrückt. Wenn ich nicht ein Werwolf wäre, würde ich so was nie glauben. Aua. Wieso schlägst du mich?"

Der empörte Blick interessierte John recht wenig.

„Halt gefälligst deine Klappe, Rodney. Wir sind nicht allein im Zug und alle sind im Aufbruch. Die ideale Möglichkeit, Langziehohren an unserer Abteiltür auszuprobieren."

„Aber sind Werwölfe nicht etwas Alltägliches? Du hast mir so viel von Remus erzählt---"

„Er ist diskriminiert worden und man hat ihn immer gemieden. Erinnere dich, wie man dich behandelt hat, als auf Atlantis die Gerüchteküche startete. Das war im Vergleich zu dem, was dich hier erwarten würde, harmlos."

„Ich bin es zwar gewohnt, dass ich über meine Arbeit mit niemandem reden kann, aber dass ich noch nicht einmal mehr über meine Krankheiten reden darf, ist echt schlimm."

Im Vorbeigehen gab John Rodney einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Früher hast du über deine Wehwehchen geklagt und niemand hat dir zugehört. Also kannst du gleich deine Klappe halten, denn es macht keinen Unterschied. Und jetzt komm."

John schob die Abteitür auf und trat in den Gang, gefolgt von einem leise vor sich hin schimpfenden Rodney.

Die ersten Häuser waren schon zu sehen und der Zug bremste.

„Wohin jetzt?"

Sie standen auf dem Bahnsteig. Alle Mitreisenden waren ihrer Wege gegangen. John beobachtete, wie die Lok vom Hogwarts-Express umgekoppelt wurde, als Rodneys ungeduldiger Kommentar ihn wieder in die Gegenwart brachte.

„Siehst du dort hinten die Burg?" John deutete auf Hogwarts. „Das ist unser Ziel."

„Wie lange müssen wir denn laufen? Ich schätze wir sind mindestens zwei Stunden unterwegs. Ich habe bisher nur etwas Schokolade gegessen, das überstehe ich nicht."

„So wie du aussiehst, hast du genug Reserven, um mehr als eine ausgefallene Mahlzeit zu überstehen. Aber es ist wirklich sinnvoller, jetzt etwas zu essen, sonst erreichen wir Hogwarts, wenn der Nachmittagsunterricht gerade zu Ende ist. **Ich **habe keine Lust, im Speisesaal von einer Horde Schüler begutachtet und ausgefragt zu werden."

„Ich kämpfe lieber mit Wraith als Babysitter zu spielen. Ich war jetzt so lange unterwegs, da kommt es auf eine halbe Stunde auch nicht an."

Dabei sah Rodney an sich hinab. In den drei Wochen auf der Deadalus hatte er einige Pfunde zugenommen.

John wählte das Café aus, das er als Schüler nur ein einziges Mal betreten hatte, um sich mit Cho Chang zu treffen. Dort war die Gefahr, erkannt zu werden, recht gering. Die Speisekarte würde garantiert Rodneys Geschmack entsprechen.

Zwei Stücke Kuchen später machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Rodney hatte schon seit einer ganzen Weile Probleme, Johns Tempo zu halten, als endlich die hohen Säulen, die das Eingangstor flankierten, in Sichtweite kamen. **N**ach ein paar weiteren Minuten konnte John erkennen, dass die geflügelten Eber immer noch auf den Säulen thronten.

Die Torflügel waren zwar geschlossen, aber nicht mit einer Kette gesichert. Im Gegensatz zum Ministerium schien Hogwarts keinen Sinn in speziellen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu sehen.

John brauchte einen der Flügel nur zu berühren, damit das Tor aufschwang. Sie durchschritten es und hinter ihnen schloss sich das Tor automatisch.

Das Eingangsportal war zwar in Sichtweite, doch sie mussten noch ein gutes Stück laufen, um es zu erreichen.

„Ist es noch genau so weit, wie es aussieht? Verdammt, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!"

„Möchtest du, dass wir eine Pause machen?"

Rodney schätzte die Strecke ab, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, es geht schon. Nur... könntest du etwas langsamer gehen?"

„Kein Problem, geh vor und bestimme das Tempo. Du kannst dich nicht mehr verlaufen."

Dies gab John die Möglichkeit, sich umzusehen, ohne dass sein Freund es merkte. Irgendwie war alles zu glatt gegangen. Niemand hatte ihn angesprochen, keiner hatte die Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter bemerkt, nichts. Sein Verhalten ähnelte einer Paranoia. Aber entspannen wollte er sich nicht, er hatte keine Lust, auf den letzten Metern noch eine böse Überraschung zu erleben.

Doch nichts geschah. Selbst der Verbotene Wald wirkte im Sonnenlicht harmlos. Dennoch blieb John auf der Hut. In seiner Manteltasche hielt er den Zauberstab fest umklammert.

Kurz bevor sie das Hauptportal erreichten, sahen sie einige Schüler**n**, die ihre freie Zeit vor dem Abendessen nutzten, um noch etwas Sonne zu tanken. Ein paar saßen auf der Wiese, ihre Nasen tief in Büchern gesteckt, andere gingen spazieren und unterhielten sich angeregt über all die Themen, über die sich auch John mit Hermine und Ron unterhalten hatte, wenn sie nicht gerade die magische Welt retten mussten.

Es war alles so vertraut und friedlich.

Man bedachte sie zwar mit neugierigen Blicken, aber niemand sprach sie an.

Dann schritten sie durch das Eingangstor. Rodney voran, John hinter ihm.

„Wow!"

Der begeisterte Ausruf kam von Rodney, der die Eingangshalle begutachtete. Auch John blickte sich um. Auf den ersten Blick schien sich in den letzten Jahren nichts verändert zu haben. Das Hogwarts-Wappen mit den vier Wappentieren der Häuser dominierte immer noch die Halle. Überall hingen Gemälde, deren Figuren sich bewegten, selbst die Treppe gab noch dasselbe knarrende Geräusch von sich, als sie sich verlagerte.

Zuerst wollte John Professor McGonagall aufsuchen. Als Direktorin musste sie zustimmen, wenn sie in Hogwarts Quartier nehmen und Snape für ihr Projekt gewinnen wollten. John bezweifelte, dass er es ohne ihre Unterstützung überhaupt schaffen würde, Snape davon zu überzeugen, für Rodney den Wolfbanntrank zu modifizieren.

„Komm!" John stupste Rodney an, der staunend die Gemälde betrachtete. „Wir müssen hier lang." Dabei deutete er auf eine Treppe, die noch im falschen Flügel endete, aber innerhalb der nächsten Minuten ihre Position ändern würde.

„Schönen guten Tag, die Herren. Wären Sie so gütig, mir zu verraten, was Sie hier wollen? Sie sind hier in einer Privatschule und können nicht einfach so durch das Gebäude laufen."

Die Stimme kam von oben. Sehr bestimmt. Der Hall verzerrte alles und so konnte er nicht heraushören, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. John vermutete, dass der Sprecher auf der Balustrade entlang der Fenster stand. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hand aus dem Mantel und drehte sich um. Er hatte keine Lust, versehentlich von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wir sind hier, um Professor McGonagall zu besuchen."

„Ich kenne ihre Termine. Sie erwartet keinen Besuch."

„Das ist richtig. Es ist dringend und ich hatte keine Zeit, eine Eule zu schicken."

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren nicht sehr offensichtlich, aber die Anwesenheit eines Wächters am Eingangsportal ließ an ihrer Existenz keinen Zweifel.

„Gut, dann wird es Ihnen bestimmt nichts ausmachen, wenn ich Sie begleite. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment, ich komme zu Ihnen."

Inzwischen war sich John sicher, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte, doch er hatte im Gegenlicht nur einen groben Umriss gesehen.

John blickte kurz zur Seite. Rodney war viel zu beschäftigt, mit offenem Mund zu beobachten, wie sich die Treppen bewegten, als dass er sich um irgendetwas anderes kümmerte.

Doch das änderte sich, als die Frau die Treppe hinab schritt. Zügig und doch elegant. Sie war wohl Mitte zwanzig und hatte eine buschige braune Haarmähne in einem Zopf gebändigt. Doch jetzt war John von ihrem Anblick gefesselt.

Es war wirklich Hermine. Sie wurde langsamer, als sie am Fuß der Treppe ankam, und blieb stehen, als sie nur noch wenige Meter von John entfernt war. Sie schien ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.

Doch dann lief sie los, warf sich in Johns Arme. Es tat so gut, sie nach so vielen Jahren zu berühren, ihren Duft einzuatmen und zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Harry!"

Er wollte schon sagen, dass sie ihn nicht so anreden sollte, doch dann sah er, dass sie weinte, und er schwieg, kam sich so hilflos vor. Gleichzeitig plagte ihn ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen.

Als Hermine zurücktrat, gab er sie nur widerwillig frei.

Den Schlag sah er nicht kommen. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich jede Linie ihres Gesichtes für die Ewigkeit einzuprägen.

„Aua!"

Verwundert rieb er sich die brennende Wange. Rodneys leises Lachen dagegen verstummte, als John ihn scharf ansah.

„Das ist dafür, dass du dich nie bei mir gemeldet hast."

Und dann lag sie wieder in seinen Armen.

„Das habe ich wohl verdient." Die Ohrfeige war ein geringer Preis dafür, dass er seine beste Freundin lebend und gesund wieder sah.

Erst Rodneys wirklich nicht dezentes Räuspern ließ sie wie Schulkinder auseinanderfahren. Um festzustellen, dass sie von eben solchen neugierig angestarrt wurden.

„Ein Punkt Abzug für jeden Gaffer. Und fünf weitere für jeden, der in dreißig Sekunden die Halle noch nicht verlassen hat."

Hermine hatte nicht einmal die Stimme erhoben, doch die Schärfe und Bestimmtheit war unüberhörbar. Sie hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als die Kinder fluchtartig die Halle verließen.

„Du greifst hart durch."

„Hart aber gerecht. Und jetzt kommt. Bevor ich euch zu Minerva bringe, schuldest du mir noch eine Erklärung."

„Ist das eine Drohung?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

Schmunzelnd folgte John Hermine. Ihm blieb auch gar nichts anderes übrig, denn sie hatte seine Hand genommen und zog ihn hinter sich her die Treppe hoch. Mit etwas Abstand folgte Rodney.

Kurz vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame bog Hermine in einen Seitengang ein und blieb vor einem Gemälde mit einem sich innig küssendem Liebespaar stehen.

„Einhorn."

Das Bild schwang auf und sie betraten den dahinter liegenden Raum.

Es war zweifellos Hermines Büro. An den Wänden standen überfüllte Regale. Selbst auf dem Boden waren einige Bücher gestapelt. Dagegen war der Schreibtisch ordentlich und aufgeräumt und wurde von einem 21-Zoll-Bildschirm dominiert.

„Wieso funktioniert der Computer?"

Rodney hatte natürlich nicht vergessen, dass dies ungewöhnlich war, und sah Hermine neugierig an.

„Leider nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad." Hermine seufzte. „Es hat mich drei Jahre Forschungsarbeit gekostet, um wenigstens dieses Modell ans Laufen zu bringen. Es ist veraltet und hat viel zu wenig Arbeitsspeicher. Ich traue mich aber noch nicht einmal, ein Update von einem Programm zu installieren, zu fragil ist das Zusammenspiel von moderner Technik und Magie."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Mein Laptop streikt, seit wir den Hogwarts-Express betreten haben. Ich war überzeugt gewesen, dass meine Theorien stimmten und ich das Gerät gegen magische Einflüsse abgesichert hätte. Können Sie mir erklären, wie Sie Ihren Computer ans Laufen gebracht haben?"

„Gern. Harrys Freunde sind auch meine Freunde."

Dabei sah sie John fragend an, dem einfiel, was er vergessen hatte.

„Entschuldigung, das ist mir entgangen. Hermine: Doktor Rodney McKay. Rodney: Professor Hermine…" Hilfesuchend sah er sie an.

"Snape."

Es war keine Überraschung. Hermine schien auf einen Kommentar zu warten, doch John wollte sich noch keine Meinung bilden. Er wollte sehen, ob Snape sich ihrer würdig erwies.

"Doktor McKay?"

Mussten sich seine Freunde so förmlich anreden? John war nicht der einzige, der so dachte.

"Sie können mich gerne Rodney nennen."

Er grinste die Hexe vorsichtig an. Sie lächelte zurück

„Angenehm. Hermine."

Sie reichte Rodney die Hand. Er drückte sie, ließ aber fast sofort wieder los.

„Ich bin neugierig, Rodney. In der magischen Welt trifft man selten Menschen, die an einer Universität studiert haben. In welchem Fach haben Sie promoviert?"

„Astrophysik. Und was ist Ihr Fachgebiet?"

„Ich unterrichte Muggelkunde."

„Nicht ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'?"

Auch wenn sie bei Snape Zaubertränke gelernt hatte, konnte John sich nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine etwas anderes als Verteidigung unterrichtete. Darin war sie einfach viel zu gut gewesen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Fach ist immer noch verflucht, dieses Jahr hat Tonks das kürzere Hölzchen gezogen. Zaubertränke wird immer noch von Severus unterrichtet und Minerva ist Verwandlungslehrerin. So blieb für mich die Muggelkunde. Und es macht mir sehr viel Spaß. Inzwischen ist es auch ein Pflichtfach, so dass selbst die arrogantesten Zauberer lernen müssen, wie es in der normalen Welt zugeht, wenn sie nicht ihre Versetzung gefährden wollen."

„Und die armen Muggelstämmigen müssen auch in den Unterricht?"

„Nein." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Für sie gibt es ein Zusatzkurs, in dem sie die Besonderheiten der magischen Welt kennen lernen. Aber was stehen wir die ganze Zeit hier rum? Setzt euch!"

Dabei deutete sie auf die Sitzecke, die in den Erker hineingebaut war. Von dort aus hatte man einen fantastischen Blick auf das Quidditch-Feld.

„Danke."

John setzte sich und wusste nicht weiter, als er nun Hermines erwartungsvollen Blick sah.

Mit einem Hüsteln machte sich ein Hauself bemerkbar, der aus dem Nichts mitten in den Raum appariert war. Doch ein Geräusch war nicht zu hören gewesen.

„Madam Snape haben einen Wunsch? Möchte sie Tee und Kuchen für den Besuch? Oder vielleicht schon das Abendessen? Was kann Abby für sie tun?"

Es überraschte John, dass ein Hauself – auch wenn er gut gekleidet, wohlgenährt und offensichtlich zufrieden war – für Hermine arbeitete.

„Kuchen hatte ich schon unterwegs. Wenn nichts dagegen spricht, entscheide ich mich für das Abendessen."

Rodney, der sich von dem seltsamen Aussehen des Elfen nicht irritieren ließ, äußerte zuerst seinen Wunsch.

„Wenn es nicht zu viel Arbeit ist, schließe ich mich dem an."

Das würde die Hauselfen herausfordern, ein mehrgängiges Menü zu servieren.

„Dann ist es entschieden. Abby, bring uns bitte von dem Essen, das für die Schüler vorbereitet worden ist. Nicht mehr als drei Gänge und dazu bitte eine Flasche Kürbissaft. Danke."

Der Hauself nickte und verschwand mit einem leisen ‚Plop'. Bei dem Geräusch zuckte Rodney noch nicht einmal zusammen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest keine Elfen ausnutzen?"

John erinnerte sich noch gut an Hermines Predigten bezüglich der armen, von Menschen ausgebeuteten Wesen. Die B.Elfe.R-Plakette hatte er nur ihretwegen getragen.

Hermine lächelte.

„Inzwischen habe selbst ich eingesehen, dass es keinen Zweck hat, Hauselfen zu etwas zu zwingen, was sie nicht wollen. Und sie wollen keine Freiheit, Geld oder Urlaub. B.Elfe.R habe ich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Aber wir sitzen nicht hier, um darüber zu reden. Erzähl mir lieber, warum du dich entschieden hast, heimzukehren."

Es fiel John schwer, ehrlich zu sein, aber es brachte nichts, Hermine anzulügen. Früher oder später würde sie es sowieso erfahren. Er schluckte, nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an.

„Ich bin nicht heimgekehrt. Ich bin auch nicht hier, um als Symbolfigur für einen politischen Umsturz herzuhalten. Ich bin hier, weil Rodney eure Hilfe braucht."

Er sah ihre Traurigkeit, wie sie dagegen ankämpfte zu weinen und es auch schaffte. Als Hermine antwortete, klang ihre Stimmer fest.

„Ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu wissen, wann es dir wirklich ernst ist. Ich kann dich sogar verstehen. Wobei braucht Rodney unsere Hilfe? Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende unternehmen, um euch zu unterstützen."

„Danke." John war sehr erleichtert, dass Hermine nicht versuchte, ihn umzustimmen. „Ich hoffe, du bereust es nicht."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die magische Welt schuldet dir zu viel, um diese Bitte abzulehnen. Ich weiß genau, welchen Preis du gezahlt hast, um Voldemort zu besiegen."

John schwieg, blickte auf ihre Hände und dachte an Ron und Ginny. Hermine hielt seine Hand fest, schien sie als Anker zu benutzen. Genau so empfand John es auch. Als Anker, um nicht in die Vergangenheit abzurutschen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte die Bilder ab.

„Danke."

Hermine lächelte nur schwach. Dann wurde sie sachlich.

„Was für ein Problem hat Rodney?"

„Ich bin von einem Werwolf gebissen worden. Und ich mag es übrigens überhaupt nicht, wenn man so tut, als ob ich nicht da wäre."

Dabei hörte er sich nicht halb so biestig an wie sonst in so einer Situation. John nutzte die Gelegenheit.

„Dazu lässt du doch niemandem eine Chance, McKay. Wir können ja froh sein, wenn du die Unterhaltung nicht an dich reißt."

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich kann mich auch benehmen und brauche dabei nicht alle Frauen anzuflirten."

Die Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Stop! Hört sofort damit auf!"

Es war eine alte Angewohnheit, dass John auf Hermine hörte und seinen bissigen Kommentar runterschluckte. Dafür erntete er von Rodney einen ungläubigen Blick, den er mit einem Grinsen und Schulterzucken beantwortete.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass dies der falsche Zeitpunkt ist, um zu streiten?"

„Wir streiten uns nicht."

Ihre Antwort kam synchron.

„Gut, ich habe verstanden. Aber verschiebt, was auch immer ihr da gerade tut, auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt, bevor ich in Versuchung komme, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Punkte abzuziehen."

Das erneute Erscheinen des Hauselfen ersparte John eine Antwort.

Für Hogwarts-Verhältnisse brachte Abby ein fast schon bescheidenes Abendessen. In Atlantis wäre es ein Festmahl gewesen. Allein der Geruch war verführerisch.

Der Tisch deckte sich von selbst und der Elf stellte mehrere Schüsseln mit dem Essen auf den Tisch. Dieser Verzicht auf Magie war zwar ungewöhnlich, aber seinen Blicken nach zu urteilen, war er neugierig und wollte mehr über Hermines Besuch erfahren.

„Danke, Abby. Du kannst jetzt gehen, ich komme allein zurecht."

Der Elf ließ seine Ohren hängen und war sichtlich enttäuscht, nicht länger zu Diensten sein zu können, nickte aber und verschwand.

Hermine wartete noch einen Moment, bis sie wieder auf Rodneys Problem zu sprechen kam.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass du gebissen worden bist?"

„Ich bin vor zwei Monaten gebissen worden und habe mich beim letzten Vollmond zum ersten Mal verwandelt."

Dabei umschiffte er geschickt alle Klippen, die darauf hinweisen konnten, dass er sich nicht auf der Erde angesteckt hatte. Sein Vorteil war, dass Hermine keinen Grund hatte, in diese Richtung zu denken.

„Wurden dabei andere Menschen verletzt?"

Hermine füllte den Männern die Teller mit Suppe.

„Nein, John hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich ausbruchssicher untergebracht war."

Hermine blickte von ihrem Essen hoch.

„Wer ist John?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich unter dem Namen Harry Potter lebe? Dann hättest du mich garantiert gefunden. Genau so wie die Todesser. Nein, das ging nicht." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich heiße John Sheppard und bin Colonel der U.S. Airforce. Auf den Namen Harry reagiere ich schon lange nicht mehr."

„Das erklärt, warum ich dich nicht gefunden habe. Aber musstest du unbedingt diesen Namen annehmen?"

„Warum nicht?" John grinste. „Schließlich ist er auch in die Muggelwelt gegangen und war sehr erfolgreich. Ich habe es als gutes Omen gesehen."

„Als Musiker war er damals wirklich erfolgreich. Doch wenn du jetzt Colonel bist, dann hast du wirklich Karriere gemacht."

„Ich habe nur das getan, was ich am besten kann: fliegen und kämpfen."

„Hmm, und wie ist das mit der sehr eigenwilligen Interpretation von Anordnungen? Du hast doch immer das gemacht, was du für richtig hieltest, und nicht, was man dir gesagt hat."

John leerte seinen Teller, bevor er Hermine eine Antwort gab.

„Das hat mir auch eine Degradierung inklusive Strafversetzung eingebracht."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann nahm er sich Kartoffeln. So gern er Hermine auch vom Stargate, den Antikern und Atlantis erzählen würde: Sie war Zivilistin und durfte nichts erfahren. Vielleicht würde sie es in hundert Jahren lesen, wenn die Akten freigegeben wurden.

„Du willst mir nicht mehr darüber erzählen."

„Wollen schon. Nur arbeiten Rodney und ich seit einigen Jahren an einem Geheimprojekt und ich darf nichts erzählen. Es tut mir leid, aber es ist am besten, wenn du nicht weiter fragst."

„Genauso geheim wie das Geheimnis der magischen Welt?"

„Anders geheim. Es tut mir leid, aber von mir wirst du nichts erfahren."

Dass sich Hermine seufzend ihrem Essen widmete, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie auch aufgegeben hatte. Ihre Neugierde war noch immer genau so groß wie früher.

Einige Minuten aßen sie schweigend.

„Habe ich euch richtig verstanden, dass Rodney den Wolfsbanntrank braucht und du lernen willst, wie man ihn braut?"

„Von Severus?" John zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste spöttisch. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Wenn wir uns nicht hier einquartieren wollen, muss das wohl einer von uns lernen. Aber ich hatte eher gedacht, dass Rodney seinen Trank selber braut."

„Wie soll das funktionieren? Der Trank ist so schwierig, dass ihn nur Meister brauen können. Mit der entsprechenden Einweisung könntest du es auch schaffen, du warst nicht umsonst in der sechsten Klasse Jahrgangsbester. Aber man kann nicht einfach so mit dem Zauberstab schlenkern und er ist fertig. Dazu braucht man ein großes magisches Talent, Fingerspitzengefühl und viel Übung."

„Mir fehlt zwar die Übung im Brauen irgendwelcher Tränke, aber die anderen Eigenschaften habe ich. Hilft es, ein überdurchschnittlich guter Koch zu sein? Ich habe nur nie Lust, anschließend zu putzen."

Die Arroganz klang nur unterschwellig durch. Rodney sah Hermin fragend an. Die blickte jedoch sehr skeptisch.

„Hermine, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich jemanden vorschlage, der dafür ungeeignet ist? Rodney ist neben dir der fähigste Wissenschaftler, den ich kenne. Wenn er sich nicht mit Snape, Entschuldigung, mit deinem Mann zerstreitet, wird es ihnen wahrscheinlich auch gelingen, den Wolfsbanntrank so zu modifizieren, dass er den nächsten Vollmond überlebt."

Alarmiert sah Hermine auf.

„Ihr habt etwas verschwiegen."

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir sind nur noch nicht dazu gekommen, es zu erzählen. Nach meiner ersten Verwandlung musste ich…" Er stockte, es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer weiterzureden, und John sprang ein.

„Er musste reanimiert werden. Sein Herz hat wohl die Belastung der Verwandlung nicht verkraftet. Dr. Beckett, sein behandelnder Arzt, weiß nicht, ob er ihn nach dem nächsten Vollmond noch einmal zurückholen kann. Deswegen sind wir hier. Ich will nicht, dass schon wieder einer meiner Freunde durch den Einfluss der magischen Welt stirbt. Ich habe schon zu viele sterben gesehen."

Hermine zögerte, dachte nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob der Wolfsbanntrank das geeignete Mittel ist. Er bewirkt nur, dass der Geist klar bleibt und der Werwolf nicht zur reißenden Bestie wird. Die körperliche Veränderung kann er nicht beeinflussen."

Sie schob ihren leeren Teller zur Seite, klatschte in die Hände und ließ den Hauself die Reste abtragen. Dann ging sie zum Bücherregal und kam mit mehreren dicken Wälzern zurück.

„Rodney, du wärst nicht der erste, der so stirbt. Etwa ein Drittel aller Gebissenen sterben nach der ersten Verwandlung. Meistens sind es alte, schwache Menschen. Wenn man allerdings unter Allergien leidet, kann es ebenfalls sein, dass man große Probleme bekommt."

„Ich bin gegen Zitrusfrüchte allergisch. Schon ein kleines Stückchen und ich bekomme Erstickungsanfälle und Herzrasen."

„Dann haben wir die Ursache. Wir haben in der dritten Klasse einen Gryffindor, der als Kleinkind von Werwölfen gebissen worden ist. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder hat er die erste Verwandlung überlebt. Er ist ein ernster und zurückhaltender Junge, der gegen die Vorurteile seiner Klassenkameraden ankämpfen muss. Seitdem er an der Schule ist, habe ich mich mit dieser Problematik befasst."

„Du hast also eine Idee, wie man Rodney helfen kann?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute John sie an.

Es wäre viel angenehmer, mit Hermine zusammenzuarbeiten, als mit Snape. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist Severus' Forschungsgebiet. Er gibt es zwar nicht zu, aber er hat etwas gegen die Diskriminierung von Werwölfen und forscht schon seit vielen Jahren. Ich habe ihn nur ein wenig unterstützt, indem ich das Virus mit Muggeltechniken untersucht habe. Ich habe deswegen in Oxford zwei Semester Medizin studiert, aber da ich meine wahre Forschung vor den Professoren und Mitstudenten geheim halten musste, konnte ich nicht viel erreichen."

„Es ist eine Viruserkrankung. Das Virus selber ist größer als das Pockenvirus. Wenn es auf der Erde keinen Mond geben würde, dann würde der Zyklus bis zur Verwandlung etwa 80 Tage dauern."

Überrascht sah Hermine Rodney an und er sonnte sich in ihrer Sprachlosigkeit. Er bemühte sich zwar, dies zu unterdrücken, aber John kannte ihn lange genug, um das Funkeln in seinen Augen und sein Gestikulieren richtig zu interpretieren.

„Auf meinem Laptop sind rund zwei Gigabyte Datenmaterial. Die wichtigsten Forschungsergebnisse habe ich auf etwa tausend Seiten ausgedruckt."

Rodney nahm seine Tasche, holte die Ausdrucke hervor und legte sie Hermine vor. Nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns blätterte sie durch die Unterlagen.

„Du bist doch Doktor der Astrophysik." Endlich hatte Hermine ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Aber meine Interessen sind weit gefächert – besonders wenn es um mein Überleben geht. Ich bin nicht umsonst Mitglied der Mensa."

Für diesen selbstgefälligen Tonfall hatte John schone eine besonders bissige Antwort parat, als Hermine ihm zuvorkam.

„Das ist doch dieser Verein für Hochbegabte." Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Irgendwo an der Wand hängt auch meine Plakette. Aber ich komme mit den Mitgliedern nicht klar. Sie bilden sich viel zu viel auf ihren IQ ein, statt damit zu arbeiten."

Damit landete sie einen Volltreffer und Rodneys Antwort war schon viel weniger arrogant.

„Ganz Unrecht hast du nicht. Sie können manchmal ein sehr selbstzufriedener Haufen sein. Von den letzten Vereinssitzungen habe ich mir nur die Protokolle zuschicken lassen, weil ich zu beschäftigt war, um teilzunehmen."

Zu beschäftigt, Atlantis vor den Wraith zu retten, ergänzte John in Gedanken Rodneys Satz.

„Wann wirst du McGonagall erzählen, dass wir hier sind?"

John versuchte, das Gespräch auf ein ungefährlicheres Terrain zu bringen, damit Rodney nicht schon am ersten Abend sämtliche Fettnäpfchen ausprobierte, die er erreichen konnte.

„Irgendwann nachher. Ich wollte dich erst etwas für mich haben, bevor ich dich zu ihr bringe. Zudem hat sie heute Nachmittag ein Gespräch mit Rufus Scrimgeour und ich bezweifle, dass du auf ihn treffen möchtest."

„Stimmt, denn ich werde mich nicht in eure politische Situation einmischen."

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht von Johns abweisender Miene abschrecken und wagte einen Vorstoß.

„Es würde aber helfen, wenn du dich zu erkennen gibst und verlauten lässt, dass Voldemort wirklich tot ist. Du bist der einzige, dem sie glauben werden."

Sie hatte wohl vergessen, dass man ihm vor mehr als zehn Jahren auch nicht geglaubt hatte, als er beteuert hatte, Voldemort endgültig besiegt zu haben.

„Und was wird mir das bringen? Man wird mich verehren und mich anfeinden. Ganz zu schweigen von den Todessern, die versuchen werden, mich umzubringen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich hier bin. Und warum sollte man mir heute glauben, wenn man mir damals nicht geglaubt hat? Es wird nicht helfen, sondern die ganze Angelegenheit wird eskalieren."

„Vielleicht ist das der einzige Weg, um eine Veränderung zu bewirken. Weißt du, dass jedes Jahr weniger Schüler eingeschult werden? Wenn das so weiter geht, dann können wir in ein paar Jahren zwei der Häuser schließen. Ich will nicht, dass die magische Welt ausstirbt."

„Lass uns nicht darüber diskutieren, Hermine. Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Jetzt bring uns bitte zu McGonagall."

Hermine stand auf, blieb aber hinter ihrem Stuhl stehen und sah John ernst an.

„Wie du möchtest. Rechne aber damit, dass auch sie dich um Unterstützung bitten wird."

John stand auf, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Bittet nicht zu sehr, denn ansonsten könnte euch euer Wunsch gewährt werden und ich würde euer Problem lösen. Allerdings auf meine Weise."

„Aua, das willst du den Zauberern doch nicht wirklich antun."

Rodney wusste sofort, was John meinte, doch Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann ist dein Problem mit dem politischen System innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden gelöst – allerdings wirst du anschließend zu sehr vielen Beerdigungen eingeladen werden."

Hermine erbleichte.

„Sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist."

Humorlos lachte John auf.

„Ich bin Soldat und ich habe Voldemort überlebt. Wenn ich mich in eurem Konflikt einmischen sollte, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass niemand mehr übrig bleibt, um mich umzubringen. Nervt mich nicht zu sehr, sonst mache ich es, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden! Ich fange mit Scrimgeour an und mit einem Adava Kedavra ist er Geschichte, dann knöpfe ich mir Umbridge vor. Und von jedem werde ich weitere Namen erfahren. Du ahnst nicht, wie schnell man redet, wenn man nur die richtigen Mittel anwendet."

Während Hermine mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen zwei Schritte zurück trat, blieb Rodney sitzen, rieb aber unbewusst seinen rechten Unterarm.

„Du kannst ihm jedes Wort glauben. Wenn es um unser Überleben geht, ist er ziemlich skrupellos."

Es hörte sich fast schon wie ein Vorwurf an.

„Ach, bist du da etwa einen Deut besser?"

Abwehrend hob Rodney die Hände.

„So war es nicht gemeint. Ich bin sogar sehr froh, dass du so bist, denn so weiß ich, dass wir wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance haben, um zu überleben. Ich wollte ihr nur klar machen, dass mit dir nicht zu spaßen ist."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich das alleine kann?"

„Das schon", gab Rodney zu. „Aber wenn ich es bestätige, braucht ihr keine drei Stunden zu diskutieren. Sie mag zwar deinen Kampf gegen Voldemort verfolgt haben, aber sie hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche Dämonen wir in den letzten Jahren bekämpft haben. Woher soll sie wissen, wozu du wirklich fähig bist? Wollten wir nicht zu Professor McGonagall? Mich juckt es in den Fingern, mit der Forschung anzufangen. Darf ich erwähnen, dass ich nur noch 22 Tage bis Vollmond habe?"


	9. Abendlicher Besuch

**Abendlicher Besuch**

Die Begegnung mit Professor McGonagall verlief kurz und schmerzlos. Hermine hatte sie am Wasserspeier warten lassen, während sie sie anmeldete und McGonagall über ihr Anliegen informierte. Die Schulleiterin freute sich, dass John noch lebte, vermied aber jedes tiefgründige Gespräch, wies nur darauf hin, dass Hermine ihr von Rodneys Krankheit berichtet hatte. Professor McGonagall ging sogar so weit und bot ihrem Besuch Zitronendrops an, die Rodney, mit Hinweis auf seine Allergie, ablehnte.

Diese Süßigkeit erinnerte John zu sehr an Dumbledore, es war ein bitterer Nachgeschmack und er lehnte ab. McGonagall akzeptierte seine Reaktion mit einem Nicken und informierte sie, dass Snape sich am nächsten Morgen gegen acht Uhr bei ihnen melden würde.

Hermine brachte sie anschließend in ihr Gästequartier. Es war eine Suite mit mehreren Schlafzimmern, die in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Kerker lag.

Rodney und John hatten sich gerade über die Zuteilung der Zimmer geeinigt, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Snape hier, machen Sie auf!"

Es klang wie ein Befehl. So typisch dieser Tonfall auch für Snape war, es überraschte John, dass die Fledermaus ihn früher sehen wollte als unbedingt notwendig.

Er überlegte, ob er wirklich öffnen oder mit einem bissigen Kommentar über Snapes Höflichkeit antworten sollte, als Rodney ihm zuvorkam.

Wie von Geisterhand schwang die Tür auf und Severus Snape trat ein.

John sah kurz zu Rodney, der grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte, dann konzentrierte er sich voll auf Snape.

Der stand nun in ihrem Wohnzimmer und betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er wesentlich gepflegter wirkte – selbst die Haare waren gewaschen – hatte er sich nicht verändert. Er trug immer noch schwarz und er hatte eine arrogante Ausstrahlung.

John begegnete seiner Musterung mit festem Blick und sie lieferten sich ein wortloses Duell.

Dann fühlte er, wie der Tränkemeister versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen. Doch die Zeiten, in denen John sich nicht dagegen zu wehren wusste, waren lange vorbei. Selbst die Wraith konnten ihn nicht mehr beeinflussen. Lächelnd baute er in seinem Geist eine unüberwindliche Mauer auf, verzichtete jedoch darauf, Snape anzugreifen. Schließlich waren sie auf ihn angewiesen.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte. Nach dem, was mein Freund mir über Sie erzählt hat, habe ich nicht mit einem Besuch gerechnet."

John blickte nicht zur Seite, als Rodney versuchte, die Situation zu deeskalieren. Doch Snape löste nicht den Augenkontakt, sondern versuchte, Johns geistige Mauer zu durchdringen, was nicht gelang.

„Danke, nein. Ich bin nur hier, um mich zu überzeugen, dass Hermine wirklich keinem Betrüger aufgesessen ist."

„Ihre Frau ist bestimmt begeistert von Ihrem Vertrauen."

„Nicht in diesem Punkt. Sie ist schon so vielen falschen Hinweisen nachgegangen, nur um Harry Potter wiederzufinden, dass ich befürchten muss, dass sie einem Betrüger glauben würde, wenn er eine gute Show abliefert."

„Und? Ist meine Show gut genug?"

Wieder erfolgte ein Angriff auf seinen Geist und John musste feststellen, dass Snape wesentlich stärker war, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Oder hatte er sich vielleicht doch in ihrem gemeinsamen Unterricht zurückgehalten?

„Zu meinem persönlichen Bedauern muss ich zugeben, dass Sie wirklich Harry Potter sind. Hermine wird es sehr froh stimmen, aber ich hatte gehofft, für den Rest meines Lebens von Ihrer Gegenwart verschont zu bleiben."

„Dieser Wunsch beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber wie Sie sicher von Hermine erfahren haben, habe ich einen guten Grund, hier aufzutauchen."

„Je schneller ich Ihnen helfen kann, umso schneller verschwinden Sie wieder aus meinem Leben."

Sie umkreisten einander. Belauerten sich gegenseitig und schienen nur auf die passende Gelegenheit zu warten, die Zauberstäbe zu zücken und den anderen anzugreifen.

„Sie haben es erfasst. Falls Sie jedoch nicht helfen können und Rodney stirbt, werde ich nicht abreisen, sondern Nachforschungen anstellen, ob Sie vielleicht versucht haben, sich zu rächen."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

Snapes Stimme war seidenweich.

„Nein, die Feststellung, dass Sie mich nur schnell loswerden, wenn Sie erfolgreich sind."

Unter Snapes ständigen geistigen Angriffen fiel es John schwer, spöttisch zu grinsen. Und es war ein wenig verzerrt. Doch die Fledermaus blieb ruhig.

„Dr. McKay, können Sie mir bitte Ihre Unterlagen geben? Um Harry Potter loszuwerden", Snape betonte seinen Namen, als ob es sich um ein äußerst giftiges Insekt handeln würde, „lege ich sogar Nachtschichten ein."

Er streckte die Hand auffordernd in Rodneys Richtung aus, unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu John aber nicht.

„Tu, was er sagt, Rodney. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen verärgern."

John schaffte es, genauso sanft zu sprechen, wie Snape es tat.

„Wie die Herren wünschen."

Der Ton verriet, dass Rodney von ihrem Verhalten mehr als nur genervt war. Dass er trotzdem die Unterlagen holte und Snape in die Hand drückte, rechnete John ihm hoch an.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sie die Daten ohne weitere Informationen von mir verstehen können. Es sind teilweise persönliche Notizen. Aber Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden können."

Dabei blieb Rodney für seine Verhältnisse sehr ruhig. Selbst seine Stimme hatte nicht den geringsten zynischen Unterton.

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Dr. McKay, ich sehe Sie morgen um acht Uhr in meinem Büro. Potter, Sie bleiben weg von mir, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Mit wehender Robe drehte Snape sich um seine Achse und wollte zur Tür hinaus stürmen. Doch die war verschlossen.

„Potter, wären Sie so gütig, den Zauber zu lösen?"

„Tut mir leid, das ist meine Schuld." Rodney konzentrierte sich einen Moment. „Jetzt müsste sie entriegelt sein."

Er hörte sich wirklich so an, als ob er diesen Vorfall bedauerte, aber nur bis die Tür hinter Snape leise ins Schloss fiel – was allerdings auch nicht Snapes sanftem Umgang mit der Tür zuzuschreiben war.

Erst dann ließ er sich aufseufzend in einen Sessel fallen.

„Und mit dem soll ich zusammenarbeiten? Das gibt Mord- und Totschlag. Der ist ja noch arroganter als Hermiod!"

Dabei machte er eine bezeichnende Armbewegung, die aussagen sollte, dass er Snape für verrückt hielt.

John gestattete sich, seine Konzentration ein ganz klein wenig zu lockern. Auch wenn der Tränkemeister den Raum verlassen hatte, musste er jederzeit mit einen Angriff rechnen.

„Er ist nur schwierig."

„Schwierig?" Rodney hob verzweifelt seine Hände. „Ich bin schwierig. Für den da hätte ich einige wesentlich weniger schmeichelhafte Worte. Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten."

„Doch, du kannst." John blickte seinen Freund an. „Jedes Mal, wenn er dich nervt, musst du einfach nur im Geist den Spruch aufsagen: ‚Er rettet meinen Arsch, er rettet meinen Arsch!' und irgendwann funktioniert es von selbst."

„Bist du sicher?"

Rodney blickte skeptisch zu John hoch.

„Glaub mir, ich habe mit dieser Taktik sehr gute Erfahrungen gemacht."

„Gut", der Wissenschaftler massierte seine Schläfe. „Ich muss wohl damit rechnen, dass mich Snape mitten in der Nacht weckt, um mir einige Fragen zu stellen. Ich sollte schauen, dass ich vorher etwas Schlaf bekomme, um auch um acht Uhr wieder fit zu sein. Frage mich nur, was Hermine an ihm findet."

„Ich mich auch. Aber ich respektiere ihre Entscheidung, solange sie nicht versucht, uns zu versöhnen. Denn das kann nicht gut gehen."

Rodney machte keine Anstalten, seiner Ankündigung entsprechende Taten folgen zu lassen. Er sah John auffordernd an. Da er keine Ruhe geben würde, bis er seine Antworten bekam, kapitulierte John und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem.

„Was willst du jetzt noch, McKay?"

„Was ist da eben zwischen dir und Snape gelaufen? Da war mehr als die üblichen Drohgebärden von zwei Platzhirschen."

Sie kannten sich wirklich schon zu lange.

„Er hat versucht, in meinem Geist einzudringen, und ich habe es abgewehrt."

Rodney sah John alarmiert an.

„Ist das nicht verboten? Du hast mir doch gestern eine entsprechende Predigt gehalten."

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass Snape das stört?" John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir genug Fakten geliefert, damit du ihn einschätzen kannst."

„Wie kommt es denn, dass er noch frei herumläuft?"

John lachte auf. Hart und humorlos.

„Weil er sich in der letzten, alles entscheidenden Schlacht für die richtige Seite entschieden hat. Ohne seine Hilfe hätte ich damals gegen Voldemort verloren. Aus diesem einen Grund wurden ihm all seine Verbrechen erlassen und er wurde als Mitglied der Gesellschaft anerkannt."

„Aber er muss doch unzählige Straftaten begangen haben?"

„Er hat wahrscheinlich gefoltert und gemordet. Schlimmer als du es dir in deinen übelsten Albträumen vorstellen kannst. Dumbledore hat es damals im Kauf genommen, eben weil es jemanden geben musste, der sich die Finger schmutzig macht. Genauso wie wir zustimmten, dass Ronon Kavanah foltern sollte, um wichtige Informationen zu erhalten. Ich habe kein Recht, ihn zu verurteilen."

Eindringlich sah John seinen Freund an. Es war so ruhig, dass man das Ticken der Standuhr neben dem Kamin überdeutlich hörte.

Dann nickte Rodney.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst und muss dir Recht geben. Aber das macht das, was wir getan haben, nicht besser und wir dürfen es nicht mehr zulassen." Er atmete tief durch. „Doch ich will noch etwas wissen: Wie kann ich verhindern, dass Snape in meinen Geist eindringt? Nicht nur, dass ich keine Lust auf ungebetenen Besuch in meinem Kopf habe - er könnte... würde alles über Atlantis erfahren."

„Du kannst es nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber um ihn abzuwehren, benötigt man ein sehr intensives Training. Und das über mehrere Jahre. Es erfordert viel Kraft, in den Geist einer anderen Person einzudringen. Aber wenn du es schaffst, nur an die Forschung zu denken, wird er es nicht schaffen, tiefer in deinen Gedanken zu wühlen. Mit etwas Glück wird es ihm zu langweilig, sich durch Formeln zu graben, die er nicht versteht und er lässt dich in Ruhe. Nur bei mir würde er tiefer bohren."

„Aber er investiert doch seine Zeit, um nach einem Gegenmittel zu forschen!"

Rodney war sauer, wie immer, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, nicht ernst genommen zu werden.

„Vordergründig wird er es machen, um mich loszuwerden…"

„Und hintergründig?"

„Weil er neugierig ist, weil er ein Forscher ist. Ich bezweifele, dass es in der Bibliothek ein Buch gibt, das er nicht zumindest in seinen Händen gehalten hat. Vielleicht ist dies eine Basis in seiner Beziehung zu Hermine."

„Neugierde ist immer gut." Rodney zeigte mit seinem Finger auf seinen eigenen Kopf. „Jetzt muss ich nur herausfinden, wie ich mit ihm zusammenarbeiten kann, ohne dass wir uns gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen."

„Das ist ein guter Plan. Und besser als Schäfchen zählen. Ab ins Bett mit dir! Sonst bist du doch nicht ausgeschlafen und streitest dich wegen einer Kleinigkeit mit ihm."

„Ich fange nie Streit an. Ich ärgere mich nur über die Inkompetenz meiner Mitarbeiter und das führt zu Auseinandersetzungen. Aber so wie du Snape beschreibst, dürften wir da keine Probleme haben. Wie organisiere ich mir eigentlich mein Frühstück?"

„Du klatschst einfach in die Hände und dann wird ein Hauself erscheinen. Aber sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst. Sie neigen dazu, Anweisungen wortwörtlich auszuführen, und das kann dich in verzwickte Situationen führen."

Als Rodney darauf klatschte, erschien prompt ein Hauself.

„Was kann Dobby für Sie tun, Sir?"

Jetzt wusste der Wissenschaftler nicht weiter und sah John Hilfe suchend an.

„Bring uns bitte etwas zu trinken. Für mich eine Flasche Kürbissaft und für meinen Freund…" John blickte zu Rodney, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „…eine Flasche Wasser. Wecke ihn bitte um sieben Uhr mit einem angenehmen Geräusch. Eine kleine, nicht zu laute Glocke. Falls er eine viertel Stunde später immer noch nicht aufgestanden ist, schüttest du einen Zehn-Liter-Eimer Eiswasser über ihm aus."

„Wie Master wünscht."

Und schon war Dobby verschwunden.

„Colonel Sheppard! Was soll das?"

Nach dem ganzen Stress ging doch nichts über eine nette kleine Kabbelei mit seinem Freund.

„Egal wie lange Snape dich heute Nacht wach hält, wollen wir doch nicht riskieren, dass du verschläfst. Snape hasst nichts mehr als Unpünktlichkeit."

„Jede Dankbarkeit hört auf, wenn man mich mit Eiswasser übergießt. Ich bin immer pünktlich."

Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah John herausfordernd an.

„Und was war mit heute Morgen? Mich hat er schon mal stundenlang verdreckte Kessel putzen lassen, nur weil ich eine Minute zu spät war. Glaub mir, das willst du nicht miterleben."

„Noch schlimmer als gerade eben?"

„Der Auftritt gerade eben war Snapes Auffassung von Höflichkeit und Zurückhaltung."

Der Hauself erschien wieder, setzte die gewünschten Getränke auf dem Tisch ab und verschwand, bevor Rodney Johns Befehl rückgängig machen konnte.

„Mir ist egal, was du noch vorhast. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Falls du eine andere Weckmethode bevorzugst, brauchst du nur in die Hände zu klatschen. Gute Nacht."

Er schob sich an Rodney vorbei, nahm seinen Saft und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er gestattete es sich erst zu grinsen, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte.


	10. Die Macht der Sterne

**Die Macht der Sterne**

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken. Nicht einmal Meditieren half.

Nachdem sich John mehrere Stunden lang von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt hatte, entschied er sich, ihre Zimmerflucht zu verlassen und einen Streifzug durch Hogwarts zu unternehmen.

Es war ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl, durch die dunklen Gänge zu gehen und altbekannte Gegenstände wiederzuentdecken.

Einmal schwebte Peeves direkt über ihm, doch in dem Moment, als John, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf den Poltergeist richten wollte, da war dieser schon wieder verschwunden.

Aus einer Laune entschied sich John, auf den Astronomieturm zu steigen. Vielleicht würde er dort etwas Ruhe finden.

Eine warme, wolkenlose Sommernacht empfing ihn und die Luft roch vertraut. Als er das Dach betrat, merkte er sofort, dass er nicht allein war. Eine Frauengestalt, die in Betrachtung der Sternbilder versunken war, stand reglos an der Brüstung.

John wollte sich schon diskret zurückziehen, als sie den Blick von den Sternen abwand und ihn ansprach.

„Bleib. Du bist willkommen, denn die Sterne haben mir gesagt, dass du wiederkehren wirst."

Zögernd ging John einige Schritte weiter. Was wollte diese Frau? Als er das lange, blonde Haar sah, das im Licht des abnehmenden Mondes schimmerte, wusste er, wer vor ihm stand.

„Luna! Was machst du hier?"

„Die Sterne haben mir gesagt, dass ich heute auf den Astronomieturm steigen muss, um dich zu treffen."

Sie schien sich in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr verändert zu haben. Ihre Art, mit Menschen zu kommunizieren, war immer noch sehr anstrengend.

„Sie reden immer noch mit dir?" Inzwischen konnte er ihre seltsame Gabe akzeptieren. Er hatte schon merkwürdigere Fähigkeiten kennen gelernt – besonders als er sechs Monate mit meditierenden Antikern hatte verbringen müssen.

„Ja, inzwischen verstehe ich sie sogar richtig gut."

Dabei sah sie ihn so seltsam an, dass John grinsen musste.

„Wieso bist du hier? Ich meine, was machst du auf Hogwarts?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich unterrichte Wahrsagen und Neville Kräuterkunde. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dich bitte, näher zu treten?"

Gern erfüllte John ihr den Wunsch und wollte sie gerade in den Arm nehmen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel ihre Hand kommen sah. Abwehren konnte er es nicht mehr, ohne Luna wehzutun. Die Ohrfeige war heftig und hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf seiner Wange.

„Und wofür war das?"

Luna würde in naher Zukunft garantiert nicht aufsteigen.

„Das ist dafür, dass du damals einfach so gegangen bist. Weil du nicht da warst, musste Ernie Pate bei unserem Sohn werden und Neville bestand darauf, ihn Harry zu nennen. Dabei sollte er eigentlich einen anderen Namen bekommen."

„Dann habe ich die Ohrfeige wohl verdient", gab John seufzend zu. Wenn er von allen Frauen geschlagen wurde, weil er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte, dann würde er bald Kopfschmerztabletten brauchen.

Luna war aber noch nicht fertig mit ihrer Predigt.

„Du hast dich noch nicht mal verabschiedet. Die Sterne hatten mir zwar gesagt, wo du warst, ich konnte es aber niemandem erzählen, weil man dich sonst verfolgt hätte. Und dein Tod hätte fatale Folgen gehabt."

„Wie bitte?"

„Die Sterne haben mir Bilder von dir gezeigt. Anfangs war es nur die Muggelwelt. Du als Pilot, der seine Hände nach den Sternen ausstreckt."

Luna tänzelte einige Schritte zur Seite, hob ihre Arme und drehte einige Pirouetten. Dabei wehte ihr Haar wie ein feiner Schleier um ihren Körper. Sie wirkte nicht mehr menschlich, schien eine wilde Elfe zu sein, die mit dem Sternenlicht verschmolz.

Dann blieb sie stehen und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Sie war wieder menschlich, wirkte verängstigt und eingeschüchtert.

„Seit über zwei Jahren zeigen mir die Sterne andere Bilder. Du hast sie erreicht, bist Teil des Weltraums und machst dir andere Welten untertan. Dabei wirst du von Wesen bedroht, die mich an Dementoren erinnern." Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper. „Es ist fremd und beängstigend, doch weiß ich, dass du dort deine Bestimmung gefunden hast und glücklich bist."

Luna stand auf, ging zu John und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du jemals zurückkehren würdest. Denn hier hast du deine Bestimmung erfüllt. Als die Sterne mir sagten, dass ich dich heute treffen könnte, habe ich lange überlegt, ob es wirklich gut wäre, dich zu sehen. Aber der Mond hat mir gestern geraten, es zu tun. Was führt dich nach Hogwarts?"

Der letzte Satz wurde von ihr ruhig und sachlich ausgesprochen, als hätte ihr ungewöhnlicher Auftritt nie stattgefunden.

„Ein Freund von mir braucht Hilfe, die er nur hier bekommen kann."

„Er hat Probleme mit dem Mond. Und wenn dieses Problem behoben ist, wirst du uns für immer verlassen."

Eine Feststellung. Keine Frage.

„Das habe ich vor."

„Ich weiß es." Ernst sah Luna ihn an. „Du wirst hier den Weg finden, um deine Heimat zu retten."

John schob Luna von sich und sah sie fragend an.

„Was willst du mir sagen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Deine Gegenwart ist immer klar und genau, aber die Zukunft ist verschwommen und schwer zu lesen. Ich weiß nur, dass du viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen wirst. Und von dort etwas mitnehmen wirst. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, was es ist. Vielleicht erfahre ich es in den kommenden Nächten, wenn ich mit den Sternen rede."

Sie trat zwei Schritte zurück, winkte John zu und lief die Treppe runter.

John blieb und betrachtete die Sterne. Er stand auch noch dort, als die Dämmerung längst eingesetzt hatte. Aber mit ihm sprachen die Sterne nicht. Als die Sonne lange aufgegangen war, konnte er sich von dem Blick über Schottlands Hügel lösen und verließ den Turm.


	11. Recherche

Weil das letzte Kapitel so kurz war, werden heute zwei hochgeladen...  
Feedback zu den tollen Kommentaren kommt, wenn das RL mir ein wenig Zeit lässt.

* * *

**  
**

**Recherche**

Als die Sonne lange aufgegangen war, konnte er sich von dem Blick über Schottlands Hügel lösen und verließ den Turm. Die ersten Schüler waren auch schon auf ihrem Weg zum Frühstück. Er wurde zwar neugierig beäugt, als er im Treppenhaus eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs begegnete, aber niemand stellte Fragen.

Rodney hatte es wohl nicht auf das zweite Wecken ankommen lassen, denn er saß geduscht und rasiert am Wohnzimmertisch und frühstückte. Nach dem zu urteilen, was noch übrig war, hatten die Hauselfen gewonnen. Doch die Wirkung des Kaffees hatte noch nicht eingesetzt.

„Und? Wie war deine Nacht? Hat Snape dich in Ruhe gelassen?"

Irgendwie glaubte John nicht daran, dass die Fledermaus ernsthaft versucht hatte, Rodney zu wecken – denn dann hätte er eingestehen müssen, etwas nicht zu verstehen.

Rodney gab ein undefinierbares Grunzen von sich.

„Snape hat sich nicht gemuckst, aber ich habe die ganze Zeit wachgelegen und gelauscht, ob er nicht vielleicht doch an die Tür klopfen würde. Kurz bevor mich der Hauself weckte, bin ich eingeschlafen. Wo warst du denn?"

Der Wissenschaftler konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und nahm sich noch ein Schokoladencroissant. John setzte sich hin und schüttete sich einen Kaffee ein.

„Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen und bin durchs Schloss gelaufen. Ich werde jetzt duschen und anschließend McGonagall um die Genehmigung bitten, die Bibliothek zu benutzen."

„Dafür braucht man ihre Erlaubnis?"

Mit vollem Mund sollte man nicht reden, aber diese Regel hatte Rodney noch nie befolgt.

„Wenn man die verbotene Abteilung betreten will."

Als Rodney anfing, aufgeregt zu gestikulieren, winkte John ab.

„Du wirst sie nicht brauchen. Snape hat für Tränke eine Büchersammlung, die ihresgleichen sucht. Allein, um die durchzuarbeiten und zu verstehen, wirst du Monate brauchen."

„Aber für den Fall, dass ich etwas anderes recherchieren muss---"

„Wirst du die Erlaubnis bekommen. Mach dir da keine Sorgen."

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, warum du in die Bibliothek willst?"

„Außer dass Snape mich aus seinem Labor verbannt hat und ich sonst nichts zu tun habe?" John entschied sich, vorerst noch nichts von Lunas Prophezeiung zu erzählen. Sonst würde Rodney noch auf die Idee kommen, dass die Suche wichtiger wäre als die Behebung seines gesundheitlichen Problems.

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Aber vielleicht finde ich hier irgendwelche Informationen, was die Antiker gemacht haben, nachdem sie von Atlantis zurückgekehrt sind. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist, dass sich die Gesellschaft so radikal von sämtlichen technischen Hilfsmitteln abgewendet hat."

„Spannend", kommentierte Rodney diese Überlegung. „Und hätte ich nicht etwas Lebenswichtiges vor, würde ich liebend gern helfen."

„Deine Hilfe würde ich gern annehmen, denn ich bin nicht der Typ, der lesend in einer Bibliothek sitzt. Da kämpfe ich lieber gegen die Wraith. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll."

Das Brot duftete so verführerisch, dass John beschloss, auch zu frühstücken. **Doch **bevor er Rodney das Messer klauen konnte, erschien ein Hauself und legte noch ein weiteres Gedeck auf.

Es erinnerte John daran, dass er selbst in ihrer Zimmerflucht vorsichtig mit seiner Wortwahl sein musste. Da Hauselfen immer loyal ihren Besitzern gegenüber waren, konnte es bedeuten, dass sie erzählten, was sie von ihren Gesprächen mitbekommen hatten.

John beschloss, einige Schutzzauber anzubringen. Sicher war sicher.

Rodney schwieg und erst als der Elf die leere Kaffeekanne gegen eine volle ausgetauscht hatte und verschwunden war, nahm er das Thema wieder auf.

„Versuch es doch mit dem Register. Fang einfach mit den ältesten Büchern an. Gibt es eine Methode, dass diese Wesen draußen bleiben und nicht mitten in ein Gespräch hineinplatzen?"

„Ja, die gibt es. Ich werde mich nachher darum kümmern. Dann musst du dir zwar einen anderen Weckdienst organisieren, aber das ist es dir hoffentlich wert."

„Ich denke, ich werde mir einen Wecker besorgen. Das klappt schon." Dann sah er auf seine Uhr. „Wenn sie noch richtig geht, muss ich in fünfzehn Minuten bei Snape sein. Wie komme ich zu seinem Büro?"

Da Rodney dafür nicht die Treppen benutzen musste, konnte ihm John den Weg erklären. Er beendete sein Frühstück und ging duschen.

Als er aus dem Bad kam, war Rodney weg und der Tisch abgeräumt. Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln zückte er seinen Zauberstab und belegte ihre Zimmer mit mehreren Schutzbannen. Da Rodney seine Erfahrung mit den Türen von Atlantis hatte, würde er kein Problem haben, ihre Räume zu betreten; jedem anderen – Hauselfen eingeschlossen – war es unmöglich, die Zimmer zu betreten, ohne von ihnen eingelassen zu werden.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg, die Direktorin zu besuchen.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch gab Professor McGonagall John die schriftliche Genehmigung, alle Bereiche der Bibliothek nicht nur zu betreten und Bücher dort zu lesen, nein, er durfte selbst die Werke der verbotenen Abteilung mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen.

Madame Pince war entsprechend erstaunt, als sie diese umfassende Erlaubnis sah. Auf seine zögerliche Frage erklärte sie ihm jedoch bereitwillig, auf welche Zauber das Register reagierte. Leider war keiner dabei, mit dem John die ältesten Bücher auflisten konnte. Deswegen musste er es von Hand machen. Da die Bibliothek über 100.000 Titel beherbergte, befürchtete John, dass er allein mehrere Tage brauchen würde, um alle Karteikarten zu durchforsten.

Seufzend machte er sich ans Werk. Eine Antikerdatenbank wäre ihm wirklich lieber gewesen.

Nach drei Stunden legte John die erste Pause ein. Er war gerade erst bei 'Ac' angekommen und hatte mehrere Dutzend Titel herausgeschrieben. Das Register verriet nur, wann Bücher in den Bestand aufgenommen worden waren, aber nicht, wann sie tatsächlich verfasst worden waren.

Falls also ein Buch, das im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert der Bibliothek hinzugefügt worden war, schon im fünften Jahrhundert geschrieben worden war, dann wurde das nicht im Register erwähnt.

Wie sollte er so jemals erfolgreich sein? Vielleicht sollte er Reihe für Reihe durchgehen und jedes einzelne Buch aufschlagen. So konnte er sicher sein, keins zu übersehen – vorausgesetzt, die Schüler liehen in der Zwischenzeit keine Bücher aus. Müde massierte er seine Schläfen.

Plötzlich berührte jemand John an der Schulter - man versuchte, ihn mit Gewalt umzudrehen. Vollkommen überrascht wirbelte er herum und wollte den Angreifer abwehren, als er merkte, dass es Snape war.

„Was soll das, Snape?"

„Sie hören mir nicht zu, Potter! Ich habe Sie mehrfach gerufen, aber Sie haben nicht reagiert. Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich Sie verflucht hätte?"

Damit hatte Snape einen Treffer gelandet. John ärgerte sich über seine Sorglosigkeit. Das durfte nicht passieren. Nicht auf Hogwarts – ganz besonders nicht hier.

„Hat Ihnen Hermine nicht erzählt, dass ich den Namen Harry Potter abgelegt habe. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie ihn nicht mehr benutzen."

John blickte sich um. Ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung wurde von mehreren Schülern beobachtet. Doch keiner war in Hörweite.

„Wie Sie wünschen. Welchen sollte ich stattdessen verwenden?"

Aufreizend lächelte John ihn an. Dieses Lächeln hatte früher seine Vorgesetzten zur Weißglut gebracht. Doch Snape zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Sie können mich John nennen. Da Sie mit meiner besten Freundin verheiratet sind, ist es angemessen."

Snape schluckte, einmal, zweimal. Dann hatte er sich gefangen.

„Wie Sie wünschen… John. Hermine wird es sicherlich sehr freuen."

Doch er machte nicht den Versuch, John zu bitten, ihn Severus zu nennen.

„Bestimmt." John nickte, fühlte sich aber langsam ein wenig unbehaglich, weil Snape keine Anstalten machte, zurückzutreten und ihm viel zu nah war. Mit dem Registerschrank im Rücken konnte er selbst nicht ausweichen. Er sah aber nicht ein, klein beizugeben, und lächelte wieder.

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

„Ach, ja. Es geht um McKay. Was muten Sie mir zu?"

Hatten sie sich schon gestritten?

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ein Erstklässler mehr von Magie versteht als er? Wie soll ich mit so einem unwissenden Wesen zusammenarbeiten? Ich muss ihm Schritt für Schritt erklären, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat. Ständig nervt er mich mit seinen Fragen."

„Kommen Sie mit seinen Analysen zurecht?"

„Sie sind brillant. Er hat in den wenigen Wochen so viel über das Virus herausgefunden, wie ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht. Nur versteht er die magische Komponente noch nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Muggel zu so etwas in der Lage sind."

Es war die Antikertechnik, die die Analyse möglich gemacht hatte, aber das brauchte Snape nicht zu wissen.

„Vor etwas über einem Monat wusste Rodney nur, welche Medikamente am besten gegen seine Allergien wirken. Und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man eine DNA aufschlüsselt. Inzwischen kann er dieses Wissen auch weitergeben. Beantworten Sie seine Fragen und in zwei Wochen ist er Ihnen ebenbürtig und in drei wird er überlegen sein."

„Sie scherzen."

„Nein, Rodney braucht nur die entsprechende Motivation. Und glauben Sie mir, sein Überleben motiviert ihn ungemein. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe noch zu tun."

John wollte sich abwenden, doch Snape hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Dafür, dass ich für Ihren Freund einen vollkommen neuen Trank entwickle, schulden Sie mir noch etwas."

Mit einem Ruck befreite John sich aus Snapes Griff. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Die Fledermaus würde nicht arbeiten, ohne dass etwas für ihn ganz persönlich dabei heraussprang.

„Für einen fairen Handel bin ich immer zu haben."

Snape nickte.

„Dann sind wir uns einig. Tonks hat mich gebeten, morgen früh um zehn Uhr im Verteidigungsunterricht eine Lektion über das Duellieren zu geben. Sie ist kein adäquater Sparringspartner. Zudem muss sie jeden Zauber kommentieren. Ich hoffe, dass Sie gelernt haben, pünktlich zu sein."

Snapes Grinsen glich dem eines Wolfes, der sich seiner Beute sehr sicher war.

John ging auf die Provokation nicht ein.

„Ich habe seit zehn Jahren keinen Zauberstab mehr in meinen Fingern gehabt."

Es war eine ruhige Feststellung, die Snape mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung fortwischte.

„Gestern haben sowohl Sie als auch McKay bei Ollivander neue Stäbe gekauft. Meine Quellen sind besser als die des Ministeriums. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich Ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen werde, den unsere Krankenschwester nicht beheben kann."

Was klar bedeutete, dass Snape ihm Schmerzen zufügen wollte.

„Falls ich diesen Wahnsinn mitmachen sollte, Snape, was wird dann die nächste Gegenleistung sein, die Sie von mir fordern? Noch ein Duell? Oder soll ich als Versuchskaninchen für einen besonders gefährlichen Trank herhalten?"

Schon wieder versuchte Snape, John niederzustarren. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erwiderte er den Blick. Erst als ein Schüler zwei Gänge weiter ein Buch fallen ließ, blickten sie gleichzeitig zur Seite.

„Danach kommt keine weitere Forderung. Wir sind dann quitt."

Das konnte John nicht glauben. Ein winzig kleines Duell und dann würde zwischen ihm und Snape eine Art Waffenstillstand herrschen? Hatte Hermine vielleicht doch einen guten Einfluss auf ihn?

John lehnte sich an das Register und musterte Snape. Warum wollte die Fledermaus so unbedingt dieses Duell? War es Rache, weil er als Kind mehrfach versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen?

Nein, irgendwie bezweifelte John, dass dies der Grund war. Zumal Snape ihn noch nicht einmal umbringen konnte, weil sich dann Hermine in das Spiel einmischen würde. Und John war sich ganz sicher, dass Snape seine eigene Frau nicht zum Feind haben wollte.

Neugierde? Vielleicht wollte er herausfinden, ob John überhaupt noch zaubern konnte.

Es wäre eine Möglichkeit.

Ehrgeiz? Schließlich hatte John die gestrige Auseinandersetzung gewonnen und Snape wollte auf seine eigene verquere Art Revanche haben. Ja, das war wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund.

Schließlich nickte John.

„Gut, ich werde da sein. Aber wir werden uns nicht im Unterrichtssaal sondern in der Halle duellieren. Und die Schüler sind durch einen Schutzzauber vor abprallenden Flüchen geschützt."

Snapes linker Mundwinkel zuckte einige Millimeter hoch.

„Diese Bedingungen sind annehmbar. Ich werde meine Frau und Tonks bitten, mir zu assistieren. Wen werden Sie wählen?"

Es sollte also ein klassisches Duell werden.

„Professor McGonagall wird bestimmt nicht nein sagen. Und für McKay wird es eine sehr interessante Stunde werden."

„Wir sehen uns morgen."

Damit wirbelte Snape herum und verließ die Bibliothek.

John änderte seine Pläne. Jetzt machte er sich auf die Suche nach Flüchen, mit denen er Snape besiegen konnte, ohne ihn schwere Schäden zuzufügen.

Dieser Bastard wusste ganz genau, dass er im Vorteil war, aber John hatte nicht vor, ihn gewinnen zu lassen.

„Du hast dich auf was eingelassen?"

Rodney fand es gar nicht witzig, als John ihm beim Abendessen – das er persönlich in der Küche abgeholt hatte - erzählte, dass er sich mit Snape duellieren würde.

„Es war nicht meine Idee", versuchte er, sich zu verteidigen.

„Aber ich kann mir zu gut vorstellen, wie du breit grinsend zugestimmt hast, als er damit ankam. Es ist ja nur mein Leben, das von seinen Fähigkeiten abhängt, da kann man schon Mal eine halbe Stunde seiner Arbeitszeit für Machtspielchen abzweigen. Das macht ja nichts. Was ist, wenn du ihn so verletzt, dass er für mehrere Wochen ausfällt?"

Rodney gestikulierte wild mit der linken Hand, hielt die Gabel in der Rechten und schaffte es zu essen und zu sprechen, ohne dass seine Aussprache darunter litt.

„Hat man dir schon mal gesagt, dass du keine Tischmanieren hast?"

„Es ist effektives Zeitmanagement." Rodney blickte auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss in zehn Minuten wieder im Labor sein. Aber versuch nicht, das Thema zu wechseln. Warum hast du dich auf das Duell eingelassen?"

„Weil ich verlieren will."

Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber im Laufe des Nachmittags hatte er erkannt, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als Snape gewinnen zu lassen.

Rodneys verständnisloser Blick ließ John schmunzeln.

„Klar, zwei Alphamännchen treffen sich zum Kampf und eins davon will unbedingt seinen Bauch zeigen. Verrate mir, was das soll!"

„Ich darf nicht gewinnen, weil ich sonst wiedererkannt werde. Das ist wahrscheinlich Hermines Plan, um mich in die magische Welt reinzuziehen."

„Unterschätzt du Snape nicht gerade? So wie ich ihn heute kennen gelernt habe, ist er ein Genie. Im Gegensatz zu meinen hochgeschätzten Kollegen brauche ich ihm nichts mehrfach zu erklären, er versteht sofort, was ich meine."

Sie schienen gut zusammenzuarbeiten. John war angenehm überrascht.

„Dann haben sie gemeinsam den Plan entwickelt."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" Rodney schien es nicht wirklich zu interessieren und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unwichtig, dafür interessiert mich, was in deinem Kopf rumspukt. Du hast doch einen Plan?"

„Ich habe keinen Plan."

John stocherte in seinem Essen. So lecker es auch war, die Elfen hatten ihm wesentlich mehr auf den Teller gepackt, als er in zwei Tagen essen konnte. Wie Rodney es schaffte, seine Portion zu vertilgen, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Rodney kaute, schluckte und sah seinen Freund prüfend an.

„Das nehme ich dir nicht ab. Was hast du vor, John? Ich werde nur dann dein Sekundant sein, wenn du mich in deine Pläne einweihst."

„Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Es war keine Frage des Vertrauens, das wussten sie beide. Rodney grinste.

„Mit meinem Leben. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Aber ich kenne dich und deine verrückten Pläne gut genug, um zu fragen, warum ich mich als Sekundant auf deiner Seite des Schutzschildes aufhalten und darauf warten soll, dass mich ein verirrter Fluch trifft. Ich kenne mein Glück und weiß, dass er mich treffen wird. Wahrscheinlich mit einem Fluch, der mich ganz langsam und allmählich hinmeuchelt."

Dramatisch griff Rodney sich ans Herz. Doch John schmunzelte nur.

„Er wird dich vielleicht auf die Krankenstation hexen. Aber töten wird er dich nicht. Es geht auch nicht wirklich um Snape – außer dass er weiß, dass wir von Ollivander Zauberstäbe bekommen haben. Und wenn er es erfahren hat, dann werden es auch andere wissen. Wenn ich morgen mit Snape die Show abziehe, bin ich für alle anderen angreifbar, denn der Schutzbann wirkt nur einseitig. Sprich, wir können die Schüler nicht treffen, aber sie können uns angreifen. Du musst die Umgebung im Auge behalten und mich warnen, wenn jemand versucht, mich hinterrücks anzugreifen. Das ist mein Plan."

Abwartend blickte John seinen Freund an. Der nickte.

„Das ist logisch. Es ist zwar gefährlich, aber ich werde mich nach Attentätern umsehen. Und was ist, wenn jemand versucht, mich anzugreifen? Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass man sich einen harmlosen, unschuldigen Wissenschaftler als Opfer aussucht."

„Dann machst du das, was du am besten kannst: in Deckung gehen, auf deinen Gegner schießen und Plan B entwickeln."

John schmunzelte, als er Rodneys genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Okay, ich sehe schon. Ich fange besser an, die Leute hier wie die Genii zu behandeln, damit es mich nicht überrascht, wenn ich plötzlich ein Messer in meinem Rücken habe."

„Das ist doch das, was ich dir seit Wochen predige."

„Aber ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es wahr ist."

Kopfschüttelnd stand Rodney auf, trank noch einen Schluck und verließ dann den Raum.

Erleichtert, dass der Wissenschaftler ihm den Rücken decken würde, räumte John auf und brachte das Tablett in die Küche. Es gab zwar einen Zauber dafür, aber John kannte ihn nicht.

Als er zurückkam, wartete Hermine auf ihn. Sie schien sauer zu sein.

Um eine Auseinandersetzung auf dem Flur zu vermeiden, schob John sie unsanft ins Zimmer. Damit sie nicht bemerkte, wie viele Schutzbanne er deaktivieren musste, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu. Stablose Magie hatte seine Vorteile, aber sein konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck hätte ihn bei einem Profi wie Hermine verraten.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, legte sie los.

„Bist du total verrückt geworden? Warum bist du auf Severus' Herausforderung eingegangen? Ausgerechnet ein Duell! So verrückt können nur Männer sein. Ich habe Severus schon gesagt, dass ich ihn weder auf der Krankenstation besuchen, noch ihn pflegen werde, wenn er entlassen wird. Seid ihr denn gar nicht erwachsen geworden?"

John grinste erleichtert. Sie hatten doch keine Pläne geschmiedet, um seine Deckung auffliegen zu lassen.

„Hör auf zu grinsen. Das ist gar nicht lustig. Ihr beide seid so das perfekte Ziel für Attentäter. Weißt du, wie oft man in den letzten Jahren versucht hat, meinen Mann umzubringen, weil er Voldemort verraten hat? Und wenn irgendjemand herausgefunden hat, wer der seltsame Besucher ist, dann wird nicht nur ein Schüler versuchen, dich zu töten. Wie du weißt, nimmt Minerva alle Kinder auf, die magisches Potential ist. Sie können ja nichts dafür, dass ihre Eltern sich für die falsche Seite entschieden haben. Aber nicht alle Kinder denken, dass Voldemort ein Verbrecher war."

„So schlimm?"

„Viel schlimmer."

John dirigierte Hermine zum Sofa und nötigte sie, sich hinzusetzen. Aus dem Barschrank holte er den Whiskey, füllte ein Glas und reichte es ihr. Dann setzte er sich gegenüber in einen Sessel und wartete, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen, aber ich werde das Duell durchziehen."

„Hasst du Severus so sehr? Ich kann euch beide nicht verstehen."

„Nein", John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hasse ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Inzwischen kann ich sogar einen Großteil seiner Handlungen nachvollziehen. Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass wir jemals Freunde werden. Aber ich habe meine Gründe, das Duell stattfinden zu lassen."

„Und deswegen hast du es in die große Halle verlegt? Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe dich nicht. Früher war das nicht so."

„Ich habe mich in den letzen Jahren verändert. Das ist kein Wunder. Und ich weiß, dass unter den Zuschauern mehr als ein potentieller Attentäter sein wird. **Gerade** deswegen ziehe ich es durch."

„Warum?"

„Weil es deinem Mann heute in der Bibliothek gelungen ist, mich zu überraschen. Wenn er es darauf angelegt hätte oder es einer meiner speziellen Freunde gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt tot."

Endlich verstand Hermine.

„Du bestimmst also den Ort und die Zeit, wann man dich angreift. Das ist logisch. Wie schlüssig ist eigentlich unser Verdacht, dass man dich erkannt haben könnte? Selbst Minerva hat dich erst erkannt, als du dich vorgestellt hast. Ist nicht die Gefahr, in der Großen Halle erkannt zu werden, größer als den Nutzen, den du daraus ziehst?"

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dein Mann hat über obskure Quellen erfahren, dass ich von Ollivander einen Zauberstab bekommen habe. Wenn er es schon weiß, wer noch? Es gibt nur wenige, die einen elfzölligen Stab aus Stechpalme mit einer eingelassenen Phönixfeder ihr Eigen nennen."

„Du bist noch umsichtiger und vorsichtiger, als du es früher warst, Harry. Aber ich glaube, dass du es etwas übertreibst."

„Das ist deine Sicht der Dinge. Ich sehe es als Überlebensstrategie. Wenn ich mich in Gefahr begebe, dann will ich die Situation unter Kontrolle haben."

„Aber dafür brauchst du jemanden, der deinen Rücken sichert. Du kannst nicht gegen Severus kämpfen und das Publikum im Auge behalten."

„Den habe ich schon."

„Rodney?" Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. „Er ist ein Wissenschaftler, der nicht die geringste Ahnung von der magischen Welt hat. Auf einigen Gebieten mag er ein Genie sein, denn Severus hat trotz der Tatsache, dass er so gut wie keine Ahnung von Magie hat, nicht wirklich über ihn gemeckert. Aber ihn für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich zu machen, das erscheint mir doch etwas leichtsinnig."

„Er ist ein Genie. Und immer für eine Überraschung gut. Aber sag mir, wem ich mehr vertrauen kann? Du musst Severus schützen."

Dass Rodney zusammen mit ihm trainiert hatte und wusste, auf welche Flüche er achten musste, brauchte Hermine nicht zu wissen.

„Tonks, Luna, Neville. Sie alle würden für dich sterben."

„Und das will ich nicht. Denn sie würden es nicht für mich tun, sondern für den Jungen, der Voldemort getötet hat. Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich mich in den letzten Jahren verändert habe. Sie kennen mich nicht. Rodney dagegen tut es für mich. Ohne Wenn und Aber – bis auf die Tatsache, dass er nicht sinnlos in seinen Tod rennt, weil er sehr an seinem Leben hängt. Und deswegen kann ich ihm vertrauen."

„Aber er ist nicht gut genug. Er hat keine Erfahrung. John, ich bitte dich als deine alte Freundin, darüber nachzudenken."

Er sah ihre Verzweiflung, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich würde Rodney nicht bitten, mir Deckung zu geben, wenn er es nicht könnte. Vertrau mir, dass ich den Richtigen ausgesucht habe."

„Und was, wenn doch etwas passiert?"

„Dann helft ihr Rodney weiter bei der Suche nach dem Heilmittel. Aber ich weigere mich, über diese Möglichkeit auch nur nachzudenken. Denn ich werde überleben."

Hermine sah ihn lange und prüfend an. Lächelnd erwiderte John ihren Blick.

„Du bist verrückt. Wie hält Rodney das Tag für Tag mit dir aus?"

„Indem er mindestens genau so verrückt ist. Und jetzt lass uns das Thema wechseln. Du scheinst Severus im Griff zu haben."

„Wenn das so wäre dann würdet ihr euch morgen nicht duellieren. Aber er hat gelernt, dass ich es nicht toleriere, wenn er sich in meiner Gegenwart wie der letzte Todesser verhält."

„Er ist also handzahm geworden?"

Darauf lachte Hermine.

„Nein, das wäre zu langweilig. Er ist immer noch ein Zyniker und hat morgens schrecklich schlechte Laune. Doch ich genieße jede Diskussion mit ihm. Er hat keine Angst vor meinem Intellekt und fordert mich immer wieder heraus. Wir möchten Kinder bekommen, doch dazu muss sich erst das politische Klima ändern."

John schwieg.

„Was ist in den letzten Jahren mit dir passiert, dass du so hart geworden bist, Harry? Selbst vor der letzten Schlacht warst du nicht so."

„Ich bin Soldat, Hermine. Und Amerika hat in den letzten Jahren viele Schlachtfelder gehabt. Was sonst soll mir passiert sein?"

Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Ich kenne einige Auroren. Auch sie sind hart, aber nicht so wie du."

„Oh ja, ich habe zwei davon getroffen." Das zynische Grinsen konnte Hermine nicht sehen, aber sein Tonfall reichte aus, um sie alarmiert hochblicken zu lassen.

„Was hast du getan, Harry?"

„Sie leben noch und erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen. Und es ist für mich ein Grund mehr, keine Minute länger als unbedingt notwendig hierzubleiben." Er sah sie ernst an. „Hermine, egal was du sagst und tust, du wirst diese Tatsache nicht ändern können, denn meine Leute brauchen mich."

„Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zauberern lese ich die Muggelzeitungen. Nicht nur die London Times sondern auch andere europäische Blätter. Und ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du so loyal zu Amerika stehst."

In der irdischen Politik hatte die USA sich wirklich nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert. Ein Grund, warum John froh gewesen war, nach Antarktika versetzt worden zu sein.

„Nein, nicht zu Amerika, sondern zu der Menschheit. Ich arbeite in einem internationalen Projekt. Amerika ist zwar federführend, aber auch die Russen, Briten, Kanadier, Deutsche und viele andere Nationen sind dabei. Rodney ist Teil der kanadischen Truppe. Und ich habe gute Gründe, unsere Feinde mit jedem Mittel zu bekämpfen."

„Der Zweck heiligt nicht immer die Mittel. Denk an Dumbledore."

„Ach!" John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum war Snape Spion? Warum wurde dein Mann dazu gezwungen, Dumbledore zu töten, nur um den Schein zu wahren? Es tut mir leid, an dem Sockel des ach so weisen, mächtigen Zauberers zu kratzen, aber er wusste ganz genau, was er damals tat. Aber sei beruhigt, auch ich habe meine Grenzen, nur ziehe ich sie an einer anderen Stelle. Aber lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln."

Dabei wusste John nicht, worüber er mit Hermine reden sollte. Es waren zu viele Jahre vergangen, seit sie seine engste Freundin gewesen war.

„Was läuft zwischen dir und Rodney?"

Überrascht sah John sie an.

„Was meinst du?"

"Ihr verhaltet euch wie ein altes Ehepaar und du musst ihn sehr mögen, wenn du seinetwegen zurückkommst."

Er sah das Glitzern in ihren Augen und wusste, worauf sie anspielte.

„Willst du etwa behaupten, dass ich etwas mit Rodney habe?"

Hermine sah auf ihr Glas, dann lächelte sie ihn spitzbübisch an.

„Ich bin nur neugierig und würde gern wissen ob. Wenn nicht, musst du mir alles über deine letzte Freundin erzählen."

„Rodney ist mein Untergebener. Selbst wenn ich schwul wäre, käme eine Beziehung nicht in Frage. Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Neugierde nicht befriedigen kann."

„Und was ist mit einer Freundin? Komm, du hast mir auch zu Severus Fragen gestellt, die ich dir beantwortet habe, zier dich nicht so."

„Über Ginny weißt du genau so viel wie ich auch."

„Du hattest in den letzten Jahren keine…"

Sie wurde tatsächlich rot.

„Dass ich keine Beziehung hatte, bedeutet nicht, dass ich keinen Sex hatte. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir alle Details erzählen."

Die Röte vertiefte sich und war für John Antwort genug.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du austrinkst und zu Severus zurückgehst? Ich will dich nicht rausschmeißen, aber ich habe keine Lust, dass er gleich wutschnaubend vor meiner Tür steht."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Er war froh, dass ich jemand anderen hatte, an dem ich meine Wut auslassen konnte. Und im Moment ist er anderweitig beschäftigt."

„Ah ja, gib zu, du willst mich diese Nacht wach halten, damit er mich morgen umso leichter besiegen kann."

„Diese Strategie könnte ich auch dir und Rodney unterstellen. Die haben sich in Severus' Labor eingeschlossen um eine Nachtschicht einzulegen. Schließlich muss mein Mann tagsüber arbeiten. Wie lange kommt Rodney ohne Schlaf aus?"

„Zu lange." Wenn John nur daran dachte, wie wenig Rodney vor der Belagerung geschlafen hatte... „Wenn es darauf ankommt, dann arbeitet er drei bis vier Tage ohne zu schlafen, vorausgesetzt, er hat die richtigen Aufputschmittel."

„Dann hat Severus den richtigen Partner gefunden. Er ist genauso schlimm und merkt noch nicht einmal, wie gereizt er ist, wenn er so wenig Schlaf bekommt."

„Rodney ist da nicht besser."

Hermine trank aus und stand auf. Auch John erhob sich, um die Schutzbanne zu lösen, die sich nach dem Schließen der Türe automatisch erneuert hatten. Hermine beobachtete seine wortlose Kommunikation, aber sie sagte nichts.

Er hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, als sie ihn kurz umarmte.

„Denk daran, dass ich dich zu nichts zwingen werde, was du nicht willst. Aber pass morgen auf dich auf."

„Und du auf Severus."

„Das werde ich."

Nachdenklich schloss John die Tür. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Hermine für ihn wirklich wieder die Freundin werden konnte, die sie damals gewesen war. Aber es waren so viele Jahre vergangen und sein Misstrauen saß tief.

Da nicht damit zu rechnen war, dass Rodney in der nächsten Zeit auftauchen würde, beschloss John, schlafen zu gehen. Für das Duell musste er wach sein.

Nur noch einundzwanzig Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond.


	12. Das Duell

**Das Duell**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John kurz nach Sonnenaufgang.

Rodney lag selig schnarchend in seinem eigenen Bett und so hatte er die Ruhe, sich auf das Duell vorzubereiten. Er beschloss, ein leichtes Aufwärmtraining zu machen. Er zog sich an und steckte seine M-9 in den Hosenbund. Ein weiter Pullover verhinderte, dass jemand die Waffe sehen konnte. Es war schon praktisch, dass die M-9 rein mechanisch funktionierte und somit nicht auf die Magie, die Hogwarts umgab, ansprechen konnte.

John joggte eine Stunde im leichten Trab durch die menschenleeren Gänge, wohl bewusst, dass er aus dem einen oder anderen Portrait neugierig beäugt wurde.

Auf dem Rückweg machte er einen Abstecher in die Küche. Er kitzelte die Birne des Gemäldes und wurde sofort eingelassen.

Alle Elfen waren dabei, das Frühstück für die große Halle vorzubereiten.

Einer von ihnen – damit beschäftigt Saft mit Hilfe von Magie frisch zu pressen und anschließend in Krüge abzufüllen – unterbrach seine Arbeit und eilte zu John. Der Elf hatte eine saubere Schürze und bunte Socken an.

„Was kann Dobby für Sie tun, Sir?"

War John beim letzten Treffen viel zu abgelenkt gewesen, um den Hauself zu erkennen, so bestand jetzt kein Zweifel mehr, dass hier ein freier Elf vor ihm stand – und in der magischen Welt gab es nur einen freien Elfen, der Dobby hieß. Er hoffte nur, von ihm nicht erkannt zu werden.

„Kannst du mir bitte ein Tablett mit einem nicht zu reichhaltigem Frühstück für zwei Personen und eine große Kanne Kaffee fertig machen?"

„Harry Potter vertraut Dobby nicht mehr?"

Schon wieder eine Hoffnung weniger.

„Weil ich verhindere, dass du meine Räume betreten kannst?"

Bestätigend nickte Dobby und es schien als würde er jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Ja!" Ein Schluchzen kam aus seiner Kehle, doch dann hatte er sich gefangen. „Abby erzählte Dobby von einem Mann, der Hermine Snape besucht hat. Ein Mann, der ungebändigte dunkle Haare hat. Dobby hat gehofft, dass dieser Mann Harry Potter ist. Er hat Abby gesagt, dass niemand wissen darf, dass Hermine Snape Besuch bekommen hat. Deswegen ist Dobby für Harry Potters Räume zuständig, hat Kleidung ausgesucht und sie in den Schrank gehängt. Deswegen wird kein anderer Elf wagen, Harry Potter ohne Dobbys Einverständnis zu dienen."

Jedes Mal, wenn Dobby seinen Namen aussprach, war John zusammengezuckt und hatte sich umgesehen. Doch die anderen Elfen waren so sehr auf ihre Aufgaben konzentriert, dass sie nichts mitbekamen.

Und dann rann eine Träne aus Dobbys großen Augen. John nahm ihn bei der Hand, ging zum Küchentisch, zwang den Elf, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und hockte sich vor ihm hin.

„Es tut mir leid, Dobby. Ich bin so lange weg gewesen, dass ich einfach nicht mehr weiß, wem ich trauen kann."

„Traut Harry Potter denn Dobby?"

„Zunächst muss Dobby aufhören, mich Harry Potter zu nennen, ja."

„Soll Dobby „Sir" sagen?"

„Nein, ich heiße jetzt John Sheppard."

„Dann kann John Sheppard Dobby trauen. Dobby ist überall im Haus unterwegs. Dobby weiß, wem John Sheppard vertrauen kann."

„Und wer sagt mir, dass ich dir trauen kann? Es sind mehr als zehn Jahre vergangen."

„Für einen Elf sind zehn Jahre nur ein Augenblick. Will John Sheppard Dobby beleidigen? Dobby ist ein freier Elf. In meiner Familie der erste seit über tausend Jahren. Es gibt keinen Herrn mehr, dessen Befehlen Dobby unabdingbar gehorchen muss. Dobby kann auch kündigen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Dobby möchte John Sheppard helfen. Denn Dobby hat immer noch die Socke, die die Freiheit gebracht hat."

Der Elf wühlte in seiner Schürzentasche und zeigte John eine alte, ausgeblichene Kindersocke.

John entschied, seinen Instinkten zu folgen.

„Du hast mich überzeugt. Kannst du mit in unsere Räume kommen, damit ich die Schutzbanne über meine Räume ändern kann?"

„Dobby muss zuerst zu Direktor McGonagall und sie bitten, ihm seine freien Tage jetzt sofort zu geben."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen deinen Urlaub opferst."

Ein schüchternes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Elfen.

„Dobby hat in den letzten zehn Jahren erst zwei freie Tage gebraucht. Er möchte jetzt frei haben, um nicht zwei Herren gleichzeitig zu dienen."

Dieses Argument konnte John zu gut verstehen.

„Fällt es nicht auf, wenn du jetzt frei nimmst? Ich möchte nicht, dass Professor McGonagall weiß, dass du für mich unterwegs bist."

„Dobby wird ihr sagen, dass seine alte Tante Ixie im Sterben liegt. Ixie arbeitet bei den Malfoys. Die Malfoys wissen noch nicht einmal, wie viele Elfen für sie arbeiten, und nur mit Mühe erinnern sie sich an die Namen der persönlichen Elfen. Deswegen kann Professor McGonagall nicht nachprüfen, ob es stimmt."

„Aber du bleibst doch hier?"

„Dobby wird sich für die Lüge bestrafen müssen."

Gleichzeitig stopfte er die Socke wieder in die Tasche zurück und John befürchtete schon, dass er sich selbst verstümmeln würde.

„Du sollst dich nicht selbst verletzen!"

„Es wird nur eine leichte Strafe sein. Dobby wird auf die Kleidung eines freien Hauselfen verzichten. Jedenfalls solange er frei hat. Dann merkt kein Mensch, dass Dobby auf Hogwarts bleibt."

„Wird dich niemand erkennen?"

„Dobby muss vermeiden Hermine Snape zu begegnen, sie kennt alle Elfen mit Namen. Kein anderer Professor hat sich jemals die Mühe gemacht. Sie erkennen Dobby nur an der Kleidung."

„Und wenn du sie nicht trägst, kannst dudich ungestört bewegen. Eine tolle Strafe hast du dir ausgedacht." John musste über die Gerissenheit des Elfen grinsen. „Was ist mit den anderen Elfen?"

„Direktor McGonagall spricht nicht mit ihnen. Dobby wird ihnen nicht sagen, dass er Urlaub hat. Dobby sagt ihnen, dass er den Auftrag bekommen hat, für John Sheppard zu sorgen. Und da John Sheppard ein anstrengender Herr ist, hat Dobby keine Zeit mehr für seine üblichen Aufträge."

Das Grinsen war fast schon als listig zu beschreiben.

„Das hört sich nach einem guten Plan an. Ich muss jetzt los. Bringst du gleich das Frühstück oder kann ich es jetzt schon mitnehmen?"

„John Sheppard braucht nichts zu tragen. Dobby wird Abby bitten, es fertig zu machen. Wenn Dobby von Direktor McGonagall zurückkommt, wird Dobby mit dem Frühstück bei John Sheppard anklopfen."

„Schön, dann kann ich sogar noch duschen."

„Hat John Sheppard an der Dusche schon den ganz linken Knopf gedrückt?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Es ist ein neuer Zauber, den John Sheppard noch nicht kennt. Er wird ihn bestimmt mögen."

Dobby rutschte von seinem Stuhl und John stand auf.

„Hat John Sheppard noch einen Wunsch?"

„Viele." Erwartungsvoll hob Dobby den Kopf. „Aber leider keinen, den du erfüllen kannst. Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe sehr dankbar."

Spontan beugte John sich vor und drückte Dobbys Hand. Der Elf errötete und lächelte. Dann zog er seine Hand zurück und verschwand mit einem leisen Plop.

Als John in seine Räume zurückkehrte, war Rodney überraschenderweise bereits unter der Dusche. Das Plätschern und der schiefe Gesang waren bis ins Wohnzimmer zu hören.

John klopfte kurz an die Tür und der Gesang verstummte.

„Was?" Rodney hörte sich ziemlich genervt an.

„Hast du bei der Dusche schon den ganz linken Knopf ausprobiert?"

„Warum sollte ich das?"

„Weil du der Wissenschaftler bist und es einfach nur toll ist."

Zuerst hörte John nur das Rauschen des Wassers, es war so laut, dass es sogar Rodneys Gemurre übertönte. Doch dann hörte er plötzlich Rodneys Schrei.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, zog John seine Waffe und trat die Tür ein. Jetzt musste er Rodney retten, später konnte er sich darüber ärgern, Dobby vertraut zu haben.

Dass man mit Magie viel erreichen konnte, wusste er. Aber dass auch so was möglich war. Staunend ließ John seine Waffe sinken.

Rodney stand nicht mehr in einem Badezimmer, sondern direkt neben einem Wasserfall, der in einem tropischen Teich mündete. Es wirkte paradiesisch und war wirklich so fantastisch, wie Dobby angedeutet hatte.

Die M-9 steckte John wieder in den Hosenbund. Hier würde es keine Angriffe geben. Im Geiste entschuldigte er sich bei Dobby, dass er so wenig Vertrauen gehabt hatte.

„Was ist los, McKay? Warum hast du geschrieen?"

Der schien jetzt erst zu realisieren, dass er nicht mehr allein in seinem ‚Badezimmer' war. Er drehte sich zu John und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Das Wasser ist zu kalt! Ich dusche sonst immer mit Wasser, das auf Körpertemperatur angeheizt ist. Und dieser Wasserfall ist eisig kalt!"

John bückte sich und streckte seine Hand in den Teich

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast! Die Temperatur ist perfekt."

„Dann geh du ins Wasser. Du kannst dann nachher das Paradies wieder wegräumen - der Knopf ist nämlich verschwunden. Reich mir bitte das Handtuch."

Rodney deutete auf einen Baum und dort hing ein großes, flauschiges Handtuch. John reichte es seinem Freund, der aus dem Teich watete. Rodney rubbelte sich kurz ab, schlang das Tuch um seine Hüften und wollte gerade das Badezimmer verlassen, als John einen Kommentar loswerden musste.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Du hast im letzten Monat mindestens zehn Kilo zugenommen."

„Wenn ich schon dem Tode geweiht bin, dann will ich wenigstens mein Essen genießen. Mit einer Diät fange ich an, wenn ich den nächsten Vollmond überlebt habe."

Bevor John eine Antwort geben konnte, hatte Rodney auch schon die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen. Nicht wirklich effektiv, denn Johns hastiger Eintritt hatte das Schloss kaputt gemacht.

Rodney hatte definitiv noch keinen Kaffee getrunken.

Es war richtig angenehm, in dem kleinen Teich zu schwimmen und unter dem Wasserfall zu duschen.

Erfrischt verließ John eine halbe Stunde später das Badezimmer.

Rodney hatte in der Zwischenzeit Dobby hereingelassen und gefrühstückt. Doch Johns Kommentar zeigte Wirkung, denn er ließ mindestens die Hälfte seiner Portion stehen.

John informierte Rodney, dass Dobby ihr neuer Verbündeter war. Er schüttete sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und modifizierte den Schutzzauber so, dass der Elf jederzeit das Wohnzimmer betreten konnte – gleichzeitig legte er einen Bann über ihre Schlafzimmer. Das Frühstück rührte er nicht an. Je nachdem was für ein Fluch Snape ihm anhexte, war es sinnvoll, nüchtern zu sein.

Und dann war es Zeit, in die große Halle zu gehen und sich Snape zu stellen.

Um kurz vor zehn betrat John mit Rodney an seiner Seite die große Halle. Er hatte es so gerade geschafft, Dobby davon abzuhalten, mitzukommen. Als Kind hatte John oft genug erlebt, was für Auswirkungen Dobbys Hilfe auf ihn hatte, deswegen verzichtete er dankend darauf und bat den Elfen, heute im Hintergrund zu bleiben, er würde später seinen Einsatz haben. Dieser war mit hängenden Ohren abgezogen.

Die Halle war voller Menschen. Statt einer einzigen Klasse oder eines einzelnen Jahrgangs war die gesamte Schülerschaft und das komplette Lehrpersonal anwesend. Selbst Molly Weasley war gekommen und stand neben ihrem Sohn Charlie. Sie schien sich nicht wirklich für ihre Umgebung zu interessieren, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die Unterhaltung mit ihrem Sohn, besser gesagt, sie schien ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. John fragte sich, was Charlie angestellt hatte, um selbst in der Öffentlichkeit derart behandelt zu werden.

John sah sich die Halle genau an. Dort, wo sonst die Tische für die Lehrer standen, war eine große Bühne aufgebaut worden, die hell erleuchtet war. Snape, Hermine, Professor McGonagall und Tonks standen dort und warteten wohl nur noch auf John und Rodney.

Der Bühnenaufbau gefiel John überhaupt nicht: Es gab keine Möglichkeit, in Deckung zu gehen, falls man von den Zuschauerreihen aus angegriffen wurde, und so wie es aussah, musste man am Kopf der Bühne eine kleine Treppe hochsteigen, um die Tribüne überhaupt betreten oder verlassen zu können. Es gab also keine Möglichkeit, um einem geballten Angriff aus dem Publikum zu entgehen. Schließlich existierte immer noch der Apparierschutz um Hogwarts.

„Colonel, dein Plan hörte sich in der Abgeschiedenheit unseres Quartiers ganz gut an, aber du hast nicht zufällig daran gedacht, vor dem großen Auftritt alles zu inspizieren?", flüsterte Rodney Johns ins Ohr.

„Wann hätte ich das machen sollen? Das Ganze ist doch erst nach dem Frühstück aufgebaut worden", raunte John zurück. „Eigentlich hatte ich gestern Professor McGonagall gebeten, sowohl für Deckungsmöglichkeiten in Form von Tischen, als auch für Fluchtmöglichkeiten zu sorgen."

„Kennst du ihre Beweggründe? Traust du ihr?"

Rodney hatte sich von Johns Paranoia anstecken lassen.

„Ich kenne sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie weder mich noch Snape jemals auf so einem Präsentierteller dem Feind servieren würde."

Während ihrer Unterhaltung hatte John sich durch die Schülermengen gequetscht, bis sie in der ersten Reihe standen, aber er zögerte noch, die Treppe hochzusteigen.

Da erklang die Stimme der Direktorin.

„Liebe Schüler, werte Kollegen. Sie werden sich bestimmt über diese kurzfristig anberaumte Veranstaltung wundern. Es war ursprünglich geplant, der sechsten Klasse Hufflepuff/Rawenclaw vorzuführen, wie ein klassisches Duell abläuft. Da sich aber zusätzlich zu Professor Severus Snape auch noch der amerikanische Auror John Sheppard bereit erklärt hat, seine Fähigkeiten in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu zeigen, haben wir beschlossen, diese Vorführung allen Schülern zugänglich zu machen. Denn es ist sehr selten, dass sich zwei Meister dieses Faches zu so einer Demonstration bereit erklären. Begrüßen Sie nun John Sheppard!"

Der aufbrandende Applaus und das aufmunternde Grinsen der Schüler, die direkt neben ihm standen, ließen John keine andere Wahl. Als er mit Rodney zusammen die Bühne betrat, veränderte sich auf einmal ihr Aussehen. Der Boden war keine leicht spiegelnde Fläche mehr, sondern wurde durch mehrere Einschnitte – die John an Gräben erinnerte – unterteilt. Und einer dieser Gräben führte direkt zum Nebeneingang der großen Halle. Gleichzeitig wurden die Geräusche aus den Zuschauerreihen leiser.

„Wow." Rodney schaffte es, trotz seiner Begeisterung leise zu sprechen, und auch seine Arme ruderten nicht wild durch die Gegend. „Wir haben wohl eine Art Schleier durchschritten. Was meinst du, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass ich ihn nachher untersuchen kann?"

John blieb eine Antwort erspart, da McGonagall sie begrüßte.

Hermine und Tonks stellten sich an den Bühnenrand und begannen, einen Zauber zu sprechen. Dies nutzte Professor McGonagall, um mit John einige Wörter zu wechseln.

„Ist alles so arrangiert, wie Sie es wollten?"

„Perfekt." John lächelte. „Wenn ich den Aufbau richtig interpretiere, werden Snape und ich uns recht weit vorne duellieren, während Sie weiter hinten, direkt vor einem Graben stehen."

„Ja, so hatten wir das geplant. Und wenn Sie es wünschen, können wir noch einen Schutzzauber wirken, damit die Zeugen weder von verirrten Flüchen, noch durch Angriffe aus dem Publikum verletzt werden können."

„Können wir eingreifen, wenn bei der Vorführung etwas schief geht?" Rodney mischte sich in ihr Gespräch ein.

„Das ist dann nur bedingt möglich. Sie können zwar Magie wirken, aber den vorderen Bühnenbereich nicht betreten."

Ein Raunen aus dem Publikum und ein leichtes Flimmern zeigten, dass der erste Schutzschirm stand.

„Wenn die anderen nichts dagegen haben, dann brauche ich keinen Schutzschild."

Ruhig und gelassen hatte Rodney seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt. Vor zwei Jahren hätte er noch ganz anders reagiert. Auf der einen Seite war John erleichtert, dass Rodney bereit war, seinen Rücken zu decken, auf der anderen Seite machte er sich Sorgen, dass er vielleicht doch verletzt werden könnte.

Professor McGonagall trat wieder vor und erklärte den Schülern zur Entstehungsgeschichte des Duells, dass Zauberer früher oft ihre Streitigkeiten beigelegt hatten, nachdem sie in einem Zweikampf geklärt hatten, wer der Bessere war.

Für ein einfaches Duell waren vier Zeugen notwendig, die darauf achteten, dass die wenigen Regeln, die es gab, eingehalten wurden. Diese lauteten: Dass die Duellanten sich bereit erklärten, auf das Startzeichen des dafür ausgewählten Zeugen zu warten, niemals einen Zauberer zu verfluchen, der als Zeichen seiner Niederlage seinen Stab abgeben hatte und keinen Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden.

Solange man diese Flüche nicht anwendete, wurde kein Zauberer bestraft, selbst wenn der Duellgegner an den Folgen sterben sollte.

Fast immer endete ein Duell, wenn einem Zauberer vom Gegner der Stab abgenommen wurde oder einer der Kämpfer aufgab. Nur selten wurde in der magischen Welt ein Duell auf Leben und Tod ausgefochten; es reichte, den Gegner zu besiegen.

Tonks übernahm die weiteren Erklärungen und führte aus, dass diese Form nicht automatisch bedeutete, dass es nur wenige Verletzungen gab. Wenn die Gegner gleich stark waren und lange gegeneinander kämpften, dann wurden die Flüche immer stärker und teilweise sehr schwere Wunden waren die Folge. Schließlich drehte Tonks sich um und bat John und Snape vorzutreten. Die Schüler begrüßten sie mit Applaus, der durch den Schleier nur gedämpft zu hören war..

Im Gegensatz zum Zaubertränkemeister hatte John nicht viel Erfahrung im Duellieren. Selbst sein letzter Kampf gegen Voldemort konnte nicht als herkömmliches Duell bezeichnet werden.

Aber es war egal, ob er Übung hatte oder nicht. Schließlich musste er ja ‚nur' verlieren. John wollte lediglich verhindern, dass Snape ihn mit einem besonders üblen Fluch auf die Krankenstation hexte. Und dabei durfte er sich nicht wirklich wehren, um Snape nicht zu verletzen. Er bekäme gewaltigen Ärger mit Rodney, wenn er Snape außer Gefecht setzen würde.

John stakste auf seine Seite der Bühne, zog seinen Zauberstab und harrte der Dinge. Ein beruhigendes Gefühl gab ihm seine M-9. Er hatte sie in den Hosenbund gesteckt. Der Staubmantel, den er anstelle eines Umhangs angezogen hatte, verhinderte, dass jemand diese Muggelwaffe sehen konnte.

Snape hatte sich ihm gegenüber aufgestellt und musterte John mit einem geringschätzigen Lächeln.

„Wie Sie sehen, gibt es zwei Grundpositionen für ein Duell", fuhr Tonks mit ihrer Erklärung fort. „Professor Snape hat die Angriffsposition eingenommen. Dagegen ist Mr. Sheppard in einer defensiven Haltung. Sehen Sie, wie die Zauberstäbe gehalten werden? So kann man jederzeit einen Fluch wirken. Und jetzt beginnen Sie!"

Damit gab Tonks den Kampf frei und lief mehrere Schritte zurück, um aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone zu kommen.

Doch John dachte gar nicht daran, den ersten Fluch zu schleudern, denn in demselben Augenblick wäre er schutzlos Snapes erstem Zauber ausgeliefert.

So beließ John es dabei, seinen Gegner zu mustern und einige Schritte zur Seite zu weichen, als ob er seinen Gegner umkreisen wollte. Snape folgte dieser Bewegung, blieb aber stehen, als er merkte, dass er dem Publikum seinen Rücken zuwenden musste, wenn er John weiter verfolgte.

„Incarcerus!"

Mit einem Hechtsprung wich John zur Seite und rollte sich geschickt auf dem Boden ab. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Seile hinter ihm auf den Boden landeten, ohne Schaden anzurichten.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Snape hoffte wohl, dass John von den Seilen abgelenkt worden war. Doch der konnte dem Zauber entgehen, indem er sich erneut zur Seite rollte. Er kam unsanft auf der Schulter aus und fluchte leise. Bevor Snape einen weiteren Angriff startete, sprang John auf und richtete seinen Stab auf ihn.

„Rictusempra!"

Der Kitzelfluch war einer der wenigen wirklich harmlosen Flüche. Leider er war so harmlos, dass Snape noch nicht einmal darauf reagierte, obwohl er voll getroffen wurde. Kein Grinsen, kein Lächeln, noch nicht einmal das Zucken eines Mundwinkels.

„Tja, John! Dieser Fluch wirkt nur, wenn der Gegner kitzlig ist. Es tut mir unheimlich leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen. Haben amerikanische Auroren nichts Besseres auf Lager?"

Dabei zeigte Snape seine Zähne, wohl die wölfische Version eines Grinsens.

John lächelte zurück, wohl wissend, dass dieser Ausdruck schon so manchen Genii in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht wirklich um den Sieg kämpfen konnte.

„Ihre Provokation wird nicht funktionieren, Snape. Oder ist das alles, was Sie können: reden statt kämpfen?"

Bevor Snape antworten konnte, griff John an.

„Impedimenta!"

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung, die seine Robe wehen ließ, brachte Snape sich in Sicherheit. Es war kein Zeichen von Verlangsamung zu erkennen. Gleichzeitig richtete er den Stab auf John und versuchte, ihn zu lähmen. John wich aus und griff an.

„Stupor!"

Snape sprang zur Seite, war aber nicht schnell genug und seine Robe wurde getroffen. Das Kleidungsstück erstarrte, brachte ihn zum Stolpern. Snape stürzte zu Boden, doch seinen Zauberstab verlor er nicht und richtete ihn erneut auf John. Der konnte nicht hören, welche Beschwörung sein Gegner murmelte, ahnte aber Schreckliches.

Er warf sich zur Seite, doch dem Funkenstrom des Relaschiofluches konnte er nicht entkommen. Einzig sein Staubmantel bewahrte ihn vor schweren Verbrennungen. Es stank bestialisch nach verkokeltem Leder und so wie seine Augenbraue sich anfühlte befürchtete John, dass seine Haare auch angesengt waren.

Es war Zeit, die Show zu beenden, auch wenn sie gerade erst angefangen hatte.

Es wäre einfach gewesen, während des Funkenregens aufzuspringen und Snape mit einem weiteren Fluch zu belegen. Doch John rappelte sich nur langsam hoch, ließ seinem Gegner genug Zeit, einen Angriff vorzubereiten.

„Expelliarmus!"

Snape landete einen Volltreffer. John wurde mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert und landete hart auf dem Rücken. Sein Zauberstab glitt ihm aus der Hand und flog in einem eleganten Bogen direkt in Snapes ausgestreckte Hand.

Applaus war aus den Zuschauerreihen zu hören. Die Kinder hatten schnell gemerkt, dass das Duell zu Ende war.

John versuchte, sich aufzurichten – ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Rücken machte ihm klar, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, die Waffe in den Hosenbund zu stecken. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Boden ab und wartete, dass die Schmerzen nachließen. Er beobachtete das Publikum, niemand schien einen Angriff zu planen. John blickte erst hoch, als Snape über ihm stand und auf ihn hinabsah.

„Wissen Sie, dass ich vor Jahren davon geträumt habe, Ihnen einmal eine Lektion zu erteilen und Sie in der Öffentlichkeit so zu demütigen, wie Sie es so oft mit mir gemacht hatten?"

Snapes Stimme war so leise, dass nur John ihn verstehen konnte. Nicht weniger leise gab er darauf die passende Antwort.

Also war es doch Rache, dachte John. "Wenn ich wirklich in Ihren Träumen war, habe ich Ihnen den Arsch aufgerissen", antwortete er nicht weniger leise. "Was wollen Sie? Soll ich um Gnade betteln, macht Sie das glücklich?"

Spöttisch musterte John seinen Gegner. Ein Duell absichtlich zu verlieren war eine Sache, aber vor Snape zu kriechen war nichts, was er freiwillig tun würde.

Der Tränkemeister zog einen Mundwinkel hoch.

„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig, Es reicht, dass Sie besiegt am Boden liegen. Diesen Anblick werde ich nie vergessen."

„Severus, Achtung!" Hermines Schrei war fast schon panisch.

Doch John hatte den Grund für ihre Warnung im Augenwinkel gesehen und bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte er einen Schutzschild um sich und Snape aufgebaut.

Keine Sekunde zu spät. Ein blass-grüner Strahl traf den Schild und wurde absorbiert.

Ohne auf seine Schmerzen zu achten, sprang John auf, schob Snape – der gerade einen Fluch auf den Täter werfen wollte – zur Seite, zog seine Waffe und zielte auf den Jungen, der versucht hatte, den Tränkemeister mit einem Avada Kedavra umzubringen.

Er visierte die rechte Schulter an und schoss.

Der Schuss halte laut und unangenehm in seinen Ohren. Der Schrei des Jungen kam nur gedämpft durch den Schutzschild. John sah, wie er seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ, in sich zusammensackte und die linke Hand auf die verletzte Stelle presste.

Prüfend beobachtete John einen Augenblick die umstehenden Zuschauer. Doch weder Schüler noch Lehrer schienen von dem Attentat gewusst zu haben. Sie wirkten gleichermaßen schockiert und verängstigt.

Mit einem Flackern sank der Schutzschirm in sich zusammen. Er war keine zehn Sekunden aktiv gewesen.

John blickte zu Snape, der ihn sehr wütend anblickte. John ignorierte ihn und sprach so laut, dass es selbst die Schüler in der letzten Reihe hören konnten.

„Mit dem Schutzschirm haben Sie hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. So etwas schafft nur ein Meister. Es war mir eine Ehre, im Duell gegen Sie zu stehen, und hoffe, dass Sie mir irgendwann Gelegenheit zur Revanche geben, Professor."

John deutete eine Verbeugung an und wollte sich von Snape seinen Zauberstab wiederholen, indem er ihn einfach entwendete, als dieser ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Was soll das, Potter?"

Snape war immer noch sehr leise, doch seine Stimme hätte die Hölle gefrieren lassen können. John zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich ohne Zauberstab einen so mächtigen Abwehrzauber wirken kann? Professor, Sie schmeicheln mir. Sie werden doch nicht krank?"

Mit einem harten Ruck riss John sich los. Doch die Bühne konnte er nicht verlassen, solange der Schutzzauber noch stand. Einseitig wirkende Schutzbanne waren ineffektiv.

„Hermine, Tonks, senkt den Schild, ich muss da raus."

Einen Moment später war das Hindernis beseitigt. John steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, hielt die M-9 schussbereit in beiden Händen und stieg die Treppe hinunter.

Die Kinder wichen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. Doch das kümmerte John nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem jungen Mann, den er angeschossen hatte. Vom Alter her musste er ein Schüler der sechsten oder siebten Klasse sein. Der Attentäter hatte den Zauberstab wieder an sich genommen und hielt ihn nun mit beiden Händen fest umklammert. Er sah John wütend an und ignorierte die Waffe, die auf ihn zielte.

„Was sind Sie? Ein Schlammblut? Es ist nicht fair, mit einer Muggelwaffe zu kämpfen. Legen Sie sie zur Seite, oder ich werde Sie verfluchen. Jetzt ist keiner da, der einen Schutzzauber über Sie legen kann."

„Bevor du auch nur die erste Silbe ausgesprochen oder gedacht hast, hat mein Finger den Abzug gekrümmt und du bist tot. Schneller als du deinen Zauberstab schwingen kannst. Lass ihn los. Jetzt!"

Die letzten Worte brüllte er als Befehl. Und es wirkte. Der Junge ließ den Zauberstab fallen. Und dann war auch schon Tonks zur Stelle, die ihn recht unsanft hochzerrte. John zielte aber weiter auf den Jungen und sah ihn an, so lange, bis der Junge in Tränen ausbrach. Erst dann senkte er seine Waffe und nickt Tonks zu, die den Attentäter abführte.

Professor McGonagalls Stimme übertönte problemlos die teilweise hysterischen Rufe der Schüler: „Ich bitte die Schülersprecher, dafür zu sorgen, dass alle Schüler die große Halle geordnet verlassen und sich in die Aufenthaltsräume ihrer Häuser begeben. Es ist niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen. Das Mittagessen werdet ihr in den Aufenthaltsräumen serviert bekommen. Ich hoffe, dass wir bis zum Abendessen so weit alles aufgeklärt haben, dass der Schulbetrieb ordnungsgemäß wieder aufgenommen werden kann."

Ihre Worte hatten die gewünschte Wirkung. Kurz darauf verließen die Kinder in geordneten Reihen die Große Halle, bis nach wenigen Minuten nur noch die Lehrer zurückblieben.

John entging nicht, dass die Kinder einen großen Bogen um ihn machten. Und irgendwie tat es weh. Die misstrauischen Blicke der Erwachsenen waren ihm egal.

Er stieg wieder auf die Bühne. Rodney stand in einem Graben und hielt seine Waffe schussbereit auf das Lehrpersonal gerichtet. Erst als John ihm zunickte, steckte er die M-9 ein und kletterte auf die Bühne. Dabei fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

Hermine war zu ihrem Mann gelaufen, hatte ihn umarmt und redete leise auf ihn ein. Snape schien es nicht nur zu dulden, er legte sogar einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Doch sein Blick sagte etwas ganz anderes. Unter anderem, dass er noch nicht mit John fertig war. Noch lange nicht.

John war froh, ihm jetzt nicht in einem Duell gegenüberstehen zu müssen.

Rodney kam direkt auf John zu.

„Mach das noch einmal und ich sterbe an einem Herzinfarkt, bevor der nächste Vollmond aufgeht. Ich habe während des Duells mehrere Tode durchlitten und als der Funkenregen dich einhüllte, da hatte ich wirklich gedacht, dass Snape dich schwer erwischt hätte. Das ist wirklich nicht gut für meine Gesundheit."

Rodney schien wirklich sehr besorgt zu sein.

„Ohne den Mantel hätte ich mir wohl auch Verbrennungen geholt. Aber der optische Effekt ist größer als die tatsächliche Wirkung."

„War es das denn wert? Ich meine, es war ein Junge, der Snape umbringen wollte."

„Ich denke, dass man mehr fürchtet, dass ich meine Waffe ziehe, als dass ich jemanden verfluche. Meine Tarnung ist jetzt sicherer als jemals zuvor. Und ich glaube nicht, dass man in der nächsten Zeit versuchen wird, mich hinterrücks zu ermorden."

„Du traust Snape?"

„Nein, ich vertraue darauf, dass er keinen Ärger mit Hermine haben will. Lass uns gehen, die sind alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt McGonagall wird uns rufen, wenn sie Neuigkeiten für uns hat. Ausnahmsweise brauche ich weder aufzuräumen, noch einen Bericht zu schreiben. Das ist doch was."


	13. Streit liegt in der Luft

**Streit liegt in der Luft**

Zurück in ihrem Quartier zog John als erstes seinen Staubmantel und den Pullover aus und musterte sich im großen Spiegel des Badezimmers – das sich ohne sein Zutun wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückverwandelt hatte. Seine Haare waren zwar ein wenig angesengt, aber ansonsten hatte er das Duell unverletzt überstanden. Besser als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Im Wohnzimmer hatte Rodney sich auf die Couch fallen gelassen und massierte seine Schläfen.

Ein leises Ploppen ertönte und Dobby erschien.

„Braucht John Sheppard medizinische Versorgung?"

„Nein, danke, ich bin in Ordnung, aber Kaffee und etwas zu essen wären klasse."

John blickte wieder zu Rodney, aber der hatte noch nicht einmal aufgeschaut.

„Wie John Shepard wünscht. Kann Dobby Rodney McKay etwas mitbringen?"

Rodney zuckte zusammen und blickte den Elfen fragend an. Dann schien er zu realisieren, dass man von ihm eine Antwort erwartete.

„Äh, ja, Kaffee, bitte. Viel Kaffee. Und etwas, das mich aus diesem Alptraum aufweckt."

„Dobby versteht nicht, was Rodney McKay wünscht."

Rodney winkte ab.

„Einfach nur Kaffee, das ist fürs Erste genug."

Ohne etwas zu erwidern verschwand Dobby.

„Rodney, es tut mir leid, dass es hier so wild zugeht. Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach abhauen."

„Und was dann? Dann schafft mich der nächste Vollmond. Oder noch schlimmer, ich verwandle mich und bin nicht sicher weggeschlossen, reiße als Bestie ein halbes Dutzend Kinder und werde dann erschossen. Ich will als Nobelpreisträger in die Geschichte eingehen, nicht als blutrünstiges Monster."

John setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Nicht solange ich es verhindern kann."

„Ich weiß, aber…" Rodney seufzte. „… die Angst ist da. Lass uns jetzt von etwas anderem reden. Was ist auf der Bühne passiert, dass Snape so sauer war? Der hätte dich am liebsten mit seinen Blicken erdolcht."

„Er hat gemerkt, dass ich ihn habe gewinnen lassen. So etwas mag er nicht."

„Toll, das heißt also, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm schwieriger wird, als sie es jetzt schon ist?"

„Da du kein Gryffindor bist, wird er dich merken lassen, dass er schlechte Laune hat, aber es nicht wirklich an dir auslassen. Nicht viel anders, als du es mit deinen Kollegen machst." John feixte ein wenig, als er Rodneys fast schon panischen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Nur mir wird er etwas ganz Übles anhexen, wenn ich ihm die Möglichkeit gebe… und Hermine mich nicht vorher erwischt."

Dobby erschien wieder und stellte ein Tablett auf den Tisch. Rodney stürzte sich auf die Kaffeekanne und füllte eine Tasse.

„Warum sollte sie denn sauer sein?"

„Weil Hermine Snape dachte, John Sheppard einschätzen zu können. Und Hermine Snape hat das Gefühl, von ihm betrogen worden zu sein."

Überrascht sah John Dobby an. War der kleine Elf vielleicht doch ein nützlicher Helfer?

„Wo hast du das erfahren?" Seit dem Kampf war noch keine halbe Stunde vergangen.

„Dobby hat mit Abby gesprochen. Und Abby hat Dobby alles erzählt, auch dass Hermine Snape in ihrem Büro das Geschirr an die Wand geschmissen hat."

„Dann werden wir wohl bald Besuch bekommen."

Im gleichen Moment klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Ein Augenblick später war auch schon der Hauself verschwunden.

„Auf in den Kampf." John stand auf, schlug Rodney auf die Schulter und wollte die Tür öffnen, als sein Freund ihn zurück hielt.

„Meinst du nicht, dass dein Outfit etwas gewagt ist?"

John wusste sofort, was Rodney meinte.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Es wird ein taktischer Vorteil sein."

„Bist du sicher, dass du die Frauen verstehst?"

Grinsend deaktivierte John die Schutzzauber und öffnete die Tür.

„Du kommst zum falschen Zeitpunkt, Hermine, ich wollte gerade unter---"

John stockte. Es stand keine vor Wut schnaubende Hermine vor ihm, sondern eine verlegen lächelnde Molly Weasley. Hinter ihr stand ihr Sohn Charlie, der aussah, als müsste er seine Mutter gegen ein wildes Tier verteidigen.

John fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ein nackter Oberkörper war in Mollys Gegenwart ein sehr großer Nachteil. Als sie ihn musterte, fühlte er sich entblößt.

Charlie räusperte sich.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, meine Mutter möchte etwas mit Ihnen besprechen. Und der Flur ist dafür nicht der geeignete Ort."

„Bitte, kommen Sie rein. Die Zauberstäbe legen Sie auf den Kaminsims."

John trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie ein.

Molly folgte sofort seiner Aufforderung und legte ihren Stab an die gewünschte Stelle, während Charlie ihn finster anstarrte. Gelassen erwiderte John den Blick, bis Charlie blinzelte und die Standuhr betrachtete.

„Ich warte. Sie können aber auch wieder gehen."

Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, nicht bereit, von seinem Standpunkt auch nur einen Millimeter abzuweichen.

„Tu, was er sagt, mein Junge. Oder geh. Ohne mich."

„Mutter, es ist zu gefährlich. Ich lass dich nicht mit zwei wildfremden Männern allein."

Molly lächelte. Und John war sich sicher, dass Charlie in den nächsten Tagen einen Heuler erhalten würde.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie über mich herfallen werden? Sie sind Minervas Gäste und wissen sich zu benehmen. Und dass sie nach dem, was beim Duell passiert ist, vorsichtig sind, kann ich gut verstehen."

Charlie blickte sich noch einmal um, seufzte tief und legte den Stab auf den Kaminsims.

Molly trat einige Schritte zurück und musterte John.

„Lass dich anschauen. Du hast zwar den anderen erfolgreich vormachen können, dass du ein amerikanischer Auror bist, aber hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, mich täuschen zu können?" Ihr Blick war warm und mitfühlend. „Du hast so viele Narben. Was ist passiert?"

Bevor John etwas erwidern konnte, überbrückte Molly den Abstand zwischen ihnen und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und John konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihre Umarmung zu erwidern.

Als er sie zu Beginn des ersten Schuljahres kennen gelernt hatte, war er elf Jahre alt gewesen. Sie hatte ihn mit offenen Armen in ihre Familie aufgenommen und war für John eine der wichtigsten Bezugspersonen geworden. Es tat gut, sie wiederzusehen. Ihr Haar war grau geworden, aber ansonsten hatte sie sich kaum verändert.

Dann löste Molly sich aus der Umarmung, hielt aber immer noch seine Hände fest.

„Ich wusste, dass du noch lebst und habe immer gehofft, dass es dir gut geht. Du weißt, dass es für dich gefährlich ist heimzukehren? Nicht nur die Todesser wollen deinen Tod. Das Ministerium würde auch gerne ein Staatsbegräbnis ausrichten. Sie befürchten – nicht zu Unrecht – dass du eine Gefahr für sie werden könntest. Diese Idioten denken nur an ihr eigenes Wohl und merken nicht, dass sie dabei sind, eine Zivilisation auszulöschen. Wer will in diesen Zeiten schon Kinder in die Welt setzen?"

„Mutter, du sollst so etwas nicht sagen. Was ist, wenn dich jemand meldet?"

„Charlie, ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich bin weder alt noch senil. Und unser Gastgeber hat bestimmt nicht vor, mich zu verraten. Oder?"

Sie sah ihren Sohn bei dieser Predigt nicht an. Ihre Augen waren auf John gerichtet. Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weder Rodney und ich haben großes Verlangen, Leuten vom Ministerium zu begegnen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Charlie, Sie brauchen sich nicht um Ihre Mutter zu sorgen. Sie hat genug Kriege überlebt, um zu wissen, was sie tut."

Bei der Erwähnung von Rodneys Namen blickte Molly sich suchend um. Der Wissenschaftler saß immer noch auf der Couch und beobachtete Charlie argwöhnisch.

„Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen. Vor einigen Tagen im Hogwartsexpress."

„Ich erinnere mich an jede Sekunde unseres Zusammentreffens. Es ist unvergesslich."

Die ätzende Ironie war nur für John erkennbar. Er ahnte, was Molly jetzt sagen würde.

„Du brauchst ihn nicht so finster anzustarren, Charlie. Er beherrscht noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Reinigungsfluch und ich musste ihm helfen, Schokoladenflecken zu entfernen. Er scheint ein netter Mann zu sein und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, dass er mich hinterrücks anfällt. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich dir auch noch den einen oder anderen Haushaltszauber beibringen muss. So wie es in deiner Hütte aussieht, beherrschst du keinen einzigen."

John grinste. Das war typisch Molly. Sie schien sich wirklich nicht verändert zu haben.

Molly berührte John sanft am Arm. „Warum bittest du uns nicht, Platz zu nehmen? Hast du alles vergessen, was man dir an gutem Benehmen beigebracht hat? Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass es in Amerika unzivilisiert zugeht, aber ich wollte das eigentlich nicht glauben."

„Bitte setzt euch." John deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Möchtet ihr einen Kaffee? Er ist frisch aufgebrüht und es ist so viel da, dass Rodney ihn nicht alleine austrinken kann."

„Danke, dass du mich gleich wieder ins rechte Licht rückst. Snape zwingt mich, nachts zu arbeiten, und tagsüber muss ich dein Sekundant sein. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass ich auf den Kaffee angewiesen bin."

„Ich dachte, dass du mit weniger als sechs Stunden Schlaf auskommst. Einen Augenblick, ich bin sofort zurück."

John ignorierte Mollys fragenden Blick und ging ins Bad, zog sich den Pullover wieder an, steckte die M9 in den Hosenbund und nahm seinen Zauberstab.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, hatten die Weasleys sich gegenüber von Rodney in die beiden Sessel gesetzt.

Die Blicke, die Charlie und Rodney austauschten, waren alles andere als freundschaftlich. Es schien Abneigung auf den ersten Blick zu sein. John wunderte sich, dass Molly es durchgehen ließ.

Zwei Kerzenständer waren schnell in Tassen verwandelt – die Gelegenheit kam gerade recht, um den Weasleys zu zeigen, dass John einen Zauberstab brauchte - und Rodney stand auf und schüttete ihnen Kaffee ein.

Molly nickte dankend, Charlie nahm die Tasse ohne erkennbare Regung an. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass er sich große Sorgen um seine Mutter machte. Deswegen nahm John ihm sein Verhalten auch nicht übel.

Schweigend trank er seinen Kaffee, das Essen stand unberührt auf dem Tisch.

Die Stille war unangenehm. John wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte; er konnte Charlie nicht einschätzen. Früher hatte er nie Kontakt mit Rons Bruder gehabt. Er war schon ausgezogen, als er seine ersten Sommerferien im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte. Da Bill im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen war, war er jetzt ihr ältester Sohn. Doch es musste sich erst zeigen, ob John ihm vertrauen konnte.

Selbst Rodney, der selten mitbekam, wenn die Stimmung umschlug, rutschte unruhig hin und her und spielte mit seinem Kaffeelöffel.

Schließlich war es Molly, die das Schweigen brach.

„Wieso bist du das Risiko eingegangen, dich in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Severus zu duellieren? Ohne seinen Schutzschild hätte es für euch beide übel ausgehen können."

Selbst Molly hatte er überzeugt.

„Ich musste herausfinden, wie sicher ich hier bin."

„Und was ist, wenn dich noch andere erkannt haben?"

„Das bezweifle ich. Woran hast du es gemerkt?"

„Ich erkenne doch meine Jungs."

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Und John fühlte sich schuldig, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", mischte sich Charlie in ihr Gespräch ein.

„Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Er ist seit vielen Jahren im Orden aktiv und steht auf unserer Seite."

Molly hatte erkannt, was John dachte, aber das eigentliche Problem sah sie nicht.

„Unsere Seite? Was meinst du damit? Ich bin hier und jetzt nur auf meiner eigenen Seite."

Er war genervt, sprach nicht laut, aber sehr bestimmt. Konnte niemand verstehen, dass er einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte? Es war Molly gegenüber unfair, weil sie es nicht wissen konnte, aber das änderte nichts an Johns Stimmung.

„Du wirst keine Wahl haben. Entweder ist man für oder gegen das Ministerium. Neutralität gibt es nicht. Und ich bin genau wie meine Mutter gegen das Ministerium."

Charlie hatte sich wohl entschieden, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, und sah John herausfordernd an. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte keine Lust, sich jedes Mal zu wiederholen. Das konnte er auf andere abschieben.

„Habt ihr schon mit Hermine gesprochen?"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Molly. „Sie war eben in einer Stimmung, in der man sie besser in Ruhe lässt. Ich hoffe, sie beruhigt sich bald wieder."

„Hermine leitet doch den Orden."

John war sich dessen nicht sicher, er hatte nur die wenigen Informationen, die ihm der Kobold gegeben hatte und seine eigenen Vermutungen.

Molly nickte zustimmend und erntete einen entsetzten Blick von ihrem Sohn.

„Wenn du mit ihr gesprochen hättest, hätte sie dir empfohlen---"

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Bleibt ruhig sitzen, ich gehe schon."

Rodney stand auf und ging zur Tür. Die Schutzzauber waren für ihn kein Problem, er brauchte dafür noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und Hermine wollte sich vorbeidrängeln.

„Wo ist er? Ich dachte, dass ich ihm vertrauen könnte, und dann zieht er diese Show ab. Geh zur Seite, Rodney, das ist etwas Persönliches."

Mit einem Satz sprang der Wissenschaftler aus ihrem Weg.

„Bitte, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Aber mach ihn nicht ganz kaputt, ich brauche ihn noch."

„Danke, das ist zu gnädig, Rodney. Wieso habe ich nur so oft deinen Arsch gerettet?", ließ sich John vom Sofa aus vernehmen.

Hermine blieb stehen, blickte ungläubig zuerst John, dann Rodney an.

„Weil du mich brauchst, um zu überleben."

John schnaubte und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch dazu kam er nicht.

„Silencio!"

Molly war für ihr Alter erstaunlich schnell zum Kaminsims geeilt, hatte ihren Zauberstab genommen und sah nun abwechselnd John und Rodney drohend an.

Es brachte sie zwar zum Schweigen, aber damit waren sie noch lange nicht eingeschüchtert.

John zückte seinen Zauberstab und grinste sie herausfordernd an, während Rodney die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Wenn Blicke töten könnte, hätte Molly eine extrem kurze Lebenserwartung gehabt.

„Finite Incantatem. Jetzt setzt euch, meine Lieben. Auch du, Hermine. Und hört auf, euch zu streiten. Hermine, Kind, komm zu mir, setz dich und erzähl mir, was dich so aufgeregt hat."

Sie deutete auf die Couch. – tatsächlich gehorchte Hermine. John behielt Charlie im Auge. Der hatte alles nur kopfschüttelnd beobachtet. Doch plötzlich sah er John argwöhnisch an und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„Sie sind Harry Potter! Das erklärt alles! Aber warum sind Sie inkognito hier?"

„Weil ich keine Lust habe, wieder eure Welt zu retten. Ich muss einige private Dinge regeln und will nicht in euren Kleinkrieg reingezogen werden. Und wenn Sie auch nur ein einziges Mal meinen Namen außerhalb dieses Raumes erwähnen, sind Sie tot."

„Es ist kein Kleinkrieg", erwiderte Hermine. „Denn nicht nur die englische Zauberwelt hat so seltsame Gesetze. Es hat auf ganz Europa übergegriffen. Überall versucht man, unsere Meinungsfreiheit einzuschränken und uns zu überwachen. Voldemort benutzen sie als Ausrede, warum sie uns diese Gesetze aufdrücken. Man versucht, uns einzureden, dass er immer noch lebt und jederzeit zuschlagen könnte."

Molly und Charlie nickten zustimmend.

Rodney mischte sich ein: „Wie viele Zauberer gibt es in Europa? Zehntausend, Zwanzigtausend? Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr euch diese Auseinandersetzung leisten könnt, ohne zu Grunde zu gehen? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Merlins Nachfahren intelligenter wären." Sein Tonfall war sehr herablassend und John sah, dass Charlie bereit war anzugreifen – vorausgesetzt Molly würde ihm dafür keinen Heuler schicken. Der Weasley setzte auch schon zu einer heftigen Erwiderung an, als er unter dem Tisch von beiden Frauen Tritte gegen sein Schienbein kassierte. Charlie verzog das Gesicht, gab aber keinen Ton von sich.

„Ihr werdet Harry weder dazu bringen hierzubleiben, noch werdet ihr ihn überzeugen können, in unseren Kampf einzugreifen." Hermines Stimme war leise. „Ich habe es versucht. Aber als er mich gefragt hat, was diese Welt außer dem Tod seiner Freunde zu bieten hat, hatte er mich fast überzeugt, ihn in Frieden zu lassen. Bei meinem nächsten Vorstoß hat er mir gedroht, das Problem auf seine Weise zu lösen, damit ich ihn in Ruhe lasse."

„Wieso war das eine Drohung? Da er so lange nicht da war, hat er einen ganz anderen Blickwinkel und sieht Dinge, die wir übersehen haben." Molly sah John forschend an, doch er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Möchtest du einen Kaffee, meine Liebe?", wandte sie sich an Hermine. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm Molly einen weiteren Kerzenständer und verwandelte ihn.

„Er hat klar und deutlich gesagt, dass er das politische Problem löst, indem er alle tötet, die uns im Wege stehen. Willst du wirklich ein Massaker, Molly? Der Genpool der magischen Welt ist fast schon zu klein. Darum gibt es auch so viele Squibs. Wir können uns keinen weiteren Krieg leisten, ohne selbst unterzugehen. Und über den moralischen Gesichtspunkt so einer Aktion haben wir schon oft genug diskutiert."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht nur blufft? Gegen Snape hat er gerade verloren. Ich bezweifle, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen kann."

Charlie schien mehr als nur skeptisch zu sein.

Rodneys Lachen ließ sie zusammenfahren und hochblicken. John hatte sich auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt, während Rodney mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen mitten im Raum stand.

„Das dachte auch Kolya, als er seine Spezialeinheit ausschwärmen ließ, um uns zu vernichten. Wir waren zu dritt und John der einzige mit Kampferfahrung. Sechzehn von ihnen hat John im Kampf Mann gegen Mann erledigt und über sechzig mit technischen Tricks. Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht? Drei oder vier Stunden?"

Molly sah John an, sie schien das, was Rodney erzählt hatte, nicht zu glauben. Hermine dagegen nickte nur und Charlie … Charlie hatte sich zurückgelehnt und beobachtete John.

„Es waren keine drei Stunden, soviel Zeit hatten wir nicht, bis der Sturm über uns hereinbrach. Aber du solltest vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass sie die Angreifer waren und zuerst zwei meiner Männer getötet hatten. Wer meine Leute angreift, muss mit Konsequenzen rechnen."

Er war nicht stolz auf diese Tat, aber es war damals notwendig gewesen, um zu verhindern, dass die Genii seine neue Heimat eroberten. Und wenn es notwendig war, würde er jeden einzelnen wieder töten.

John blickte Molly in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber nicht diesen Blick. Sie täuschte nicht vor, ihn zu verstehen, noch lehnte sie seine Tat ab. Es war undefinierbar. Dann lächelte sie. Warm und mitfühlend.

„Du hast in zu vielen Kriegen gekämpft, mein Junge. Wann wirst du deinen Frieden finden?"

„Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Welt."

Und in der Pegasusgalaxie nur, wenn sie es schafften, die Wraith zu besiegen.

„Da hast du Recht", stimmte Molly zu. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich überhaupt gefragt habe mitzukämpfen. Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen."

Molly stand auf und zog Hermine mit sich. Auch Charlie erhob sich.

„Wie lange werdet ihr bleiben? Ich könnte euch in Charlies Hütte zu Kaffee und Kuchen einladen und wir könnten reden. Vorausgesetzt, du möchtest es.", wollte Molly wissen.

John schaute Rodney an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und schien nicht begeistert zu sein, mehr Zeit als unbedingt notwendig mit Molly zu verbringen.

„Ich komme gerne. Aber ich denke, dass Rodney zusammen mit Severus im Labor hocken wird – vorausgesetzt, Severus will das nach meinem Auftritt noch."

Fragend sah er Hermine an.

„Er weiß, dass ich hier bin, und er hat mich gebeten, Rodney auszurichten, dass er ihn heute Abend pünktlich um acht Uhr erwartet." Dann grinste sie. „Ihn soll ich auch am Leben lassen, während er hofft, dass du einen langsamen und grausamen Tod unter meinen Händen erleidest."

„Die Fledermaus ändert sich auch nie. Er müsste doch wissen, dass du mich zwar leiden lässt, aber nicht umbringst."

„Bist du dir dessen so sicher?"

Lachend nahm John sie in den Arm. Dann wurde er ernst.

„Sicher kann ich mir dessen nie sein. Falls du es jemals versuchen solltest, wirst du feststellen, dass ich niemals alle Karten auf den Tisch lege und im Notfall auch noch ein Ass im Ärmel habe."

„Du vertraust niemandem?"

„Sollte ich das? Ich weiß, dass es Menschen gibt, denen ich wesentlich mehr vertrauen kann als allen anderen. Rodney gehört dazu."

Sie seufzte, dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung.

„Sehen wir uns?"

„Gerne, ich freu mich schon darauf."

John nahm auch Molly in den Arm und reichte Charlie die Hand. Der zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sie ergriff.

„Es tut mir leid, aber seit Vater letztes Jahr gestorben ist, habe ich das Gefühl, auf meine Mutter achten zu müssen."

„Arthur ist tot?" John war überrascht.

„Er ist auf ein uraltes Artefakt gestoßen. Und während er experimentierte, wie es funktionierte, blitzte es auf und er war tot. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie es passiert ist."

„Das tut mir leid. Arthur war für mich ein Vorbild."

„Dieses Artefakt…" Rodney mischte sich ein. „Es hört sich seltsam an, aber ich habe Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen. Was ist daraus geworden?"

„Das Ministerium hat es", war Charlies Antwort.

„Dann liegt es in der Mysteriumsabteilung und wir haben keinen Zugriff darauf. Und ich bezweifle, dass Snape dir die Zeit lässt, deine Energie für andere Forschungen aufzubringen", fügte John hinzu.

Rodney öffnete die Tür und ließ seinen Besuch hinaus.

John ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Diese zwei Frauen auf einmal waren wirklich anstrengend. Zwei Minuten ausruhen, etwas essen und dann unter die Dusche. Das war ein guter Plan. Danach würde er sich wieder durch die Bibliothek wühlen. Lunas Prophezeiung konnte zwar falsch sein, aber die Idee an sich war richtig.

„Steht dein Angebot noch?"

Überrascht sah John auf.

„Welches meinst du?"

„Mir mit meinem Zauberstab zu helfen, dass ich zaubern kann."

John zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Bisher hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass Rodney die Magie von einer technischen Seite anging, in der ein Zauberstab keinen Platz hatte.

„Du willst das ‚Zauberstabgefuchtel' wirklich wagen?"

„Gut, ich habe von dem, was mir Snape diese Nacht erzählt hat, nicht alles verstanden. Aber ich werde den Teufel tun und ihm die Genugtuung geben, dass ich nachfrage. Und da ich denke, dass es eine Sache ist, die selbst du weißt, bitte ich dich um Hilfe."

„Du glaubst also, dass ich nicht wirklich gut darin bin?" John war nicht wirklich verärgert. „Du meinst, weil ich die Geschichte der magischen Welt nicht im Schlaf runterrasseln und auch deine Detailfragen über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten nicht beantworten kann, bin ich ungeeignet, dir etwas beizubringen?"

„So wie du den Schutzschild aktiviert hast, habe ich volles Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du in der Lage bist, es mir beizubringen. Snape ist auch brillant, doch ein schlechter Lehrer. Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich es schaffe, wie ein Zauberer zu arbeiten. Ich bin halt Wissenschaftler."

„Du hast doch sonst auch immer alles geschafft. Und über das Schusstraining, dass wir gemacht haben, hast du dich auch nicht beschwert."

„Schießen ist aber gegen diese Materie ein Kinderspiel."

„Es basiert aber auf derselben Grundlage: Sich auf ein Ziel zu konzentrieren und es auch zu treffen. Hast du es in Atlantis geschafft, mit reiner Willenskraft etwas schweben zu lassen?"

„Schön wär's", Rodney seufzte theatralisch. „Dann hätte ich die dümmsten Unfälle der anderen verhindern können. Weißt du, wie oft ich gesehen habe, dass sie entscheidende Fehler gemacht haben? Doch meistens war es zu spät, sie zu warnen. Aber daraus haben sie gelernt und langsam werden es wirklich passable Wissenschaftler."

John kannte Carsons Krankenberichte. In Rodneys Zuständigkeitsbereich gab es so gut wie nie Arbeitsunfälle. Aber auf diese Diskussion wollte John sich jetzt nicht einlassen.

„Hol deinen Stab und ich erkläre dir, wie es funktioniert. Während du übst, gehe ich duschen. Dieser Qualmgeruch ist schrecklich."

Rodney sah ihn prüfend an.

„Den Gestank wirst du wohl erst los, wenn deine Haare kürzer geschnitten sind. Die Spitzen sehen ziemlich angekokelt aus."

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Also auf mit dir und hol den Stab, dann werde ich die Haare halt abschneiden."

Dabei hatte John nicht vor, Rodney zu erzählen, dass er seine Haare noch nie geschnitten hatte. Nur die Frisöre auf den verschiedenen Stützpunkten hatten sich verzweifelt bemüht, ihm eine militärische Frisur zu verpassen. Aber kein einziger Schnitt hatte seine widerspenstigen Haare länger als einige wenige Stunden bändigen können.

Als Rodney übte, eine Feder schweben zu lassen, ging John ins Bad und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Dann schloss er die Augen und stellte sich seine Haare ohne die versengten Spitzen vor. Er konnte riechen, wie die Haare sich veränderten. Der Qualmgeruch verschwand. John öffnete die Augen und blickte erneut in den Spiegel. Seine Frisur war wieder in dem Zustand wie vor dem Duell.

In den nächsten Tagen brachte John seinem Freund das Pensum von Erstklässlern bei. Rodney erwies sich auch hier als sehr begabt und brauchte nur wenige Widerholungen, bis ihm ein Zauber gelang. Da Snape seinen Unterricht nicht einfach an eine Vertretung abschieben konnte, hatte Rodney ein wenig Freizeit, denn er durfte das Labor nur in Begleitung des Zaubertränkemeisters betreten.

John hatte sich aus der Bibliothek die Lehrbücher für die erste Klasse besorgt, nach denen er Rodney unterrichtete. Er hatte sich für die Fächer Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste entschieden. Mit dem Wissen aus diesen Fachbereichen würde er eine solide Grundlage schaffen.

Es macht ihm Spaß. Wesentlich mehr als er erwartet hatte.

Als John im fünften Schuljahr in Dumbledores Armee mit seinen Klassenkameraden an der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste arbeitete, war es auf einem anderen Niveau gewesen. Sie hatten zusammen gelernt und waren gleichberechtigt. Bei Rodney war er wirklich der Lehrer. Ein Lehrer, der wusste, dass er in naher Zukunft von seinem Schüler überflügelt werden würde – jedenfalls was das theoretische Wissen anging. Praktisch würde Rodney nie besser als ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer werden. Da spielten die künstlichen Gene nicht mit.

Hier und jetzt musste John nur mit Rodneys nie endendem Strom an Fragen zurechtkommen. Er konnte die meisten sogar beantworten, ohne in den Büchern nachzuschlagen.

Schnell hatten sie den Stoff des ersten Jahres durch.


	14. Hermines Entscheidung

**Hermines Entscheidung**

John hatte seinen Rhythmus gefunden. Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang stand er auf und lief durch die einsamen und verlassenen Gänge. Er war jeden Tag über eine Stunde unterwegs und begegnete in den Kerkern dem einen oder anderen Frühaufsteher aus Slytherin, der auf dem Weg zum Frühstück war. Angestarrt wurde er nur in den ersten Tagen, danach hatte man sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt.

Aber er wusste, was die Schüler hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn tuschelten – dank Dobby. Denn die meisten Kinder schienen die Hauselfen nicht als denkende und fühlende Wesen, sondern lediglich als Inventar von Hogwarts zu betrachten. Kaum besser als ein Möbelstück.

Dobby nutzte diese Situation aus, hörte sich um und konnte John deshalb über die wichtigsten Gerüchte informieren.

Die meisten Schüler vermuteten, dass Rodney ein bedeutender amerikanischer Magier war, der zusammen mit Snape an einem geheimen Projekt forschte. Und John zu seinem Schutz zugeteilt bekommen hatte.

Viele der muggelgeborenen Kinder waren der Meinung, dass Rodney ein sehr reicher Magier war, der sich einen Bodyguard leisten konnte und bei Snape Unterricht im Tränkebrauen nahm. Sie bezweifelten, dass es irgendein Geheimnis gab.

Jeden Tag ging John nach dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek, denn um diese Uhrzeit verirrten sich nur ganz wenige Schüler dorthin, da sie im Unterricht saßen und er konnte in Ruhe Nachforschungen anstellen.

Wenn Rodney am späten Vormittag wach wurde, arbeiteten sie mehrere Stunden mit den Schulbüchern. Im Anschluss diskutierten sie noch die Forschungsergebnisse der vorhergegangenen Nacht. Rodney hatte hin und wieder Probleme, Snapes Gedankensprüngen zu folgen, weil ihm noch viel zu viel Wissen fehlte und war auf Johns Hilfe angewiesen.

Es war atemberaubend, wie schnell Snape und Rodney mit ihrer Forschung vorankamen. Je tiefer sie sich in die Materie einarbeiteten, umso mehr Probleme hatte John, aufkommende Fragen zu beantworten, und er gewöhnte es sich an, unklare Punkte am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek nachzuschlagen.

Rodney blühte auf. Er schien wirklich Hoffnung zu haben, den nächsten Vollmond zu überleben. Dank seines straffen Arbeitspensums vergaß er die eine oder andere Mahlzeit und nahm ab, ohne strenge Diät einhalten zu müssen.

Insgeheim bewunderte John, wie einfach es für Rodney zu sein schien, mit Snape zusammenzuarbeiten. Er beschwerte sich über die Fledermaus wesentlich weniger als über jeden anderen Wissenschaftler, mit dem er in den letzten Jahren zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie schienen sich mit ihrem sarkastischen Humor gefunden zu haben und wenn Rodney wild gestikulierend von ihren Meinungsverschiedenheiten berichtete, war er nicht genervt, sondern absolut begeistert. Sie schienen sich gegenseitig zu beflügeln.

Jeden Abend um fünf vor acht verschwand Rodney für viele Stunden in Snapes Labor. Oft kam er erst zurück, wenn John seine Trainingsrunde drehte. Wie Snape es schaffte, dieses Pensum durchzuhalten, obwohl er nebenbei unterrichtete, war selbst Rodney ein Rätsel.

Während sein Freund weg war, wälzte John die Bücher, die er aus der Bibliothek mitgebracht hatte.

Nachdem er innerhalb von zwei Wochen nur einen verschwindend kleinen Teil der ältesten Bücher durchgearbeitet hatte, zweifelte er, dass er rechtzeitig etwas finden würde, das gegen die Wraith helfen könnte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal ein Prozent des Bücherbestandes gesichtet und es waren nur noch sechs Tage bis zum Vollmond.

Neun Uhr war vorbei und an Schlaf war noch lange nicht zu denken. Aber lesen konnte John auch nicht mehr. Er sah statt Wörter nur noch Buchstabensalat.

Er sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, noch weiterzuarbeiten, klappte das Buch zu und verließ sein Quartier. Er brauchte frische Luft. Zielstrebig ging er zum Astronomieturm und stieg die Stufen hoch.

Oben angekommen blickte er sich um. Zwei Schüler waren auf der Plattform - zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, um zu merken, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Erst Johns Räuspern ließ sie auseinanderfahren und mit roten Gesichtern stiegen sie den Turm hinab.

Dankbar blickte John ihnen hinterher, bis sie im Inneren verschwunden waren. Dann ging er an den Rand der Plattform und stützte sich auf die Brüstung.

Der frische Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht wehte, tat gut. Die Wolken zogen rasch über den Himmel und es begann zu regnen.

Kalte Tropfen, passend zum nahenden Herbst in Schottland, fielen auf sein Gesicht.

Es war ganz anders als das atlantische Wetter.

Schritte kündigten kurz darauf an, dass ein anderer Besucher sich näherte. John drehte sich um und erkannte Hermine.

Sie war die einzige Person, deren Anwesenheit ihn jetzt nicht störte. Er lächelte sie an, doch sie nickte nur, ihr Gesicht war ungewöhnlich ernst.

Schweigend stellte sie sich zu ihm und blickte über Hogwarts Güter.

Sie standen eng nebeneinander und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Das Schweigen war nicht unangenehm, John fühlte sich nicht gezwungen, etwas zu sagen.

Dieser Zustand dauerte einige Minuten, dann schüttelte Hermine sich und versuchte, sich enger in ihren Umhang einzuwickeln, denn es war nicht nur nass, sondern auch kalt.

„Es vergehen manchmal mehrere Wochen, bevor ich an die frische Luft gehe. Einfach weil ich zu beschäftigt bin und nicht daran denke, dass es auch noch ein Leben außerhalb des Schlosses gibt. Du als Pilot musst dich hier sehr eingeengt fühlen."

„So groß wie Hogwarts ist?" Kleiner als Atlantis aber immer noch groß genug, dass man sich verlaufen konnte. Das Schloss war Atlantis viel zu ähnlich, um in John Klaustrophobie hervorzurufen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fühle mich sogar recht wohl. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich als Kind so viel Zeit hier verbracht habe. Als ich direkt nach meiner Ausbildung als Pilot in Holloman stationiert war und in Alamogordo eine Wohnung hatte, da hatte ich trotz der Weite des Landes manchmal Platzangst.**"**

„Und deine jetzige Heimat?"

„Ist mit nichts zu vergleichen und ganz anders als du sie dir vorstellen kannst."

John grinste, als er ihren neugierigen Blick sah und schüttelte den Kopf. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass es so einfach war, ihn auszufragen?

Als Antwort zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Wie du weißt, bin ich neugierig."

„Ich weiß. Und es hat mir mehr als nur ein Mal das Leben gerettet. Aber ich würde meine Befehle missachten, wenn ich dir etwas von meiner Heimat erzählen würde." John seufzte. „Leider, denn euer Wissen wäre eine große Hilfe."

Gemeinsam mit Hermine und Snape würden sie die Geheimnisse von Atlantis viel schneller entschlüsseln können. Aber das war nur ein Wunschgedanke. Sie gehörten nach Hogwarts und würden Atlantis niemals sehen.

„Du müsstest uns schon mehr über das Projekt erzählen, damit ich eine Entscheidungsgrundlage habe. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich dies hier als meine Heimat bezeichnen kann."

„Du meinst das politische Klima?"

„Nein, die Tatsache, dass es keine Fernseher gibt. Was denn sonst? Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr und ich muss hier raus."

„Du würdest Hogwarts tatsächlich verlassen?"

Überrascht sah John sie an. Hermine und Snape, ganz besonders Snape waren für ihn aus Hogwarts nicht wegzudenken.

„Du hast es nicht mitbekommen, aber wir hatten gestern ‚Besuch' vom Ministerium. Zwei Auroren und ein Beamter, der Einblick in Severus und Rodneys Forschung verlangt hat."

„Aber es gibt doch nichts zu verbergen. Sie arbeiten an einem modifizierten Wolfsbanntrank."

„Und kurz bevor er fertig ist, wird man ihnen sämtliche Unterlagen wegnehmen und ein Günstling des Ministeriums wird behaupten, es wäre seine Forschung. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert."

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Und damit kommen sie durch?"

„Sag mir, wer sich ihnen entgegenstellen soll? Wir aus dem Orden sind zu wenige. Ich bezweifle inzwischen, dass selbst deine Unterstützung uns helfen würde. Die Zauberer sind zu gleichgültig geworden, um sich politisch zu engagieren. Und ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Will einfach nur weg."

„Was ist genau passiert?"

„Sie kamen kurz vor Mittag und waren schon vor dem Abendessen wieder weg. Sie haben sich unmöglich benommen, haben Severus seltsame Fragen gestellt, sein Büro durchwühlt, sich über Rodneys Schrift mokiert und einer von ihnen…"

Hermine schüttelte sich.

John sah sie an. Um ihre Augenwinkel entdeckte er Fältchen, die vor einigen Tagen noch nicht da gewesen waren.

„Was haben sie getan?"

Ihr Gesicht war nass, John befürchtete, dass es nicht nur der Regen war. Er breitete die Arme aus und Hermine nahm die Einladung an. Eng umschlungen standen sie dort. Es schien keine zehn Jahre her zu sein, seit sie sich das letzte Mal so nahe gewesen waren.

„Getan haben sie mir gar nichts. Sie haben sich zu jeden Raum Zutritt verschafft und noch nicht einmal vor unserem Schlafzimmer halt gemacht. Die beiden Auroren, ich kenne noch nicht mal ihre Namen, haben sich alles angesehen. Hin und wieder haben sie eine Schublade oder eine Tür geöffnet und den Inhalt herausgenommen. Anschließend haben sie alles wieder ordentlich weggeräumt. Aber du hättest den Gesichtsaudruck des einen Aurors sehen müssen, als er meine Unterwäsche betastet hatte."

Johns Gedanken rasten. Wieso hatte er nichts davon mitbekommen? Dobby versorgte ihn doch sonst mit allen notwendigen Informationen und noch mehr Gerüchten.

„Lass mich raten: Es gibt kein Gesetz, das diese Willkür verhindert."

Der Sarkasmus war unüberhörbar.

„Ganz im Gegenteil." Ihre Stimme war hart. „Da Severus ein ehemaliger Todesser ist, hat das Ministerium sogar die Verpflichtung, dafür zu sorgen, dass er keine Gefahr für seine Umwelt darstellt. Nur die Tatsache, dass Severus dem Orden angehört und stellvertretender Schulleiter ist, hat uns in den letzten Jahren vor schlimmeren Demütigungen bewahrt. Wir bekommen in unregelmäßigen Abständen solch lieben Besuch und eigentlich sollte ich mich daran gewöhnt haben, doch bei den Blicken des Aurors ist mir schlecht geworden. Und dann hat er mich Todesserflittchen genannt."

Das Bild, wie Hermine vor unendlich langer Zeit Draco geohrfeigt hatte, weil er sie beleidigt hatte, stand deutlich vor seinen Augen.

„Und welchen Fluch hast du ihm angehext?"

„Keinen!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war doch genau das, was er wollte. Denn dann hätte er mich verhaften können. So mussten sie ohne Erfolg abziehen."

„Was ist aus den Forschungsergebnissen geworden?"

Ihr Lachen war bitter.

„Die Originale sind an einem sicheren Ort. Damit sie denken, dass ihre Mission nicht ganz nutzlos war, haben sie manipulierte Kopien bekommen – allerdings sind sie zehn Tage alt. Damit werden sie nicht viel anfangen können. Und schon gar nichts mit Rodneys Notizen. Selbst Severus flucht über seine Gedankensprünge."

„Darüber flucht jeder, der mit ihm arbeiten muss. Und darüber dass er eine unleserliche Schrift hat ebenfalls. Am meisten überrascht mich, dass die beiden so friedlich zusammenarbeiten."

„Friedlich?" Hermine sah John an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. Dann lachte sie. „Das kannst auch nur du behaupten. Du warst noch nie im Labor."

„Dein lieber Ehegatte hat mir Hausverbot erteilt. Ich möchte doch keinen Streit provozieren."

Amüsiert lächelte John, er wusste genau, was Hermine ihm jetzt erzählen würde.

„Sicher. Erzähl mir keine Märchen, ich kenne dich lang genug. Im Gegensatz zu dir musste ich das Labor mehrfach betreten, weil ich dort auch an einem Forschungsprojekt arbeite. Und ich konnte ihre ‚Zusammenarbeit' live und in Farbe beobachten. Severus überschüttet Rodney mit sarkastischen und bissigen Kommentaren, wann immer er denkt, einen Fehler gefunden zu haben."

„Und was ist, wenn Rodney einen Fehler findet?"

„Dann bekommt Severus Rodneys bissige Zunge zu spüren. Das führt soweit, dass mein Mann mich am zweiten Tag gebeten hat, ihm einige Dinge aus der Muggelwelt zu erklären, weil er sich nicht Rodneys Spott zuziehen wollte. Ich bin bestens informiert, wie weit sie mit ihrer Forschung sind. Das Schlimmste ist, dass Severus seit einigen Tagen ein Aufputschmittel nimmt, um Rodneys Tempo mitzuhalten. Dabei ignoriert er, dass er im Gegensatz zu deinem Freund auch noch unterrichten muss."

Grinsend hatte John zugehört.

„Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Rodney nimmt bei mir Nachhilfestunden, um sein magisches Wissen zu erweitern, er will nicht bei Severus nachfragen. Mach dir wegen des Aufputschmittels keine Sorgen. Es sind nur noch sechs Tage."

John weigerte sich, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass der Trank nicht helfen könnte.

„Rodney wusste auch vorher schon viel über uns. Ihm fehlt andererseits aber auch viel und er hat wohl nie eine magische Schule besucht, weder hier, noch in einem anderen Land. Aber dann gibt es magische Kräfte, die er mit einer Leichtigkeit beherrscht, die einfach unfassbar ist. Er macht es einfach und denkt nicht darüber nach und ist uns dann haushoch überlegen."

„Das kann er gut. Ich habe niemals gedacht, dass er ein Scheunentor auf zwanzig Fuß treffen würde, einfach weil er am Anfang Angst vor den Waffen hatte. Aber seitdem er seine Panik überwunden hat, macht er den Elitesoldaten Konkurrenz."

„Das kann man mit Training erklären", widersprach Hermine. „Aber wieso schafft er es, dass sich jede, aber auch absolut jede Tür auf Hogwarts vor ihm öffnet, wenn er den entsprechenden Raum betreten will? Severus hat es ausprobiert und die Tür zur Vorratskammer mit verschiedenen Schutzbannen versehen. Rodney hat alle durchbrochen. Selbst die, die eigentlich undurchdringlich sein sollen. Mein Mann hat mich letzte Woche gebeten, als Zeuge anwesend zu sein. Er hatte die Tür mit einem Zauber versiegelt, der normalerweise von den Kobolden verwendet wird, um die Verliese zu sichern. Rate mal, was passiert ist."

Darüber brauchte John nicht nachzudenken.

„Rodney ist zur Tür gegangen und als er festgestellt hat, dass sie sich nicht wie üblich öffnen ließ, hat er kurz die Augen geschlossen, gegrinst und dann schwang die Tür auf."

John schwor sich, seinen Freund bei passender Gelegenheit umzubringen – wenn sie die Wraith besiegt hatten. Denn jetzt wusste er, wer auf Atlantis seinen Süßigkeitenvorrat in unregelmäßigen Abstand dezimiert hatte. Zu wenig, um jemanden öffentlich des Diebstahls zu beschuldigen, genug, um es herauszufinden und sich zu ärgern. Von Anfang an war Rodney Johns Hauptverdächtiger gewesen.

„Genau so. Und das ist nur ein Indiz, das darauf hindeutet, dass er in den letzten Jahren regelmäßig Magie angewendet hat. Jedoch ganz andere als wir kennen."

Hermine löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah John an. Er wusste, was sie wollte, konnte es ihr aber nicht geben. Dafür kannte er die Gefahren der Pegasusgalaxie zu gut.

„Und du glaubst deswegen, dass ihr euch dort wohlfühlen könnt? Ich bezweifle das. Frieden wirst du keinen finden, im Gegenteil, wir sind im Krieg. Und er ist wesentlich härter als damals gegen Voldemort." Die finale Schlacht war schrecklich gewesen, aber die Belagerung von Atlantis war noch viel schlimmer. „Wenn wir den Kampf verlieren sollen, dann wird die Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, untergehen. Außerdem ist es auch kein Ort, um Kinder zu bekommen."

Es war Johns schlimmster Albtraum, dass die Wraith die Erde heimsuchen und grausame Ernte halten würden.

John trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Hermine. Der Ärger über die Auroren war einer Entschlossenheit gewichen, die John zu gut kannte. Sie war an einem Punkt angelangt, wo sie eine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Das lass mein Problem sein. Fakt ist, dass wir hier nicht mehr bleiben können. Aber was für Alternativen haben wir? In der Muggelwelt würde Severus zugrunde gehen."

„Und was ist, wenn ihr weit weg zieht? In Australien leben viele Magier. Ihr könnt auch woanders leben."

„Klar, die werden ganz schnell herausbekommen, dass Severus ein ehemaliger Todesser ist. Hier auf Hogwarts werden wir wenigstens von den Kollegen geachtet."

„Habt ihr nie daran gedacht, eure Identität zu wechseln?"

„Wir hatten es in unseren Flitterwochen versucht. Zwei Stunden nachdem wir auf Hawaii angekommen waren, hatte man Severus erkannt. Dabei hatte er seinen Kleidungsstil komplett gewechselt. Aber ein Magier, der nach einem Todesserangriff ausgewandert war, hat ihn erkannt." Hermine umklammerte die Brüstung mit den Händen und blickte über das Land. „Vor zwei Jahren haben wir es in den Sommerferien noch einmal versucht. Severus hatte sich in Neuseeland einen Job bei Gringotts besorgt. Er blieb unerkannt, doch man hat mich als ehemalige Kriegsheldin und jetziges Todesserflittchen wiedererkannt. Nur an der Art, wie ich meinen Zauberstab bewegt habe. Doch mit Severus kann ich nicht in die Muggelwelt gehen. Er würde damit nicht klar kommen."

Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Das wusste ich nicht."

„Niemand wusste es. Aber wenn ich neu anfangen will, kann ich nicht jeden, der mich erkennt, mit einem Amnesia belegen."

„Du solltest sie besser blitzdingsen."

Hermine sah John fragend an. Dann verstand sie, worauf er anspielte und sie lächelte.

„Ja, das sollte ich. Aber vielleicht ist deine Heimat die bessere Alternative. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es dort wirklich den ultimativen, alles entscheidenden Krieg gibt. Krieg, ja. Wie im Irak oder Afghanistan. Aber so wie du es schilderst…" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Waren ihre Haare sonst eine ungebändigte Mähne, hingen sie jetzt nass herab und erinnerten an einen Wischmopp.

Zweifel am ultimativen Krieg konnte nur jemand haben, der das Stargate-Programm nicht kannte. John hatte in der Pegasusgalaxie genug Zeit gehabt, um die Berichte der letzten Jahre durchzuarbeiten, bevorzugt die des SG-1. Die Menschheit hat es mit mehr Glück als Verstand geschafft, die letzten Jahre zu überleben. Er fragte sich, wie die Regierenden es schafften, dieses Wissen geheim zu halten.

„Was kannst du?"

„Wie meinst du das?" Irritiert sah Hermine ihn an.

John kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Wenn ich meinen kommandierenden Offizier bitte, mich von der Geheimhaltungspflicht zu entbinden, um dich anzuwerben, muss ich ihm etwas bieten können."

„Die Tatsache, dass ich eine voll ausgebildete Hexe bin, wird er dir wohl nicht glauben."

„Man ahnt inzwischen, dass es besondere Fähigkeiten gibt. Aber obwohl die jeweiligen Regierungschefs über uns informiert sind, hat das Militär und besonders die Forschung noch nichts über die magische Welt erfahren. Dennoch haben sie auch so schon einiges herausbekommen. Es gibt ein Gen, das für unsere Gabe verantwortlich ist, sie nennen es das Antikergen. Personen, die dieses Gen haben, sind selten und werden händeringend gesucht. Aber das alleine reicht nicht."

„Wie wäre es mit zwei Semestern Medizin, ein abgeschlossenes Mathematikstudium und ein Magister in Physik? Wenn das nicht reicht, kannst du ihm noch erzählen, dass ich Zaubertränkemeisterin bin, dazu habe ich detaillierte Kenntnisse über alte Runen und Aritmathik. Im Moment lerne ich via Fernstudium Latein und Griechisch. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dieses Wissen brauche, um einige alte Bücher zu lesen."

Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an und John blickte fasziniert zurück. Ihr Wissen war genau das, was man in der Pegasusgalaxie dringend benötigte. Dann bemerkte er, wie er sie anstarrte und räusperte sich.

„Du hast etwas vergessen."

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Doch." John schmunzelte. „Du bist Mitglied der Mensa. Und wenn du mir jetzt noch einen Lebenslauf ohne große Lücken gibst, appariere ich heute Abend nach Washington, um mir die Genehmigung zu holen, dich über meine neue Heimat zu informieren. Dass du damit zum Geheimnisträger wirst, stellt doch hoffentlich kein Problem für dich dar?"

„Es ist ein akzeptables Risiko. Mein Lebenslauf ist soweit in Ordnung."

„Kein Wunder, so viel, wie du studiert hast."

Sie lächelte.

„Dabei habe ich es immer nur nebenbei gemacht. Ohne die Möglichkeit zu lernen, fehlt meinem Leben etwas. Ich denke, dass meine Unterlagen nicht beanstandet werden. Aber wenn man auch noch Severus durchleuchten will, wird es schwierig. Er hat weder eine Geburtsurkunde noch einen gültigen Pass, existiert also in der Muggelwelt überhaupt nicht."

„Darum kümmern wir uns, wenn ich die Freigabe habe und ihr euch entschieden habt, wirklich mitzukommen. Und wenn du meinen ganz ehrlichen Rat hören willst---"

„Dann wirst du mir abraten, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Danke, ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen. Denkst du nicht, dass Severus und ich alt genug sind, um zu wissen, was wir tun? Kommst du mit?" Auffordernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus. „Es ist nass und kalt. Lass uns reingehen. Während du einen Tee trinkst, stelle ich meine Unterlagen zusammen, damit du alle notwendigen Schritte einleiten kannst. Vielleicht finden Severus und ich doch noch einen Ort, wo wir ohne Verfolgung leben können."


	15. Ein wichtiger Fund

**Ein wichtiger Fund**

In Hermines Büro angekommen brachte ihnen Abby Tee. Bevor sie sich mit dem heißen Getränk aufwärmten, trockneten sie ihre Kleidung mit einem einfachen Zauber.

Dann saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber und nippten an ihrem Tee. Als Hermine die Tasse geleert hatte, stand sie auf und suchte ihre Unterlagen zusammen.

Schon bald wurde es John langweilig, ihr dabei zuzusehen. Er stand auf und musterte ihre Büchersammlung. Hermine hatte sie nach Themengebieten sortiert. Die meisten Bücher schienen recht neu zu sein und ein Regal war mit Muggelliteratur gefüllt. Doch es gab auch einige alte und abgegriffene Exemplare, die sich John genauer ansah.

Zaubertränke hatte er schnell durch. Kein Buch in diesem Bereich war wirklich alt. John vermutete, dass die seltenen Exemplare in Snapes Büro standen. Das eine oder andere Arithmathikbuch blätterte er durch. Früher hatten die endlosen Zahlenreihen John nicht annähernd so fasziniert wie heute. Inzwischen bedauerte er, dieses Fach in der Schulzeit nicht belegt zu haben.

Die Bücher über alte Runen überflog er zuerst nur. Sprachen war noch nie sein Ding gewesen und er hatte als Kind keinen Sinn darin gesehen, eine tote Sprache, von der nur die Schrift übrig geblieben war, zu lernen. Was er im Kampf gegen Voldemort benötigte, hatte Hermine beigesteuert.

John blickte die Bücherreihe entlang und wollte sich den Geschichtsbüchern widmen, als ihm plötzlich ein Symbol auf einem alten und abgegriffenen Buchrücken seltsam vertraut vorkam. Er nahm das Buch und blickte auf den Titel.

Tatsächlich! Antikerschrift! Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieso hatte er solange gesucht und das Offensichtliche übersehen? Er kannte die Symbole und inzwischen konnte er die Sprache auch lesen. Langsam und stockend, doch es ging.

Das Buch war weder auf Papier, noch auf Pergament gedruckt worden, sonst hätte es niemals 10.000 Jahre überdauert. Es schien ein extrem langlebiger Kunststoff zu sein. Auf Atlantis gab es keine Bücher, dort hatten die Antiker ihr gesamtes Wissen in der Datenbank gespeichert, aber hier und jetzt hatte John ein Buch der Antiker in seinen Händen. Voll mit technischen Zeichnungen und vielen Erklärungen. Ein Handbuch, nach dem er schon lange gesucht, aber nie in der Datenbank gefunden hatte.

„Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

John blickte zu Hermine. So wie sie ihn ansah, war es wohl nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie ihn angeredet hatte. Entschuldigend grinste er.

„Du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass ich nicht mehr auf den Namen Harry reagiere. Tut mir leid, ich war abgelenkt." Gleichzeitig hielt er das Buch hoch, so dass sie den Titel lesen konnte.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für alte Runen?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber in diesem Buch sind technische Zeichnungen, die für die magische Welt extrem ungewöhnlich sind. Woher hast du es? Es fühlt sich auch anders an als die anderen Bücher."

Mehr wollte John noch nicht verraten.

„Ich habe es vor fünf Jahren in einer Buchhandlung in der Nokturngasse entdeckt. Und da niemand etwas damit anfangen konnte, habe ich es für wenige Sickel bekommen. Es ist in der ältesten mir bekannten Runensprache geschrieben, die es gibt, und nur Merlin weiß, wie alt es wirklich ist."

„Woher kennst du die Schrift?"

„Ich bin neugierig und habe vor einigen Jahren in der Bibliothek einige wenige Texte gefunden, die auch in dieser Sprache geschrieben worden sind. Dann gibt es noch einige wenige Bücher, die sich mit dieser Schrift beschäftigen. Ich habe sie alle gelesen, denn die Inhalte erinnern mich mehr an die Wissenschaft der Muggel als an unsere Magie. Es ist unheimlich faszinierend." Sie betrachtete noch einmal das Buch, blätterte dann durch ihre Unterlagen. „Muss ich in meinem Lebenslauf eigentlich ein Zeugnis von Hogwarts beilegen? Oder reicht es, wenn ich den Namen erwähne und angebe, wie lange ich dort war? Die Unterrichtsfächer sind zu seltsam, um sie Muggeln zu präsentieren."

John war mit seinen Gedanken noch bei dem Buch.

„Hast du es übersetzt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur die Einleitung. Es sind so viele Fachbegriffe in dem Text, dass ich es vorerst gelassen habe. Aber soviel ist klar: Es ist ein Handbuch für die Bedienung eines Fluggerätes. Aber kannst du bitte zum Thema zurückkommen? Welche Unterlagen brauchst du wirklich von mir? Ich will nicht Gefahr laufen, die magische Welt zu verraten."

Mit dem Buch in der Hand ging John zum Schreibtisch und sah ihr über die Schulter. Sie hatte den Computer hochgefahren und entwarf einen Lebenslauf. Übersichtlich und tabellarisch.

„Du brauchst das Zeugnis nicht beizulegen. Deine anderen Unterlagen sind ja soweit komplett." John blickte auf seine Uhr. „Es ist jetzt kurz vor zehn. Wenn ich in Washington ankomme, wird es später Nachmittag sein. Noch nicht zu spät, um General O'Neill zu erreichen."

„Danke, dass du dich für uns einsetzt. Bist du dir sicher, dass du wirklich mit Severus zusammenarbeiten willst?"

John musste grinsen.

„Das lass Rodneys Sorge sein. Er ist der leitende Wissenschaftler und Severus wird sich ihm unterordnen müssen."

„Glaubst du, dass das gut geht?"

Zweifelnd blickte Hermine zu ihm hoch.

„Ich denke schon. Rodney hat Respekt vor Severus' Wissen und seinen magischen Fähigkeiten. Und wenn dein Mann damit leben kann, dass Rodney die endgültige Entscheidung trifft, dann werden wir eine sehr interessante Zeit haben." Sie wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Hey, wenn ich jetzt zu O'Neill appariere, ist es nichts Endgültiges. So leicht kommt ihr nicht in das Projekt rein und ihr werdet auch noch die Möglichkeit haben, nein zu sagen."

Hermine war erleichtert.

„Gut, denn mir ist gerade bewusst geworden, dass ich noch nicht mit Severus über meine Entscheidung gesprochen habe. Und ihm zumindest das Gefühl vermitteln sollte, dass er was zu sagen hat."

„Hat er das sonst nicht?"

„Er glaubt es… wie alle Männer."

„Hermine, du bist unmöglich, langsam tut mir Severus leid. Es muss fast schon eine Strafe sein, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Ihr Lachen war dunkel und angenehm. Sie drehte sich zu John um.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Aber wo wir bei Beziehung sind, solltest du nicht Rodney eine Nachricht hinterlassen? Wie lange wirst du weg sein?"

„Wenn alles gut geht, bin ich wohl in zwei Stunden wieder zurück. Aber wenn O'Neill in einer Konferenz ist, kann es ewig dauern, bis ich zu ihm vorgelassen werde. Gib mir etwas zum Schreiben."

Sie reichte ihm Feder und Pergament.

„Sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

John ging einen Schritt zur Seite, beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und kritzelte eine Notiz, in der er Rodney mitteilte, dass er sich bei O'Neill melden musste und am nächsten Tag zurückkommen würde. Er faltete das Pergament und reichte es Hermine.

„Das sollte reichen. Kann ich mir noch etwas Lesestoff mitnehmen? Falls ich wirklich warten muss, brauche ich Ablenkung."

„Das Buch fasziniert dich wirklich?"

„Ja." Offen gab John es zu. „Ich bin Pilot. Und so ein Fluggerät habe ich noch nie gesehen. Deswegen möchte ich es mir gerne näher ansehen."

Hermine stand auf, drehte sich um und nahm John das Buch aus der Hand, um es selber noch einmal durchzublättern.

„Was ist, wenn es den anderen auffällt? Ich möchte es nicht verlieren."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich es dir heil und an einem Stück zurückbringen werde."

Dabei verschwieg John, dass er es in Washington einscannen und die Kopie Daniel Jackson zukommen lassen wollte. Mehr über die Puddle-Jumper zu erfahren stand ganz oben auf seiner eigenen Prioritätenliste.

„Gut, in dieser Sache vertraue ich dir. Nimm es mit. Wo wir schon beim Thema Vertrauen sind…"

John ahnte Schreckliches. Immer wenn sie ihn so ansah, bereitete sie im Geiste eine saftige Predigt vor.

„Muss das sein?"

„Ja, denn falls du dich gefragt hast, warum Dobby dir nichts von dem Aurorenbesuch gesagt hat---"

„Woher weißt du von Dobby?"

„Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen kümmere ich mich um die Hauselfen. Es reicht nicht, sich einfach nur andere Kleidung anzuzuiehen, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Jedenfalls musste ich Abby befehlen, keine Gespräche mehr mit Dobby zu führen, damit er nicht alle Informationen sofort weitergibt. Weißt du, wie ungern ich in ihr Privatleben eingegriffen habe?"

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Tut mir leid, aber Dobby wollte unbedingt helfen. Und das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie er sich nützlich machen kann, ohne Zerstörungen anzurichten."

Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie zustimmend.

„Den Punkt kann ich verstehen. Nur frage ich mich, welche Asse du noch im Ärmel hast."

John lächelte nur, gab aber keine Antwort.


	16. Washington

**Washington**

Bevor John Hogwarts verließ, ging er in sein Quartier, um seine Waffe wegzubringen und seinen Ausweis zu holen. Bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ, schrieb er Rodney noch eine weitere Notiz, in der er erläuterte, warum er nach Washington musste, und platzierte sie auf dessen Schreibtisch.

Als er das Schloss verließ, ärgerte er sich, dass er nur eine dünne Jacke angezogen hatte, denn es regnete immer noch. Aber mit seinem Staubmantel würde er in Washington zu sehr auffallen. Warum musste Hogwarts auch so abgesichert sein, dass er zehn Minuten laufen musste, um die Schutzbanne zu verlassen?

Er war ziemlich nass, als er endlich weit genug weg war.

John zückte seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich. Er wollte direkt nach Washington apparieren. Er kannte einen Platz, der nur wenige Blocks vom Pentagon entfernt und nicht videoüberwacht war. Das hatte er bei seinem letzten Besuch überprüfen können.

Er apparierte nicht gerne, doch er wollte Rodney nicht lange allein lassen. Und deswegen war es die einzige Möglichkeit.

Wie üblich dauerte es einen Moment, bis John mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' verschwand, um in Washington zu rematerialisieren. Dort brach er, nach Luft ringend, zusammen. Es war eng gewesen, beinahe wäre er zersplintert.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er aufstehen konnte. John blickte sich um, er konnte zwar einige Passanten sehen, die recht weit weg waren, doch niemand schien auf ihn zu achten. Keiner wollte sich die Mühe machen, ihm einen Krankenwagen zu holen. Jetzt wusste John, warum Zauberer gewöhnlich in mehreren Etappen nach Amerika reisten.

Die ersten Schritte waren wackelig und er musste sich an einer Wand abstützen, dann ging es besser. In Washington war es im Gegensatz zu Schottland warm und sonnig. Mit einem Zauber trocknete John seine Kleidung, um nicht weiter aufzufallen. Dann straffte er sich, ging zur nächsten Querstraße und winkte ein Taxi heran, das ihn zum Pentagon bringen sollte.

Auf dem Rückweg würde er garantiert nicht apparieren. Notfalls würde er General O'Neill bitten, ihn mit Zwischenstopp über die Daedalus nach Schottland zurückkehren zu lassen.

Eine halbe Stunde später ließen ihn die Wachen am Pentagon nach kurzer und intensiver Kontrolle durch. Es hatte Vorteile, eine hohe Sicherheitsstufe zu haben.

Aber dann verließ John das Glück. General O'Neill war in einer Besprechung, die laut Aussage des Adjutanten bis tief in die Nacht dauern würde. Stattdessen musste er sich bei General Hammond melden.

Dieser sah sich Hermines Unterlagen an und äußerte sich sehr skeptisch, ob sie sich tatsächlich für das Atlanatisprojekt eignete. John kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um ihm zu vertrauen. O'Neill gegenüber hätte er Andeutungen gemacht, aber bei Hammond wollte er nichts riskieren.

Statt ihn aber nach wenigen Minuten zu entlassen, stand Hammond auf, verließ den Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch und bat John, ihm zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke zu folgen und nötigte ihn sich hinzusetzen.

Den Kaffee nahm er gern an, aber der wohlwollende doch prüfende Blick von Hammond behagte John gar nicht. Diesen Blick kannte er von Carson, der mit etwas sehr unzufrieden war.

Der General wandte aber eine andere Taktik an als der Arzt. Er plauderte mit ihm ganz unverbindlich über den Urlaub, das Wetter in Schottland und berichtete über den Stand des Kampfes gegen die Ori.

John war auf der Hut und wog jedes seiner Worte ab. Er hatte den Eindruck, geprüft zu werden.

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten klopfte es an der Tür und ein anderer Adjutant brachte General Hammond einen Umschlag. Dieser entschuldigte sich, öffnete den Brief und las den Inhalt. Dann schickte er den Adjutanten weg und ging zum Angriff über.

„Colonel Sheppard. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann sind und dass sowohl General O'Neill als auch Dr. Weir viel von Ihnen halten. Doch wie erklären Sie mir die Tatsache, dass Sie keine Grenzkontrolle durchlaufen haben und trotzdem jetzt vor mir sitzen? Die Sicherheit hat schon Alarm geschlagen, bevor Sie mein Büro betreten haben. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, habe ich angefragt, ob Sie einen Transporter der Antiker benutzt haben, doch auch das ist nicht der Fall. Sie können nur illegal eingereist sein. Ich verlange eine Erklärung!"

John war überrascht. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Amerikaner ihr Sicherheitssystem so ausgedehnt hatten. Trotz des wöchentlichen Datenstroms nach Atlantis waren solche Informationen nicht zu ihnen durchgedrungen.

Prüfend blickte er General Hammond an. Und entschloss sich, ihm zumindest teilweise die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Sie wissen, dass ich das Antikergen habe, Sir."

Es war eine Feststellung und Hammond nickte zustimmend.

„Ihnen ist auch bekannt, dass meine Fähigkeiten, mit den Artefakten der Antiker zu interagieren, ausgeprägter sind als bei allen anderen, Sir?"

Wieder nickte der General.

„Ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel mit dieser Fähigkeit experimentiert und herausgefunden, dass ich in der Lage bin, mich innerhalb weniger Sekunde von einem Ort zum nächsten zu bewegen, ohne einen Transporter zu benutzen, Sir."

Er versuchte, überzeugend zu sein, und blickte Hammond ernst an.

„Und warum steht das nicht in Ihrer Akte?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage.

„Weil niemand weiß, dass ich es kann. Ich befürchte, zum Spielball der Mediziner zu werden, Sir. Es reicht mir schon, dass Doktor McKay mich ständig ruft, wenn er ein neues Artefakt gefunden hat. Ich will nicht wie eines von McKays Spielzeugen behandelt werden, Sir."

„Und wie weit ist Ihre Reichweite?"

John überlegte, dann lächelte er.

„Nicht halb so weit, wie ich es gerne möchte. Um hierhin zu kommen, musste ich sowohl auf Island als auch auf Grönland einen Zwischenstopp einlegen. Trotzdem war ich sehr erschöpft, als ich hier ankam. Ich habe meine Fähigkeit überschätzt und werde wohl zurückfliegen müssen."

Er fühlte Hammonds prüfenden Blick und wusste, dass jetzt die Entscheidung fiel, ob seine Geschichte glaubhaft war. John zwang sich, ganz normal weiterzuatmen und den General offen anzusehen.

„Und warum haben Sie diese anstrengende Transportart auf sich genommen? Nur um mir die Bewerbung von Mrs. Snape zu geben? Und jetzt erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie Dr. McKay nicht so lange allein lassen wollen. Ich habe mir den Bericht über seine mysteriöse Krankheit durchgelesen und weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

„Weil ich wissen wollte, ob ich es schaffe, von Schottland nach Amerika zu kommen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und ihre Bewerbung war nicht ganz so wichtig, Sir."

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

Hammond lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah John skeptisch an. Er grinste zurück.

„Ich liebe Herausforderungen. Sonst wäre ich nicht Pilot geworden oder hätte mich breitschlagen lassen, nach Atlantis zu gehen. Der Aufenthalt in Schottland ist sehr erholsam. Zu erholsam", setzte John nach. „Dr. McKay forscht und hat mich komplett vergessen, so dass ich die meiste Zeit in einer Bibliothek sitze und alte Bücher wälze. Da kam mir die Möglichkeit, für einige Stunden nach Washington zu fliehen, gerade recht."

Es schien zu funktionieren. Hammond nickte. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen stürmten hinein.

„Expelliarmus!"

Es geschah so schnell, dass John keinen Abwehrzauber aufbauen konnte. Er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass Zauberer im Pentagon auftauchten.

Wie von Geisterhand bewegt, flog sein Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und landete in der ausgestreckten Hand des einen Zauberers. Der steckte ihn ein und salutierte dann vor General Hammond.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir! Wir sind für die Sicherheit zuständig und beauftragt, uns um ihn zu kümmern, da er unregistriert in die Vereinigten Staaten eingereist ist. Sind Sie verletzt worden, Sir?"

Gleichzeitig packte der andere Auror John, zerrte ihn hoch und stellte ihn an die Wand. Natürlich so, dass er Hammond den Rücken zudrehte und nichts sehen konnte. Als er seinen Kopf drehen wollte, machte seine Nase Bekanntschaft mit der Wand. Nicht hart genug, um den Knochen zu brechen, doch fest genug, um es nicht noch einmal zu versuchen.

Dann fühlte er Hände, die brutal seinen Körper nach Waffen absuchten. John wusste, dass er es auch ohne Zauberstab mit den beiden Auroren aufnehmen konnte, hielt aber still. Er musste herauszufinden, was hier wirklich los war und was man von ihm wollte. Nur die Tatsache, dass er nach Washington appariert war, rechtfertigte nicht dieses Verhalten.

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Bitte lassen Sie Colonel Sheppard los, er ist auf meine Anweisung so gereist."

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber Sie haben keinen Einfluss auf den weiteren Fortgang. Der Vorfall wird untersucht werden und dann wird entschieden, was mit Colonel Sheppard passiert."

In Johns Ohren hörte es sich seltsam falsch an, konnte aber nicht fassen, woran es lag.

„Kann ich bitte Ihre Ausweise sehen."

Auch Hammond schien misstrauisch zu sein und John hörte, wie er aufstand.

„Bitte sehr, Sir."

Es raschelte und John konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Hammond kritisch die Ausweise betrachtete.

„Sie sind also vom NID."

Eine Feststellung, keine Frage, aber die Zauberer nahmen es persönlich.

„Bezweifeln Sie die Echtheit unserer Ausweise?"

„Die bezweifle ich nicht. Nur Ihr Recht, so in mein Büro einzufallen und ohne schriftlichen Befehl einen meinen Untergebenen mitzunehmen. So weit sind wir noch nicht. Lassen Sie ihn los und verlassen Sie mein Büro. Sofort."

Hammonds Stimme war nicht laut, aber sehr bestimmt.

Doch die Zauberer lachten nur.

„Sie verkennen die Situation, Sir." Dabei hatte der eine, John beschloss, ihn Smith zu nennen, einen sehr spöttischen Unterton. „Sie sind alt, unbewaffnet und weit weg von Ihrem Schreibtisch, so dass Sie keine Hilfe rufen können. Und wenn wir gleich mit Ihnen fertig sind, werden Sie sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern können, dass John Sheppard hier war. Er ist illegal eingereist und wir haben bereits den Zentralcomputer manipuliert, so dass er nie hier war. Mein Kollege Mr. Jones wird sich gleich Ihres Geistes annehmen."

Soweit durfte es nicht kommen. John wusste, dass Muggel sehr oft mit einem Amnesia belegt wurden, wenn sie Zeuge von magischen Aktivitäten wurden. Dabei passierte es häufiger, dass die Muggel nicht nur die kritische Erinnerung vergaßen, sondern einen wesentlich größeren Zeitraum, der mehrere Tage umfassen konnte.

Angesichts der aktuellen interstellaren Entwicklung mit den Ori durfte Hammond aber nicht einen Tag seiner Erinnerung verlieren.

„Wer hat Sie geschickt? Kinsey? Er sollte es besser wissen."

„Es geht nicht um Sie oder Ihr Projekt, Sir", antwortete Jones. „Wir wollen ihn haben. Wir sind schon seit über zehn Jahren auf der Jagd und erst jetzt haben wir endlich Erfolg. Vor über zwei Jahren hatten wir endlich herausgefunden, wo er sich versteckt, aber als wir in Antarktika ankamen, war er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Ein Geheimauftrag und erst als er letzten Monat hier im Pentagon auftauchte, konnten wir seine Spur wieder aufnehmen. Leider hatten wir sie auch sofort wieder verloren. Die Chancen, dass er früher oder später wieder hier auftauchen würde, waren groß. Deswegen haben wir hier auf ihn gewartet. Sein Pech, dass er appariert ist und niemand eine Spur aufnehmen kann."

Als John zum ersten Mal mit Rodney einen Bond-Film angesehen hatte, erklärte dieser ihm die Evil-Overlord Regeln. Jetzt wurde er zum ersten Mal Zeuge, dass es so etwas Verrücktes wirklich gab. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst und wartete auf seinen Einsatz.

„Hör auf, so zu reden, Jones. Wir müssen hier weg."

Smith, der direkt hinter John stand, hörte sich sehr genervt an und gab somit das Zeichen für Johns Einsatz.

Er ließ sich fallen und trat gleichzeitig Smith die Beine weg. Er sprang auf und blickte zu Jones. Der zückte gerade seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hammond.

Ohne nachzudenken zerrte John Jones herum und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, der ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ.

„Aus dem Weg!"

Smiths Ausruf warnte auch John. Er erwischte Jones am Arm, riss ihn herum und stieß ihn in Smiths Richtung. Dann sprang er über den Tisch, riss ihn um, packte Hammond, zerrte ihn hinter diesen provisorischen Schutzwall und baute einen Schutzschild auf. Er hoffte, dass die beiden nicht wussten, dass er trotzdem hilflos gegen ein Adava Kedavra war.

Aber statt einen grünen Blitz zu sehen, hörte er gedämpft durch den Schutzschild das Klappern der Tür. Doch das konnte auch eine Finte sein.

„Colonel--"

„Pssst!"

John horchte, ob er eine verräterische Bewegung hörte, aber alles war ruhig. Wenn er in Atlantis wäre, würde die Stadt ihm mitteilen, wo seine Gegner waren, aber hier musste er sich auf seine Instinkte verlassen. Er gab mit Hammond mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er hinter dem Tisch bleiben sollte.

In dem Moment, wo er den Schutzschirm senkte, hechtete John zur Seite. Er bewegte sich schnell, um kein Ziel zu bieten, doch er hatte sich gerade abgerollt, als er wesentlich langsamer aufstand. Es war niemand mehr da, den er angreifen konnte.

Er ging zu Hammond und reichte ihm eine Hand.

„Sie können jetzt aufstehen, Sir. Die anderen sind weg."

Mühsam stand der General auf. Als er wieder stand, ging er zu einem Schrank, nahm eine Flasche und zwei Gläser heraus und ging zum Tisch, den John wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Hammond setzte sich schwerfällig hin.

„Auch etwas, Colonel?"

„Nein, danke. Ich muss jetzt weg, denn die beiden haben noch etwas, was mir gehört."

Und ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern, apparierte John. Die beiden hatten seinen Zauberstab.

Er hoffte, dass sie noch auschecken mussten, bevor sie das Pentagon verließen. Es war seine einzige Chance, sie zu erwischen, ansonsten war sein Zauberstab weg.

Er rematerialisierte direkt vor den Wachen, die ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in das Pentagon hineingelassen hatten. Sie hatten seinen Besucherausweis ausgefüllt und wussten, wo er zu finden war, deswegen mussten die Zauberer auch hier Halt gemacht haben.

„Wer…"

Die fassungslosen Blicke sagten John, dass sein Auftritt spektakulär war.

„Wo finde ich die beiden Männer vom NID, die Sie hinter mir hergeschickt haben? Sie haben etwas mitgenommen, was mir gehört."

„Kommen Sie von der Daedalus, Sir?"

Scheinbar hatten sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Transporter der Antiker gemacht.

„Ja, und wenn ich nicht bald eine Antwort bekomme, schickt Colonel Caldwell meine Freunde hinterher."

„Das erklärt, wie Sie die Grenze überschritten haben, Sir."

Keiner der beiden schien daran zu denken, dass Johns Auftreten eine eigenmächtige Aktion war.

„Sie haben das Gebäude noch nicht verlassen. Da sie Besucher sind, müssen sie sich noch abmelden, Sir."

Einer der beiden grinste.

„Haben Sie rein zufällig vor, diesen beiden Herren in ihre Schranken zu weisen, Sir?"

„Das kann man so sagen."

„Das ist gut. Sie sind so arrogant, dass es nicht mehr feierlich ist. Setzen Sie sich hin, Sir, damit Sie nicht gesehen werden. Ich gebe Ihnen ein Zeichen, wenn sie auftauchen, Sir."

„Danke, Jungs, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu lange dauert."

Grinsend setzte John sich auf den Boden. Er fragte sich, wie die beiden Zauberer es geschafft hatten, den Wachdienst derart zu verärgern.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann bekam John von der Wache unter dem Tresen ein Zeichen, dass die Zauberer nah waren.

Die Wachstube war mit Panzerglas gesichert, selbst Flüche würden an der leicht spiegelnden Fläche abprallen, deswegen apparierte John wenige Meter. Sein Timing war so gut, dass er direkt hinter Jones und Smith auftauchte. Sein Körper dankte es ihm mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen, aber er ignorierte es. Trotz der Tatsache, dass John ohne Zauberstab einen Schutzschild aufgebaut hatte, hatten sie nicht daran gedacht, dass er apparieren könnte. Sie zuckten zusammen, als sie das charakteristische Plopp hörten.

Wie auf Kommando verließ einer der Wachen das Häuschen und kam ihnen mit gezückter Waffe entgegen.

„Sie haben noch etwas, was dem Herrn hinter Ihnen gehört. Ich bitte Sie höflich, es auszuhändigen, sonst muss ich Sie daran hindern, das Gebäude zu verlassen und zu warten, bis unser kommandierender Offizier eintrifft, der klärt, wer im Recht ist."

Fliehen konnten die Zauberer nicht, denn eine M-9 konnte wesentlich schneller abgeschossen werden, als man apparieren konnte. Und John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden nicht wollten, dass man ihre Identität näher überprüfte.

Smith seufzte, zog den Zauberstab ganz langsam und vorsichtig aus seiner Jacke und reichte ihn John.

„Wo auch immer Sie die letzten zwei Jahre waren: Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Sie sich nicht wieder in Ihr Loch verkriechen werden. Voldemorts Tod wird gerächt werden."

Spöttisch grinsend nahm John den Zauberstab an sich.

„Wie wollen Sie mich hindern? Noch einmal wird man mich nicht überraschen. Schönen Tag noch."

Lässig deutete John einen Salut an, drehte sich um und ging durch die endlosen Flure zurück zu Hammonds Büro.

Der General saß noch genau dort, wo er ihn verlassen hatte. Das Glas hielt er in der Hand, hatte aber noch keinen Schluck getrunken. Er starrte John an.

„Können Sie mir sagen, was das jetzt sollte?"

„Man wollte sie blitzdingsen. Und das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

„Setzen Sie sich. Ich verlange Erklärungen."

John hatte nach diesem Vorfall keine andere Wahl, er musste General Hammond einweihen. Es ging leichter als erwartet, da Hammond bereit war, ihm zu glauben.

Inzwischen kam ihm seine Lebensgeschichte recht leicht über die Lippen und nach noch nicht einmal einer halben Stunde war er fertig und wartete auf einen Kommentar des Generals.

Der sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Verstehe ich Sie richtig, dass Mrs. Snape eine ausgebildete Hexe ist und - genau wie Sie - das Antikergen hat?"

„Hat sie, Sir."

„Wie gut ist sie?"

„Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?" John wusste wirklich nicht, worauf Hammond anspielte.

„Nicht jeder, der West Point absolviert hat, ist auch ein guter Offizier. Noten sagen da gar nichts. Halten Sie sie für geeignet, Atlantis und die Pegasusgalaxie zu erforschen?"

John brauchte darüber gar nicht nachzudenken.

„Ja, Sir. Sie war die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts seit langem hatte, und ihr Wissen hat mir damals mehr als ein Mal das Leben gerettet. Wenn sie und ihr Mann mitkommen, dann erhöhen sich unsere Chancen, die Wraith zu besiegen."

„Von ihrem Mann höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal." Hammond blätterte in Hermines Unterlagen. „Hier steht auch nicht, dass sie verheiratet ist."

„Professor Snape ist der Wissenschaftler, der nach einem Heilmittel für Dr. McKays mysteriöse Krankheit forscht. Und er ist der einzige, der ihm helfen kann. Mrs. Snape ist in der nichtmagischen Welt geboren worden, aber er hat die magische Welt so gut wie nie verlassen und besitzt weder eine Geburtsurkunde noch Ausweispapiere, Sir."

„So, wie Sie mich ansehen, ist das aber noch nicht alles."

Hammond war ein alter Fuchs, der John erneut auffordernd ein Glas entgegenhielt. Und jetzt lehnte er nicht ab.

„Ich bin nachlässig geworden, Sir. Wieder zurück in der Pegasusgalaxie kann es gefährlich werden."

„Das liegt daran, dass ich schon viel zu lange junge Offiziere vor mir sitzen habe, die etwas vor mir verbergen wollen. Das liegt nicht an Ihnen."

John grinste verlegen und trank einen Schluck.

„Sie haben Recht, Sir. Severus Snape hat im Krieg als Spion gearbeitet und viele Opfer bringen müssen. Offiziell tut man so, als ob man ihn achtet, er hat sogar einen Orden bekommen, aber das Ministerium vertraut ihm nicht und lässt jeden seiner Schritte überwachen."

„Und was ist Ihre Meinung?"

„Er ist brillant und eine Herausforderung für Dr. McKay. Er wäre ein Gewinn für Atlantis."

„Vertrauen Sie ihm?"

Diese Frage hatte sich John noch nie gestellt. Er hatte eine persönliche Abneigung gegen die Fledermaus, die auch erwidert wurde. Doch Snape hatte ihm trotz dieser Abneigung mehrfach das Leben gerettet.

„Ja, das tue ich. Mehr als einigen anderen Wissenschaftler, die wir in Atlantis im Team hatten."

Hammond blätterte noch einmal durch Hermines Unterlagen und blickte dann wieder hoch.

„Ich werde mich Ihrer Empfehlung anschließen, Colonel. Doch bevor ich mein Okay geben kann, muss ich abwarten, ob zumindest Mrs. Snape die notwendige Sicherheitseinstufung erhält. Die Überprüfung wird bei ihrem Hintergrund mindestens drei Tage dauern."

„Danke, das ist mehr als ich erwartet habe."

John meinte es ehrlich.

„Sie können froh sein, dass Sie mir die Unterlagen gegeben haben. Denn Colonel O'Neill hätte bestimmt versucht, Mrs. Snape für das SGC zu gewinnen. Wirklich gute Wissenschaftler werden auch dort händeringend gesucht." Hammond blickte auf die Uhr. „Während sie weg waren, habe ich die Daedalus kontaktiert. Hermiod konnte zwar nicht die beiden Männer vom NID lokalisieren, aber ich bekam die Zusage, dass man Sie nach Schottland beamen würde. Sind Sie bereit?"

„Ja, Sir."

John stand auf und salutierte, doch Hammond winkte ab.

„Stehen Sie bequem. Ich erwarte Sie zurück, wenn Mrs. Snape ihren Vertrag unterschrieben hat, damit Sie sie einweisen können."

„Wenn Doktor McKay bis dahin wieder gesund ist, sofort."

Hammond schaute John fragend an, doch er lächelte entschuldigend. Es war Rodneys Angelegenheit, wen er in die wahren Hintergründe einweihte und wen nicht.

„Gut, dann gebe ich Hermiod jetzt das Zeichen."

Der General stand auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Einverstanden, Sir."

John war froh, dass es vorbei war und er zurück nach Hogwarts konnte. Doch nachdem Hammond mit Caldwell gesprochen hatte und John jede Sekunde hochgebeamt werden konnte, fiel ihm ein, dass er das Antikerbuch immer noch in seiner Jackentasche hatte. Er hatte es total vergessen, weil er es für den Transport geschrumpft hatte und es gar nicht gestört hatte.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen. Er blinzelte und stellte fest, dass er schon auf der Daedalus angekommen war – irgendwie schneller und nicht halb so unangenehm wie das apparieren. Schmerzen hatte er keine.

„Willkommen an Bord, Colonel."

Caldwell begrüßte ihn persönlich, aber die leichte Herablassung in seiner Stimmer zeigte wieder einmal deutlich, wie sehr er sich bewusst war, dass er im Rang über John stand.

„Danke sehr."

Mehr sagte John nicht. Alles andere würde Caldwell als Provokation empfinden und das wollte er nicht. Schließlich war er auf ihn angewiesen.

„Geben Sie Hermiod bitte die Koordinaten, dann wird er Sie direkt nach Schottland beamen."

„Wie lange sind Sie noch im Orbit? Ich habe noch etwas, was ich gerne den Linguisten zeigen würde."

Caldwell blickte auf seine Uhr.

„In zwei Stunden beamen wir das SG-1 Team hoch, um sie auf einer Mission zu begleiten. Seien Sie pünktlich, sonst nehmen wir Sie mit."

Unwillkürlich grinste John. Mitchell kannte er noch aus seiner Zeit in Afghanistan. Der Gedanke, mit dem SG-1 auf eine Mission zu gehen, war verführerisch. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Atlantis war seine Heimat. Und dort wurden er und Rodney gebraucht, um die Wraith in Schach zu halten.

Der Krieg gegen die Ori war nicht sein Krieg.

„Danke, ich werde pünktlich sein."

John begab sich in die Klauen der Wissenschaftler. In den letzten Jahren hatte er gelernt, mit diesem spleenigen Menschenschlag auszukommen, deswegen konnte er sie überzeugen, ihm das Original des Buches zurückzugeben und sich nur mit einer Kopie zufrieden zu geben.

Kurz bevor er nach Schottland gebeamt wurde, kam das SG-1 Team an Bord, doch John schaffte es nur, Mitchell grüßend zuzunicken, bevor er selbst entmaterialisierte.

Das Headset, das er sich im letzten Augenblick organisiert hatte, hielt er noch in der Hand, als er realisierte, dass er am Stadtrand von Hogsmeaden stand und es immer noch regnete. Hastig steckte er das Teil in seine Jackentasche, dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Dort musste er feststellen, dass das Tor fest verschlossen war. Kein Wunder, es war zwei Uhr in der Früh, und wer auch immer ‚Drei Besen' einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, lag jetzt in seinem Bett, um am nächsten Tag fit für den Unterricht zu sein.

Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung war sich John sicher, die Schutzbanne knacken zu können, aber er war sich auch sicher, dass er dann viel Ärger mit Professor McGonagall bekommen würde.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend suchte er unter einem Baum Schutz vor dem Regen. Ein Zauber sorgte dafür, dass seine Kleidung trocknete und er keinen Tropfen mehr abbekam. Ein weiterer Spruch sorgte für Wärme und noch ein anderer für Licht.

Sich in sein Schicksal fügend nahm John das Buch aus seiner Jackentasche, vergrößerte es und versuchte, die technischen Details zu verstehen.


	17. Verschwunden

**Verschwunden**

John musste bis acht Uhr warten, erst dann öffnete sich das Tor wie von Geisterhand bewegt.

Er hatte viele technische Zeichnungen studiert und ihm waren einige neue Funktionsmöglichkeiten des Puddlejumpers aufgefallen. Er musste in Atlantis nur herausfinden, ob es wirklich funktionierte. Geschlafen hatte er gar nicht. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Gefahr hatte ihn wachgehalten. Ob es daran lag, dass er vor vielen Jahren direkt vor den Toren von Hogwarts in die letzte, entscheidende Schlacht gezogen war, oder ob es eine aktuelle Gefahr aus den Tiefen des Verbotenen Wald war - John wusste es nicht.

Es reichte aus, um wachsam und wach zu bleiben.

Endlich wieder auf Hogwarts wollte er nur noch duschen, etwas essen und einige Stunden schlafen. Rodney würde bestimmt verlangen, dass er den Unterricht auch heute fortsetzte, und das konnte John nur ertragen, wenn er halbwegs ausgeschlafen war.

Vor Hermine würde er die nächsten Stunden Ruhe haben, da sie einen vollen Stundenplan hatte und von einem Unterricht in den nächsten hetzte.

John sah kurz in Rodneys Zimmer. Doch der war noch nicht zurück, selbst Johns Nachricht lag noch unangerührt auf dem Nachttisch. Er nahm die Notiz an sich. Was Rodney nicht wusste, konnte er auch nicht hinterfragen.

Dann ging er unter die Dusche. Als Dobby ihm das Frühstück brachte, konnte der Elf ihm nur mitteilen, dass die Nacht ruhig gewesen war. Einzig zwei Schüler waren nach der Sperrstunde von Professor Longbottom auf dem Astronomieturm erwischt worden. Sie waren jedoch ohne Punktabzug und nur mit Nachsitzen davongekommen.

Es war zehn Uhr, als John mit dem Frühstück fertig war, und Rodney war immer noch nicht zurück.

Auch wenn Hogwarts einer der sichersten Orte der Welt war – John wurde unruhig. Schlafen konnte er nicht. Er nahm sich eins der herumliegenden Bücher und blätterte es durch. Doch vom Inhalt erfasste er nichts. Alle zwei Minuten blickte er zur Tür, doch kein Rodney erschien.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. John entschied sich, im Labor nachzusehen, ob Rodney einfach nur die Zeit vergessen hatte. Snape war im Unterricht, also gab es für ihn keinen Grund, das Labor zu vermeiden.

John klopfte an, doch als darauf keine Reaktion kam, versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen. Dass sie nicht nur verschlossen war, sondern auch noch mit mehreren Schutzbannen versiegelt, war für John ein Zeichen, dass keiner da war.

Mit einem ‚Alohomora' versuchte John, die Schutzbanne zu durchbrechen, doch wie erwartet, tat sich nichts. Die Tür blieb versiegelt.

Statt immer kompliziertere Zauber auszuprobieren, griff er auf Rodneys Methode zurück. John konzentrierte sich, schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Magie wie ein kompliziertes Artefakt zu erreichen. Und es funktionierte. Es knirschte und die Tür schwang auf.

„Rodney! Wo steckst du?"

Als keine Antwort kam, trat John ein. Er betrat nicht gern das Reich der Fledermaus und rechnete jederzeit damit, dass ihn ein Fluch traf. Nichts geschah. Noch nicht einmal Rodney antwortete. Es war wirklich verlassen. Nur ein silberglänzender Kessel hing über einer kleinen Flamme und gab leise, blubbernde Geräusche von sich.

Der interessierte John nicht. Er lief durch den Raum und öffnete die Tür zur Vorratskammer, doch auch dort war niemand.

Im Laufschritt verließ John das Labor, vergaß aber nicht, sämtliche Schutzbanne wieder zu aktivieren.

Bevor er Snape aufsuchte, um zu erfahren, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war, machte er einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek. Außer einigen Sechstklässlern, die für eine Prüfung lernten, war niemand da. Madame Pince hatte Rodney auch nicht gesehen.

So blieb ihm wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit, als Snape zu fragen.

Vor dem Unterrichtsraum atmete er einmal durch, ermahnte sich, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen, und klopfte an.

Er trat erst ein, als er Snapes mürrisches „Herein!" hörte.

Die Fledermaus zog indigniert eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sah, wer es wagte, seinen Unterricht zu stören.

„Kann ich Sie bitte unter vier Augen sprechen, Professor Snape?"

Snape blickte seine Schüler – Fünftklässler – an. Sie waren dabei, Kräuter für einen Trank kleinzuhacken, doch noch hatte niemand mit dem eigentlichen Brauen begonnen.

„Sie haben zwei Minuten, Mr. Sheppard. Miss Biggs, Sie achten darauf, dass in der Zwischenzeit niemand auf die Idee kommt, irgendwelchen Unsinn anzustellen, oder so verrückt sein sollte, mit dem Brauen zu beginnen."

Ohne auf ihr Nicken zu achten, rauschte Snape an John vorbei aus dem Raum. John folgte ihm.

„Und? Was wollen Sie?"

Snape hielt wirklich nichts davon, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Doktor McKay ist verschwunden. Er ist diese Nacht nicht in unsere Räume zurückgekehrt und im Labor war er auch nicht."

John hoffte, dass Snape keinen Anfall bekommen würde, dass er ins Labor eingebrochen war.

„Dort kann er auch gar nicht sein." Snape warf John einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich habe ihn gestern um Mitternacht gezwungen, Schluss zu machen, da wir erst weiter machen können, wenn wir wissen, ob der Trank genau so reagiert, wie wir berechnet haben. Aber der muss noch auf kleiner Flamme köcheln und wird erst heute Nachmittag fertig sein. Wir wollten uns um fünf wieder treffen. Und er ist wirklich nicht zurück ins Quartier gegangen? Sie waren doch auch unterwegs."

Es lag kein Vorwurf in Snapes Stimme.

„Stimmt. Ich hatte ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen und die hat er nicht angerührt."

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn.

„Seltsam. Haben Sie es schon in der Bibliothek versucht? Vielleicht ist er ja über einem Buch eingeschlafen und Madame Pince hat es nicht über sich gebracht, ihn zu wecken."

John stellte fest, dass Snape sich wirklich Sorgen machte.

„Dort war ich, bevor ich Sie aufgesucht habe."

„Vielleicht hat er auch nur einen Spaziergang gemacht und sich verlaufen. Wer weiß, wo er jetzt ist und nicht mehr zurückfindet."

Dabei sprach er nicht aus, dass Hogwarts ein gefährlicher Ort sein konnte, wenn man die falschen Wege einschlug. So manch ein Erstklässler hatte nach so einem Abenteuer mehrere Tage auf der Krankenstation verbringen müssen. Hogwarts war nur dann einer der sichersten Orte, solange kein Schüler verbotene Regionen betrat.

„Nicht McKay. Er hat zuviel Erfahrung, um so einen Unsinn anzustellen."

Ohne zu antworten ging Snape zurück zu seiner Klasse. John konnte hören, wie Snape seinen Schülern Anweisungen gab.

„Heute wird kein Trank mehr gebraut, da ich kurzfristig abberufen wurde. Bitte löschen Sie die Feuer und räumen Sie die Kessel weg. Stattdessen schreiben Sie einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung von Pestwurzeln – zwei Pergamentrollen lang. Das ist gleichzeitig auch Ihre Hausaufgabe. Bis nächste Woche."

Bevor die Schüler reagieren oder protestieren konnten, hatte Snape den Unterrichtsraum verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

„Um Dr. McKay schnell zu finden, müssen wir Professor McGonagall alarmieren, sie wird die Hauselfen miteinbeziehen."

John war überrascht, dass sich Snape aktiv an der Suche beteiligte. Da die Fledermaus als Hauslehrer von Slytherin in den letzten Jahren bestimmt viele verloren gegangene Erstklässler gesucht hatte, zählte John auf seine Erfahrung und überließ ihm das Kommando.

Auch Professor McGonagall stimmte Snapes Vorschlägen zu. Mehrere Suchtrupps wurden ausgeschickt und John wurde für den Astronomieturm eingeteilt.

Als er die Treppe hochstieg, wünschte er sich, einen der Lebenszeichendetektoren der Antiker mitgenommen zu haben. Dann wäre diese Suchaktion überflüssig und Snape hätte ihn nicht aus reiner Gehässigkeit die weiteste Strecke laufen lassen.

Oben angekommen, sah er sich suchend um, doch die Plattform war leer. Er blickte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, in der Hoffnung, Rodney dort unten zu entdecken. Vergeblich.

Als er den Turm verlassen und die Treppe hinabsteigen wollte, hörte er das wütende Kreischen einer Eule. Er sah sich neugierig um und riss gerade noch rechtzeitig den Arm hoch, damit sie darauf landen konnte.

Nichts war unangenehmer als ein Vogel, der auf der Schulter landete und mit Schnabelhieben versuchte, Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis der Vogel sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte, dann hielt er John auffordernd seine rechte Kralle entgegen.

Kopfschüttelnd befreite John die Eule von ihrer Botschaft. Er hätte es sowieso getan, ohne die extra Aufforderung des Tieres.

Ohne auf eine Belohnung zu warten, flog der Vogel weg.

Vorsichtig entrollte John das dünne Pergament, las die Nachricht und erbleichte.

_Hallo John! Oder bevorzugen Sie die Anrede Harry?_

_Dr. McKay befindet sich in unserer Gewalt. Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Wenn Sie unseren Anordnungen folgen, wird ihm nichts passieren. Wir werden uns wieder melden._

_P.S.: Weihen Sie niemanden ein, sonst bekommt Dr. McKay Probleme._

Einzig Hermine hatte gewusst, dass John in der Nacht in Washington war. Und John war sich sicher, dass sie nicht versucht hatte, ihn zu verraten.

Es war wahrscheinlich nur ein dummer Zufall, dass Rodney genau in der Nacht entführt worden war, aber John machte sich trotzdem Vorwürfe, dass er Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Statt die anderen Stockwerke des Turms zu durchsuchen, setzte John sich auf die Stufen und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und einen Plan zu entwickeln.

Wer auch immer Rodney entführt hatte, musste sich auf Hogwarts auskennen, musste wissen, wo Rodney gearbeitet hatte und wie er das Gelände verlassen konnte, ohne das Haupttor zu benutzen. Denn das war – wie John am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte – nachts geschlossen.

Also kam kein Fremder in Frage. Blieben nur noch die Lehrer, Schüler und alle Ehemaligen. Also mindestens die Hälfte aller Zauberer. Viel zu viele Verdächtige. Und er kannte nur die wenigsten, um den Kreis zu verkleinern. Ohne Hilfe konnte er es nicht schaffen.

Aber der Gedanke, die Fledermaus um Hilfe zu bitten, stieß John bitter auf. Aber außer Hermine und ihrem Mann gab es auch niemandem, dem er wirklich vertraute.

Da eine Suchaktion angelaufen war, musste John Professor McGonagall bis zu einem gewissen Grad einweihen. Priorität war, Rodney so schnell wie möglich zu befreien. Es waren nur noch fünf Tage bis Vollmond und wenn er dann immer noch gefangen gehalten wurde, würde er sich verwandeln. Ohne Medikamente.

John kannte Rodneys lebhafte Fantasie und wusste, welche Ängste er jetzt schon durchstand.

Sollten die Entführer sich wieder melden, würde John kooperieren. So lange, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wer seine Gegner waren.

Und dann würden sie feststellen, dass John Sheppard keine Gnade kannte.


	18. Pläne werden geschmiedet

**Pläne werden geschmiedet**

Die Direktorin war schnell informiert. Sie war bestürzt und bot John an, auf die Mittel des Ordens zurückzugreifen; Hermine würde bestimmt zustimmen. Doch das Angebot konnte John nicht annehmen. Je mehr Menschen von der Entführung wussten, desto mehr erhöhte sich das Risiko, dass die Täter erfuhren, dass er nicht untätig war.

Deswegen legte John ihr das Pergament vor und bat sie, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Sie war mit seiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden, aber akzeptierte sie, nachdem John sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass nicht nur Snape damals ein Spion gewesen war und dass der Maulwurf auf ihrer Seite nie enttarnt worden war.

Mit einem resignierten Blick gab McGonagall John das Pergament zurück und bat ihn, vorsichtig zu sein.

Ausgelaugt ging er in sein Quartier und rief Dobby zu sich. Der Elf war entsetzt, als er erfuhr, was in der Nacht passiert war und versprach, bei den anderen Elfen nachzuforschen, ob ihnen in der Nacht etwas aufgefallen war. Dann verschwand er.

Am liebsten hätte sich John hingelegt und geschlafen, bis die Entführer sich meldeten, doch dafür war er zu unruhig. So nahm er das Pergament mit der Nachricht und breitete es vor sich auf dem Wohnzimmertisch auf. Er überlegte, mit welchem Spruch er vielleicht etwas über den Schreiber erfahren konnte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er schob das Schreiben zwischen zwei Bücher und öffnete.

Vor ihm standen Snape und Hermine. John zögerte nicht und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Kommt rein."

Er hatte zwar mit Hermines Besuch gerechnet, aber nicht, dass sie ihren Mann im Schlepptau hatte. Snape schien auch nicht glücklich darüber zu sein.

„Severus hat mir gerade erzählt, was diese Nacht passiert ist, und wir wollen unsere Hilfe anbieten."

„Ich will nicht, dass sich der Orden einmischt, Hermine. Je mehr Menschen von der Entführung erfahren, umso größer wird das Risiko für Rodney."

Mit einer Geste, bot er ihnen einen Sitzplatz an.

„Ich spreche auch nicht als Vertreterin des Ordens, sondern als deine Freundin." Hermine schien von seiner Entscheidung nicht überrascht zu sein.

„Und ich bin nicht Ihretwegen hier, sondern einzig und allein, um Dr. McKay zu helfen. Es ist typisch, dass Unschuldige in Ihre Angelegenheiten verwickelt werden."

„Rodney wusste, dass es riskant war, herzukommen. Ich habe es ihm nur vorgeschlagen, weil es keine Alternative gab. Möchtet ihr etwas trinken? Kaffee, Tee?"

Eigentlich war es die Gelegenheit, sich mit Snape zu streiten, doch John wollte es nicht. Rodney zuliebe musste er die sarkastischen Kommentare der Fledermaus schlucken. Nicht umsonst hatte er in der Pegasusgalaxie den Ruf, ein guter Unterhändler zu sein. Es war an der Zeit, dass die Fledermaus das zu spüren bekam.

„Kaffee, bitte." Auch Snape schien kein Interesse an einem ernsthaften Streit zu haben.

„Für mich bitte auch."

Sie sprachen über unverfängliche Dinge, bis Dobby die Getränke gebracht hatte und wieder verschwunden war.

Dann ergriff Hermine das Wort.

„Ich weiß, dass es idiotisch ist. Aber ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Du warst meinetwegen nicht da und dann wird Rodney entführt."

„Selbst wenn ich da gewesen wäre, hätte ich es nicht verhindern können. Ich habe Rodney nicht 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht. Ich habe mich hier sicher gefühlt, gedacht, dass mich niemand erkannt hatte, und mich doch getäuscht."

„Bevor ihr euch stundenlang gegenseitig versichert, keine Schuld zu haben, solltet ihr besser Pläne entwickeln, wie man Dr. McKay befreien kann."

Snapes Tonfall war beißend, doch John dachte gar nicht daran, sich darüber aufzuregen. Er hatte schließlich Recht.

„Haben Sie Vorschläge, wie wir vorgehen sollen?"

„Als erstes begrabt ihr zwei euer Kriegsbeil, sonst klappt gar nichts." John fühlte Hermines drohenden Blick und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Sie war aber noch nicht fertig. „Severus, stell dich nicht so an. Ich weiß, dass du Har… äh, John schon lange nicht mehr hasst. Werdet endlich erwachsen. Beide!"

Sie war aufgestanden und sah beide auffordernd an. Hermine hatte zwar Recht, aber John fand, dass Snape derjenige war, der nicht einlenkte, und sah Hermine finster an.

Statt eingeschüchtert zu sein, lachte sie nur. „Jetzt seid ihr sogar einer Meinung. Aber mit euren sauertöpfischen Mienen könnt ihr mich nicht beeindrucken."

Verblüfft sah John Snape an. Und zum ersten Mal blickten sie sich bewusst ohne Hass an. Und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit entschloss sich John, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Er stand auf und reichte Severus seine Hand.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, können Sie mich John nennen."

Diesmal bot er es ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken an.

Auch Severus stand auf und schlug ein. Er hatte einen festen Händedruck, doch nicht zu fest.

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Severus. Und ich danke dir, dass du den Anfang gemacht hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es geschafft hätte."

Diese Ehrlichkeit überraschte John. Und er wusste nicht wirklich, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

„Keine Ursache.", presste er hervor, bevor das Schweigen unangenehm werden konnte. Dann ließ er Severus' Hand los und setzte sich hin. Severus tat es ihm gleich.

„Schön, dass ihr das endlich geklärt habt." Hermine klang sehr zufrieden. „John, kannst du uns den Drohbrief zeigen? Vielleicht können wir darüber etwas herausfinden."

„Sofort." John kramte das Pergament heraus und hielt es Hermine hin. Sie nahm aus einer Tasche einen antiquierten Muggelfotoapparat und machte mehrere Bilder von dem Brief. Dann reichte sie Severus das Pergament. Der hatte aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs mehrere Phiolen hervorgeholt.

Zuerst betrachtete er das Pergament, rieb es zwischen seinen Fingern und schnüffelte daran. Dann nahm er eine Phiole, entkorkte sie und ließ einen Tropfen auf eine unbeschriebene Stelle fallen.

So neugierig John auch war, instinktiv hatte er sich zurückgelehnt und war bereit, hinter das Sofa zu springen, sollte das Pergament sich auch nur verfärben. Aber nichts geschah.

Fragend sah John Severus an.

„Das Pergament ist aus Ziegenleder und ich habe gerade geprüft, ob es mit einem Selbstzerstörungszauber belegt ist."

„Da nichts passiert ist, ist der Test wohl negativ ausgefallen", vermutete John.

„Richtig." Severus nickte zustimmend. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch prüfen, ob die Tinte verflucht ist. Aber das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich, da so ein Fluch sehr schwierig ist und viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, als der Entführer seit Dr. McKays Verschwinden hatte."

„Vorausgesetzt, er hat die Tat nicht von langer Hand geplant. Und dann kann die Tinte doch verflucht sein." John wusste, was Severus ausdrücken wollte.

„Exakt!" Severus nickte. „Für den Test bitte ich euch, einige Schritte zur Seite zu gehen, damit ihr aus der Gefahrenzone kommt."

Ohne etwas zu sagen, stand John auf und wich bis zur Wand zurück. Hermine stellte sich neben ihn.

Auch Severus erhob sich, ging jedoch nur einen Schritt zurück, streckte den Arm aus und ließ durch eine recht lange Pipette einen einzigen Tropfen auf das Blatt fallen. Dann ging er mehrere Schritte zurück; er hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und war bereit, jederzeit einen Abwehrschirm zu errichten. Doch nichts geschah.

Fast fünf Minuten mussten sie warten, bis Severus Entwarnung gab.

Neugierig ging John an den Tisch und betrachtete das Pergament. Es hatte sich nicht verändert, also war die Tinte nicht verflucht.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er Severus.

„Ich prüfe, ob der Text von Hand oder mit einer magischen Feder geschrieben wurde. Wenn er mit der Hand geschrieben wurde, kann ich einen Trank brauen, um den Schreiber zu visualisieren. Egal, mit welchem Zauber er seine Handschrift verändert hat. Wenn er eine magische Feder benutzt hat, kann ich herausbekommen, welcher Bauserie sie entstammt und welche Typennummer sie hat."

„Seit wann gibt es so was in der magischen Welt?"

Das hörte sich wenig nach der leicht chaotischen Welt an, in der John aufgewachsen war.

„Seitdem du hier weg bist, hat sich viel verändert. Und um zu verhindern, dass anonyme Drohbriefe geschrieben werden, hat man ein Gesetz eingeführt, um jede magische Feder so zu markieren, dass man mit einem recht einfachen Spruch den Besitzer herausfinden kann. Nicht, dass es wirklich was gebracht hat, aber hier könnte es uns vielleicht helfen."

„Noch ein Grund, nicht hierzubleiben", murmelte John. Weder Severus, noch Hermine bekamen es mit, denn sie hatten sich über das Pergament gebeugt, um es mit mehreren Zaubern zu belegen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass der Brief mit einer uralten magischen Feder geschrieben worden war, die keine Typennummer hatte. Davon gab es noch viel zu viele, so dass das Gesetz von jedem umgangen wurde, der ein wenig Intelligenz hatte

Sie diskutierten eine ganze Weile, fanden aber keinen Weg, den Entführer mit dem geringen Wissen, das sie hatten, zu ermitteln. Um regieren zu können, mussten sie auf seinen nächsten Brief warten.

Severus verabschiedete sich kurz darauf. Er knurrte noch, dass die Diskussion sinnlos sei und dass er am Trank weiterarbeiten musste, damit er noch vor dem Vollmond fertig wurde.

Nachdem er gegangen war, saß Hermine immer noch auf dem Sofa. Sie schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber keinen Anfang zu finden.

John beobachtete, wie sie geistesabwesend mit einer Haarsträhne spielte.

„Da ist doch noch etwas, was du mir sagen willst", brach er das Schweigen.

Sie seufzte und sah ihn fast schon verzweifelt an.

„Als Severus gestern so früh zurück kam, habe ich ihm erzählt, warum du Hogwarts verlassen hast."

„Aha."

Deswegen waren von ihm keine Vorwürfe gekommen.

„Und er ist neugierig geworden. Er hat nicht sofort alles abgeblockt, wie er es sonst so oft macht."

„Das ist doch gut. Mein Ausflug war eigentlich recht erfolgreich. Ich werde in zwei Tagen erfahren, ob du die erforderliche Sicherheitseinstufung bekommst, und wenn alles gut geht, kann ich dir dann alles erzählen."

John überlegte einen Moment und entschied sich, Hermine von den NID-Männern zu erzählen, die wohl Ex-Todesser waren.

Sie hörte ihm schweigend zu und stimmte ihm anschließend zu, dass der Vorfall in Washington nichts mit Rodneys Entführung zu tun hatte.

„Und was ist, wenn die beiden entscheiden, nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Sie wissen bestimmt, dass ich hier bin. Und du kannst jetzt nicht an mehren Fronten kämpfen."

„Sie werden nicht so einfach reinkommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Rodney von jemandem, der hier ein- und ausgeht, entführt wurde. Und ich habe eine Idee, wie ich herausbekomme, ob wir ungebetenen Besuch bekommen. Hast du noch den Tarnumhang?"

„Harry!"

„John!", unterbrach er Hermine.

„Das ist mir egal. Immer wenn du mich so ansiehst, heckst du etwas aus. Und wozu brauchst du den Tarnumhang?"

„Ich muss in Filchs Büro."

„Und? Du bist kein Schüler mehr, du brauchst nur anzuklopfen und er wird dich reinlassen."

„Das schon. Aber er wird nicht zulassen, dass ich mir die Karte der Rumtreiber aus der Akte von Fred Weasley hole." John grinste Hermine herausfordernd an. Doch es schien nicht zu wirken.

„Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Du willst, dass wir uns unter dem Tarnumhang verstecken und dann bei Filch einbrechen? Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr, sondern gehöre zum Lehrpersonal. Hast du das vergessen?"

Johns Grinsen wurde noch strahlender. „Nein, deswegen hatte ich eher daran gedacht, dass du Filch mit irgendeiner Frage ablenkst und aus seinem Büro lockst, so dass ich in Ruhe die Akten suchen kann."

„John, das ist verboten. Warum gehen wir nicht zu Minerva? Sie wird uns bestimmt die Erlaubnis dazu geben." Hermine sah ihn fast schon böse an.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass sie von der Karte erfährt. Und für mich wird es auch gesünder sein, wenn Severus nicht weiß, dass es die Karte wirklich gibt."

„Traust du ihm nicht?" Traurigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Darum geht es nicht." John schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Aber um dich zu beruhigen: Inzwischen vertraue ich ihm mehr als vielen anderen. Aber in unserer Schulzeit konnte ich ihm oft genug nur entwischen, weil wir die Karte hatten. Was meinst du, welchen Spruch er mir verpasst, wenn er jetzt erfährt, dass es die Karte wirklich gibt?"

„Genau den, den du auch verdient hast", konterte Hermine.

„Hier ist der Deal: Wir weihen Severus ein, wenn du Filch ablenkst."

Lächelnd hielt John Hermine eine Hand hin und nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns schlug sie ein.

Der Tarnumhang war schnell geholt und kurz darauf stand John vor dem Büro des Hausmeisters. Ms Norris war schon lange tot und ihre Nachfolgerin war so verschmust, dass alle Kinder sie liebten. Eine Gefahr war sie nur für Allergiker.

Doch Filch war bei den Schülern immer noch verhasst.

Als Hermine bei ihm klopfte und bat, sich anzusehen, was einige Schüler im Gryffindorturm angestellt hatten, nickte er nur kurz, holte seinen Schlüssel, schloss die Tür zu seinem Büro ab und folgte ihr.

John wartete, bis er ihre Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte, dann machte er sich ans Werk. Es war ganz einfach. Ein Alohomora reichte und die Tür war offen.

Es roch nach Fisch. Nach altem, ranzigem Fisch. John sah sich staunend um. War es früher ein kleines Büro gewesen, das mit Schränken von Akten über das Fehlverhalten von Schülern gefüllt war, so war es in den letzten Jahren erweitert worden. Viel mehr Platz gab es trotzdem nicht, denn überall standen Schränke, die teilweise überquollen, so viele Notizen hatte Filch hineingestopft.

John zweifelte, dass er die Karte wirklich finden würde. Hermine hatte ihm nur etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit verschafft. Er wusste, dass die Akten damals nach Jahrgang und innerhalb des Jahrgangs alphabetisch geordnet worden waren. Er zog eine Schublade auf, um sich zu orientieren. Zum Fischgestank gesellte sich jetzt noch der Geruch nach dreckigen Socken, aber es gab wirklich eine Sortierung.

Und zwei Reihen weiter fand er den Schrank. Ein kompletter großer Schrank war nur für die Weasley-Zwillinge reserviert. Im oberen Teil hatte Filch fein säuberlich alle Verfehlungen von George aufgelistet, im unteren die von Fred.

John musste durch mehrere Ordner blättern, bis er endlich auf die Karte stieß. Er nahm sie an sich und räumte die Ordner wieder ein, damit Filch nicht feststellen konnte, dass er Besuch gehabt hatte.

John wollte den Raum gerade verlassen, als er von draußen ein Geräusch hörte. Eigentlich konnte es nicht Filch sein, denn allein der Fußweg zum Gryffindorturm dauerte länger.

Dann hörte er ein Pochen an der Tür und eine zaghafte Stimme, die „Mr. Filch, sind Sie da?" rief.

John hielt den Atem an. Wenn das Kind es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, auf den Hausmeister zu warten, konnte er nicht unbemerkt hinaus.

Es klopfte noch einmal. Dann hörte John eine andere Stimme, tiefer, ungeduldiger.

„Komm, lass uns gehen Wenn Filch nicht da ist, können wir auch nicht nachsitzen. Snape hat uns heute so viel Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, da sitze ich noch einige Stunden dran."

„Aber…"

„Nun komm schon. Die Pokale können wir auch an einem anderen Tag polieren."

Danach wurde es ruhig und John konnte nichts mehr hören. Er zählte im Geist die Primzahlen bis 157 hoch, dann öffnete er die Tür und lugte – verborgen unter seinem Umhang – hinaus.

Der Gang war leer. Kein Kind, das schreiend auf die wie von Geisterhand geöffnete Tür deutete und Peeves als Urheber vermutete.

John huschte hinaus, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab, damit Filch nichts von seiner Stippvisite bemerkte, und lief los.

Er erreichte Hermines Arbeitszimmer kurz vor der verabredeten Zeit. Da sie noch nicht zurück war, lehnte er sich an die Wand und wartete.

Lange brauchte er sich nicht zu gedulden. Als Hermine in den Gang einbog, konnte John hören, wie sie Flüche vor sich hin murmelte. Wohl wissend, wem die Flüche galten, verzichtete John darauf, sich zu enttarnen, und schlüpfte hinter ihr durch das Portrait.

„Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zu verstecken, John. Ich weiß, dass du da bist."

Resigniert zog John den Umhang über den Kopf und versuchte, Hermine mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen.

„Was ist passiert, dass du so schlecht gelaunt bist? Hat Filch Verdacht geschöpft?"

Sein Charme beeindruckte sie nicht und sie sah ihn verärgert an.

„Gar nichts ist passiert! Und das ist ja das Schlimme! Ich habe einen Kollegen belogen. Und das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und rot zu werden. Ich habe noch nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen, sondern denke, richtig gehandelt zu haben."

„Hermine, wo ist das Problem?" John verstand wirklich nicht, was mit ihr los war. „Ich hätte dich niemals gebeten, McGonagall oder Neville zu hintergehen und ich habe bei Filch nichts gestohlen, sondern nur wiedergeholt, was ich vor Jahren dort deponiert habe. Komm, schau dir die Karte an. Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei."

John hielt die Karte hoch und präsentierte sie wie eine Trophäe.

Hermine blickte ihn an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Eines Tages wirst du mein Untergang sein."

Sie seufzte resigniert, kam aber trotzdem näher und schaute ihm neugierig über die Schulter.

Die Karte sah aus wie ein gewöhnliches Pergament, doch John wusste, was zu tun war, um sie zum Leben zu erwecken.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn über die Karte.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich ein Tunichgut bin."

Die Karte reagierte und plötzlich füllte sich das Pergament mit einer detaillierten Skizze von Hogwarts. Nicht nur sämtliche Räume und viele Geheimgänge zeigten sich, sondern überall tauchten winzige Punkte auf, an denen Namen standen.

Gleichzeitig fühlte John, wie die Karte versuchte, mit ihm zu interagieren. Als ob er im Pilotensitz des Puddlejumpers sitzen würde und mit der Antiker-Technologie kommunizierte.

Ganz oben erschien eine Schrift, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.

‚Rodney McKay wurde nicht gefunden. In den letzten 24 Stunden hat kein Fremder Hogwarts betreten oder verlassen.'

Überrascht keuchte John auf. Die Karte hatte ihm die Frage beantwortet, die ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigt hatte.

„Das gibt es doch nicht! So etwas hat die Karte doch früher nicht gemacht. Kommunizierst du mit ihr, John?"

„Psss… lass mich."

John wollte sich von Hermine nicht ablenken lassen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine nächste Frage.

Die Schrift verblasste und neue Buchstaben erschienen.

Rodney McKay, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Luna Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley und zwölf Namen, die John nichts sagten, erschienen auf der Karte.

Er nahm sich von Hermines Schreibtisch eine Feder und schrieb die Namen ab, bevor die Schrift verblassen konnte. Erst dann konzentrierte er sich auf die nächste Frage.

‚Molly Weasley und RodneyMcKay sind nicht zurückgekehrt. Es können keine Informationen gespeichert werden, wer in Begleitung Hogwarts verlassen hat.'

Das war zwar nicht genug, aber wesentlich mehr, als John im Moment erfahren wollte.

Erneut berührte er die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte „Unheil vollbracht."

Er hatte nur ein einfaches Pergament vor sich liegen, die Karte war verschwunden.

„Was war das?"

John drehte sich um und sah Hermine an. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich weiß nur, dass die Rumtreiber mit dieser Karte etwas geschaffen haben, das viel nützlicher ist, als sie es sich vorstellen konnten. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie sie das gemacht haben."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

Hermine war hartnäckig.

„Entschuldigung. Die Karte hat noch Eigenschaften, die wir als Kinder nicht genutzt haben. Sie ist nicht nur in der Lage, mir anzuzeigen, wer gerade jetzt in Hogwarts unterwegs ist, sondern sie hat mir auch mitgeteilt, wer in den letzten 24 Stunden Hogwarts betreten oder verlassen hat. Nur für die genaue Zeit und für die Information, wer bei Rodney war, reicht die Speicherkapazität nicht."

„Dann haben wir jetzt eine recht kurze Liste von Personen, die etwas mit der Entführung zu tun haben könnten."

„Genau. Kennst du die anderen?"

Damit reichte John ihr seine Notizen. Hermine sah sich die Liste an.

„Das ist der siebte Jahrgang Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw. Sie sind gestern Abend zusammen mit Luna und Neville im Verbotenen Wald Kräuter sammeln gewesen. Charlie hat gestern Molly zum Bahnhof gebracht, da sie der Meinung ist, dass die Zwillinge schon zu lange unbeaufsichtigt sind. Wo Minerva war, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, aber du brauchst sie nur zu fragen."

John ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Also wieder eine Hoffnung weniger, schnell den Täter zu finden. Entweder war es jemand auf der Liste oder jemand war in der Lage, sich so gut zu tarnen, dass er selbst von der Karte nicht erkannt wurde. Aber wer ist so gut?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kenne niemanden, der das kann. Tut mir leid. Es gibt keinen wahrhaft mächtigen Zauberer mehr, seit Dumbledore und Voldemort tot sind. Severus ist stark, aber zu sehr auf Tränke spezialisiert, um so etwas zu bewerkstelligen. Vielleicht könnte ich es, aber irgendwie habe ich keine Lust, mich auf die Liste deiner Verdächtigen zu schreiben."

John lachte auf.

„Ich bin doch nett."

„Sicher bist du das. Aber nicht zu deinen Feinden."

„Lassen wir das Geplänkel. Ich bin zu müde dafür. Bevor ich ins Bett gehe, werde ich rausgehen, um zu sehen, ob noch eine Eule auf mich wartet. Kommst du mit?"

„Ja, warte, ich nehme noch meinen Umhang."


	19. Warten

**Warten**

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Gänge. Überrascht stellte John fest, wie viel los war. Sie mussten aufpassen, nicht ständig in irgendwelche Gruppen zu rennen, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen plötzlich stehen blieben.

Als er auf die Uhr sah, wusste er auch warum. In wenigen Minuten begann das Abendessen.

Sie verließen das Schloss durch den Haupteingang, bereit, auf jede Überraschung zu reagieren.

Doch alles blieb ruhig. Niemand griff an und keine Eule kam, um eine Nachricht zu überbringen.

Hermine musste nach wenigen Minuten gehen, sie hatte beim Abendessen die Aufsicht über den Gryffindortisch.

John blieb noch lange draußen, versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und in logische Bahnen zu lenken. Aber er hatte nicht viel Erfolg.

Es gab zu wenige Indizien, um überhaupt einen Verdacht formen zu können. Einzig die Karte der Rumtreiber hatte die Zahl der Verdächtigen überhaupt einkreisen können. Er teilte Hermines Meinung, dass es keinen Zauberer gab, der in der Lage war die Karte der Rumtreiber zu täuschen. Also musste es jemand von der Liste sein.

Am See setzte er sich auf den Steg, der in das Wasser hineinragte, holte die Karte aus seiner Tasche und erweckte sie wieder zum Leben und versuchte, weitere Informationen zu bekommen.

Doch immer wieder kam die Auskunft: ‚Diese Daten wurden nicht gespeichert.'

Als John aufgab, beobachtete er noch eine Weile, wie auf der Karte die Schüler in die einzelnen Häuser zurückkehrten und sich die Gänge leerten.

John konzentrierte sich auf die Karte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie verstand, was er wollte, dann wurden die Namen der Verdächtigen fett geschrieben und er würde ein warnendes Signal erhalten, sollte einer von ihnen Hogwarts Grenzen übertreten.

Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten, dass etwas passierte.

Zwei Tage später war John mit den Nerven am Ende.

Der Entführer hatte keine Forderungen gestellt. Hatte keinen Brief, kein Lebenszeichen von Rodney geschickt. Nichts. Er war in der Versenkung verschwunden.

Mit der Karte der Rumtreiber überwachte John zwar alle Verdächtigen, doch es war nichts Auffälliges passiert.

Die Schüler gingen wie gewohnt zum Unterricht, verbrachten ihre Freizeit in der Bibliothek oder auf dem Quidditchfeld und das Lehrpersonal verhielt sich auch normal. Einzig Charlie Weasley hatte Hogwarts verlassen, aber immer nur, um seiner Aufgabe als Wildhüter nachzukommen. John hatte ihn jedes Mal überprüft.

Nur noch 36 Stunden, dann würde der Vollmond über Hogwarts aufgehen.

Die letzten zwei Tage hatte John in der Bibliothek verbracht, auf der Suche nach den Büchern, die die Rumtreiber als Grundlage zur Herstellung der Karte benutzt hatten, aber er konnte nichts finden.

Selbst die Karteikarten, die Ms Pince für jeden Schüler angelegt hatte, gaben keinen Hinweis. Es war zwar fein säuberlich notiert, welche Bücher die Rumtreiber ausgeliehen hatten, aber Ms Pince hatte nur die üblichen Schulbücher und Literatur über Werwölfe notiert.

John vermutete, dass Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz wahrscheinlich nicht ganz legal an die Bücher herangekommen waren, mit deren Hilfe sie die Karte gemacht hatten.

Jetzt saß John auf dem Astronomieturm und hoffte auf ein Wunder. Doch so sehr er auch den Himmel absuchte, keine Eule erschien.

Schritte kündigten an, dass er nicht mehr lange allein sein würde. John drehte sich um und blickte zum Aufgang.

Es war Severus. Der Tränkemeister hockte sich neben John und blickte in den Himmel.

John musterte ihn. Severus sah schrecklich aus. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, Falten hatten sich tiefer als normal in sein Gesicht eingegraben und sein Haar war fettiger und ungepflegter als jemals zuvor.

„Der Trank ist fertig."

Selbst die Stimme klang sehr erschöpft.

„Danke." John wusste, was für eine Leistung Severus erbracht hatte. „Ich befürchte nur, dass der Vollmond aufgeht und Rodney immer noch in Gefangenschaft ist. Dann war alles umsonst."

„Der Entführer hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet?"

Severus hatte sich wohl in sein Labor eingeschlossen und nichts von der Umwelt wahrgenommen.

„Nein." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will mich wohl mürbe machen, damit ich ohne Diskussionen auf seine Forderungen eingehe."

„Wirst du es?"

Es war seltsam, dass Severus ihn nach so vielen Jahren duzte. Und zudem in einem für seine Verhältnisse freundlichen Tonfall. Aber es fühlte sich nicht falsch an.

„Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, was er will. Falls er einen Austausch anstrebt und mich haben will, dann werde ich sofort darauf eingehen."

„Du opferst dich gerne für andere."

Der spöttische Unterton war da, aber es fehlte die beißende Schärfe, die sonst immer ihre Gespräche dominiert hatte.

„Habe ich gesagt, dass es ein Opfer ist?" John lächelte Severus ironisch an. „Wer auch immer Rodney entführt hat, weiß nicht, wozu ich fähig bin."

Der Tränkemeister zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das, was ich beim Duell erlebt habe, ist wahrscheinlich nur ein kleiner Teil davon. Aber wenn man dich betäubt, dann bist du hilflos."

John nickte zustimmend, daran hatte er auch gedacht.

„Das ist ein Risiko, das ich eingehen muss, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass man mich töten wird, ohne mich wissen zu lassen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist?"

Severus sah John fragend an.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Bei den Muggeln nennt man das die ‚Evil-Overlord-Regeln', die sie meistens auf Filme anwenden. Ich habe festgestellt, dass es auch in der Realität so ist. Selbst Voldemort war dumm genug, mit seinen Taten zu protzen."

Severus lachte trocken.

„Stimmt. Er hielt sich für den Größten, doch jeder der ihn ein wenig kannte, wusste, wie viele Komplexe er zu kompensieren versuchte. Doch er hätte dafür gesorgt, dass du in so einer Situation nicht zaubern könntest. Dafür hatte er seine Mittel."

„Gibt es ein Gegenmittel?"

Es gab nur eine Person, die Voldemort mit den verschiedensten Tränken versorgt hatte, und praktischerweise saß sie direkt neben John.

„Ich habe immer dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort erst dann einen Trank bekam, wenn ich immun dagegen war. Hier!" Severus nahm aus seinem Umhang zwei Phiolen und reichte sie John. „Die eine trinkst du jetzt und die andere in zwölf Stunden. Erst danach bist du für drei bis vier Tage immun."

„Danke."

Nachdenklich betrachtete John die Phiole. Severus musste den Trank extra für ihn gebraut haben. Er entkorkte das Glasgefäß und zwang sich, es in einem Zug auszutrinken.

Der Trank schmeckte grauenhaft und John kämpfte minutenlang gegen den Drang an, sich zu übergeben. Erst als er sich sicher war, nicht auf Severus Robe zu erbrechen, ergriff er das Wort.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass Zaubertränke nicht schmecken."

„Bei diesem Trank hatte ich nie die Zeit, auch nur einen Gedanken an die Geschmackskomponenten zu verschwenden. Deswegen ist er viel schlimmer als die meisten Tränke. Hier!", damit reichte Severus ihm eine weiter Phiole. „Das ist gegen die Übelkeit."

Es hätte John auch sehr gewundert, wenn Severus ihm nicht den einen oder anderen Streich spielen würde. Damit konnte er leben. Doch kommentarlos wollte er das nicht durchgehen lassen.

„Danke, fünf Minuten eher und es wäre ein gutes Timing gewesen."

„Fünf Minuten eher und die ganze Arbeit wäre umsonst gewesen, weil die Komponenten der beiden Tränke sich neutralisiert hätten. Du hattest es aber gut im Griff, eigentlich bräuchtest du den Magenberuhigungstrank jetzt nicht mehr."

Ein eiserner Magen war bei den diplomatischen Missionen auf fremden Planeten unerlässlich. John wollte gar nicht wissen, was man ihm bei diversen Festmählern schon als lokale Delikatesse vorgesetzt hatte. Ob gefüllte Haselmäuse oder Affenaugen, alles hatte er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, essen müssen.

„War das jetzt ein Kompliment?" John zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch.

„Bild dir nichts ein, Sheppard. Hermine predigt mir immer wieder, dass man manchmal anderen Leuten Honig um den Bart schmieren muss, um sie zu außergewöhnlichen Leistungen zu motivieren."

„Ich dachte, die habe ich schon erbracht, indem ich den Trank geschluckt habe."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, dann grinste er. Gemein und hinterhältig.

„Die zweite Portion schmeckt noch schlechter als die erste und danach darfst du nichts zur Magenberuhigung nehmen, sonst wirkt es nicht."

„Gut zu wissen. Hat es eigentlich Nebenwirkungen, wenn ich den zweiten Trank nicht nehme? Falls man mich nun doch nicht im Austausch zu Rodney haben will. Oder muss ich ihn nehmen, um noch schlimmere Nebenwirkungen zu vermeiden?"

„Es könnte sein, dass du ein zwei Tage das Gefühl hast, leicht über dem Boden zu schweben. Aber das war es auch schon."

Ein Piepsen aus der inneren Jackentasche lenkte Johns Aufmerksamkeit ab. Er holte die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus und rollte sie aus. Das Geräusch hatte angezeigt, dass einer der Verdächtigen das Hogwartsgelände verlassen hatte. Wieder war es Charlie Weasley. Dort, wo er die Grenze überschritten hatte, begann der verbotene Wald.

John fühlte Severus' Blick.

„Ist das die Karte?"

„Hmmm."

Warum hatte Charlie gerade jetzt Hogwarts verlassen? Hermine hatte John die Stundenpläne aller Lehrer gegeben, deswegen wusste er, dass die vierte Klasse Ravenclaw/Gryffindor bestimmt schon auf den Weg zu ihm war. Und laut Lehrplan – an den sich Charlie strikt hielt – waren Augurey und ihre Pflege Unterrichtsthema. Kein Grund, Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Das würde John nachprüfen müssen, wenn Charlie zurückkehrte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Rumtreiber in ihrer Schulzeit nicht nur Unsinn angestellt hatten. Mit der Karte waren sie ja richtig kreativ."

„Aber nur, um ihre Streiche auszuhecken, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du nicht nur ein Mal ihr Opfer."

John erinnerte sich immer noch an die Szene aus Severus' Denkarium.

„Das ist lange her und inzwischen habe ich die Sache überwunden. Dafür kannst du dich bei Hermine bedanken." Severus zögerte einen Moment, dann sprach er weiter. „Außerdem war meine Rache fürchterlich. Ich bezweifle, dass Remus oder Sirius jemals berichtet haben, dass ihre Haare zwei Wochen slytheringrün gefärbt waren und ihre gesamte Kleidung schwarz getönt war…"

„Nein, das haben sie nicht." John schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, welche Bücher sie zu Rate gezogen hatten, um die Karte zu erstellen. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo ich suchen soll."

„Es gibt nur zwei bis drei Bücher, die ähnliche Themen behandeln. Die Namen weiß ich nicht mehr genau, aber ich suche sie dir raus, nachdem ich einige Stunden geschlafen habe."

„Hast du heute keinen Unterricht mehr?"

Ein gemeines Grinsen erschien auf Severus Gesicht.

„Ein Gryffindor – fünfte Klasse – hat heute seinen Kessel in die Luft gejagt. Passiert ist nichts, aber der Raum stinkt so sehr, dass die nächsten zwei Tage kein Unterricht möglich ist. Und woanders kann ich nicht arbeiten."

John sah ihn fragend an. Doch er sprach seinen Verdacht nicht aus.

„Ich habe dem Jungen 25 Punkte abgezogen und er muss einen fünf Fuß langen Aufsatz schreiben, warum man Tränke nur in sauberen Kesseln brauen soll."

„Severus Snape wird ja richtig nachsichtig", spöttelte John. „In meiner Zeit hätte ich zusätzlich mindestens fünf Mal nachsitzen müssen."

„Der Junge wird noch mindestens fünf Tage stinken und seit ich mit Hermine zusammen bin, habe ich in meiner Freizeit etwas Besseres zu tun, als Kinder zu beaufsichtigen."

„Sie ist anspruchsvoll."

John blickte auf die Karte. Charlie war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt, obwohl der Unterricht längst angefangen hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Severus hatte gemerkt, dass John unruhig war.

„Nicht wirklich. Als es eben gepiepst hat, hatte Charlie Weasley Hogwarts verlassen, und er ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Scheinbar habe ich jetzt einen Hauptverdächtigen."

„Ich habe schon lange kein Veritaserum mehr gebraut."

Fragend sah John den Tränkemeister an.

„Was willst du? Diese Kooperationsbereitschaft ist nicht mehr normal. Was steckt dahinter?"

„Hermines Bitte, nett zu dir zu sein."

Severus' Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner und hast noch einen Versuch."

Doch bevor Severus antworten konnte, hörte John den Flügelschlag einer sich nähernden Eule.

Er stand auf und hielt den Arm hoch.

Den Vogel erkannte er sofort. Es war die Eule, die auch die erste Botschaft des Entführers überbracht hatte.

Elegant landete das Tier auf Johns Arm und hielt ihm auffordernd den Fuß hin. Es war eine Schleiereule. Intelligent und gefährlich. Zuverlässiger als alle anderen Botenvögel und ihren Herren treu ergeben.

Sie schuhute ärgerlich, als John ihr nicht sofort die Botschaft abnahm. Erst als sie das Bein anzog und wegfliegen wollte, nahm John ihr das Pergament ab. Und bevor sie ihm aus Verärgerung über seine Hinhaltetechnik picken konnte, betäubte er sie mit einem ‚Stupor'.

John fing sie auf, als sie gelähmt umkippte, und legte das Tier vorsichtig auf den Boden. Er wollte es nicht wegfliegen lassen, aber verletzen sollte es sich auch nicht.

„Du weißt, dass du in Zukunft weder Briefe von Eulen gebracht bekommst, noch sie Briefe für dich transportieren werden, wenn sie erfahren, was du gemacht hast? Egal, welche Botschaft sie überbringen, Eulen genießen Immunität."

„Sie wollte mich picken und deswegen habe ich sie bestraft. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, den Besitzer herauszufinden?"

Severus war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und betrachtete das Tier näher.

„Beringt ist die Eule nicht und sie hat auch keine besonderer Federfärbung. Und sie gehört weder zu Hogwarts Eulerei, noch hat sie mir jemals einen Brief gebracht. Was machst du jetzt mit ihr?"

John zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nichts. Nur dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zu ihrem Besitzer zurückkehren kann. Soll er sich doch Sorgen machen." Er nahm das Pergament und las den Text.

_Hallo Harry!_

_Ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht ungeduldig geworden sind, aber ich musste mich vergewissern, dass Sie den Orden nicht eingeschaltet haben._

_Um McKay lebend und in einem Stück wiederzubekommen, verlange ich, dass Sie dafür sorgen, dass das Ministerium seine Arbeit aufgibt und durch den Orden ersetzt wird._

_Wie Sie das machen, ist Ihre Sache._

_Sie haben fünf Tage Zeit, danach schicke ich Ihnen zur Erinnerung einen Finger von McKay._

_P.S.: Damit Sie nicht behaupten können, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe, habe ich ihm gestattet, auf der Rückseite einige Zeilen zu schreiben._

John schluckte und kämpfte um seine Beherrschung. Er war sich nach diesen Zeilen sicher, dass es wirklich Charlie Weasley war, der Rodney entführt hatte und jetzt wusste er auch, warum Charlie Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Er drehte das Blatt um und las Rodneys Notiz.

_Hallo Colonel Sheppard!_

_Bis auf die Tatsache, dass man mich in einen recht dunklen, ausbruchssicheren Raum eingesperrt hat, geht es mir den Umständen entsprechend gut._

_Das Essen ist erträglich und man achtet sogar darauf, dass ich nichts mit Zitrusfrüchten bekomme._

_Und mehr darf ich nicht schreiben._

_McKay._

Den Gedanken, loszulaufen und Charlie zu suchen, verwarf John direkt wieder. Charlie war nicht mehr im Verbotenen Wald, sondern direkt weiterappariert und nur Merlin mochte wissen wohin.

Es gab weder einen Zauber, mit denen man den Spuren einer Apparation folgen konnte, noch gab es eine Antikertechnologie, die so etwas vollbrachte.

Deswegen setzte John sich wieder hin und atmete tief durch.

„Irgendwelche Hinweise?"

„Es ist Charlie Weasley! Niemand sonst kann es gewesen sein. Und er will, dass ich einen Machtwechsel erzwinge. Hier."

Damit reichte John Severus das Pergament. Der las beide Notizen und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Glaubt dieser Idiot wirklich, dass du so viel verändern kannst? Ich habe schon immer behauptet, dass diese Familie dumm ist. Und hier habe ich den endgültigen Beweis."

„Charlie ist ein Idiot", stimmte John zu. „Aber von Molly würde ich das nicht behaupten. Ich werde sie aufsuchen und ihr den Brief präsentieren. Sie wird mir helfen, Charlie aufzuspüren. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, der Eule einen Sender oder etwas Ähnliches zu verpassen?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment.

„Es gibt einen Trank, den ich ins Futter mischen könnte, aber wenn das herauskommt, wird keine Eule mehr für mich arbeiten. Es ist ein stolzes Volk. Und noch habe ich keine Garantien, dass ich die magische Welt für immer hinter mich lassen kann."

John konnte ihn verstehen. Bei jedem anderen hätte er versucht, mit einem charmanten Lächeln und vielen netten Worten sein Ziel zu erreichen. Aber bei Severus würde es nicht funktionieren. Im Gegenteil, es würde ihren neu gewonnen Frieden zerstören.

Deswegen hob er bedauernd die Arme.

„Es ist leider nicht meine Entscheidung. Deswegen kann ich auch nichts garantieren. Aber wenn ich jetzt gehe, kannst du dafür sorgen, dass das Tier sicher weggeschlossen wird und gut versorgt wird?"

„Das wird kein Problem sein. Da keiner erfahren soll, dass das Tier überhaupt auf Hogwarts ist, werde ich es für die nächsten Tage im Klassenzimmer unterbringen, dort wird garantiert niemand nachschauen."

Grinsend schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Du gehst aber immer auf Nummer sicher, Severus."

„Wer weiß, welche Verbündete Charlie gewonnen hat. Das Ministerium ist bei den wenigen, die wirklich noch denken, nicht sehr beliebt." Severus bückte sich und hob den Vogel auf, der immer noch betäubt auf dem Boden lag. „Erwarte nicht zu viel von mir. Ich bin kein Mann, dem man vertraut."

„Albus hat dir vertraut. Und inzwischen verstehe ich auch, warum er es getan hat."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte John sich um und lief zu seinem Quartier. Dort packte er einige wenige Sachen zusammen, die er vielleicht in der Winkelgasse brauchen würde.

Keine zehn Minuten später verließ er das Schloss und als er die Apparationsgrenze erreicht hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf die Winkelgasse.


	20. Die Weasleys

**Die Weasleys**

John rematerialisierte direkt vor dem Laden der Zwillinge.

Ohne zu zögern betrat John das Geschäft. Von den beiden Weasleys war nichts zu sehen, nur eine junge Frau stand hinter dem Tresen und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir? Interessieren Sie sich für unsere Scherzartikel oder für die Verteidigungszauber?"

John setzte sein diplomatisches, unverbindliches Lächeln auf. Er wollte eigentlich nur zu Molly, aber ein wenig Information, was die Zwillinge anboten, konnte nicht schaden.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Ich schaue mich um und wenn ich Fragen habe, melde ich mich."

„Kein Problem, Sir."

Schnell hatte John sich umgesehen. Die Scherzartikel überflog er mit einem Blick. Es gab nichts, das ihn interessierte.

Anders war es bei den Verteidigungszaubern. Ob man nun einen Umhang mit intrigierten Fluchabwehrzaubern kaufen wollte, oder ein Amulett, das die eigene Zauberkraft verstärkte, alles gab es in den verschiedensten Ausführungen.

John verschaffte sich einen Überblick, danach wandte er sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an die Verkäuferin.

„Wenn ich eine Sonderanfertigung benötige, an wen muss ich mich wenden? Ich habe nicht das gefunden, was ich wirklich brauche."

„Bitte haben Sie einen Moment Geduld, ich sehe nach, ob die Herren Weasley Zeit für Sie haben. Können Sie mir bitte Ihren Namen sagen?"

„John Sheppard. Ich bin ein guter Freund von Molly Weasley."

„Dankeschön."

Damit verschwand die junge Frau im Hinterzimmer.

John nahm sich einen Prospekt, der auf der Theke lag und blätterte es durch. Es irritierte ihn ein wenig, dass sich die Bilder bewegten und anschaulich demonstrierten, wie der Scherzartikel genau funktionierte, aber nach wenigen Seiten hatte er sich wieder daran gewöhnt. In Atlantis hatte er noch verrücktere Sachen kennengelernt.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als die Verkäuferin wiederkam.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir, Sir. Ich soll Sie zu den privaten Räumen bringen."

„Danke sehr."

Die Frau begleitete John durch das Hinterzimmer bis ins Treppenhaus.

„Die Treppe hoch und dann nehmen Sie bitte die erste Tür rechts."

John bedankte sich mit einem Neigen seines Kopfes.

Vor der Tür atmete John tief ein, dann klopfte er. Fast sofort ertönte „Herein!", und er betrat den Raum.

Es war eine geräumige Wohnküche, mit einem großen Esstisch und einem riesigen Herd. Dort stand Molly und beaufsichtigte, wie das Essen mit Magie zubereitet wurde, während Fred und George am Küchentisch saßen.

Sie hatten Notizen um sich herum ausgebreitet und bastelten wohl an ihrer neuesten Erfindung. Sie blickten hoch, als John die Küche betrat und musterten ihn.

„Hallo, John!" Molly kam auf John zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie freute sich, ihn zu sehen. „Schön, dass du es geschafft hast, mich zu besuchen. Als ich bei Charlie war, hast du keine Zeit gefunden. Und das, wo wir praktisch Nachbarn waren. Setz dich, ich habe Tee aufgesetzt, er müsste jeden Moment fertig sein."

Wie auf Kommando gab die Teekanne - die auch auf dem Tisch stand - ein lautes Pfeifen von sich.

Molly löste sich von John und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Das Teesieb schwebte aus der Kanne und platzierte sich auf den daneben stehenden Teller.

„Danke, Molly. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir gemütlich zu plaudern. Kann ich dich unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Die Zwillinge waren nicht begeistert.

„Schon wieder Ordenssachen? Nur weil wir mit dem Ministerium Geschäfte machen…"

„…bedeutet es nicht, dass wir nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig sind. Schließlich bekommt das Ministerium im Gegensatz zu euch…"

„die schlechtere Qualität…"

„Und wir sind diejenigen, die euch die meisten Informationen liefern."

Fred und George wechselten sich ab und einer beendete ohne zu zögern den Satz des anderen.

„Jungs! Hört gefälligst auf!" Molly hatte ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und sah ihre Söhne verärgert an. „Ihr wart einverstanden, dass ihr von den wichtigen Entscheidungen des Ordens ausgeschlossen werdet, weil ihr in dem Vertrag mit dem Ministerium unterschreiben musstet, dass Überprüfungen eurer Produktionen unter Zuhilfenahme des Veritasserums durchgeführt werden können."

Die beiden grinsten.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Mum!"

Synchron standen die beiden auf.

„Wir gehen jetzt in den Laden und du hast deine Ruhe."

Als sie den Raum verließen, nickten sie John kurz zu.

Molly sicherte die Tür mit einem Imperturbatiozauber, um auch ein ‚zufälliges' Lauschen ihrer Kinder zu unterbinden. Dann ging sie zum Küchentisch.

„Komm her und setzt dich, mein Junge. Auch wenn es etwas Unerfreuliches ist, solltest du einen Tee trinken. Und wenn es länger dauern sollte: das Mittagessen reicht auch für dich."

John folgte Mollys Anweisung und setzte sich an den Tisch – weit weg von den Bastelein der Zwillinge.

Molly zauberte ihm eine Tasse her und goss den Tee ein, dann setzte sie sich neben ihn.

Erst nachdem John den ersten Schluck Tee getrunken hatte, nahm er Charlies Schreiben raus und reichte es Molly.

„Das ist der Grund für mein Hier sein."

Sie nahm das Pergament, las den Inhalt und erbleichte. Dann sah sie John an.

„Du hast Charlie im Verdacht?"

Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung. John nickte.

„Rodney ist in der Nacht, nachdem du weggefahren bist, entführt worden. Außer deinem Sohn hatte ich noch einige weitere Verdächtige, aber Charlie hat Hogwarts verlassen, kurz bevor ich dieses Pergament bekommen habe. Bisher ist er auch noch nicht zurückgekehrt."

Die Karte hatte noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben.

„Dieser dumme Junge! Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Glaubt er wirklich, dich erpressen zu können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Molly. Leider gibt es noch etwas, was er nicht weiß."

„Betrifft es Rodney?"

Molly sah John traurig an.

„Ja. Er ist vor einiger Zeit von einem Werwolf gebissen worden und wenn er nicht morgen den Trank bekommt, den Severus für ihn entwickelt hat, wird er die Verwandlung nicht überleben."

John erwähnte nicht, dass dies sein einziger Grund gewesen war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Er fühlte Mollys prüfenden Blick, dann traf sie eine Entscheidung.

„Ich bin dabei und helfe dir, Rodney so schnell wie möglich zu finden. Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann bin ich reisefertig. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Sohn den Tod eines Unschuldigen verursacht. Es reicht, dass ich bei Percy versagt habe."

„Du brauchst nicht mitzukommen, Molly. Ich brauche Informationen, wo Charlie McKay versteckt haben könnte."

„Aber ich will. Und versuche ja nicht, mir das auszureden!"

Abwehrend hob John seine Hände.

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich bin sogar froh, dass du mich unterstützt."

„Etwas anderes hättest du jetzt nicht sagen dürfen. Trink in Ruhe deinen Tee aus, dann bin ich reisefertig. Wer ist sonst---"

Molly kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn die Tür ging auf und die Zwillinge stürmten hinein.

„Wenn unser Bruder etwas angestellt hat und wir ihn aus der Scheiße holen müssen, sind wir mit dabei…"

„Wir können nicht zulassen, dass er die Familienehre besudelt."

Molly sah die beiden verärgert an.

„Ihr habt gelauscht."

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir zulassen, dass du mit einem Fremden irgendein Geheimnis in unserer Küche besprichst?"

„Ein Imperturbatiozauber hat nur die Tür geschützt, aber wir haben auch Möglichkeiten, anderweitig mitzuhören."

Sie gaben somit zu, ihre eigene Wohnung verwanzt zu haben. John wunderte es noch nicht einmal. Die Zwillinge waren schon immer anders gewesen.

„Das wird Konsequenzen für euch haben!"

Molly war sehr verärgert.

„Ja, Mum", antworteten die beiden im Chor. „Du wirst uns aber nicht davon abhalten können, euch zu folgen, denn ihr werdet uns brauchen."

Ehe Molly etwas entgegnen konnte, mischte John sich ein.

„Von mir aus könnt ihr mitkommen. Aber merkt euch eins: Charlie gehört mir! Niemand entführt meinen Freund, um mich damit zu erpressen. Selbst für einen Weasley wird es Konsequenzen haben."

Fred und George sahen sich kurz an, zuckten dann mit den Achseln.

„Solange er nicht ans Ministerium ausgeliefert wird…", fing der eine Zwilling an.

„Und du uns garantierst, dass er es überleben wird, sind wir damit einverstanden", vollendete der andere Zwilling den Satz.

„Ich kann es euch nicht garantieren, denn wenn er mich angreift, werde ich mich verteidigen. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich ihn, soweit es mir möglich ist, verschonen werde."

Wieder wechselten die beiden Blicke, dann nickten sie.

„Einverstanden. Wer ist sonst noch mit dabei?"

„Nicht viele", gab John zu. „Es gibt nur wenige, denen ich vertrauen kann. Und ich weiß nicht, ob Charlie Verbündete hat. Severus und Hermine Snape sind in alle Details eingeweiht. Dobby, der Hauself, sammelt alle relevanten Informationen und McGonagall ist informiert, aber ich habe sie gebeten, sich nicht einzumischen. Und das war's."

„Ich will nicht wissen, wie du es geschafft hast, die Fledermaus zu überreden. Aber wenn er wirklich dabei ist, brauchen wir keine anderen Verbündeten. Und ein Hauself als Spion hat auch seine Vorteile. Wir gehen packen."

Und ohne auf einen Kommentar zu warten, verließen die Zwillinge die Küche, um ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Molly schloss sich ihnen an.

John trank den Tee und fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, auf seine Instinkte zu hören und Fred und George mit ins Boot zu holen. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass sie ihm eine andere Chance gelassen hätten, wenn er nein gesagt hätte.

Es dauerte wesentlich länger als eine halbe Stunde, bis die Zwillinge alles zusammen gepackt hatten, und als sie aufbrachen, trug jeder einen Rucksack und einen großen Koffer.

Dann apparierten sie.

Bevor sie die Grenzen von Hogwarts überschritten, kramte John sein Headset heraus und kontaktierte das SGC.

Er erfuhr, dass die Daedalus früher als erwartet zurückgekehrt war und wieder Position auf einer Umlaufbahn um die Erde bezogen hatte. In den nächsten Tagen sollte sie Nachschub für Atlantis übernehmen und man übermittelte John die Order, dass er an Bord sein musste, wenn sie den Erdorbit verlassen würde. John sagte dazu nichts und bestätigte nur den Erhalt des Befehls.

Für ihn war klar, dass er Rodney nicht zurücklassen würde.

General Hammond hatte ihm nur die Nachricht hinterlassen, dass Hermines Überprüfung noch nicht abgeschlossen war.

Im Anschluss funkte John die Daedalus an. Er wurde sofort mit Caldwell verbunden. John informierte den Kommandanten der Daedalus, dass Rodney entführt worden war und welche Schritte er bisher unternommen hatte.

Caldwell akzeptierte nur zähneknirschend, dass John nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, wo sein Funkgerät nicht funktionierte. Doch er versprach, John zu unterstützen, wenn er Hilfe brauchte."

Sie überschritten die Grenze von Hogwarts, als die Karte der Rumtreiber erneut einen Alarmton von sich gab.

John nahm die Karte und überzeugte sich davon, dass sie nur meldete, dass Molly Hogwarts betreten hatte – von Charlie gab es nichts Neues.

Er wollte sie wieder einstecken, als er spürte, dass einer der Weasleys über seine Schulter spähte.

„Woher hast du sie?" Erwartungsgemäß stellte einer der Zwillinge die Frage.

„Aus Filchs Büro", antwortete John, wusste aber, dass diese Antwort die Weasleys nicht zufrieden stellen würde.

„Das glaube ich nicht", war auch die Antwort – wobei John es wieder einmal nicht erkennen konnte, ob nun Fred oder George mit ihm sprach.

„Ist aber so", konterte John grinsend.

„Der letzte Besitzer hatte Hogwarts schon lange verlassen, als er sie zum letzten Mal in seinen Händen gehalten hat."

John erinnerte sich zu gut daran. Es war in St. Mungos gewesen, die Verletzungen vom letzten Gefecht waren noch lange nicht verheilt und er hatte darauf gewartet, dass die Schmerzen nachließen. Er hatte sich die Zeit vertrieben, indem er beobachtete, wie nach und nach immer mehr Räume auf der Karte erschienen. Bis Hogwarts wieder komplett aufgebaut war.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich sie vor einigen Tagen aus Filchs Büro geholt habe. Sie war in Freds Akte aus dem sechsten Schuljahr deponiert. Genau dort, wo ich sie auch versteckt hatte, um sie vor dem Zugriff Unbefugter zu bewahren."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann verstanden beide, was dieser Satz bedeutete.

Grinsend ließ John zu, dass sie ihn umarmten und willkommen hießen.

Dann wurden die Zwillinge wieder ernst.

„Weiß Charlie, dass er sich mit Harry Potter anlegt?"

„Bitte vergesst diesen Namen. Es erinnert mich an viel zu dunkle Zeiten. Und ja, Charlie wusste es."

„Unser Bruder ist ein Idiot…"

„…Er hätte wissen müssen, dass man dich nicht erpressen kann."

John nickte nur und verkniff sich eine Stellungnahme, dafür ergriff Molly das Wort.

„Ich habe ihm schon als Kind erzählt, dass der Zweck niemals die Mittel heiligt, und ich hatte gehofft, dass er im Gegensatz zu euch beiden nicht nur zugehört, sondern auch verstanden hatte."

Gleichzeitig wuschelte sie beiden durchs Haar.

„Aber Mum!", protestierten die Zwillinge. Doch Molly übertönte sie ohne Probleme.

„Ihr wisst ganz genau, was ich über euer Geschäft und den Vertrag mit dem Ministerium denke, aber ihr müsst wissen, ob ihr es mit eurem Gewissen vereinbaren könnt. Und jetzt lasst uns weitergehen, die Zeit läuft uns davon. Nur noch 29 Stunden, dann geht der Vollmond auf."

Molly ging los und ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.


	21. Kriegsrat

Ich habs verbockt. Statt nach 'Hermines Entscheidung' das Kapitel 'Ein wichtiger Fund' hinzuzufügen, habe ich direkt mit 'Washington weitergemacht. Das Kapitel ist mit etwas über 1.100 Wörtern zwar recht kurz, aber da sind einige Infos drin, die ihr für den Rest der Story braucht.

Sorry, das tut mir soooo leid und dürfte eigentlich gar nicht passieren. Ich habe jetzt 'Ein wichtiger Fund' eingefügt und hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeiht.

* * *

**Kriegsrat**

Ohne von irgendwelchen Wächtern behelligt zu werden, betraten sie Hogwarts und wurden auch auf den Weg in die Kerker nicht belästigt. Ganz im Gegenteil, John konnte beobachten, wie nicht nur ein Schüler die Weasleyzwillinge ehrfürchtig betrachtete, bevor sie einen weiten Bogen um sie machten.

Kaum hatte John die Schutzbanne seiner Räume aufgehoben und war über die Schwelle getreten, als Dobby erschien.

„Dobby ist stets zu Diensten von John Sheppard. Was kann Dobby für John Sheppard tun?"

„Kannst du bitte Hermine und Severus Snape informieren, dass ich neue Verbündete gefunden habe und ich sie so schnell, wie es geht, bei einer Besprechung sehen würde? Wenn sie zusagen, frag, wann sie hier sein werden, und dann gib mir Bescheid. Du bist natürlich auch zu der Besprechung eingeladen."

Es war für John eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass der Hauself als wichtiger Informant dabei sein würde. Er war daran gewöhnt, dass kleine, graue Aliens immer die wichtigsten Sachen wussten.

Umso mehr überraschte ihn Dobbys Freude.

„Dobby wird genau wie ein Herr eingeladen? John Sheppard meint es ernst." John nickte nur. „Das ist zu viel Ehre für Dobby."

Aufgeregt hüpfte der Elf auf und ab.

„Da du hoffentlich Informationen gesammelt hast, erwarte ich nachher deinen Bericht. Und jetzt geh bitte zu den Snapes!"

„Dobby wird sich beeilen."

Und damit war er schon verschwunden.

John wandte sich an die Weasleys, die amüsiert die Unterhaltung beobachtet hatten.

„Setzt euch. Ich möchte nicht alles doppelt und dreifach erzählen, deswegen warten wir. Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?"

Da John Dobby nicht ständig mit seinen Wünschen belästigen wollte, hatte er sich im Schrank eine kleine Bar eingerichtet. Jetzt zückte er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk brachte er die Schranktür dazu, sich zu öffnen. Danach schwebten mehrere Flaschen heraus und stellten sich in einer geraden Reihe auf den Tisch ab.

Da kam Dobby wieder zurück.

„Dobby soll John Sheppard ausrichten, dass Severus und Hermine Snape in zwanzig Minuten da sein werden."

„Das ist gut. Hast du noch etwas vor, Dobby, oder kannst du gleich hier bleiben?"

„Dobby bleibt hier und bewirtet die Gäste. John Sheppard sollte sich jedoch zurückziehen, seine Kleider wechseln und sich rasieren. Mr. Malfoy hätte niemals zugelassen, dass irgendjemand ihn in diesem Zustand sieht."

Die Zwillinge kicherten, doch Molly nickte zustimmend.

Zurückrechnend fiel John auf, dass er sich seit mindestens zwei Tagen nicht umgezogen und es mit der Körperhygiene nicht so genau genommen hatte.

Verlegend grinsend verschwand er ins Schlafzimmer, holte sich eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt und ging ins Bad.

Nach der Dusche fühlte er sich viel besser. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, legte er das Headset wieder an und befestigte das Holster der M-9 am Bein. Es war angenehmer, das Gewicht der Waffe dort zu spüren, statt sie im Hosenbund zu tragen.

Als er das Badezimmer verließ, waren Hermine und Severus schon da und Dobby schüttete ihnen etwas zu trinken ein.

John setzte sich zu ihnen und Molly ergriff das Wort.

„Wir sind hier, um Rodney zu helfen und dafür zu sorgen, dass mein Sohn Charlie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichtet. John, kannst du uns bitte kurz mitteilen, was du bisher rausbekommen hast?"

John berichtete kurz und knapp über die Tatsache, dass Rodney ein Werwolf war, dass er zusammen mit Severus einen Trank entwickelt hatte, um die Verwandlung zu lindern, und dass Rodney entführt worden war. Dann legte er die beiden Erpresserschreiben auf den Tisch und berichtete, dass Charlie, kurz bevor die Eule mit dem zweiten Pergament angekommen war, Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Hermine ergänzte, dass Charlie sich nicht ordnungsgemäß abgemeldet hatte und somit auch kein Ersatzlehrer für ihn eingeplant war.

Dann meldete Dobby sich zu Wort. Er war ganz aufgeregt und seine Ohren wackelten.

„Dobby hat heute mit Peeves gesprochen. Peeves hat Dobby erzählt, dass er vor einigen Tagen gesehen hat, wie ein Weasley einen bewusstlosen Mann über die Wiese getragen hat. Dabei hat er so laut geflucht, dass Peeves auf ihn aufmerksam geworden ist. Und als Peeves den Weasley mit kaltem Wasser übergießen wollte, wurde Peeves mit einem Schockzauber gelähmt. Peeves konnte Dobby aber nicht sagen, welcher Weasley es war, da für ihn alle Weasleys gleich aussehen."

„Weißt du, wo genau Peeves das beobachtet hat?"

Für John war es wichtig, herauszufinden, wo Charlie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, vielleicht war es ein Fingerzeig, damit sie überhaupt nach dem Versteck suchen konnten.

Die Ohren des Elfen sackten nach unten.

„Dobby wollte Peeves gerade fragen, als der blutige Baron erschien und Peeves anbrüllte. Da ist Dobby in Deckung gegangen."

John konnte dem Elfen ansehen, wie traurig er war, dass er diese Information nicht hatte bekommen können.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Dobby", versuchte John ihn aufzumuntern. „Wer weiß, was der Baron mit dir angestellte hätte, wenn du geblieben wärst. Er mag keine Elfen."

„Das stimmt."

Um einen Überblick zu haben, nahm John die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf den Tisch, damit alle draufblicken konnten.

„Jetzt stellt sich die Frage, wo Charlie das Gelände verlassen hat, ohne Alarm auszulösen. Georg, Fred, ihr kennt doch bestimmt die meisten Geheimgänge. Habt ihr eine Idee?"

Fragend sah John die beiden an.

„Diese Frage ist irrelevant, John", mischte sich Severus ein. „Du denkst hier zu sehr wie ein Muggel. Egal, wo Charlie das Gelände verlassen hat, innerhalb weniger Sekunden kann er an jeden beliebigen Ort in England apparieren. So können wir sein Versteck nicht finden."

„Aber er muss die Eule mit der Nachricht von Rodney in der Nähe von Hogwarts abgeschickt haben."

Severus sarkastischer Tonfall störte John nicht. Er war von Rodney viel Schlimmeres gewohnt.

„Die Eule hat er von seiner Hütte aus geschickt. Ich habe mich dort heute umgesehen und ihren Käfig gefunden. Deswegen war sie auch so schnell bei uns. Und es wird auch keinen Sinn machen, sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit einem Sender zu versehen. Du bist auf dem Holzweg."

Das sah John ein und er fragte sich, wie er überhaupt einen Weg finden sollte, Rodney zu befreien, ohne auf Charlies Forderungen einzugehen. Aber innerhalb von etwas mehr als einem Tag ein komplettes Regierungssystem zu stürzen war utopisch.

„Charlie kann nicht apparieren. Er hat es versucht und zwei Mal einen Kursus belegt, wurde aber nie zur Prüfung zugelassen." Molly lächelte John aufmunternd an. „Aber er wird wahrscheinlich seinen Besen genommen haben, um schneller voran zu kommen."

John fühlte sich viel besser.

„Das ist doch eine gute Nachricht. Severus, so oft wie du Kräuter sammeln musst, kennst du dich doch in der Umgebung bestens aus: Wo könnte Charlie Rodney unterbringen, ohne dass es auffällt?"

Severus überlegte einen Moment.

„Hogsmeade ist nahe. Seit dem Krieg steht dort mehr als nur ein Haus leer." Der Tränkemeister nahm das Pergament mit Rodneys Notiz und las sie noch einmal. „Es gibt im Verbotenen Wald zwar einige Höhlen, aber die können wir wahrscheinlich ausschließen. Fred, Georg, was meint ihr? Wo würdet ihr McKay unterbringen?"

„In der Heulenden Hütte." Darüber brauchten sie gar nicht nachzudenken. „In unserer Schulzeit waren wir oft da, um in Ruhe einige Streiche vorzubereiten…"

„…Das Haus gilt als verflucht und niemand würde es freiwillig betreten, genau das richtige für Charlie."

„Und es führt ein Geheimgang dorthin", ergänzte Hermine.

John konnte sich zu gut an ihr Abenteuer im vierten Schuljahr erinnern. Und so wie Severus seine Frau anblickte, wusste er auch, wovon sie sprach.

„Den kennen wir nicht", war der überraschte Kommentar der Zwillinge.

„Ihr müsst auch nicht alles wissen."

Es amüsierte John, wie giftig die beiden ihn anblickten. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er demnächst mit einem Streich rechnen musste.

„Wie finden wir heraus, dass Charlie wirklich dort ist?" Molly ignorierte die Frotzeleien.

„Wir haben da zwar eine Idee…", sagte der eine Zwilling.

„…aber noch nichts ausgearbeitet, da wir es für zu gefährlich halten, dem Ministerium zuviel Macht zu geben…", ergänzte der andere.

„…Und was wir nicht haben, können sie auch nicht bekommen."

Fragend blickte John zu Severus und Hermine. Doch sie schüttelten den Kopf.

„Eine wirklich gute Idee habe ich nicht." Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Notfalls müssen wir warten, bis die Dämmerung eingesetzt hat, und dann erkunden wir Hogsmeaden."

Zufrieden war sie aber nicht.

„Das wird bei Charlie nicht funktionieren", wandte Severus ein. „Er wird sein Versteck wahrscheinlich mit diversen ‚Einzäunungszaubern' versehen haben, die stark genug sind, um selbst Drachen abzuhalten. Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir ihn dann überraschen können, nur weil wir uns in der Dunkelheit anschleichen? Um ihn zu überraschen, dürfen wir uns dem Haus weder nähern, noch es mit irgendeinem bekannten Zauber absuchen."

Als John die enttäuschten Gesichter der anderen sah, rang er sich zu einem Entschluss durch.

„Ich habe eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht genau, ob es auch funktioniert, dazu muss ich meine Leute kontaktieren."

Es war einen Versuch wert, Hermiod überprüfen zu lassen, ob er Hogsmeaden vom Orbit aus scannen konnte.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Und bis irgendein Muggel hier ist, können Stunden vergehen und ob er dann Hogesmeaden betreten kann, ist noch eine andere Frage."

Hermine hatte natürlich sofort alle Probleme erkannt, die ein normaler Einsatz mit sich bringen würde. Aber sie wusste nichts von der Daedalus, die im Orbit schwebte.

"Wenn ihr mir eine Karte von Hogsmeaden besorgt, damit ich weiß, wo überall Häuser sind, dann dauerte es mit etwas Glück eine halbe Stunde und ich kann dir sagen, in welchem Gebäude sich Menschen aufhalten und in welchem nicht. Aber ich muss natürlich Hogwarts dafür verlassen, die Zeit musst du dazu rechnen."

„Ich wusste zwar, dass Satelliten schon weit entwickelt sind, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie den Schutzschirm von Hogsmeaden durchdringen können."

„Es kommt auf einen Versuch an, Hermine. Irgendwann muss es sich doch auszahlen, Colonel der Air Force zu sein."

Und wenn Hermiod die Scanner wirklich kalibrieren konnte, dann hatte Charlie keine Chance, sich zu verstecken.

„Ich verstehe zwar nicht so ganz, wovon ihr redet, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass es funktionieren könnte", stimmte Molly zu. Auch die Zwillinge nickten, nur Severus sah noch skeptisch aus. „Hermine, du hast doch bestimmt in deinem Arbeitszimmer eine Karte."

„Nicht nur eine, aber ich weiß, welche ich John mitgebe."

„Gut, kannst du sie bitte holen? Ich halte es für sinnvoll, wenn wir alle zusammenpacken, was wir eventuell brauchen könnten, und uns im ‚Drei Besen' treffen. Rosmerta wird uns bestimmt das Hinterzimmer geben, damit wir in Ruhe planen können."

„Und was soll Dobby tun?"

Molly stand auf, beugte sich über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf seine Finger.

„Du kommst natürlich mit. Du gehörst doch dazu!"

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley! Vielen, vielen Dank. Dobby muss jetzt sorgfältig planen, was Dobby mitnehmen muss."

Er hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, so dass Molly seine Hand loslassen musste.

Und bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagte, verschwand der Elf.

„Bist du sicher, dass Dobby eine große Hilfe ist?"

John mochte den Elfen und vertraute ihm, aber sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen, war Dobby nicht mehr berechenbar. Er konnte entweder in wilde Panik verfallen oder zum Angriff übergehen und damit alle in Gefahr bringen. John wollte sich nicht damit belasten, auf ihn aufzupassen.

„Aber wenn wir ihn jetzt nicht mitnehmen, wird er die Initiative ergreifen und das ist noch viel gefährlicher. Besser wir haben ihn unter Kontrolle."

Mollys Argument war überzeugend. John erinnerte sich immer noch zu gut, was ihm in seinem zweiten Schuljahr zugestoßen war, als Dobby auf eigene Faust gearbeitet hatte.

Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Hermine, ich komme am besten mit und mache mich dann auf den Weg. Wir treffen uns in neunzig Minuten bei Rosmerta."

Alle nickten zustimmend.

Molly stand auf und nahm John in den Arm.

„Viel Glück, John."

„Danke, das kann ich brauchen."

John holte seinen Staubmantel, dann verließ er sein Quartier. Er drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Serverus, kannst du bitte nachher die Tür mit einem Bann versehen, dass kein Schüler seine neugierige Nase hineinsteckt?"

„Nur die Schüler oder auch Fred und George?"

„Ich wusste, dass du mich verstehst."

Ohne auf die protestierenden Rufe der Zwillinge zu achten, schloss John die Tür hinter sich und folgte Hermine.

Die Karte war schnell heraus geholt und Hogwarts Grenzen kannte John immer noch auswendig. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er sie erreichte.

Über das Headset setzte er sich mit der Daedalus in Verbindung und wurde hochgebeamt.

„Sie sind schnell zurück, Colonel Sheppard", wurde er von Caldwell begrüßt.

„Aber nicht ohne Resultate", erwiderte John und zwang sich, ihn verschmitzt anzugrinsen. „Uns ist es gelungen, das Gebiet, in dem Rodney gefangen gehalten wird, auf etwa eine Quadratmeile einzukreisen. Und wenn Hermiod es schafft, dort nach Lebenszeichen zu scannen, können wir ihn vielleicht einfach hinausbeamen."

„Gut, dann legen Sie los."

Das war aber nicht so einfach. Hermiod machte zuerst eine Aufnahme aus dem All, auf dem Bild konnte er – wie John es erwatet hatte – nur ein unbewohntes Tal erkennen.

Die Schutzschirme rund um Hogsmeade machten einen Scan unmöglich. Und beamen konnte er in diesem Gebiet auch nicht. Sie schafften es aber, anhand der Karte herauszufinden, dass die Heulende Hütte mit drei – für Hermiod unidentifizierbaren - Energieringen umgeben war.

Eine Signatur war schwach, kaum noch erkennbar, doch die beiden anderen waren fast genau so stark wie der Schutzbann, der Hogsmeade umgab.

Hermiod war von diesen Paradoxa fasziniert. John war sich sicher, dass der Asgard nicht eher ruhen würde, bis er einen Weg gefunden hatte, durch die Schutzbanne von Hogsmeade zu scannen. Aber so lange konnte John nicht warten.

Er besorgte sich noch einen Lebenszeichendetektor und eine P-90, dann ließ er sich wieder hinabbeamen.

Nachdem John die Schutzbanne von Hogsmeade hinter sich gelassen hatte, nahm er den Detektor und richtete ihn auf das nächste Haus. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass ein Hightechgerät überhaupt an einem magischen Ort funktionierte. Aber da es sich um Antikertechnologie handelte, hatte er genau darauf gehofft. Das Gerät zeigte mit zwei roten Punkten an, dass sich zwei Personen in dem Haus befanden. Zufrieden steckte John das Gerät wieder ein.

Als er ‚Drei Besen' betrat, wurde John von vielen kurz angesehen, aber niemand blickte ihn ein zweites Mal an. Als John zur Theke ging, kam Rosmerta auf ihn zu.

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

„Ein Butterbier, ich bin hier mit Mrs. Weasley verabredet."

Jetzt wurde er doch gemustert, dann nickte Rosmerta.

„Sie sind im Hinterzimmer, kommen Sie mit."

Es war ein kleiner Raum, in dem gerade genug Platz für einen Tisch und sieben Stühle war.

Alle anderen – selbst Dobby - waren wohl schon länger dort, denn sie hatten etwas zu essen vor sich stehen.

Es duftete so verführerisch, dass Johns Magen knurrte. Das hörte auch Rosmerta.

„Soll ich Ihnen etwas zu essen bringen?"

„Nein, ich bin nicht lang genug hier, nur ein Bier bitte."

„Rosmerta, bring ihm bitte das Tagesgericht. Wir haben genug Zeit, damit du etwas essen kannst . Nichts wäre schlimmer, als dass uns ein knurrender Magen verrät."

Ergeben fügte John sich in sein Schicksal – es brachte nichts, Molly zu widersprechen, wenn sie in dieser Stimmung war.

Bevor er sich hinsetzte, lehnte er die P-90 direkt hinter sich an die Wand, so dass er sie im Notfall sofort zur Hand hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass du mit den Muggelwaffen in Hogsmeade etwas ausrichten kannst?" Fred und Georg musterten misstrauisch die Waffe.

„Weil es eine P-90 ist. Sie ist vollautomatisch und somit von keiner Energiequelle abhängig und wie die anderen bestätigen können, habe ich mit der Pistole in Hogwarts geschossen."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts.

„Aber wir verstehen nicht, warum du sie mit hast. Zauberei ist doch viel effektiver." Die Zwillinge ließen nicht locker.

„Magie ist einfach nicht schnell genug. Bevor du ein Avada Kedavra ausgesprochen hast, stecken zehn Kugeln in deinem Körper."

John wollte noch mehr sagen, verstummte aber, als Rosmerta mit seiner Bestellung kam.

Das Essen war köstlich, doch John aß nur eine kleine Portion. Zu viel würde ihn träge machen und das war nicht gut für den bevorstehenden Einsatz.

Als er das Besteck zur Seite legte, verstummte auch die leise Unterhaltung der anderen.

„War dein Ausflug erfolgreich?" Molly sah ihn fragend an.

„Nicht so erfolgreich, wie ich gehofft hatte. Es ist unmöglich, Hogsmeade nach Lebenszeichen zu scannen, aber wir konnten verschiedene Energieringe ausmachen."

„Und was soll das bedeuten?" Die Zwillinge konnten mit dieser Aussage verständlicherweise nicht viel anfangen, während Hermine schon längst begriffen hatte, worauf John hinaus wollte.

„Dass es möglich ist, die Schutzbanne der einzelnen Häuser zu orten. Somit können wir herausfinden, wo Charlie Banne gewirkt hat."

John nickte zustimmend, musste aber noch eine Erklärung hinzufügen.

„In Hogsmeade wimmelt es nur so von den unterschiedlichen Energiesignaturen. Man hat es mir auf einer Karte ausgedruckt."

Damit holte er das Satellitenbild aus seiner Manteltasche und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Dobby kann aber keine Stadt erkennen."

„Stimmt, Hogsmeaden ist so gut getarnt, dass die Stadt praktisch unsichtbar für Muggeltechnologie ist. Aber wenn wir Hermines Karte dazulegen, können wir uns orientieren."

John holte auch die Zeichnung raus und legte sie neben das Satellitenbild.

„So besser?"

Dobby stieg auf seinen Stuhl und betrachtete beide Karten.

„Dobby kann sehen, was John Sheppard meint."

„Verstehe ich diesen ‚Muggelkram' richtig, indem ich die Karte so interpretiere, dass die Heulende Hütte von mehreren Schutzbannen umgeben ist? Und dass zwei davon stärker sind als alle anderen Schutzbanne im Ort?"

Severus betonte das Wort Muggelkram, als ob es sich dabei um ein besonders ekeliges Tier handeln würde.

„Ja, ich habe hier aber etwas, mit dem ich überprüfen kann, ob sich Personen in der Heulenden Hütte befinden." John holte den Lebenszeichendetektor hervor und schaltete ihn ein. „Leider hemmt die Magie die Reichweite und ich werde wohl die Schutzbanne irgendwie überschreiten müssen, um es zu überprüfen."

„Das darf hier gar nicht funktionieren! Elektrizität wird von Magie blockiert!"

Entgegen Hermines Behauptung zeigte das Gerät sieben rote Punkte im Hinterzimmer und noch viel mehr im benachbarten Raum an.

Selbst Molly beugte sich vor, um die Punkte zu betrachten, und konnte sehen, wie sich ein Punkt dem Hinterzimmer näherte und dann öffnete Rosmerta die Tür.

„Hat es euch geschmeckt? Braucht ihr noch etwas?" Sie ließ die leeren Teller auf sich zu schweben.

„Danke, wir sind bestens versorgt. Wir möchten nur unsere Ruhe haben."

„Solange kein Auror auf Patrouille ist, sollte das kein Problem sein. Wie du weißt, ist das ein anständiges Haus, Molly. Aber einem Ministeriumsbeamten kann ich den Zutritt nicht verwehren."

„Das sollst du nicht. Nur sind die Toiletten nebenan und ich mache mir Sorgen, dass man uns belästigt. Früher hatten wir immer einen Raum im Keller."

„Der existiert aber nicht mehr. Außerdem bekommt hier niemand so viel zu trinken, dass so etwas passieren könnte."

Rosmerta war gekränkt.

„Als ich vor einem Monat meine Frau von ihrer Damenrunde abgeholt habe, schien es aber nicht so."

Severus' Stimme klang seidenweich, doch kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, als er kurz aufstöhnte.

Johns fragenden Blick begegnete Hermine mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln und John wusste, dass er jetzt besser schwieg.

„Das war eine ganz andere Situation, Severus. Und das weißt du ganz genau. Entschuldigt mich bitte, draußen warten noch Gäste."

Beleidigt verließ Rosmerta das Hinterzimmer.

Molly wartete, bis die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„So wie es aussieht, haben wir gute Chancen, dass Charlie tatsächlich die Heulende Hütte als Versteck gewählt hat. Hat jemand einen Plan, wie wir vorgehen sollen?"

Das war Johns Stichwort.

„Am besten teilen wir uns auf, um Charlie von zwei Seiten anzugreifen. Molly, Hermine und Fred: Ihr kommt von Hogwarts aus durch den Geheimgang, während Severus, George und ich uns von der Straße her nähern. Da Charlies Schutzbann, so wie es aussieht, auch einen Teil der Straße einschließt, werde ich dort den Detektor einsetzen können, ohne groß aufzufallen. Fred, George: Habt ihr irgendein magisches Hilfsmittel, durch das wir ständig in Kontakt bleiben können?"

„Wir haben vor einiger Zeit einen Lauscher entwickelt, durch den ich gleichzeitig mit Fred sprechen kann. Aber er ist nicht zuverlässig und wir müssen noch daran arbeiten."

Jetzt wusste John endlich, wer George und wer Fred war.

„Dann müssen wir halt ohne auskommen." Achselzuckend lehnte John sich zurück. Eine Art Funk wäre nett gewesen, so mussten sie halt die Uhren vergleichen und auf ihr Timing achten.

„Und was ist mit Dobby?"

Der Elf sah John fragend an.

„Du musst aufpassen, dass kein Auror mitbekommt, was wir machen. Und falls sich irgendjemand der Heulenden Hütte nähert, während wir noch dort sind, musst du uns warnen. Ich befürchte, dass Charlie Komplizen hat, und wir dürfen nicht zwischen zwei Fronten geraten. Kannst du das?"

Der Elf nickte heftig.

„Das ist für Dobby eine einfache Aufgabe!"

„Sehr gut. Hermine, wie viel Vorsprung braucht ihr, damit wir etwa zeitgleich in der Heulenden Hütte ankommen?"

Sie brauchte gar nicht zu überlegen.

„Zwanzig Minuten dürften reichen."

„Dann lass uns unsere Uhren vergleichen. Es ist jetzt fünf Uhr. Bis 5.40 habe ich herausgefunden, ob Charlie in der Heulenden Hütte ist. Wenn ja, greifen Severus, George und ich um 5.45 an. Das dürfte Charlie genug ablenken, damit ihr unentdeckt die Hütte betreten könnt und ihn überwältigt. Hermine, du bist verantwortlich, dass bei euch alles klappt."

Alle nickten zustimmend.


	22. Rodneys Befreiung

**Rodneys Befreiung**

Um 5.15 Uhr näherte John sich der Heulenden Hütte. Severus und George hatten ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass weder Hermine noch Molly in Gefahr geraten durften und sie deswegen Charlie allein ausschalten würden. John fragte sich zwar, wieso die beiden Frauen ausgeschlossen wurden, aber nachdem er Severus und George angesehen hatte, hatte er sich jede Diskussion erspart.

John wusste, wann Argumentieren zwecklos war, und so näherte er sich der Heulenden Hütte. Es regnete in Strömen. John schlich sich nicht wie ein Dieb an. Stattdessen bewegte er sich wie ein Mann, der versuchte, so schnell wie möglich sein Ziel zu erreichen, ohne komplett durchnässt zu werden.

George und Severus waren etwa hundert Meter hinter ihm und ihr Gang war unsicher, als ob sie trotz der frühen Stunde schon zu viel getrunken hatten.

Den Lebenszeichendetektor hatte John in seine äußere Manteltasche gesteckt. Als er den Schutzbann durchschritt, spürte er erstaunlicher Weise gar nichts. Warum das so war, wusste er nicht, aber er dankte allen Göttern, dass Charlie wohl irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Erst als John an der Hütte vorbei war, zücke er den Detektor und wurde mit fünf roten Punkten belohnt. Sein eigener, zwei auf dem Weg und zwei in der Hütte, so weit auseinander, dass sie sich in zwei verschiedenen Räumen aufhalten mussten. Alles lief bestens.

Sie hatten Charlie wirklich gefunden.

John folgte dem Weg noch ein Stück, bis die Hütte hinter ihm lag und Charlie seine Aufmerksamkeit längst Severus und George zugewendet hatte, die laut diskutierend auf der Straße standen.

Dann lief John zurück zur Hütte. Die Fenster waren zwar vernagelt, aber die Bretter waren so alt und morsch, dass sie bei der geringsten Berührung herab fielen.

Bevor John hineinkletterte, warf er noch einen Blick auf den Detektor. Der Raum vor ihm war leer. Ein Punkt befand sich im Nebenzimmer und der andere schien eins zu werden mit der Front – Charlie, der immer noch Severus und George beobachtete.

Drei weitere Punkte näherten sich der Hütte – sie kamen durch den Geheimgang und waren schneller, als Hermine kalkuliert hatte.

John kletterte durch das Fenster und zückte seine M-9. Jahrelange Übung machte es möglich, dass er gleichzeitig den Detektor im Auge behalten konnte.

Rodney war nah, doch John entschied, zuerst Charlie auszuschalten, bevor er sich um seinen Freund kümmerte.

Er versiegelte die Tür zu Rodneys Zimmer mit einem weiteren Bann, damit Charlie keinen Zugang hatte.

Es war stockdunkel und John konnte sich nur voran tasten. Licht anzumachen war zu gefährlich.

Dann hörte er rechts von sich ein polterndes Geräusch.

„Pass doch auf!"

Es war nur geflüstert, doch der eisige Ton verriet, dass Severus sich sehr über Georges Ungeschicklichkeit ärgerte. John fragte sich, was sie überhaupt im Haus zu suchen hatten. Sie sollten Charlie ablenken und nichts anderes.

Die Rechnung wurde ihnen auch sofort serviert. Eine Tür wurde direkt vor John aufgerissen und ein extrem helles Licht blendete ihn. Er schloss seine Augen und hechtete reflexartig zur Seite.

Keine Sekunde zu spät. Er hörte jemanden „Stupor!" rufen und fühlte geradezu, wie der Fluch ihn um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

John robbte über den Boden, um kein unbewegliches Ziel zu sein. Seine Augen tränten, aber er konnte genug sehen, um zu erkennen, dass er zwischen die Fronten geraten war.

Severus und George auf der einen, Charlie auf der anderen Seite.

Es wurden Flüche hin und her gebrüllt. Doch niemand schien Erfolg zu haben. John war dankbar, von keinem verirrten Fluch getroffen zu werden.

„Charlie! Ich bin es, Georg! Gib auf, wir werden dich auch nicht dem Ministerium ausliefern!"

„Und das soll ich glauben? Du Verräter arbeitest doch für sie!"

Endlich hatte John es geschafft, sich hinter einen Schrank in Sicherheit zu bringen – jedenfalls war er dort außerhalb Charlies Reichweite. Er rappelte sich auf.

Bisher hatte er darauf verzichtet, in dem Kampf einzugreifen, weil er Molly und den Zwillingen versprochen hatte, Charlie zu schonen. Er wollte Rodney heil zurückhaben, mehr interessierte John nicht. Es waren zwei Zauberer anwesend, die gut genug waren, um einen einzigen Mann locker zu besiegen.

Deswegen blieb John in seiner Ecke stehen und wartete ab.

Doch als Charlie „Adava Kedavra" aussprach, verließ John seine Deckung und schoss – gezielt hatte er auf die rechte Schulter, aber da sein Gegner sich zu schnell bewegt hatte, traf er ihn ins Herz.

John sah den erstaunten Ausdruck auf Charlies Gesicht, wie er sich an die Brust griff, die blutigen Finger betrachtete und dann tot zu Boden fiel.

„NEIN!"

Es musste Molly sein, die geschrieen hatte, und John erstarrte. Er hatte ihr nicht wehtun wollen.

Aber niemand hatte das Recht, im Kampf den Unverzeihlichen auszusprechen und musste gestoppt werden, bevor er noch mehr Unheil anrichtete. Besonders da nicht zu übersehen war, dass ein Gegner sein Bruder war. Dass er Charlie getötet hatte, war nicht seine Absicht gewesen – aber er kämpfte jetzt zu viele Jahre, um Reue zu empfinden.

Molly stürzte nicht zu Charlie, versuchte nicht, ihn mit diversen Sprüchen ins Leben zu holen. John hörte nur ihr Schluchzen. Er wandte seinen Blick von Charlies Leiche ab und drehte sich zu ihr.

Molly hatte sich hingehockt und beugte sich über eine andere leblose Gestalt.

Der Unverzeihliche hatte ein rothaariges Opfer gefunden. Ein Bruder hatte den anderen getötet.

John beobachtete die Szene einen Moment, dann wandte er sich ab. Was sollte er in so einer Situation sagen? Was sollte er Molly sagen? Dass sie glücklich sein sollte, dass von sieben Kindern noch eins überlebt hatte?

Zu oft hatte John erlebt, wie die Wraith bei ihrer Ernte nur wenige Mitglieder eines Stammes am Leben ließen. Zu oft hatten sich die Opfer Hilfe suchend an ihn gewandt. Doch John war nicht der Mensch, der in solchen Situationen Trost spenden konnte. Das hatte immer Teyla übernommen.

Er konnte nicht helfen, musste es Severus und Hermine überlassen, Molly beizustehen.

Er entschied sich, dass es Zeit war, Rodney aus seinem Gefängnis zu holen.

Die Tür war nicht nur mit mehreren Zaubern versiegelt, Charlie hatte auch noch ein Muggelvorhängeschloss angebracht.

Zwei gezielte Schüsse und etwas Konzentration waren nötig, dann schwang die Tür auf. Es war ein kleiner Raum, ausgestattet mit einem Bett, einem Stuhl und einem Tisch. Das Fenster war vernagelt, dafür brannte die Deckenlampe. Dass der Tisch sehr schief stand hatte einen Grund: Rodney stand direkt hinter der Tür und hatte ein hölzernes Tischbein in der Hand. Es ließ es fallen, als er erkannte, wer dem den Raum betrat.

„Du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen, um mich zu befreien."

Der bissige Unterton verriet John, wie sehr Rodneys Nerven in den letzten Tagen gelitten hatten.

„Severus brauchte etwas Zeit, um in Ruhe einige Tage forschen zu können. Der Trank ist fertig und wartet auf dich."

„Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, mir zu sagen, dass ich es ruhiger angehen soll? Wenn du jetzt nicht aufgetaucht wärst, hätte ich die Initiative ergriffen."

„Damit?" John deutete auf das Tischbein. „Hättest du bei einem Zauberer schlechte Chancen gehabt. Du weißt, wie schnell sie dich verfluchen können."

„Ich hätte ihn damit überrascht. Charlie hält mich für einen Wissenschaftler, der von Selbstverteidigung nicht die geringste Ahnung hat."

„Dafür hatte er bestimmt seine Gründe. Wie kommt es, dass er dich überwältigen und entführen konnte?"

Rodney war es sichtlich peinlich, darauf zu antworten. Er ließ das Tischbein fallen und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen.

„Charlie ist mir nach Feierabend auf dem Weg in unser Quartier begegnet. Als er an mir vorbei war, habe ich nur noch ein ‚Stupor' gehört und bin umgekippt. Er hat mich mit einem weiteren Zauber zum Schweben gebracht und durch einen unterirdischen Gang hierhin transportiert. Anschließend hat er sich zig Mal bei mir entschuldigt, mich mit erstklassigen Essen versorgt und mir Schreibmaterial gegeben. Verglichen mit den sonstigen Standards bei Entführungen ging es mir dieses Mal als Geisel hervorragend. Sei also nicht zu hart zu ihm."

John fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

„Dafür ist es zu spät. Er hat erbitterten Widerstand geleistet und dabei seinen Bruder mit einem Unverzeihlichen umgebracht. Ich musste ihn ausschalten, bevor er noch mehr Unglück anrichtete."

„Seinen eigenen Bruder? Das ist ganz übel. Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Rodney setzte sich und sah John fragend an.

„Für uns ändert sich nichts. Wir kehren nach Hogwarts zurück und warten den Vollmond ab. Aber was aus Molly und Fred wird…" John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass wir sie jetzt besser zum Aufbruch drängen. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit irgendwelchen Auroren auseinanderzusetzen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte John sich um und ging zurück in den Flur.

Dort lagen immer noch die beiden Leichen. Molly saß neben der von Georg und hielt seine Hand. Severus und Hermine waren bei ihr. Doch von Fred war nichts zu sehen.

Niemand schien zu interessieren, wie die Zeit verrann.

„Severus?" Johns Stimme war ein Flüstern, doch der Tränkemeister hatte ihn gehört und hob den Kopf. „Ihr könnt hier nicht bleiben. Das Ministerium hat bestimmt den Unverzeihlichen geortet und wird jeden Moment hier sein."

„Aber wir können George nicht hier lassen! Ich will nicht, dass die Auroren ihn obduzieren. Nicht meinen George!"

Die Hysterie in Mollys Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ Georges Leiche schweben.

„Wir gehen durch den Geheimgang, Molly. Sollen wir auch Charlie mitnehmen?"

„Nein." Mehr sagte sie nicht, presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen und stand auf.

John hielt es für keine gute Idee, Charlie zurückzulassen. Die Auroren würden – wenn sie ein klein wenig Grips hatten – herausfinden, dass er mit einer M-9 erschossen worden war. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als diese Leiche hinter sich herschweben zu lassen und anschließend im ‚Verbotenen Wald' zu entsorgen.

Da erschien Dobby.

„John Sheppard muss sich beeilen. Auroren sind in Hogsmeade. Die Auroren errichten einen Apparierschutz, werden dann die Heulende Hütte stürmen."

„Danke für deine Warnung, Dobby. Wir sind so gut wie weg. Dahinten ist ein Raum, in dem Dr McKay gefangen gehalten wurde. Kannst du ihn so herrichten, dass die Auroren keine Spur von ihm finden?"

„Das ist eine einfache Aufgabe für Dobby."

Der Hauself blickte sich um und sah, dass noch eine Leiche auf dem Boden lag.

„Soll Dobby auch noch die Leiche beseitigen? Die Auroren kommen sonst nach Hogwarts und werden Fragen stellen."

Manchmal lösten sich Probleme auch von selbst.

„Mach das bitte, Dobby. Du bist wirklich eine sehr große Hilfe, danke."

Auf dem Weg zurück hielt sich Rodney die ganze Zeit neben John. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie Hermine und Severus Georges Leiche durch den engen Tunnel manövrierten.

Als sie den Geheimgang verließen, war die Peitschende Weide erstarrt und Fred stand vor ihnen.

Sein Gesicht war eine starre Maske.

„Kommt mit! Die Schüler sind beim Abendessen und ich habe mit Peeves ausgehandelt, dass die Geister dafür sorgen werden, dass wir ungestört in den Kerker kommen."

Von niemandem bemerkt brachten sie Georg nach Hogwarts. Severus führte sie zu einem leerstehenden Raum in den Kerkern.

John entschied, dass er überflüssig war, und ging – gefolgt von Rodney – in ihr Quartier.

Vorher hatte er mit Severus ausgemacht, dass sie sich drei Stunden später in seinem Labor treffen würden, damit Rodney sich die Ergebnisse der letzten Tage ansehen konnte.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen und barg das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Er war froh, dass Rodney nicht versuchte, ihm ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen und im Badezimmer verschwand.

Kurz darauf klopfte es.

Widerwillig stand er auf. Falls es Hermine oder Severus war, brauchten sie bestimmt seine Hilfe und die konnte er ihnen nicht verwehren.

Luna stand vor der Tür und sah ihn hilflos an.

„Ich habe eben eine Vision gehabt. Ist sie wahr?"

John wusste nicht, was sie gesehen hatte und konnte ihr keine Antwort geben.

„Komm rein! Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und überschritt die Schwelle.

„Es war eine heftige Vision, und ich habe ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich jetzt hier bin. Denn dagegen hilft nur Aspirin und nichts anderes. Unglücklicherweise habe ich die letzte genommen, ohne für Nachschub zu sorgen. Hast du so was?"

„McKay hat bestimmt welche. Er ist aber im Bad. Setz dich doch."

Luna folgte seiner Aufforderung. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Leuten versuchte sie nicht, mit ihm zu sprechen, sondern blickte auf einen imaginären Punkt, irgendwo direkt neben der Wanduhr.

John setzte sich zu ihr und beobachtete sie. Irgendwann machte ihn ihr Gestarre nervös. Er räusperte sich, doch sie reagierte nicht. Er rutschte unruhig hin und her, keine Reaktion. Sie erlebte keine Vision - das sah bei Luna und auch Trelawney anders aus - sie war einfach nur in einer anderen Welt.

Es dauerte nicht lange und John verlor die Geduld.

„Was für eine Vision hattest du?"

Luna schrak zusammen, blickte ihn verwirrt an, dann begriff sie seine Frage.

„Es war in einem alten, heruntergekommenen Gebäude. Es gab einen Kampf und ein Unverzeihlicher wurde nicht nur ausgesprochen, sondern traf auch sein Ziel." Luna stockte.

Nichts, was John nicht auch schon wusste. Trotzdem drängte er sie, weiterzusprechen.

„Was hast du noch gesehen?"

„Einen Hauself, der Spuren verwischt. Wütende Auroren, die ohne Beweise abziehen mussten und Molly, die zwei Söhne verloren hat. Was fühlst du John? Hast du Schuldgefühle?"

„Nein." John brauchte keinen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Charlie hat den Fluch ausgesprochen, nicht ich. Und er wusste, dass er gegen seinen Bruder kämpfte."

„Aber du hast ihn in die Enge getrieben."

Wäre er sich nicht sicher gewesen, dass Luna ihm keine Vorwürfe machte, hätte er sich jetzt aufgeregt. So fragte sich John, worauf sie hinaus wollte, ging aber auf ihr Spiel ein.

„Dieser Idiot hat Rodney entführt! Sollte ich etwa tatenlos zusehen, wie sich mein bester Freund in einen Werwolf verwandelt und stirbt? Nein, das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Aber was bezweckst du mit diesen Fragen? Stehe ich vor Gericht und weiß es nicht?"

„Nein!" Luna schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich anschließend mit einem Stöhnen an die Stirn. „Harry Potter hätte sich jetzt mit Selbstvorwürfen zerfleischt. Ich bin froh, dass John eine andere Einstellung hat."

Verlegen lächelnd blickte John zur Seite.

„Äh, ja."

„John, ich bin hergekommen, weil ich befürchtete, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, und wollte dir klar machen, dass du total falsch liegst. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich falsch eingeschätzt habe. Eigentlich hätte ich es durch meine Visionen besser wissen müssen."

„Danke. Ich glaube…" John stockte, startete einen weiteren Anlauf. „Ich kann froh sein… Vergiss es. Danke."

Verärgert, dass er sich nicht besser ausdrücken konnte, spannte John seinen Kiefer an. Wieso fand er bei solchen Dingen nie die richtigen Worte?

„Gern geschehen."

Dass Rodney genau in diesem Moment das Bad verließ, war für John die Rettung.

„Rodney! Hast du noch eine Schmerztablette? Unser Besuch könnte sie gut brauchen."

Luna war bleich wie ein Laken.

„Was soll es denn sein? Ein sauer-antiphlogistisches und antipyretisches Analgetikum, ein nicht-saures Analgetikum oder ein Pyrazolone? Andere nichtopioide Analgetika habe ich nicht. Und Opioid-Analgetika bekommst du nicht, die sind suchterzeugend."

Hilflos sah Luna zu John rüber, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schließlich hatte er nichts von dem, was Rodney gesagt hatte, verstanden.

„Ich kenne es nur als Aspirin. Die Tablette ist in Wasser löslich und hilft sehr schnell."

Gequält sah Luna Rodney an.

„Also ein sauer-antiphlogistisches und antipyretisches Analgetikum . John, du organisierst das Wasser, ich die Tablette."

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis Luna etwas besser aussah. Sie wollte aufstehen, als sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck erneut änderte. Sie schien einer fremden Stimme zu lauschen, die John und Rodney nicht wahrnehmen konnten, dann lächelte sie, fremd und geheimnisvoll.

„Was ist mit ihr?" Rodney war offensichtlich irritiert.

„Sie hat eine Vision. Warte ab, bis es vorbei ist, dann erfährst du mehr."

„Und ich dachte immer, Aliens wären seltsame Wesen, dabei sind Zauberer noch viel schlimmer."

„Luna hat prophetische Gaben. Sie ist selbst für magische Maßstäbe ungewöhnlich und war schon als Kind eine Außenseiterin."

„Durchgeknallt?"

„Einfach anders."

Rodney schnaubte verächtlich.

Dann kam Luna zurück, blinzelte und lächelte sehr zufrieden.

„Es gibt manchmal Visionen, die mich sehr dankbar zurücklassen."

„Was hast du gesehen?"

Natürlich war Rodney neugierig.

„Den Untergang des Ministeriums. Das, was in der Heulenden Hütte passiert ist, war wohl der erste Schritt dazu, denn der Tagesprophet wird einen Bericht veröffentlichen, dass die Auroren nicht in der Lage waren, herauszufinden, wer den Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen hat. Ich habe auch gesehen, dass Molly eine wichtige Rolle darin spielt."

„Molly wird nicht an dem Tod ihrer Kinder zerbrechen?"

Es war John wichtig, dies zu erfahren. Molly bedeutete ihm viel.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nicht viel gesehen, außerdem habe ich festgestellt, dass ich nicht zuviel über Prophezeiungen reden sollte, wenn ich will, dass sie sich erfüllen. Aber da ihr die magische Welt übermorgen verlassen werdet, mache ich bei euch eine Ausnahme."

„Ha! Erst mal muss ich den Vollmond überstehen. Und wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass wir wirklich gehen werden?"

„Weil ich es gesehen habe. Ich weiß, welche Visionen wirklich wahr werden und welche nur eine mögliche Zukunftslinie anzeigen. Um euch jetzt davon abzuhalten, die magische Welt zu verlassen, müsste ein Weltkrieg ausbrechen. Also macht euch keine Sorgen. Aber ich gehe jetzt besser. Molly wird Hilfe brauchen. Damit meine Vision wahr wird, müssen sie von Vielen unterstützt werden. Ich bin sehr froh, dass die Sterne entschieden haben, dass es Zeit ist zu kämpfen."

Luna stand auf, drehte eine Pirouette und schien für einen Moment durchscheinend wie ein Geist zu sein. Dann verstofflichte sie sich wieder.

„Ich vergesse viel zu oft, dass Hogwarts Schutzbanne hat."

Sie lächelte John und Rodney entschuldigend an und huschte zur Tür hinaus.

„Sie ist verrückt", war Rodneys Kommentar, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

„In der normalen Welt hätte man sie längst in eine geschlossene Anstalt eingewiesen", gab John zu. „Aber hier ist sie die wahrscheinlich größte Seherin ihrer Zeit. In hundert Jahren wird man sie wahrscheinlich mit Cassandra vergleichen."

„Und wer bitteschön ist Cassandra? Etwa die Seherin aus Troja? Nein!" Abwehrend hob Rodney seine Hände. „Sag mir nichts. Ich will es einfach nicht wissen. Ich brauche dieses unnütze Wissen nicht. Noch nicht einmal mehr zwei Tage und der Spuk ist vorbei. Ich will wieder nach Hause."

Rodney war mehr als nur genervt und John konnte es gut verstehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das klappt schon."

„Ja, ja. Das sagst du immer. Dann greifen die Wraith an, dann geht eine einfache Handelsmission schief, dann werde ich entführt und dieses Mal ist die Daedalus ohne uns abgereist und wir sitzen auf der Erde für die nächsten Monate fest."

Jetzt hörte sich die Stimme leicht panisch an. Für John kam das nicht unerwartet.

„Die Daedalus schwebt im Erdorbit und wir konnten dich nur mit ihrer technischen Unterstützung befreien. In den letzten Wochen hat sie mehrere Missionen in dieser Galaxie geflogen und wird im Moment mit Nachschub für Atlantis versorgt." John fiel ein, dass Caldwell noch auf Informationen wartete, und stand auf. „Ich muss noch mal los. Man erwartet meinen Bericht."

„Willst du mich allein zurücklassen?"

„Warum nicht? Charlie ist tot und unser Quartier ist mit ausreichend Schutzbannen versehen, dass nichts passieren kann, solange du keine Dummheiten anstellst."

„Ich bin von der Entführung traumatisiert!" Empört blickte Rodney John an. „Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen. Ich werde mitkommen. Bestimmt haben sie dort frischen Kaffee, der so stark ist, wie ich es jetzt brauche."

John bezweifelte, dass Rodney wirklich traumatisiert war. Er hatte schon anderes durchleben müssen, ohne anschließend Sitzungen bei Heightmeyer zu benötigen. Dafür mussten schon die Genii oder die Wraith anrücken.

„Wie du willst. Hast du eigentlich noch deinen Zauberstab?"

„Er wird wohl noch im Schlafzimmer liegen. Da Snape mir verboten hat, ihn im Labor zu benutzen, hatte ich ihn nicht mit. Brauche ich ihn etwa jetzt?"

John zog sich seinen Staubmantel an. Er hatte einige Flecken mehr, aber das würde Caldwell hoffentlich nicht stören.

„Solange du ihn nicht richtig beherrschst, ist er dort am besten aufgehoben. Aber mach dich darauf gefasst, auf dem Heimweg oft und viel zu trainieren."

„Das geht nicht. Ich bin jetzt fast zwei Monate weg und werde auf dem Rückweg Zelenkas Berichte durcharbeiten müssen. Wer weiß, was sie ohne mich angestellt haben. Ich muss vorbereitet sein, mindestens ein dutzend Katastrophen gleichzeitig zu verhindern. Du weißt doch, was für inkompetenter Haufen es sein kann."

Rodney zog seine Jacke an.

„Überlege, was für Vorteile es hat, wenn du dadurch Atlantis besser kontrollieren kannst. Oder mit einer lockeren Handbewegung eine Katastrophe am anderen Ende des Raums verhindern kannst. Auf anderen Planeten hätte es auch seine Vorteile."

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und John aktivierte die Schutzzauber.

„Was nützt es mir, wenn selbst du sagst, schneller schießen zu können?"

„Die Tatsache, dass du dich leichter befreien kannst, wenn du irgendwo eingeschlossen bist. Es ist ein zusätzlicher Vorteil, den wir in der Pegasusgalaxie dringend brauchen. Fragst du dich nicht, wie ein Wraith auf ein ‚Adava Kedavra' reagiert?"

„Du hast doch in den letzten Jahren oft genug die Gelegenheit gehabt, es auszuprobieren. Warum weißt du es nicht?"

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich mir geschworen, nie wieder zu zaubern."

„Womit wir wieder bei deiner unglücklichen Kindheit angekommen sind." Abwehrend hob Rodney die Hände. „Ich habe inzwischen eingesehen, dass sie wirklich übel war. Allein Snape als Lehrer zu haben, muss ein Albtraum gewesen zu sein. Er kann genauso wenig mit Kindern umgehen wie ich. Ich bin aber intelligent genug, um kein Lehrer zu werden."

Da war doch noch etwas, was John erzählen musste. Das schien auch Rodney zu ahnen. Er blieb mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Colonel Sheppard! Was versuchen Sie, mir zu verheimlichen?"

„Gar nichts, McKay. Wir hatten nur in den letzten Tagen unheimlich viel Zeit, miteinander zu reden. Ich hatte einfach nicht die Möglichkeit, dich zu informieren."

„Über was?"

„Nicht hier. Draußen!"

Ärgerlich, dass Rodney in aller Öffentlichkeit versuchte, ihm eine Szene zu machen, packte John seinen Freund am Arm und zerrte ihn raus.

Erst als sie außer Hörweite waren, blieb John stehen und blickte seinen Freund an.

Der verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah sehr genervt aus.

„Was muss ich wissen? Was hast du angestellt, dass ich der Letzte bin, der es erfährt?"

„Du bist nicht der Letzte, der es erfährt. Außer Hermine und Severus ist bisher niemand eingeweiht. Die beiden haben sich durchgerungen und beworben. Beim Atlantis-Projekt."

Die Bombe war geplatzt. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete John, dass Rodney nach Luft schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Da beide das Antikergen haben, wird man sie wahrscheinlich mit Kusshand nehmen", fügte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hinzu.

Es dauerte ein Moment, bis Rodney seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, die beiden gehören in diese Welt. Hast du gesehen, wie Snape sich durch Hogwarts bewegt? Es ist seine Heimat. Auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, bezweifle ich, dass er jemals ein anderes Zuhause hatte."

Überrascht wölbte John eine Augenbraue. Rodney merkte so was doch sonst nicht.

„Das schon. Aber sie werden vom Ministerium diskriminiert. Hermine ist muggelstämmig und hat Erfahrung damit, in andere Welten zu wechseln. Sie werden sich schnell zurechtfinden. Und jetzt komm. Caldwell wartet auf meinen Bericht."

John ging los, dicht gefolgt von Rodney, der das Thema nicht fallen ließ.

„Bedeutet das, dass Snape dann mein Untergebener ist?"

„Rein theoretisch schon. Glaubst du, dass es sinnvoll wäre, ihm dies unter die Nase zu reiben?"

„Groß genug ist sie dafür. Zudem erinnert er mich ständig daran, dass ich von Magie keine Ahnung habe. Soll er doch von seiner eigenen Medizin kosten. Lass ihn nur mitkommen, ich freu mich schon darauf."

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du vergisst, dass er mehr Flüche beherrscht, als du dir vorstellen kannst, und er hat auch keine Hemmungen, sie auszusprechen. Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer."

„Dafür wissen Zelenka und ich mehr über Atlantis, als er jemals erfahren wird, denn für die Ebene werde ich ihn nicht freischalten."

„Wenn du Severus in deiner Mannschaft hast, kannst du nicht mehr damit rechnen, mich zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Uhrzeiten ins Labor zu rufen, nur damit ich irgendwelche Artefakte berühre."

„Jetzt haben wir es. Du nimmst sie aus reinem Eigennutz mit. Glaub nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommen wirst."

„Wir werden sehen."

Schmunzelnd blickte John Rodney an. Und der grinste zurück.

Auf der Daedalus wurden sie von Caldwell empfangen.

„Ich sehe, die Befreiungsaktion war erfolgreich. Dann können wir ja starten. Sagen Sie mir, wo Ihr Gepäck ist, dann beamt Hermiod es gleich hoch."

„Wir waren erfolgreich, danke, Sir. Aber wir müssen zurück, weil Rodney noch einige Untersuchungen durchlaufen muss."

„Das wird voraussichtlich noch zwei Tage dauern. Sie müssen untersuchen, was es für Folgen hat, dass ich in den letzten Tagen meine Medikamente nicht nehmen konnte. Ich wage gar nicht, daran zu denken, was für Untersuchungen das sein werden. Die Magenspiegelung wird wohl das Harmloseste sein."

Rodney ging richtig in seiner Rolle auf und Caldwell schluckte. John musterte seine Fußspitzen und verkniff sich ein Lächeln.

„Warum hat man Sie eigentlich entführt?"

Der Themenwechsel kam nicht unerwartet und John spürte Rodneys fragenden Blick.

„Es geht um eine Begebenheit, die sich ereignete, bevor ich zur Akademie ging. Jemand meinte, sich deswegen rächen zu müssen. Es ist eine recht komplizierte Angelegenheit. Zu lang, um sie in drei Sätzen zu erklären. Ich schreibe natürlich einen Bericht, Sir."

Caldwells Blick war nicht angenehm. John begegnete ihm, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dann winkte der Kommandant der Daedalus ab.

„Wie ich Sie kenne, weiß ich nachher genau so viel wie vorher, oder er verwirrt mich noch mehr. Sie können sich die Arbeit sparen. Hammond hat übrigens eine Nachricht für Sie hinterlassen."

„Sir?"

„Folgen Sie mir, das ist nichts, was wir in der Öffentlichkeit besprechen sollten."

Mit einem Kopfnicken akzeptierte John Caldwells Entscheidung und folgte ihn in den Konferenzraum. Rodney kam natürlich auch mit. Dort setzten sie sich.

„Ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass Mrs. und Mr. Snape nur eine begrenzte Freigabe erhalten haben und eigentlich nicht am Stargateprojekt teilnehmen können. Er wird sich aber darüber hinwegsetzen, wenn sie wirklich das Antikergen haben."

„Ah, endlich ein Mann, der einsieht, dass wir dringend neue Wissenschaftler brauchen. Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. Und die Snapes sind wenigstens nicht halb so unfähig wie die anderen Leute, die man mir immer schickt."

„Rodney, lass ihn ausreden. Wie soll bewiesen werden, dass sie das Antikergen haben, Sir?"

„Ich soll sie schnellstmöglich – also morgen – nach Antarctica bringen und sie sollen sich auf den Stuhl setzen."

Es war die einfachste Methode, um es herauszufinden und John nickte zustimmend.

„Sagt den Wissenschaftlern, dass alles abgeklemmt werden soll, was gefährlich werden könnte, bevor sie sich hineinsetzen."

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Dr. McKay?"

Caldwell war aufmerksam geworden.

„Nichts Besonderes, ich habe mich nur daran erinnert, was passierte, als Dr. Beckett sich zum ersten Mal hinein gesetzt hatte. Wenn Mr. und Mrs. Snape das Gen in der Ausprägung besitzen, wie ich vermute, dann sollten wir auf Nummer sicher gehen."

„Gut, ich werde die Wissenschaftler darum bitten. Colonel Sheppard, Hermiod möchte Sie übrigens noch vor unserem Abflug in die Pegasusgalaxie sprechen. Es geht um die Energiemuster, auf die Sie ihn aufmerksam gemacht haben."

John zog eine Grimasse. Hermiods Neugierde konnte gefährlich werden. Es war vielleicht ungefährlich, ihn in die Geheimnisse der magischen Welt einzuweihen, aber der Asgard würde bestimmt nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er wusste, welchen Platz John in dieser Welt einnahm. Und das wollte er nicht jedem Alien erzählen.

„Bedeutet das jetzt sofort oder kann das bis morgen warten? Ich sehne mich nach einer Dusche und einigen Stunden Schlaf, Sir."

John wusste, dass er auch genau so aussah.

„Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Möchten Sie die Nacht hier oder auf der Erde verbringen?"

„Auf der Erde bitte, ich war in ärztlicher Behandlung, bevor ich entführt wurde und werde nachher meinen Arzt aufsuchen, damit er mich untersuchen kann. Ich wage es nicht, mir vorzustellen, was für fatale Auswirkungen es auf meinen Heilungsprozess hat, dass ich in den letzten Tagen keine Medikamente einnehmen konnte.

„Wieso können wir diese Klinik – es ist doch eine Klinik, die sie behandelt - nicht orten?" Caldwell spielte mit einem Kugelschreiber und blickte dabei John direkt an. „Sie tauchen immer wie ein Geist mitten im Nirgendwo auf, kontaktieren uns per Funk und wenn wir Sie runtergebeamt haben, verschwinden Sie auch genau so."

„Es ist eine Klinik und sie liegt innerhalb eines besonders starken Energierings. Aber Sie haben nicht die erforderlichen Sicherheitsfreigaben, dass ich Ihnen mehr erzählen darf, Sir."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte die höchste Sicherheitsstufe der Vereinigten Staaten?"

„Aber nicht die von Groß Britannien, Sir", konterte John.

„Und die haben Sie?"

„Ich bin durch einen dummen Zufall in die Sache hineingerutscht. Man hatte damals keine andere Wahl, als mich einzuweihen."

Als Zauberer geboren zu werden, war wirklich ein dummer Zufall. Deswegen brauchte John noch nicht einmal zu lügen.

„Und wo bekomme ich die Freigabe?"

„Sie fragen den britischen Premierminister persönlich. Falls er Sie für vertrauenswürdig hält, leitet er Ihre Anfrage an das zuständige Ministerium weiter. Das Ministerium entscheidet, ob die Notwendigkeit besteht, Sie einzuweihen, Sir."

„Und bei Ihnen bestand die Notwendigkeit?"

„Ja, Sir!"

Caldwell gab auf, zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

„Dann haben wir wohl alles besprochen." Er stand auf und verließ den Besprechungsraum.

Erst als er sich im Kommandostuhl niedergelassen hatte, blickte er John noch einmal an.

„Wir sehen uns morgen früh um zehn. Bringen Sie bitte die Snapes mit, damit sie in Antarctica geprüft werden können."

John wusste nicht, ob Severus und Hermine mit dieser Terminplanung einverstanden waren, er wusste nur, dass Caldwell ihm nach dem eben geführten Gespräch keine zweite Chance geben würde.

Deswegen nickte er.

„Ja, Sir."

Caldwell drehte sich nach hinten.

„Hermiod, beamen Sie sie runter."

Der Asgard hatte wohl nur auf den Befehl gewartet, denn alles wurde schwarz vor Johns Augen und er rematerialisierte an der Grenze zu Hogwarts.

„Toll, welcher Arzt soll mich jetzt untersuchen, wenn Snape morgen unterwegs ist? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, seine Forschungsergebnisse zu überprüfen. Es hängt schließlich nur mein Leben davon ab, dass der Trank funktioniert. Verdammt, ich hasse den magischen Kram."

„Wir treffen gleich Severus. Dann hast du die ganze Nacht Zeit. Ich wette, er lässt dich morgen auch allein in seinem Labor."

„Ich war die letzten Tage erheblichem Stress ausgesetzt. Wie soll ich jetzt einfach so weiter arbeiten?"

„Du arbeitest unter Stress am Besten."

Rodney murmelte eine Antwort in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, die John gar nicht verstehen wollte.

Kurz darauf betraten sie Hogwarts und zielstrebig ging John zu Severus' Labor. Er klopfte an und als mürrisch „Herein!" gerufen wurde, trat er ein.

Severus stand vor einem kleinen, silbernen Kessel und fügte konzentriert Tropfen für Tropfen einer roten Flüssigkeit dem Gebräu im Kessel hinzu.

Um ihn nicht zu stören, setzte John sich auf einen der Tische und wartete ab. Auch Rodney war ruhig, ging zu einem anderen Arbeitstisch, setzte sich hin und las die Notizen, die Severus dort für ihn deponiert hatte. Gelegentlich schrieb er Anmerkungen auf einen Schreiblock.

Für John machte es den Eindruck, dass dies ihre übliche Arbeitsteilung war: Severus, der experimentierte, und Rodney, der alles überprüfte.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war Severus fertig und blickte John an.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches? Ich dachte, Dr. McKay würde alleine kommen und ich hätte wenigstens heute Abend meine Ruhe vor dir."

„Du kennst mich doch." Unschuldig grinsend blickte John seinen ehemaligen Gegner an. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck blieb undurchdringlich.

„Eben. Du gehst nicht freiwillig zwei Mal in so kurzer Zeit in die Höhle des Löwen."

„Ich fühle mich eher an ein Schlangennest erinnert. Aber du hast grundsätzlich Recht. Freiwillig bin ich nicht hier. Ich habe den Auftrag dich und Hermine morgen um zehn Uhr zum Eignungstest zu bringen. Vorausgesetzt, ihr besteht diesen Test, seid ihr mit an Bord."

Jetzt zuckte Severus' Augenbraue.

„Zu gütig von deinen Vorgesetzten. Wann erfährt man denn, für welchen Job wir uns überhaupt bewerben?"

„Morgen, beim Eignungstest. Man hat mir leider keine Befugnis gegeben, euch einzuweihen."

John hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Du bedauerst es?"

„Ja. Irgendwie habe ich mich an dich gewöhnt und würde es dir gerne selbst erzählen."

„Seit wann habt ihr beiden einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen? Sonst klingt ihr wie ein Eiskeller, da ist dieses Gepolter wirklich schon zivil." Rodney war sichtlich irritiert.

„Nicht freiwillig, meine Frau hat uns dazu gezwungen. Es hat allerdings die Zusammenarbeit bei Ihrer Befreiung sehr erleichtert."

Severus verzog seine Lippen zu einem kleinen sarkastischen Grinsen.

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich mich eurer großen Verbrüderung anschließe, und Sie mit den Vornamen anrede, muss ich euch enttäuschen. Denn falls ihr den Eignungstest besteht und mitkommt, seid ihr als Wissenschaftler unter Vertrag. Und ich bin der leitende Wissenschaftler. Das heißt, dass ihr euch meinen Anordnungen fügen müsst." Diese Ansprache wurde von entsprechenden Armbewegungen begleitet. „Sie werden verstehen, dass ich keine Neulinge duzen kann, solang in meiner Abteilung noch genügend inkompetente Idioten arbeiten, von denen ich gar nicht erst den Vornamen wissen will."

Rodney lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Severus herausfordernd an.

„Das ist für mich eine vollkommen neue Information, Dr. McKay", war Severus seidenweiche Antwort. „Sie haben es nur jeden Tag mindestens zehn Mal in Nebensätzen erwähnt. Aber ich muss Ihnen zustimmen, ich halte auch nichts davon, inkompetente Kollegen oder Vorgesetzte zu duzen. Und bei räudigen Werwölfen habe ich auch meine Probleme."

Rodney zuckte bei der Beleidigung weder zusammen noch fuhr er aus der Haut. Er hob nur mäßig interessiert eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn Ihre Berechnungen stimmen, Professor Snape, werde ich mich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandeln. Fall sie falsch sind, dann sind Sie ein inkompetenter Stümper."

Vollkommen ruhig nahm Rodney seinen Stift und beugte sich über die Unterlagen. Aber Severus hatte nicht vor, sich einfach geschlagen zu geben.

„Dies hier", er deutete auf den Trank, „ist der Verwandlungsblocker. Ich benötige sieben Stunden, um ihn zu brauen. Morgen um zehn Uhr habe ich ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Anstatt große Reden zu schwingen, sollten Sie meine Berechnungen prüfen. Viel Zeit haben Sie nicht mehr, Dr. McKay."

John zuckte zusammen. Severus hatte die letzten Worte gezischt. Hässlich und gemein.

„Falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, werter Professor, bin ich im Gegensatz zu fast allen anderen Männern multitasking-fähig. Nicht, dass ich Ihnen dieses Talent absprechen möchte, aber bisher haben Sie mir noch keinen Beweis geliefert, dass Sie es beherrschen. Während Sie eben den Trank gebraut haben, habe ich mich mit Ihren Unterlagen beschäftigt. Und wenn Ihre Schrift nicht so katastrophal wäre, dann wäre ich schon viel weiter."

Trotz allem war Rodney nicht halb so angespannt, wie sonst bei so einem Gespräch, im Gegenteil, er schien diesen Schlagabtausch zu genießen.

Serverus Miene war ausdruckslos – bis auf den linken Mundwinkel, der etwas höher endete als normal.

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie sich daran gewöhnt haben sollten?"

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen bekomme ich keine handschriftlichen Aufsätze, um sie mit roter Tinte zu korrigieren, sondern in Arial getippte Fachberichte. Ich schreibe meine Anmerkungen auch in Rot hinein, doch der große Unterschied ist, dass uns nicht nur ein Kessel in die Luft gejagt wird, sondern eine Station mit mehreren hundert Menschen Besatzung, falls ich einen winzig kleinen Fehler übersehen sollte."

Bevor Severus zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, ging John dazwischen.

„Severus, Rodney, ich gehe zu Hermine. Ich störe ja nur eure traute Zweisamkeit."

Severus sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Du findest sie in ihrem Büro."

„Danke!"

John stand auf und bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, gingen die beiden wieder aufeinander los.

„Professor Snape, ich muss zugeben, dass ich in Ihrem Fachgebiet ein Laie bin, aber ich denke, Sie hätten statt Einhornmilch besser das Haar einer Stute verwenden sollen."

„Werter Dr. McKay, Ihre Idee---"

Mehr bekam John nicht mit, da er die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Jetzt konnte er verstehen, warum Hermine das Labor mied.

Zusammen waren Rodney und Severus unerträglich.

Am Schlimmsten war, dass die Beiden auch noch Spaß an ihren Zankereien hatten.

Carson konnte sich auf einiges gefasst machen, wenn Severus sich tatsächlich entscheiden sollte, die magische Welt zu verlassen. Die Anzahl der Nervenzusammenbrüche in der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung würde sich häufen.

John verfluchte die Treppe, die es zum ersten Mal geschafft hatte, ihn zu überraschen. Er war im vollkommen falschen Flügel angekommen und hatte einen längeren Fußweg zurücklegen müssen. Er klopfte an den Rahmen des Bildes, das Hermines Tür bildete, und es schwang augenblicklich auf.

Sie saß in der Sitzecke, hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen und starrte hinaus.

Als er näher kam, stellt John fest, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren rot und das Gesicht geschwollen. Er berührte kurz ihre Schulter und setzte sich neben sie.

Hermine blickte noch nicht einmal zur Seite, sondern starrte aus dem Erkerfenster.

Die Aussicht war immer noch fantastisch, aber da es regnete, wirkte es deprimierend.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis ich weiß, ob wir die Überprüfung bestanden haben? Ich will weg. Wenn wir nicht in deine Welt gehen können, dann gehe ich in die Muggelwelt. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus." Sie starrte weiter hinaus. „Weißt du, ich kannte George und Charlie. Die beiden mochten und respektierten sich. Was ist aus unserer Welt geworden, dass Charlie den Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen hat? Bekämpfen sich in deiner Heimat Brüder?"

John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht. Das liegt aber nur daran, dass wir zu wenige sind und einfach aufeinander angewiesen sind."

„Dann kann es nicht so schlimm sein, wie du behauptest."

Es gab kein Argument, was John dagegen aufführen konnte, deswegen wechselte er das Thema.

„Ich bin hergekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich Informationen über eure Bewerbung bekommen habe."

Jetzt blickte Hermine John an.

„Ja oder nein?"

„Jein."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Dass man euch nehmen wird, wenn ihr morgen die Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen werdet." John lächelte Hermine verhalten an. „Eigentlich entsprecht ihr nicht den Sicherheitsrichtlinien, aber wir suchen so dringend fähiges Personal, dass man darüber hinwegsehen wird."

„Du hörst nicht auf, mich zu warnen?"

Hermine hörte sich etwas weniger deprimiert an.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mir später Vorwürfe machst", antwortete John mit einem Achselzucken.

„Das werde ich trotzdem."

„So kenne ich dich."

„Haben wir Chancen, diesen Test zu bestehen? Was will man prüfen?"

„Man wird herausfinden wollen, ob ihr bestimmte Fähigkeiten habt. Ihr seid herausragende Zauberer, deswegen wird die Prüfung für euch ganz einfach sein."

Auf einmal war Hermine aufgeregt und löcherte John mit Fragen.

„Wo findet die Prüfung statt? Was für Kleidung müssen wir tragen? Eine Jeans habe ich im Schrank, aber wenn ein Kostüm verlangt wird, muss ich noch etwas verwandeln. Was meinst du, soll ich meine Haare offen oder im Zopf tragen? Was steht mir besser?"

Es gab eine Sache, die John noch weniger mochte als die Wraith. Frauen, die nach seinem Geschmack bei der Kleiderwahl fragten.

„Wir werden nach Antarktika gehen. Und du solltest weniger Gedanken an dein Aussehen verschwenden und stattdessen warme Kleidung anziehen. Dort ist es saukalt."

Überrascht und wesentlich ruhiger sah Hermine ihn an.

„Das ist doch nur ein schlechter Scherz. Ich hatte mit Glasgow, Edinburgh oder vielleicht noch London gerechnet. Orte, die man in wenigen Stunden mit dem Hubschrauber erreichen kann. Severus will morgen Abend zurück sein, um zu überprüfen, dass Rodney die Nacht gut übersteht."

Leise lachend schüttelte John den Kopf.

„Du wirst überrascht sein, aber wenn wir erst einmal Hogwarts verlassen haben, brauchen wir keine zehn Minuten, um Antarktika zu erreichen. Die Muggel können mehr, als du dir in deinen wildesten Träumen vorstellen kannst."

„Zehn Minuten?" Hermine klang nicht überzeugt.

„Gut, vielleicht auch fünfzehn", lenkte John ein. „Der Test an sich dauert nicht lang. Wenn es Probleme gibt, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, aber ich rechne damit, dass ihr ihn in fünf bestehen werdet. Aber bis man euch auch nur grob erklärt, was euch in meiner Heimat erwartet, werden mehrere Stunden vergangen sein. In Rodneys Interesse werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr früh zurück sein werdet."

„Ich bin verrückt, dass ich so was mitmache."

„Stimmt, aber dadurch werdet ihr euch recht einfach ins Team einfügen. Wir sind alle nicht normal."

„Ist das ein Trost oder eine Warnung?"

John grinst nur verschmitzt.

Der Abend und die Nacht verliefen ruhig. John schlief erstaunlich gut und fühlte sich richtig erholt, als er früh am nächsten Morgen aufstand. Viel zu früh, um sich mit Severus und Hermine zu treffen.

Deswegen absolvierte er sein übliches Morgenprogramm, schwamm aber zusätzlich im Teich, der durch eine Berührung der dritten Muschel im Badezimmer entstand. Diesen Luxus würde er in Atlantis vermissen.

So erfrischt setzte er sich an den Frühstückstisch, den Dobby gedeckt hatte, während er im Bad war. Kurz darauf betrat Rodney ihr Quartier.

Er sah müde aus und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Doch er wirkte sehr zufrieden.

„Alles geschafft?"

„Nicht alles, aber genug, um sicherzustellen, dass der Trank diese Nacht wirken wird. Die Geschmackskomposition ist jedoch eine Katastrophe und muss dringend verbessert werden. Und er stinkt…" Der Wissenschafter verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, um eine Sekunde später zufrieden zu grinsen. „Alles in allem hat Snape in den letzten Tagen ein Wunder vollbracht, aber wehe, du sagst es ihm."

„Ich werde mich nicht in eure Angelegenheiten einmischen. Ich habe keine Lust, zwischen die Fronten zu geraten."

„Ich würde doch niemals meinen vorgesetzten Offizier in die Pfanne hauen."

„Nein, du würdest mich dazu benutzen, um Severus in die Pfanne zu hauen. Es wäre nur ein dummer Zufall, wenn ich dabei im Feuer lande. Willst du auch frühstücken?"

Rodney schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Da wir bei einigen Wechselwirkungen nicht sicher sind, darf ich zehn Stunden vor Einnahme des Tranks nichts mehr essen. Selbst Kaffee hat er mir verboten. Ich darf nur Wasser trinken", setzte er in einem weinerlichen Tonfall hinzu.

John klatschte in die Hände und kurz darauf erschien Dobby mit einem Glas Wasser. In Windeseile stellte er es vor Rodney ab und verschwand, bevor John etwas sagen konnte.

„Was ist denn mit ihm los? Sonst ist er immer so gesprächig?"

Wenn es sogar Rodney auffiel, war es wirklich schon schlimm.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er war gestern bei deiner Befreiung dabei, vielleicht muss er es verarbeiten. Wenn ich nachher Zeit finde, werde ich ihn darauf ansprechen."

Wieder eine Aufgabe, die John überhaupt nicht lag. Aber sie musste getan werden.

Sinnend betrachtet er seinen Freund, der sich Kaffee einschenkte. Dafür, dass in wenigen Stunden der Mond aufging, war Rodney erstaunlich ruhig und ausgeglichen. Irgendwie zu ruhig und ausgeglichen.

„Was starrst du mich so an? Habe ich einen besonders ekeligen Pickel im Gesicht, oder was ist?"

Bei diesem aggressiven Ton revidierte John seine Meinung, ging aber nicht auf Rodneys Angriff ein.

„Kommst du damit klar, dass wir dich allein lassen?"

Einen Moment starrt Rodney ihn an, blinzelte, erst dann kam eine Antwort.

„Ich habe in weiser Voraussicht die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und gehe gleich ins Bett. Ob ich es wirklich schaffe zu schlafen, wage ich zu bezweifeln, dafür habe ich viel zu viel Angst. Aber daran kannst du nichts ändern. Lass mir nur die P-90 da und sorge dafür, dass die Tür abgeschlossen ist."

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

„Verdammt, ja. Wenn wir jetzt zusammenhocken, dann streiten wir nur. Ich merke, wie aggressiv ich jetzt schon bin. Zudem brauchen sie dich mehr, als ich es im Moment tue. Ich brauche dich diese Nacht zum Händchenhalten."

John grinste und nippte an seinem Kaffe. Er hatte noch zehn Minuten, bis er sich mit den Snapes treffen würde.

„Grins nicht so anzüglich. Du weißt, wie ich es meine. Und jetzt schau, dass du weg kommst. In der Vorratskammer eines Wrathschiffes zu landen ist definitiv unangenehmer, als den heutigen Tag zu überstehen, und das habe ich auch ohne dich ausgestanden. Außerdem nervt es, wenn du zur Glucke wirst. Ich bin kein Küken, das bemuttert werden muss."

Genervt gestikulierte Rodney mit seinen Armen.

Auch wenn er zu früh dran war, John wusste, dass er jetzt gehen musste.


	23. Der Test

**Der Test**

Als John die Eingangshalle betrat, warteten Severus und Hermine bereits auf ihn. Sie waren in warmer Muggelkleidung erschienen und Severus wirkte im dicken schwarzen Parker ganz anders als in seinem Umhang. Weniger bedrohlich, fast schon normal.

Das konnte für ein Vorstellungsgespräch nur von Vorteil sein.

„Seid ihr soweit?"

Severus nickte.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe Prüfungsangst", gab Hermine zu.

„Die hast du schon immer gehabt und doch immer mit den besten Noten abgeschnitten."

John öffnete das Hauptportal und ließ den beiden den Vortritt. Mit schnellen Schritten war er wieder an ihrer Seite.

„Da wusste ich aber, was mich erwartete, hier habe ich nicht den geringsten Schimmer."

„Keine Sorge, den Test bestehst du ohne irgendwelche Vorarbeiten. Selbst ich habe ihn mit Auszeichnung bestanden."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, erwiderte nichts mehr.

„Wie gefährlich ist der Ort, wo wir hin müssen?"

Severus' Frage überraschte John.

„Es ist eine wissenschaftliche Station der US Air Force. Also absolut harmlos. Wieso?"

„Weil du bewaffnet bist?"

Verlegen kratzte John sich im Nacken.

„Das ist jahrelange Gewohnheit. Es macht das Überleben einfacher."

„Wenn man ständig bewaffnet sein muss, um zu überleben, frag ich mich, ob ich wirklich dorthin will."

Severus klang wenig begeistert.

„Das haben wir schon diskutiert. Wir wollen beide hier weg. Also können wir uns anhören, was die Amerikaner uns zu bieten haben. Vorausgesetzt, wir bestehen."

„Das steht hier nicht zur Diskussion. Natürlich bestehen wir."

„Typisch Slytherin!", schimpfte Hermine. „Und was ist, wenn man dich über amerikanische Geschichte befragt?"

"Dann sehe ich meinem Prüfer fest in die Augen, wende ‚Legilimens' an und hole mir von ihm die Antwort. Wo ist das Problem?"

„Dass ich nicht diese Möglichkeit habe."

Severus ergriff Hermines Hand und drücke sie.

„Schlimmer als die Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke kann es nicht werden. Selbst die hast du mit Auszeichnung bestanden."

„Du warst nur so hart, weil du Angst hattest, mich zu bevorzugen…"

Lächelnd beobachtete John die beiden. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie wirklich ein Paar waren.

Schweigend legten sie die Strecke bis zur Grenze zurück.

Über das Headset nahm John Verbindung zur Daedalus auf.

„Daedalus, bitte kommen. Sheppard hier."

„Daedalus hier, schön Sie zu hören, Sir. Sie sind früh dran, Sir."

„Und vollzählig. Drei Personen bereit zum Beamen."

„Verstanden. In spätestens einer Minute sind Sie oben, Sir."

„Danke. Sheppard Ende."

Hermines fassungslosem Blick begegnete er mit einem Lächeln.

„Harry Potter! Das ist wirklich der schlechteste Moment, um so einen Scherz zu machen. Ich bezweifle, dass wir jetzt auf ein Raumschiff---"

Alles wurde dunkel und John rematerialisierte mit den Snapes auf der Brücke der Daedalus.

Hermine hatte vergessen, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, und starrte durch die beeindruckende Frontscheibe der Daedalus. Die Erde bot einen spektakulären Anblick. Zögernd, fast schon ehrfürchtig berührte sie die Scheibe.

„Sie ist warm!", stellte sie verwundert fest.

„Das Schiff ist von einem Schutzschirm umgeben, der dafür sorgt, dass wir keine unnötige Energie verlieren."

Severus drehte sich um und als er sah, dass kein Mensch die Antwort gegeben hatte, stupste er seine Frau an, die sich widerwillig vom Anblick der Erde löste.

Als sie Hermiod sah, zögerte sie keinen Moment und neigte den Kopf zur Begrüßung.

Dann bemerkte sie Colonel Caldwell, der ihr Verhalten mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck verfolgte.

Der Kommandant straffte sich und begrüßte sie.

„Willkommen auf der Daedalus. Ich bin Colonel Caldwell und der Captain dieses wunderbaren Raumschiffes. Sie haben es Colonel Sheppard zu verdanken, dass Hermiod Sie auf die Brücke gebeamt hat und nicht in einen leeren Lagerraum. Was Sie hier sehen, ist keine Illusion, sondern die Realität. In Antarktika wird man Ihnen weitere Informationen geben."

Überrascht zog John eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte niemanden gebeten, dass man sie auf die Brücke beamte. Er fragte sich, welche Taktik dahintersteckte.

„Können Sie mir trotzdem einige Fragen beantworten?" Hermine hatte dieses wissbegierige Glitzern in den Augen.

„Sie sind nur noch knapp fünf Minuten an Bord. Ich bezweifle, dass es reicht, um auch nur eine einzige Frage für Sie befriedigend zu beantworten. Aber bitte, fragen Sie."

Irgendwie tat Caldwell John in diesem Moment leid.

„Ist das Raumschiff irdische Technik oder die von Außerirdischen?"

„Es ist eine gemeinsame Entwicklung. Die Details können Sie noch nicht verstehen."

„Eine Frage habe ich auch." Severus lächelte und sämtliche Alarmanlagen gingen bei John an.

„Wie heißt die Rasse, mit der Sie zusammenarbeiten?"

„Wir werden von den Menschen als Asgard bezeichnet."

„Gut, hätten Sie sich mit den Goa'uld verbündet, hätte ich darum gebeten, von Bord gebeamt zu werden." So leise Severus Stimme war, der Kommentar schlug ein wie eine Bombe

Stille. John hatte das Gefühl, dass die Brückencrew nach diesen Worten die Luft anhielt.

„Was wissen Sie davon, Mr. Snape?" Caldwells Stimme war schneidend.

„Professor´ Snape, bitte. Ich weiß nicht viel über die Außerirdischen. Ich habe in einigen alten Büchern gelesen, dass die Goa'uld die Menschen vor vielen Jahrtausenden versklavt hatten. Irgendwann ist es uns dann gelungen, sie von der Erde zu vertreiben und das Tor zu den Sternen zu schließen. Ich habe lang genug gekämpft, um meine Freiheit zu erhalten, ich werfe sie nicht einfach weg."

„Ach, man muss im guten alten England um seine Freiheit kämpfen?" Caldwells sprach leise und gefährlich.

„Wo kann ich dieses Buch finden? Das würde mich sehr interessieren. Oh! Entschuldigen Sie. Daniel Jackson. Ich bin sozusagen der Wissenschaftler vom Dienst."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ausgestreckter Hand ging der Archäologe auf Severus zu. Der zögerte einen Moment, dann schlug er ein.

„Severus Snape." Steif und sehr zurückhaltend kam die Antwort. „Und das ist meine Frau, Hermine."

„Sehr erfreut." Daniel reichte auch Hermine die Hand, die sie mit einem schüchternen Lächeln nahm und schüttelte.

„Sind Sie der Daniel Jackson, der vor einigen Jahren von der so genannten Fachwelt ausgelacht wurde, weil er behauptete, dass die ägyptischen Pyramiden von Außerirdischen erbaut wurden?"

Severus' Miene war ausdruckslos. Daniel hingegen schien nicht erfreut zu sein, dass er erkannt worden war.

„Ja, der bin ich."

„Ihre Theorien waren grundsätzlich gut durchdacht, aber wenn Sie sich etwas mehr Mühe mit den Formulierungen gegeben hätte, dann hätte man Sie mit Ehrungen überschüttet. Aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie genau das bekommen, was Sie verdient haben."

„Und wie meinen Sie das?"

Severus lächelte nicht, aber er wirkte sehr amüsiert.

„Sie sind auf einem Raumschiff. Was will ein Mann mit solchen Visionen anderes?"

Daniel entspannte sich.

„Da haben Sie Recht. Auch wenn ich mich manchmal nach einer ruhigen, gemütlichen Professur sehne."

„Ruhig, gemütlich? Eine Professur? Sie sind ein Träumer." Severus ließ eine ganze Ladung Sarkasmus auf Daniel ab.

„Ich gestatte mir hin und wieder diesen Luxus. Ich kann es auch, im Gegensatz zu fast allen Anwesenden. Wovon träumen Sie, Mr. Snape?"

John erwartete, dass Severus Daniel wegen der Anrede korrigierte, aber da kam nichts.

„Davon, in Ruhe und Frieden mit meiner Frau zu leben und zu forschen, ohne dass mich irgendwelche Idioten, die sich Schüler nennen, in den Wahnsinn treiben."

„Zum Forschen sind Sie hier genau richtig, für Ruhe und Frieden kämpfen wir, doch die Idioten…" Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Dr. McKay hält all seine Kollegen für Schwachköpfe. Ich glaube jedoch, dass die meisten durchaus fähig sind."

„Ich befürchte, dass ich Dr. McKay zustimmen muss."

Grinsend wandte sich Daniel an Hermine.

„Ich habe Ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen gesehen und freue mich schon sehr auf ein Gespräch, Mrs. Snape. Es ist erstaunlich, auf wie vielen Gebieten Sie sich fortgebildet haben, und ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie eine große Bereicherung für uns sein könnten. Unglücklicherweise habe ich von Ihrem Mann keine Unterlagen bekommen. Scheinbar gibt es da ein Kompetenzgerangel. Das ist aber für den heutigen Test unwichtig. Dr. McKay wird sich damit beschäftigen, wenn Sie bestanden haben und immer noch mitmachen wollen."

„Wieso glauben Sie, dass wir es uns anders überlegen wollen?" Hermine war ungehalten.

Abwehrend hob Daniel die Hände.

„Das wollen wir nicht. Nur haben 80 Prozent der Wissenschaftler, die sich für das Atlantisprojekt beworben haben, herausgefunden, dass das Risiko doch zu groß ist, und sich für ungefährlichere Aufgabengebiete entschieden haben."

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass Sie die Stadt unserer Ahnen gefunden haben?"

Ganz leise und viel zu sanft stellte Severus diese Frage. John kannte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer gut genug, dass diese Stimmlage nichts Gutes bedeutete und entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, Daniel aus der Schusslinie zu nehmen.

„Nicht nur das, Severus, wir leben auch dort!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen verkündete John die Tatsache und erfreute sich an Severus' verärgertem Gesichtsaudruck. Dann holte die Fledermaus zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Wenn meine Bücher die Wahrheit berichten, muss man, um dorthin zu gelangen, das Sternentor durchschreiten…"

„… und man braucht acht Koordinaten, um Atlantis zu erreichen", ergänzte Hermine. „Aber das Sternentor…"

Sie wurden runtergebeamt. John blinzelte und orientierte sich.

„… wurde vernichtet." Severus beendete den Satz, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Daniel blickte ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, zögerte und gab dann Auskunft.

„Es wurde nicht vernichtet. Nur begraben. 1924 wurde es in Gizeh ausgegraben und seit über zehn Jahren ist das Stargate wieder aktiv. Kommen Sie, hier geht es lang."

Er ging voraus. Hermine und Severus folgten, ignorierten dabei die vier Wachen, die sie begleiteten. John folgte ihnen ebenfalls; er wollte kein Wort ihrer Unterhaltung verpassen.

„Sind Sie auf die Goa'uld gestoßen?" Hermines Neugierde war riesengroß.

„Ja, und wir haben sie letztes Jahr besiegt. Es gibt keine Systemlords mehr."

„So wie Sie das sagen, gibt es ein ganz großes Aber", hakte sie nach.

„Wie man es nimmt. Ich würde Sie gerne einweihen, aber bitte haben Sie Verständnis, dass ich Ihnen noch nichts erzählen darf. Sie haben es Ihren erstaunlichen Kenntnissen zu verdanken, dass ich Ihnen schon mehr erzählt habe, als ich eigentlich durfte."

„Wie kann man so ein gigantisches Projekt vor der Welt geheim halten?" Hermine ließ einfach nicht locker.

Daniel zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich weiß, dass die Gefallenen größtenteils als Opfer des Irakkrieges deklariert werden. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass alle Mitwirkenden sich bewusst sind, dass die Menschheit einfach noch nicht reif für die Wahrheit ist. Vielleicht in zehn Jahren."

Sie betraten den Raum, in dem der Antikerstuhl stand. Daniel ging zum Kopfende.

„Das ist der erste Teil des Tests, sozusagen zum Aufwärmen. Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, sich hinzusetzen und zu versuchen, an nichts zu denken."

Severus umkreiste vorsichtig den Stuhl, betrachtete jedes Detail.

„Wer sagt mir, dass es wirklich so harmlos ist, wie Sie behaupten? Es könnte auch eine Folterbank sein."

John wusste zu gut, welche Erfahrungen Severus in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte, und nahm ihm sein Misstrauen nicht übel.

Daniel grinste, setzte sich selbst hinein und verschränkte die Arme.

„Sehen Sie, mir passiert nichts. Genauso wenig wie Ihnen etwas passieren wird. Der Stuhl ist ein Überbleibsel unserer Ahnen und wir erforschen immer noch, wie er funktioniert. Deswegen wird auch jeder Besucher dieser Station dazu gedrängt, sich hineinzusetzen. Es wird alles aufgezeichnet." Daniel deutete hinter sich. Hinter einem Tisch, der mit Bildschirmen und anderem technischem Gerät beladen war, stand ein Mann, der den Monitor überwachte und die Neuankömmlinge mit einem Nicken begrüßte.

„John, du hast bestimmt auch schon in diesem Stuhl gesessen. Ist er wirklich ungefährlich?" fragt Hermine.

„Wenn man auf ihm sitzt, ist er ungefährlicher, als wenn man einen Helikopter fliegt. Setz dich, Hermine, der Stuhl beißt nicht."

Daniel stand auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Zögernd ging Hermine näher, dann setzte sie sich. Und der Stuhl reagierte. Nicht nur, dass er blau aufleuchtete, er gab ein summendes Geräusch von sich und klappte nach hinten. Hermine schrie leise auf.

In diesem Moment reagierte Severus. Er packte seine Frau, riss sie aus dem Stuhl, ließ sich zur Seite fallen und riss Hermine mit sich.Er lag noch nicht auf dem Boden, als er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und zwei der Wachen, die ihre Waffen auf das Paar richten wollten, mit einem „Stupor!" außer Gefecht setzte.

Dann baute sich ein silberleuchtender Schutzschild um das Paar auf.

Daniel hatte den Arbeitstisch umgeworfen, war dahinter in Deckung gegangen, hatte einen Revolver gezogen und richtete ihn auf den Schutzschild.

„Wie sehr musst du mich hassen, dass du noch nicht einmal davor zurückschreckst, Hermine reinzuziehen." Trotz der Verzerrung durch den Schild konnte John die Enttäuschung in Severus' Stimme hören.

Da er als einziger Severus' Lebenslauf kannte und wusste, was dieser Mann durchgemacht hatte, verstand John, warum er jetzt ausgetickt war, und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Severus, du irrst dich. Niemand will euch angreifen. Das ist ein Missverständnis. Daniel, stecken Sie bitte die Waffe weg und sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Gorillas verschwinden."

John hatte seine Hände halb erhoben und achtete darauf, keine schnelle Bewegung zu machen.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung brachte Daniel die Wachen dazu, Johns Anweisung zu folgen, und steckte gleichzeitig seinen Revolver ins Schulterhalfter.

„Was soll ich machen, damit du mir traust, Severus?"

„Setz dich auf den Stuhl!"

„Kein Problem."

John ging zum Stuhl und setzte sich ich. Er spürte, wie die Antikertechnik mit ihm Kontakt aufnahm. Genau wie bei Hermine leuchtete der Stuhl blau auf und klappte zurück.

„Ich sitze, Severus. Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Beweis mir, dass er harmlos ist!"

„Severus, hör auf mit diesen Spielchen und lass mich los! Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich habe mich nur erschreckt, niemand hat mir etwas zuleide getan." Hermine war sehr, sehr sauer auf ihren Mann.

John ließ ein Hologramm des Sonnensystems direkt über sich erscheinen, hoffte, dass Severus begriff, was er sah. Als kein Angriff erfolgte, zoomte er immer weiter hinein, bis nur noch die Erde zu sehen war.

„Reicht das?"

Als Antwort fiel der Schutzschirm in sich zusammen.

Hermine stand auf, Severus' Zauberstab in der Hand, und hielt ihn John hin. Er unterbrach die Verbindung zum Stuhl und stand auf. Schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und nahm den Zauberstab nicht an.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Sicher stellen, dass mein Mann, der meint, in die Steinzeit zurückfallen zu müssen, um mich zu beschützen, keine weitere Dummheit anstellt. Ich hasse es, wenn er überängstlich ist und glaubt, dass alles und jedes eine Gefahr für mich sein könnte. Genau, wie er gestern verhindert hat, dass Molly und ich in den Kampf eingreifen konnten. Und dabei vergisst er, dass ich wirklich alt genug bin, um meine eigenen Kämpfe auszutragen." Hermine drehte sich um und John war verdammt froh, dass sie nicht auf ihn sauer war. „Severus Snape, wenn wir nicht verheiratet wären, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass du bis in alle Ewigkeit bereuen würdest, mich zu kennen. So bin ich froh, dass ich noch einige Jahre habe, um dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, weil du alles verdorben hast!"

Daniel hatte sich aufgerappelt, trat zu John und blickte über seine Schultern auf das Schauspiel, das Hermine bot.

„Und Sie wollen die beiden wirklich mit nach Atlantis nehmen? Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was dieses gleißende Licht zu bedeuten hat. Und gefährlich ist er obendrein auch noch." Die Worte wurden geflüstert.

„Mit wem wollen Sie weniger Ärger haben, mit ihm oder mit Hermine?"

Grinsend deutete John auf seine Freundin, die mit ihrer Gardinenpredigt noch nicht fertig war.

„Mit niemandem."

„Sehen Sie. Major Lorne braucht dringend einen Wissenschaftler für die Außenmissionen und es soll noch ein weiteres Erkundungsteam gebildet werden, für das wir mutige und fähige Leute brauchen. Dafür sind sie bestens geeignet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Severus das Antikergen hat und eine gewisse Paranoia ist für das Überleben in der Pegasusgalaxie Einstellungsvoraussetzung."

„Wenn Sie meinen." Daniel stand so nah, dass John spürte, wie er den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber dennoch sollten Sie Professor Snape noch irgendwie in den Stuhl bugsieren, damit alles seine Richtigkeit hat. Wenn es nach mir geht, hat es hier keinen Vorfall gegeben – vorausgesetzt kein Soldat wurde ernsthaft verletzt. Ich frage mich, welche Waffe er benutzt hat, um sich zu verteidigen? Als er an Bord der Daedalus gebeamt wurde, war er unbewaffnet."

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich als Kind in einer Schule gelernt habe, die Fähigkeiten, die ich durch das Antikergen habe, zu beherrschen? Und dass Severus Snape einer meiner Lehrer war?"

„Inzwischen glaube ich alles. Dass es Außerirdische gibt, dass der Teufel nur ein Symbol für die Ori ist und dass die Menschheit in einem Krieg verwickelt ist, den sie eigentlich nicht gewinnen kann. Warum soll ich das nicht glauben? Erzählen Sie mir mehr."

„Würde ich gerne, aber dazu bin ich nicht berechtigt."

Daniel stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Ich hasse das Militär, die Regierung und alle Heimlichtuer überhaupt!"

„Aber nicht doch", tadelte John. „Bestimmte Sachen sind nicht für die breite Masse geeignet. Und um Ihnen mehr zu erzählen brauchen Sie eine Freigabe der britischen Regierung." Entschuldigend zuckte John mit den Achseln „Denken Sie nur an die Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter. Wissen Sie, wie viele Menschen damals elendig verbrannten, nur weil sie wahrscheinlich das Antikergen hatten?"

Dass einige Opfer ausgebildete Zauberer waren und starben, weil sie nicht apparieren konnten, verschwieg John.

„Die heutige Menschheit ist viel aufgeklärter."

„Sie sind ein Optimist. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie panisch die Menschen reagieren würden, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir gegen die Ori Krieg führen."

Darauf fand Daniel keine Antwort. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema.

„Wie lange braucht sie noch, um ihre Wut abzulassen?"

„Hermine hat es schon geschafft, mehrere Monate erfolgreich zu schmollen."

„Da kann er einem ja richtig Leid tun."

„Sie haben sich verdient."

Aber Daniel hatte Recht, Hermine musste sich wieder beruhigen.

„Hermine!" John war vorsichtig und blieb auf Abstand. Er wollte nicht zwischen ihre Fronten geraten.

Sie blickte hoch und als sie sah, wie John und Daniel sie musterten, errötete sie.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Meinst du nicht, dass du für den Moment genug Dampf abgelassen hast?"

Severus schnaubte und Hermine blickte verlegen zur Seite.

„Wir haben wohl eine ziemliche Freakshow geboten."

„Wir haben unseren Spaß gehabt", neckte John sie.

„Du hattest deinen Spaß und wir haben jede Chance vertan, Teil dieses Projektes zu werden. Dabei hörte es sich wirklich spannend an. Ich bin meinem überbesorgten Mann unendlich dankbar."

Severus sah sie mit steinerner Mine an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich überreagiert habe, Hermine. Aber du hast mich damals mit all meinen Macken geheiratet und wusstest, dass ich einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt habe. Ganz oder gar nicht. Und du hast dich für ganz entschieden. Also hör auf, dich weiter aufzuregen. Denn damit hast du alles noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Du hast ja Recht, verdammt noch Mal. Aber ich muss doch nicht glücklich damit sein!"

Eine Träne rann ihre Wange herab.

Severus ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand.

„Lass uns einen Neustart in der Muggelwelt versuchen. Mit deinen Qualifikationen bekommst du doch sofort einen Job."

Daniel räusperte sich laut und vernehmlich.

„Solange Sie hier ein Vorstellungsgespräch haben, möchte ich Sie bitten, doch nicht über andere Stellen zu sprechen." Grinsend erwiderte Daniel ihre überraschten Blicke. „Sie haben noch einen Test vor sich und wenn Sie bereit sind, weiterzumachen, dann setzt sich jetzt einer von Ihnen auf den Stuhl. Wenn Sie kneifen, dann werden wir Sie sofort nach England zurückbringen."

Severus und Hermine blickten sich an, dann trat der Tränkemeister einen Schritt vor.

„Um weitere Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, mache ich den Anfang."

Zustimmend nickte Daniel.

„Gut, dann lassen Sie mich die Leute reinholen, damit wir loslegen können."

Es dauerte aber mehr als eine halbe Stunde, da einige der Überwachungsmonitore den Geist aufgegeben hatten. Daniel hatte keine Rücksicht auf das Equipment genommen, als er in Deckung gegangen war.

Daniel übernahm es nun, sämtliche Reaktionen des Stuhles auf die beiden Zauberer zu überwachen.

John war nur Beobachter und mischte sich nicht ein.

Ihre Interaktion mit dem Stuhl war herausragend. Severus kam mit ihm wesentlich besser zurecht als John bei seinem ersten Versuch und als sich Hermine anschließend in den Stuhl setzte, waren ihre Ergebnisse unwesentlich schwächer als Johns.

Anschließend wurden sie zur ärztlichen Kontrolluntersuchung gebracht. Als sie dort eintrafen, verließen gerade die beiden Soldaten, die Severus außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, den Behandlungsraum. Sie wichen zurück, als sie Severus sahen, und betrachteten ihn mit viel Respekt. Außer Kopfschmerzen hatten sie aber keine Schäden davongetragen.

John bat den Arzt, das gesamte Prozedere genau zu erklären, dann verließ er den Untersuchungsraum, um draußen zu warten. Er hoffte, dass Severus durch seine Kriegsverletzungen nicht gehandikapt war.

Nach mehren Minuten fühlte John Daniels Blick, zuckte als Reaktion darauf mit den Achseln und grinste.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben." Der Archäologe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr drei habt das Antikergen in einer Ausprägung, die ich noch nie erlebt habe – General O'Neill einmal ausgenommen. Hammond hat sein Okay gegeben, dass sie die Erde verlassen und Atlantis neue Wissenschaftler bekommt. Das Leben ist unfair!"

„Ist es. Aber Sie können ja versuchen, die beiden zu überreden, fürs SGC zu arbeiten."

„Bin ich wahnsinnig?" Daniel sah ihn entsetzt an. „Die sind mit unseren Leuten nicht kompatibel. Was meinst du, was für eine Stutenbissigkeit einsetzt, wenn Mrs. Snape und Sam Carter aufeinander treffen?"

„Stutenbissigkeit?" John hörte den Ausdruck zum ersten Mal, dann stellte er sich vor, wie die beiden beim ersten Treffen reagieren würden und entschied, dass Daniel Recht hatte. „Sie meinen, sie behandeln sich in der Öffentlichkeit mit eisiger Höflichkeit und intrigieren, wenn sie glauben, unbeobachtet zu sein?"

„Nicht nur das. Viel schlimmer. Ich habe es einmal in meiner Studienzeit miterlebt, als zwei rivalisierende Professorinnen den Campus aufmischten. Es war die Hölle."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Ärzte mit den Untersuchungen fertig waren. Es würde zwar noch einige Stunden dauern, bis die Ergebnisse ausgewertet waren, aber das erste Urteil lautete ‚dienstfähig'.

Die verbleibende Zeit nutzte John, indem er Severus und Hermine in einen Besprechungsraum brachte und sie mit Daniels Hilfe über das Atlantis Projekt informierte.

Drei Stunden später war John am Ende. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen.

Severus und Hermine hatten nonstop Fragen auf ihn abgefeuert, die er nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen beantwortet hatte. Manchmal war Daniel eingesprungen – immer dann, wenn die Fragen einen Fachbereich berührten, von dem John überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte.

Die meisten Fragen wurden jedoch über das Leben in der Pegasusgalaxie und über die zu erwartenden Feinde gestellt. Besonders Severus ließ da nicht locker.

Als John schilderte, dass die Wraith den Menschen das Leben aussaugten und sie damit rapide altern ließen, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und murmelte „Interessant". Zu mehr ließ er sich nicht hinreißen und zeigte eine ausdruckslose Miene.

John konnte nicht erkennen, ob er für oder gegen Atlantis eingestellt war.

Auch Hermine schien gar nicht mehr so glücklich zu sein, als sie erfuhr, was sie auf Atlantis erwartete. Dabei hatte John noch gar nichts von der Belagerung durch die Wraith erzählt.

John wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie hart das Leben in der anderen Galaxie war. Insgeheim hatte er trotz allem gehofft, dass die beiden das Risiko eingingen und einen neuen Anfang wagen würden. Sie wären eine Bereicherung für die Besatzung auf Atlantis.

„Was bringt es uns, wenn wir einen Vertrag unterschreiben?" Hermines Frage weckte Johns Kampfgeist. Sie hatte sich wohl doch noch nicht gegen Atlantis entschieden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Wissenschaftler verdienten und sah Daniel Hilfe suchend an.

„Es gibt einen Tarif für Wissenschaftler, die in militärischen Forschungseinrichtungen arbeiten. Zusätzlich bekommen Sie noch eine Auslands- und eine Gefahrenzulage. Ihnen wird vertraglich alle fünf Jahre Heimaturlaub zugesagt, zudem ist auf Atlantis Verpflegung und Unterkunft frei. Ich bin autorisiert, Ihnen ein entsprechendes Angebot zu machen. Wenn Sie möchten, händige ich Ihnen zwei Standardverträge aus, die können Sie gerne durcharbeiten."

„Wie lange haben wir Bedenkzeit?"

„Ziemlich lange. Denn innerhalb der nächsten 48 Stunden wird die Daedalus in die Pegasusgalaxie aufbrechen. Ein normaler Roundtrip ist mit sieben Wochen kalkuliert. Aber da es in der Pegasusgalaxie immer irgendwelche Probleme gibt, rechnen wir mit drei bis vier Monaten, bis das Raumschiff wieder hier ist. Wir bräuchten also Ihre Entscheidung innerhalb des nächsten Monats."

„Falls ihr jedoch kurzentschlossen seid, könnt ihr auch schon morgen die Erde verlassen", ergänzte John. Daniel nickte zustimmend.

„Haben wir mit irgendwelchen Einschränkungen zu rechnen, falls wir uns gegen die Arbeit für die amerikanische Regierung entscheiden? Gehirnwäsche zum Beispiel?"

So wie Severus Daniel anblickte, war er bereit, in dem Moment zu apparieren, in dem Daniel für ihn unglaubwürdig wurde.

„Nein. Sie sind jetzt Geheimnisträger und solange Sie niemandem etwas davon erzählen, haben Sie nichts von uns zu befürchten. Unser Vorteil ist, dass das, was wir Ihnen erzählt haben so fantastisch ist, dass es niemand glaubt. Falls Sie sich nicht daran halten, kann es allerdings sein, dass sie wegen Verrat unter Anklage gestellt werden."

Während Daniel seinen Vortrag hielt, hatte Severus den linken Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen. Auch John konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Zauberer waren bereit, noch viel unglaublichere Sachen zu glauben. Nicht zuletzt gab es in der magischen Welt Bücher über die Antiker.

„Und was ist, wenn wir auf Atlantis sind? Gibt es da irgendwelche Vorschriften?"

„Viele, hauptsächlich die Sicherheit betreffend. Atlantis war 10.000 Jahre unbewohnt und es gibt viele potentiell gefährliche Sektionen, die nicht betreten werden dürfen. Da die Atlantismission ein internationales Projekt ist, ist auch die Bevölkerung multikulturell. Selbst Russen sind mit dabei. Da gibt es keine Geheimnistuerei. Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten, solange ihr euch nicht mit euren Vorgesetzten anlegt oder zu den Wraith überlauft."

„Wieso sollte ich zu einer billigen Dementorenkopie überlaufen?" Severus war fast schon erbost.

„Eben, deswegen gibt es auf Atlantis so gut wie keine Geheimnisse."

John grinste Severus auffordernd an. Aber erst als er von Hermine einen Stoß in die Seite verpasst bekam, nahm Severus den Vertrag und las ihn.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine die letzte Seite umklappte. Sie lächelte John an, sagte aber noch nichts, sondern wartete, bis ihr Mann den Vertrag durchgelesen hatte.

Als Severus die Dokumente durchgesehen hatte, nahm er einen Stift und blickte Hermine an. Sie nickte ihm zu und lächelte aufmunternd. Der Tränkemeister setzte seine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag. Dann reichte er den Stift an seine Frau weiter.

Anschließend nahm Daniel die Verträge und signierte sie.

„Wir brauchen noch eine Unterschrift vom Kommandostab, aber das ist reine Formsache. Willkommen bei der Air Force."

John war erleichtert. Er hatte es irgendwie nicht glauben können, dass sie wirklich die magische Welt verlassen würden.

Dann ergriff Hermine das Wort.

„Es ist vergeudete Zeit, wenn wir noch drei Monate warten, bis wir nach Atlantis fliegen. Wir wollen morgen mit. Was gibt zu beachten?"

„Da bei Ihnen das Antikergen so ausgeprägt ist und Sie begrenzte Sicherheitsfreigabe haben, wird man Sie auf Atlantis mit offenen Armen empfangen egal was in Ihren Unterlagen steht. Man hat deswegen schon ganz andere genommen. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass auch eine Kabine für Sie frei ist. Das muss ich erst mit Colonel Caldwell abklären, denn jeder noch so kleine Raum wird mit Versorgungsgütern vollgestopft."

John wusste, dass das Daniel Recht hatte und dies ein Problem werden konnte, hoffte aber, eine Lösung zu finden.

„Ich rede gleich mit Caldwell, das wird nicht das Problem sein. Ihr dürft pro Person 20 kg persönliches Gepäck mitnehmen – vom Volumen her darf es nicht mehr sein, als ihr selber tragen könnt."

John wusste, dass sie ihr Hab und Gut sowohl schrumpfen, als auch leichter zaubern konnte, wollte aber vermeiden, dass es zuviel wurde.

„Das ist akzeptabel. Kann ich meine wissenschaftliche Ausrüstung mitnehmen?"

„Auf Atlantis steht Ihnen ein komplett eingerichtetes Labor zur Verfügung, das keine Wünsche offen läst. Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich lohnt, Ihre eigenen Materialien mitzubringen."

Severus gedämpftes Schnauben zeigte ganz genau, was er von Daniels Aussage hielt. Dann starrte er den Archäologen so lange an, bis dieser sich geschlagen gab und zur Seite blickte.

„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen zusammen. Dr. McKay wird morgen entscheiden, ob er Ihren Kram braucht. Vorausgesetzt die Daedalus hat noch Platz, sonst haben Sie verloren und können nur hoffen, Ihre Ausrüstung bei der nächsten Runde zu bekommen."

„Gut, dann werde ich wenigstens meine Bücher mitnehmen. Dr. McKay hat schon mehrfach beteuert, wie sehr er diese Unterlagen auf Atlantis brauchen würde."

John atmete auf. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es deswegen zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen würde.

Severus stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, aber Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite und hinderte ihn mit einem strengen Blick daran. Dann blickte sie Daniel an.

„Dr. Jackson, dürfen wir gehen? Wir haben noch viel vorzubereiten."

„Von mir aus gerne." Daniel schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. „Colonel Sheppard wird Sie wieder begleiten. Am besten klären Sie mit Colonel Caldwell, ob für Sie noch Platz ist und wenn ja, wann er sie morgen hochbeamen soll. Sie bekommen morgen auch Ihre Kopie des Arbeitsvertrages. Bitte suchen Sie bis dann Ihre Kontoverbindung und die Daten Ihrer Kranken- und Rentenversicherung heraus. Und wenn es noch andere Verpflichtungen gibt, wie zum Beispiel Mietzahlungen, die regelmäßig erledigt werden müssen, bringen Sie die dazu gehörigen Unterlagen mit. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass es während Ihrer Abwesenheit zu keinen Unregelmäßigkeiten kommt."

„Ich habe kein Konto, wie Sie es meinen." Severus fiel es nicht leicht, dies einzugestehen.

„Aber ich. Da wir verheiratet sind, dürfte es doch kein Problem sein, beide Gehälter auf ein Konto zu überweisen."

„Nein, das geht schon klar. Aber bevor ich es vergesse…" Daniel ging auf Hermine zu und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Herzlich willkommen im Stargate-Projekt. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück auf Atlantis. Es ist eine fantastische Stadt."

Hermine ergriff die Hand und drückte sie.

„Danke sehr."

Der Händedruck dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann löste Daniel den Kontakt und reichte auch Severus seine Hand. Der Tränkemeister erwiderte die Geste, ließ dann abrupt los und deutete auf die Tür.

„Können wir jetzt los?"

Während Hermine den Kopf schüttelte, lächelte John amüsiert. Das war typisch für Severus.

Daniel hingegen blieb ernst, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Aber sicher doch."


	24. Der Mond geht auf

**Der Mond geht auf**

Auf der Daedalus sprach John mit Caldwell. Eigentlich war das Schiff voll belegt, doch John konnte erreichen, dass man für die Hermine und Severus einen kleinen Raum, der eigentlich eine Staukammer war, frei räumte. Nur Platz für zusätzliches Gepäck gab es nicht mehr.

Zurück in Hogwarts eilte John direkt zu seinem Quartier er befürchtete, dass Rodney in seiner Abwesenheit ausgerastet war.

Aber seine Sorge war umsonst: als John, dicht gefolgt von Severus, ihr Quartier betrat, saß Rodney in einem Sessel und las ein Buch. Er blickte hoch und grinste schief.

„Wart ihr erfolgreich?"

„Du hast ab morgen zwei Wissenschaftler mehr in deinem Team."

John war überrascht, dass Rodney so ruhig war. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den letzten Vollmond.

„Schön, das wird eine Herausforderung sein. Es dauert eine Weile, bis die Neuen verstehen, was ich von ihnen will."

„Erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich springen werde, wenn Sie pfeifen. Ich bin kein dressierter Haushund."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue taxierte Severus Rodney. Der klappte das Buch zu und legte es zur Seite.

„Habe ich Ihnen noch nie von den Grundlagen erzählt, nach denen man auf Atlantis arbeitet?"

„Und die wären?" Die Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stückchen weiter nach oben.

„Erste Regel: Dr. Rodney McKay ist Gott und hat immer Recht. Zweite Regel: Sollte Dr. Rodney McKay doch einmal Unrecht haben, tritt automatisch Regel eins in Kraft."

Eigentlich konnte die Augenbraue nicht weiter hochwandern, doch John hatte den Eindruck, dass sie es trotzdem tat.

„Ich habe nur eine einfache Regel."

„Und die lautet?" Rodney blieb ganz ruhig, viel zu ruhig.

„Wer einen überlebenswichtigen Trank von mir gebraut haben will, muss nett und höflich zu mir sein. Egal, wie schlecht meine Laune ist. Sie mögen zwar in der Lage sein, den Verwandlungsblocker selbst zu brauen, Dr. McKay, aber er ist dann nicht so effizient wie mein Trank. Diese Regel gilt auch für meine Frau. Ist das klar?"

Rodney sprang auf und starrte Severus wütend an. Der Vollmond hatte doch Auswirkungen auf ihn.

Der Tränkemeister verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Wollen Sie mich erpressen?"

„Nein, das ist Notwehr. Ich habe Ihre Fähigkeiten in den letzten Wochen schätzen gelernt, ansonsten hätte ich niemals zugestimmt, dass Sie mein Vorgesetzter werden. Trotz allem sollten Sie sich damit abfinden, dass ich Ihnen in einigen Fachbereichen überlegen bin."

„Das zweifle ich nicht an. Nur werde ich entscheiden, wie Ihr Wissen in den Labors von Atlantis eingesetzt wird."

„Es kommt darauf an. Solange Sie mich nicht zum Erbsenzählen einteilen oder mir Aufgaben zuschieben, die unter meiner Würde sind, werde ich Ihren Anordnungen folgen. Haben Sie den Trank schon eingenommen?"

Diese Bemerkung nahm Rodney den Wind aus den Segeln. Er setzte sich hin und blickte auf die Uhr.

„Nein, erst in fünf Minuten. Genau zwei Stunden vor Aufgang des Vollmondes. Ich habe den Beruhigungstee getrunken, den Sie mir empfohlen haben. Er scheint zu wirken."

Den Eindruck hatte auch John und nahm sich fest vor, einen Vorrat von dem Tee mitzunehmen.

„Ich haben nichts anderes erwartet." Die Arroganz in Severus' Stimme hätte Rodney normalerweise auf die nächste Palme getrieben, aber jetzt blieb er sitzen. „Ich gehe jetzt und werde kurz vor Aufgang des Vollmonds zurückkommen."

„Verständlich", Rodney nickte zustimmend. „Sie müssen bestimmt noch packen."

„Packen? Bei dem Bisschen, was wir mitnehmen dürfen, ist Hermine bestimmt schon fertig. Sie rechnet seit Jahren damit, dass wir überstürzt aufbrechen müssen, und hat die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen getroffen."

„Und was wird dann aus Ihrem Labor und der Büchersammlung?"

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wir können froh sein, dass auf der Daedalus noch für uns Platz ist. Mein Nachfolger wird sich sicher freuen, dass er ein gut ausgestattetes Labor bekommt und meine Bücher…" Severus stockte. „Einige wenige werde ich mitnehmen und viele werden Hogwarts Bibliothek hinzugefügt werden, doch dann gibt es noch einige schwarzmagische Bücher, die ich niemandem anvertrauen darf. Ich werde sie wohl zerstören müssen."

John hatte den Eindruck, dass Severus mit diesem Kommentar etwas erreichen wollte, war sich aber noch nicht sicher, was es war.

Rodney sah Severus entsetzt an.

„Das können Sie nicht tun! Sie können doch kein Wissen zerstören! Das ist Frevel!"

„In den falschen Händen können diese Bücher ganze Welten zerstören. Wir brauchen keinen zweiten Voldemort."

Rodney stand auf und wanderte auf und ab, massierte dabei seine Schläfen. Dann blieb er stehen und sah Severus an.

„Sie wissen ganz genau, wie Sie mich manipulieren können. Gut, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass an Bord der Daedalus Platz für Ihre Bücher geschaffen wird. Im Gegenzug müssen alle Bücher, die Sie nicht für ein Sicherheitsrisiko halten, allen Wissenschaftlern auf Atlantis zugänglich machen."

„Wie willst du das schaffen?"

John wusste, dass die Daedalus mit Vorräten vollgestopft war; dass auf der Brücke keine Kisten gelagert wurden, hatte Caldwell nur mit Mühe verhindern können.

„Auf jedem Flug sind zwei Lagerräume für meine Abteilung reserviert. Dieses Mal konnte ich höchstpersönlich alles bestellen, als wir in Washington waren. Wenn ich die Menge richtig eingeschätzt habe, ist vielleicht ein Lagerraum voll. Der freie Raum wird normalerweise dafür genutzt, zusätzlichen Kaffee einzulagern."

„Kaffee? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wie viel Kaffe bekommt ihr jedes Mal extra? Wir Soldaten bekommen nicht genügend Nachschub, weil ihr eine Sonderration Kaffee einlagert. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

Die Militärs hatten Anspruch auf drei Lagerräume, aber das war immer zu wenig. Die Wraith, die Genii und alle anderen unliebsamen Gestalten der Pegasusgalaxie sorgten für einen viel zu hohen Verbrauch an Munition.

„Selten mehr als 300 Kilo. Es kommt darauf an, was wir sonst noch benötigen. Du weißt doch, dass Wissenschaftler nur arbeiten können, wenn sie genügend Koffein im Blut haben. Das ist notwendig, um kreativ zu arbeiten. Und zum anderen wissen alle, dass es nur dann zusätzlichen Kaffee gibt, wenn sie nicht zuviel Nachschub ordern. Damit stelle ich sicher, dass sie nur das bestellen, was absolut notwendig ist. Das solltest du mit deinen Soldaten auch machen, vielleicht ballern sie dann nicht wie verrückt, wenn eine Mücke auftaucht."

„Das hat dir aber mehr als nur ein Mal deinen Arsch gerettet. Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie viel Munition du oft genug beim Training verbrauchst."

„Aber auch nur, weil du mich auf die seltsamsten Missionen schickst."

Severus räusperte sich und John schluckte den Kommentar, den er auf der Zunge hatte, runter.

„Um nicht zu riskieren, dass meine zukünftigen Kollegen auf mich sauer sind, weil sie meinetwegen auf ihren Kaffee verzichten müssen, könnte ich mit den entsprechenden Zaubern meine Bibliothek auf etwa 200 Kilogramm Gewicht und fünf bis sechs große Staukisten reduzieren. Im Gegensatz zu irgendwelchen Muggeltechniken kann ich auch den Kaffee schrumpfen."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so kollegial sein können, Professor Snape."

„Ich bin nicht kollegial, nur weiß ich, welche Flüche ich einem Neuling auf den Hals hetzen würde, der verantwortlich ist, dass ich keinen Kaffee bekomme."

„An so etwas hätte Kavanagh auch denken sollen, als er damals das Plutonium für Versuchszwecke geordert hatte."

John wusste jetzt, warum Kavanagh fast schon von Atlantis geflohen war.

„Caldwell will uns morgen Nachmittag um 15.00 Uhr hochbeamen. Rodney, du musst dann einigermaßen fit sein und Severus, deine Sachen müssen gepackt und außerhalb der Schutzschirme von Hogwarts sein. Schaffst du das?"

Severus sah auf seine Uhr.

„Dr. McKay, Sie sollten jetzt Ihren Trank nehmen. Ich werde in anderthalb Stunden zurückkommen, um zu sehen, wie der Blocker wirkt."

Schwungvoll drehte Severus sich um und verließ den Raum. Hätte er seinen Umhang angehabt, hätte es imposant ausgesehen.

Die Zeit, bis sich der Vollmond über den Horizont erhob, verlief quälend langsam. John blickte immer wieder auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass seit dem letzten Mal keine Minute vergangen war.

Rodney lief unruhig auf und ab, setzte sich hin, trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte, bis John ihn mit leiser, mühsam kontrollierter Stimme fragte, wie sehr er auf seine Finger angewiesen war.

Rodney stand wieder auf, um Furchen in den Teppich zu laufen.

John hasste nichts mehr als zu warten. Keinen Einfluss zu haben und abwarten zu müssen. Ganz besonders, wenn es sich um eine Entscheidung auf Leben und Tod handelte.

Seitdem Rodney Mitglied seines Teams war, hatte John gelernt zu akzeptieren, dass er in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf der Krankenstation warten musste, bis Carson aus der OP kam und ihn über den Gesundheitszustand seines Freundes aufklärte.

Aber diese Situation war anders.

Am liebsten wäre John aufgestanden und ziellos durch die Gänge gelaufen, doch er wollte Rodney nicht alleine lassen.

John war froh, dass ihm kein Gespräch aufgezwungen wurde. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er erwidern sollte. Rodney blieb zwar mehrmals stehen, blickte ihn an und öffnete den Mund, als ob er was sagen wollte, doch jedes Mal zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf.

John wusste, dass er als guter Freund etwas sagen sollte.

„1.237!"

Rodney blieb stehen und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Was soll das? Gleich entscheidet sich, ob mein Genie für alle Zeit verloren geht und du kommst mit so einer Zahl an!"

„Ist es eine Primzahl oder nicht?" Herausfordernd blickte John Rodney an.

„Und das fragst du jetzt? Ich versteh dich nicht."

„Immer noch besser, als sinnlos auf und ab zu rennen! Oder bist du so mit den Nerven runter, dass du noch nicht einmal mehr diese einfache Frage beantworten kannst?"

Bisher hatten sie auf langweiligen Missionen dieses Zahlenspiel gemacht und wenn kein Computer in der Nähe war, hatte es früher oder später für Streit gesorgt, weil man sich nicht einigen konnte, ob die abgefragte Zahl nun wirklich eine Primzahl war oder nicht. Dafür verging die Zeit schneller.

„Primzahl. 12.381?"

Es war eine Zahl, die Rodney schon öfters abgefragt hatte. So brauchte John noch nicht einmal über die Antwort nachzudenken.

„Nein, sie lässt sich durch drei teilen. 123.811?"

Dieses Mal brauchte Rodney länger, um eine Antwort zu finden, und als es drei Runden später um die Zahl 725180981 ging, setzte Rodney sich hin, nahm Zettel und Stift um nachzuprüfen, ob sie nun durch 41 teilen ließ, wie John behauptete – natürlich hatte John recht.

So verging die Zeit erstaunlich schnell und Severus stand wie versprochen kurz vor Mondaufgang vor der Tür. John ließ ihn rein und stellte fest, wie erschöpft der Tränkemeister aussah.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Wenn ich schon so aussehe, dass du diese Frage stellst, kannst du dir denken, dass es nicht der Fall ist. Ich war gerade bei Minerva und habe ihr mitgeteilt, dass Hermine und ich mit sofortiger Wirkung unsere Arbeit als Lehrer aufgeben. Alles ist in bester Ordnung und sie war hellauf begeistert. Solche Phrasen kannst du dir in Zukunft bei mir sparen."

Ohne John weiter zu beachten, ging er zum Tisch und stellte Rodney einige Fragen zu seinem Wohlbefinden, leuchtete ihm mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes – nachdem er den ‚Lumos' angewendet hatte – in die Augen und testete einige Reflexe.

Er war noch nicht ganz fertig, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Severus drehte sich um und blickte John an.

„Das wird Madam Pomfrey sein. Ich habe sie hinzugebeten, weil ich es für sinnvoll halte, dass ein ausgebildeter Heiler dabei ist, falls es irgendwelche Probleme gibt."

„Sperrt ihr mich nicht gleich in einen Käfig? So für den Fall der Fälle? Ich merke, dass ich unruhiger werde, je mehr Menschen jetzt in meiner Umgebung sind."

„Nein, das ist nicht notwendig. Der Trank wird wirken und wenn nicht, sind John und ich ohne Probleme in der Lage, einen einzelnen Werwolf zu bändigen."

John ließ die Heilerin hinein. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen Madam Pomfrey mehrfach in den Gängen gesehen, aber erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sie gealtert war.

Sie nickte ihm zu und stellte ihren Koffer auf dem Tisch ab.

„Hallo Dr. McKay, ich bin Madam Pomfrey, die zuständige Heilerin. Professor Snape hat mich gebeten zu überwachen, wie der Verwandlungsblocker wirkt, und im Notfall Nebenwirkungen zu behandeln. So wie ich ihn kenne, ist es eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und ich kann morgen früh den Raum verlassen, ohne dass meine Dienste benötigt wurden."

Rodney nahm die Hand, die sie ihm reichte, und verzog bei ihrer Ansprache genervt das Gesicht.

Severus sah sie dagegen belustigt an.

„Poppy, hören Sie auf, mir zu schmeicheln, denn es bringt Ihnen nichts. Ab Morgen müssen Sie Ihre Tränke selber brauen."

„Severus, ich habe in jedem Jahr, das wir zusammen gearbeitet habe, all meine Komplimente ernst gemeint. Und so bedauerlich es auch ist, ich kann zu gut verstehen, dass Sie gehen und wünsche Ihnen alles Gute."

„Danke, ich weiß es zu schätzen. Aber bevor Sie jetzt in Lobhudeleien ausbrechen, kümmern Sie sich besser um Dr. McKay. Ich habe gerade seine Vitalfunktionen überprüft und bis auf eine zu hohe Pulsfrequenz liegen alle Werte noch im grünen Bereich. Er ist durch die Situation extrem gestresst."

„Verständlich." Die Heilerin nickte zustimmend. „Welche Nebenwirkung befürchten Sie?"

John fragte sich, ob Severus erst jetzt Zeit fand, um diese Details mit Madam Pomfrey zu besprechen, oder ob er dies nur machte, um Rodney zu beruhigen.

„Bei der letzten Verwandlung ist es zum Herzstillstand gekommen und Dr. McKay musste reanimiert werden. Ich habe dem Trank Bibernelle hinzugefügt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das reicht."

Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Ich habe das Heilkraut schon in der Zutatenliste gesehen, die Sie mir gestern gegeben haben, und habe damit gerechnet, dass es so ein Problem gibt. Ich habe bei dieser Mischung nur eine sehr geringe Auswahl an Mitteln, sollte wirklich ein Herzproblem auftreten."

„Hoffentlich beinhaltet dies keine Zitronenschalen oder Ähnliches, darauf reagiere ich allergisch."

Rodney redete langsam, deutlich langsamer als normal und schien auch sonst Probleme zu haben, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Darauf hat mich Professor Snape auch schon hingewiesen und ich habe es bei der Auswahl der Medikamente berücksichtigt."

„Gut." Rodney nickte. „Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Nicht dass die Arbeit der letzten Monate umsonst war, weil man mir versehentlich irgendetwas mit Zitrusfrüchten einflößt. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, welch unfähige Ärzte ich in den letzten Jahren erlebt habe. Carson Beckett ist der einzige, der meine Probleme ernst nimmt."

„Wenn Sie möchten, können wir die Zutatenliste der einzelnen Tränke durchgehen. Bestimmt fühlen Sie sich besser, wenn Sie wissen, was ich Ihnen im Notfall verabreichen werde."

„Ich will aber nicht wissen, was für Nebenwirkungen die Tränke haben. Nur die Zutatenliste bitte."

„Im Gegensatz zur Muggelmedizin gibt es so gut wie keine Nebenwirkungen. Da sind wir wesentlich fortschrittlicher."

„Ich weiß aber, welche Nebenwirkungen der Verwandlungsblocker haben kann. Hören Sie auf, mich anzulügen, nur um mich zu beruhigen."

Rodney war zwar ein wenig gereizt, aber wesentlich ruhiger als John befürchtet hatte. So ruhig war er sonst nur, wenn er von all seinen Bekannten den Nachtisch – vorzugsweise den Beinahe-Schokoladenpudding der Athosianer – eingeheimst hatte.

John trat näher und stellte fest, dass die Pupillen seines Freundes geweitet waren. Der Verwandlungsblocker enthielt wohl auch ein Beruhigungsmittel.

„Sie vergleichen ernsthaft einen Trank, der sich noch in der Entwicklungsphase befindet, mit seit Jahrhunderten erprobten Medikamenten? Ich dachte, dass Sie intelligenter wären." Madame Pomfrey ärgerte sich über Rodneys Vorwurf.

„Es ist bisher der einzige Trank, den ich wirklich kenne, weil ich ihn mit entwickelt habe. Ich habe keine andere Vergleichsmöglichkeit! Geben Sie mir die Zutatenliste und überlassen Sie mir die Entscheidung, welche Medikamente für mich am besten sind. Glauben Sie mir, ich verstehe diesen Job."

Kommentarlos öffnete die Heilerin ihren Koffer, holte mehrere Pergamentrollen heraus und reichte sie Rodney.

Dann trat sie mehrere Schritte zurück, kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust und blickte Rodney wachsam an.

Als John sah, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab zückte, wusste er, dass jeden Moment der Mond aufgehen und die Verwandlung einsetzen würde – soweit es der Blocker zuließ.

Rodney bemerkte davon nichts. Er hatte sich hingesetzt, rollte das Pergament auf und studierte den Inhalt.

Die erste Rolle legte er nach kurzer Zeit mit einem zustimmenden Brummen zur Seite, doch bei der zweiten stutzte er.

Er nahm eines der Bücher, die er neben dem Tisch gestapelt hatte Er blätterte durch die Seiten, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, und begann, den Artikel zu lesen.

Er was so beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, dass sein Körper eine leichte Mutation durchlief. Es wuchsen überall Haare, sogar die Hände wurden von einem hellbraunen Flaum bedeckt, und die Ohren wurden spitzer. Insgesamt sah das ganze Gesicht wölfischer aus, aber John konnte nicht festmachen, woran das lag.

„Diesen Trank dürfen Sie mir nicht einflößen. Er enthält Diptam und da es entfernt mit Limetten verwandt ist, ist das Risiko einer allergischen Reaktion sehr groß." Rodney blickte hoch und sah, wie ihn alle anstarrten. „Was ist?", explodierte er und sprang auf. „Ist es verboten, sich um die eigene Gesundheit zu sorgen?"

„Nein, Rodney, darum geht es nicht." John lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast ein dickes Fell bekommen. Man könnte dich jetzt glatt mit Wolverine verwechseln, hättest du nicht ein paar Pfund zuviel auf den Rippen."

Rodney erstarrte, nach einigen Sekunden stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

„Ich habe mich stärker verwandelt, als Sie berechnet haben, Professor Snape!" Rodney kam ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Das erleichterte Grinsen zeigte, wie froh er war, die erste Phase überstanden zu haben.

„Nur weil Sie jetzt ein dickes Fell haben, statt der von mir prophezeiten dichteren Haarpracht? Was kann ich für Ihre Veranlagung?"

"Sie haben mich gründlich genug untersucht, um diese Veranlagung einschätzen zu können, Professor Snape. War das jetzt alles, oder kommt noch mehr?"

Severus betrachtete Rodney abschätzend, blickte dann auf seine Uhr.

„Der Mond ist komplett aufgegangen. Bis zum Untergang werden Sie Ihre Ruhe haben."

Rodney setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Gut. Ich schaue mir noch die restlichen Pergamentrollen an und gehe dann ins Bett. Der Trank macht mich müde. John, weckst du mich, bevor der Mond untergeht? Falls es doch noch Probleme geben sollte, will ich den letzten Moment meines Lebens bewusst erleben und nicht im Schlaf hinüberdämmern."

John ignorierte die Theatralik und nickte. Rodney widmete sich den Unterlagen.

Madame Pomfrey nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Rodney, so dass sie ihm über die Schulter schauen konnte. Sie beobachtete den Wissenschaftler, dann lehnte sie sich zurück und klatschte in die Hände.

Sofort erschien Dobby.

„Was kann ein armer, überbeschäftigter Hauself für Madame Pomfrey tun?"

Die Heilerin verzog keine Miene, als sie die für einen Hauselfen sehr ungewöhnliche Begrüßung hörte.

„Bring mir bitte eine große Kanne Kaffee und belegte Brote. Die Nacht wird lang werden."

„Wie Madame Pomfrey wünscht. Haben die Herren noch einen Wunsch?"

„Nein, ich darf leider nichts essen. Es ist gemein, dass der Trank mir verbietet, etwas zu essen, wo die Verwandlung so kräftezehrend ist. Ich sterbe vor Hunger und ihr wollt einfach in meiner Gegenwart essen. Das Leben ist schrecklich unfair."

„Wenn Rodney McKay wünscht, wird das Essen erst gebracht, wenn Rodney McKay ins Bett gegangen ist."

„Wenigstens einer, der Rücksicht auf mich nimmt, mach das so."

John und Severus schlossen sich der Bestellung der Heilerin an, Rodney vertiefte sich wieder in die Zutatenlisten und stellte hin und wieder Madame Pomfrey eine Frage.

Kurz darauf legte Rodney das letzte Pergament zur Seite, rieb sich die Augen und ging mit einem genuschelten „Gute Nacht!" in sein Schlafzimmer.

Seine Bewegungen waren unsicher und er schien sogar einen Moment zu schwanken. John war schon aufgesprungen, um ihm zu helfen, als Rodney sich fing, die letzten Schritte aus eigener Kraft zurücklegte und die Tür hinter sich zustieß.

Zwei Minuten später folgte ihm Madam Pomfrey, um ihn zu untersuchen, kurz darauf verließ sie den Raum.

„Er schläft. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, alle Werte sind für seine Verhältnisse normal."

Sie setzte sich zu John und Severus an den Tisch. Dobby hatte ihn blitzschnell gedeckt, nachdem Rodney sich zurückgezogen hatte.

John hatte nur gefrühstückt und war entsprechend hungrig. Er achtete nicht weiter auf die Unterhaltung der beiden anderen, die sich um Kräuter und Tränke drehte.

„Das können Sie nicht tun, Professor Snape!"

Madame Pomfreys Ausruf ließ John zusammenzucken und er blickte hoch.

„Warum nicht? Es ist meine Arbeit und ich entscheide, ob ich publizieren will oder nicht. Geben Sie mir einen guten Grund, warum ich das Rezept des Tränkeblockers in einer Fachzeitschrift veröffentlichen soll!"

„Damit Sie endlich einen besseren Ruf bekommen. Die Art, wie das Ministerium und die Öffentlichkeit Sie behandelt, ist eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit. Danach werden alle ihre Haltung ändern müssen."

„Dazu haben sie über zehn Jahre Zeit gehabt und egal, was ich gemacht habe, es hat nie gereicht, immer hat man etwas gefunden, um mich doch wieder als den ach so bösen Todesser abstempeln zu können. Nein, es ist zu spät. Ab morgen starten wir ein neues Leben ohne Ministerium, ohne _Tagespropheten_ und ohne Leute, die sich ständig in mein Leben einmischen."

Dieser Ausbruch war nicht laut, ganz im Gegenteil, die letzten Worte flüsterte Severus, aber John war sich danach absolut sicher, dass er nicht Hermine zuliebe in die Pegasusgalaxie ging, sondern weil er es wollte.

Madame Pomfrey sah Severus lange und nachdenklich an, bis sie endlich ein weiteres Argument vorbrachte

„Damit die Werwölfe ein besseres Leben haben. Der Wolfbanntrank ist der erste Schritt, aber Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, wie kräftezehrend die Verwandlungen für sie sind. Und damit sich niemand die Rezeptur unter den Nagel reißt und für jeden Trank ein Vermögen verlangt, muss das Rezept so weit wie möglich gestreut werden."

Severus wischte sich die Brotkrümel von seinem schwarzen Pullover, blickte in seine Tasse, nippte an dem Kaffee und sah die Heilerin nachdenklich an.

„Haben Sie sich die Zutatenliste des Verwandlungsblockers mit eingeschaltetem Verstand durchgelesen?"

„Das habe ich. Wo soll das Problem sein?" Sie ignorierte die unterschwellige Beleidigung.

„Haben Sie gerechnet, wie teuer alleine die Zutaten für eine Dosis sind? Wenn nicht, dann sollten Sie es ganz schnell nachholen. Sie werden feststellen, dass der Trank ein Vermögen kostet."

„Das Schweifhaar vom Einhorn ist die teuerste Zutat, aber da sie davon nur zwei Zoll brauchen, relativiert sich der Preis, ansonsten ist mir nichts Besonderes aufgefallen."

Severus schnaubte. „Ich habe die Wurzel der Alten verwendet", war seine einzige Anmerkung.

Madam Pomfrey schaute Severus verständnislos an, bis dieser sich zu einer weiteren Erklärung herab lies.

„Nicht das Kraut, das man heute so nennt. Ich habe die wahre Wurzel verwendet."

John verstand nicht, was Severus sagen wollte, aber die Heilerin begriff; sie sah Severus überrascht an.

„Das kann nicht sein! Sie ist ausgestorben. Seit über tausend Jahren wächst sie nirgendwo mehr."

„Dr. McKay hat mir zwei Pfund mitgebracht. In einer Plastiktüte. Es ist meine Bezahlung für die Forschung am Verwandlungsblocker und es sind anderthalb Pfund übriggeblieben."

„Wenn es wirklich die Wurzel der Alten ist, dann sind Sie unermesslich reich. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wirklich gehen wollen?"

„Ja! Und jetzt hören Sie auf, mich damit zu belästigen. Sie werden von mir morgen früh das Rezept bekommen und dann ist es Ihre Entscheidung, was Sie damit machen. Ich empfehle Ihnen allerdings, sich jeden Schritt gut zu überlegen, damit Sie nicht auf der Abschussliste des Ministeriums landen." Severus stand auf. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, es wartet noch viel Arbeit auf mich. Wir sehen uns, bevor der Mond untergeht."

Bevor John oder Madame Pomfrey etwas sagen konnten, hatte Severus fluchtartig den Raum verlassen.

Die Heilerin seufzte tief auf, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann blickte sie John an.

„Sie sind also schuld, dass Severus uns verlässt. Als ich sie vor einigen Wochen zusammen bei dem Demonstrationsduell gesehen hatte, dachte ich, dass Sie eine gegenseitige Abneigung hätten. Jetzt scheinen Sie Freunde zu sein. Sie müssen ihm viel geboten haben."

War sie so blind oder wollte sie es nicht sehen? John hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas zu beschönigen.

„Nein!" Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich bin es nicht schuld. Nicht wirklich. Für mich gehört Severus nach Hogwarts. Aber da man ihm das Leben hier zur Hölle gemacht hat, gibt es für ihn keinen anderen Ausweg, als zu gehen. Schuld ist die magische Welt. Ich habe ihm nur ein schlechtes Angebot gemacht."

„So schlecht, dass er alles stehen und liegen lässt? Er war immer ein verantwortungsbewusster Mensch und jetzt lässt er uns im Stich. Er ist nicht nur Minervas Stellvertreter, sondern auch noch Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Jetzt schmeißt er alles hin. Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort, Mr. Sheppard."

Jede Diskussion war überflüssig, Madame Pomfrey würde ihre Meinung nicht ändern. Allein, wie sie kampflustig ihr Kinn vorgereckt hatte, war für John ein sicheres Zeichen. Er war es auch müde, über die ach so tolle magische Welt zu streiten. Er wollte die Heilerin, die Severus beistehen wollte, nicht verärgern.

„Daran kann ich nichts ändern", war seine lakonische Antwort. Er stand auf und ging zu Rodneys Schlafzimmer, öffnete leise die Tür und blickte hinein.

Rodney lag voll bekleidet auf dem Bett und schlief. Nicht einmal die Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen.

John betrat den Raum, zog Rodney die Schuhe aus und sorgte dafür, dass sein Freund halbwegs bequem unter der Decke lag. John blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Rodney schnarchte leise, aber sonst wirkte alles – bis auf die Haarpracht - erstaunlich normal.

Die Tür ließ er angelehnt, um mitzubekommen, falls sich etwas änderte.

Madam Pomfrey saß trotz der Meinungsverschiedenheit noch am Tisch und hielt ihre Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen.

Einen Seufzer unterdrückend, setzte John sich zu ihr. Am liebsten hätte er einen Sessel in Rodneys Zimmer gebracht und über den Schlaf seines Freundes gewacht. Aber er wusste aus seiner Kindheit, was sie darüber dachte. Da Carson auch immer behauptete, dass seine Patienten ein gewisses Maß an Ruhe brauchten, um sich zu erholen, ging er lieber den Kompromiss ein.

Seine eigene Tasse war halbleer und der Kaffee kalt. John schüttete heißen hinzu. Es schmeckte nicht gut, aber das Koffein würde ihn wach halten. Er leerte die Tasse in drei großen Schlucken und füllte sie wieder auf – auf Atlantis hatte er schon wesentlich schlechteren Kaffeeersatz getrunken, der noch nicht einmal Koffein enthielt.

„Sie brauchen nicht die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben, Mr. Sheppard. Ich werde hier Wache halten und regelmäßig nach Dr. McKay sehen."

So wie Madame Pomfrey ihn ansah, war es auch ein Waffenstillstandsangebot – vielleicht wollte sie sogar Frieden schließen.

John wollte aber nicht schlafen, konnte es einfach nicht.

„Danke für das Angebot, ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, aber ich werde bleiben."

„Wie Sie wünschen."

Die Heilerin nahm ein Buch aus ihrem Koffer und schlug die erste Seite auf.

John starrte einige Minuten in seine Tasse, bis ihm zu langweilig wurde. Auf der Suche nach Ablenkung hob er ein Buch vom Boden auf und blätterte durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Es war ein Tränkebuch. Auch die anderen Wälzer, die auf dem Boden lagen, gehörten zu dieser Fachliteratur. Frustriert stand John auf und studierte die Rücken der Bücher im Regal. Ein Buch nahm er hinaus, da es von der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste handelte. Ein Thema, das ihn immer wieder faszinierte. Aber nicht heute. John konnte sich darauf nicht konzentrieren. Er war mit seinen Gedanken zu Hause, auf Atlantis.

Und es gab nur ein Buch, das es schaffte, sein Heimweh ein wenig zu lindern.

Es lag auf seinem Nachttisch und gehörte Hermine. Eigentlich hätte er es schon lange zurückgeben müssen, aber er hatte sich nie dazu überwinden können. Dass er es noch nicht durchgearbeitet hatte, war nur eine Ausrede. Er hatte es jeden Abend in seinen Händen gehalten und sich gefragt, ob es vielleicht das Buch aus Lunas Prophezeiungen war. Er musste es herausfinden.

Da der Monduntergang noch zehn Stunden entfernt war, hatte er jetzt noch Zeit, um damit zu beginnen.

John ging ins Schlafzimmer und holte das Buch.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer betrachtete er einen Moment Madame Pomfrey argwöhnisch. Doch sie war in ihre eigene Lektüre vertieft.

Paranoia erleichterte zwar das Überleben, es gab aber Augenblicke, in denen sie einfach nur lästig war.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertrieb John die dunklen Gedanken, setzte sich und vertiefte sich in die Konstruktionszeichnungen der verschiedenen Raumschifftypen. Ein Nachteil war, dass John die Schriftsprache der Antiker nur soweit beherrschte, dass er wusste, welche Symbole er antippen musste, um durch das Stargate zu den verschiedenen Planeten zu gelangen. Die Symbole für Gefahr und Hilfe waren ihm auch vertraut, doch mehr wusste er nicht.

Die Antiker waren technische Überflieger, vor deren Wissen selbst Rodney hin und wieder kapitulierte. Sie hatten es aber verstanden, dieses Buch so einfach und verständlich aufzubauen, dass John sehr viel verstand, indem er sich einfach auf die Zeichnungen konzentrierte. Die Bedeutung vieler Symbole begriff er danach intuitiv.

Einzig der Erläuterungstext unter den Zeichnungen – teilweise bis zu fünfzig Seiten lang – überstieg seinen Wissensstand um Längen.

Damit würden sich die Linguisten abplagen müssen. John bezweifelte jedoch, dass sie für das Fachchinesisch vernünftige Übersetzungen finden würden.

So sehr das Buch John faszinierte - es lenkte ihn nicht genug ab, um zu vergessen, dass Rodney im Nebenraum schlief. Jede halbe Stunde stand John auf und spähte durch die Tür, um sich zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Rodney schnarchte, blieb alles ruhig.

Madame Pomfrey sah auch regelmäßig nach Rodney, gleichzeitig überprüfte sie mit einem Zauber, den nur Heiler beherrschten, sämtliche Körperfunktionen. John hatte als Jugendlicher oft genug erlebt, wie sie den Spruch anwendete, und es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass für Rodney wirklich alles getan wurde.

Jedes Mal verließ die Heilerin das Zimmer mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, der John erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

Gegen zwei Uhr morgens tauchte Dobby unaufgefordert auf, brachte Süßigkeiten und frischen Kaffee.

John wollt den Elfen fragen, was mit ihm los war, aber der verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp, bevor John auch nur "Dobby" sagen konnte.

Das war John mehr als nur recht. Emotionale Gespräche waren ihm ein Graus. Wenn Dobby nicht von sich aus über die Geschehnisse in der Heulenden Hütte sprach, würde er ihn auch nicht dazu drängen.

So schüttete John sich und Madame Pomfrey frischen Kaffee ein und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Buch.

Instinktiv verstand John die Konstruktionszeichnung, die er gerade vor sich hatte. Sie war irgendwie vertraut. Nach einigen Minuten dämmerte es John, dass es sich um ein Kriegsschiff vom Typ der Orion handelte.

Mit Wehmut dachte er an das prächtige Schiff zurück, das sie verloren hatten, bevor sie wussten, wie es wirklich funktionierte.

Aber die Art, wie das Schiff mit John kommuniziert hatte, ließ ihn ahnen, welches Potential sie verloren hatten.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit zu trauern. John überflog den Erläuterungstext, blätterte auf der Suche nach der nächsten Zeichnung mehrere Seiten weiter, bis er beim letzten Absatz stutzte.

Eine Symbolreihenfolge in der vorletzten Zeile kam ihm bekannt vor. Aber sie bedeutete weder Gefahr noch Hilfe, dessen war er sich sicher.

John grübelte mehrere Minuten, bis er die Symbole zählte. Es waren sieben. Und dann erkannte er die Zeichenfolge. Es war die Adresse von Taranis, dem Planeten, auf dem sie die Orion gefunden hatten.

Hastig blätterte John zurück zu dem Kapitel über die Puddle Jumper.

Jetzt, da er wusste, wonach er zu suchen hatte, war es ganz einfach. Im jeweils letzten Abschnitt der Erläuterungstexte fand er die Adressen: Bei den Puddle Jumpern waren es fast fünfzig und er verwettete sein Gehalt, dass es vor 10000 Jahren auf jedem einzelnen Planeten einen Hangar für Puddle Jumper gegeben hatte.

Das Buch listete nicht nur alle Raumschifftypen der Antiker auf, es lieferte auch die Adressen, wo die Schiffe vor den Wraith versteckt worden waren.

Es war wahrscheinlich das entscheidende Wissen, was ihnen fehlte, um die Wraith erfolgreich zu bekämpfen.

Lunas Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt.

John bezweifelte, dass alle Schiffe, die in diesem Buch aufgelistet wurden, die letzten 10.000 Jahre überstanden hatten, hoffte aber, dass sie das eine oder andere Kriegsschiff instand setzen konnten. Mit dem Wissen aus dem Buch hatten sie sogar eine Gebrauchsanweisung und brauchten nicht zu experimentieren.

Fröhlich vor sich hinsummend nahm John ein Stückchen Schokolade. Dieser Durchbruch musste doch gefeiert werden.

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn hochblicken. Madame Pomfrey sah ihn fragend an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mr. Sheppard?"

Sofort hörte John auf zu summen und seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos. Die Heilerin konnte nicht verstehen, was ihn so begeisterte, und erzählen wollte er es ihr nicht.

„Ja, ich lese gerade eine witzige Stelle."

Aber er musste es jemandem mitteilen.

John stand auf, legte das Buch auf den Tisch, legte mit einem gedanklichen Befehl einen Schutzbann darüber, damit niemand das Buch fortnehmen oder beschädigen konnte. Dann ging er in Rodneys Zimmer.

Sein Freund schlief noch immer, auch ein Tätscheln der Schulter konnte nichts daran ändern. Der Trank hielt Rodney im tiefen Schlaf – was für ihn am besten war.

John setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett und erzählte ihm leise von seiner Entdeckung, doch es war unbefriedigend, von Rodney keine passenden Kommentare zu hören. Deswegen stand John nach zwei Minuten auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Die Heilerin hatte ihre Lektüre vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt und wärmte ihre Finger an einer Kaffeetasse. Sie hielt ihren Blick auf John gerichtet.

Das hielt er nicht lange aus, unruhig lief er auf und ab, bis es aus ihm herausbrach.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, hier zu ersticken. Kann ich Sie für eine halbe Stunde allein lassen?"

Madam Pomfrey nickte.

„Wenn Sie es jetzt nicht von sich aus gesagt hätten, dann hätte ich es Ihnen jetzt vorgeschlagen. Und nicht nur für eine halbe Stunde. Sie strahlen eine Unruhe aus, die nicht gut für den Patienten ist. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie wieder ruhig sind, wenn sie zurückkommen."

Schuldbewusst senkte John den Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen – auch wenn es nicht die Wahrheit war.

„Das Warten macht mich wahnsinnig. Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es positiv ist, wenn er die ganze Nacht durchschläft, statt uns mit seinen sarkastischen Kommentaren verrückt zu machen. Trotzdem…" Gut, es war eine andere Wahrheit.

„Sie erleben ein Auf und Ab der Gefühle."

Hilflos zuckte John mit den Achseln. „Ich glaube, man könnte es so beschreiben."

Madame Pomfrey stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch, stand auf, ging zu John und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Das ist in dieser Situation normal. Nehmen Sie meinen Rat an und laufen Sie durchs Schloss. Das wird Ihre Nerven beruhigen."

„Passen Sie auf Rodney auf?"

Sie nahm ihm die Frage noch nicht einmal krumm.

„Ich setze mich zu ihm. Wenn sich an seinem Zustand etwas ändern sollte, schicke ich Ihnen den Hauself hinterher. Er wird Sie in wenigen Sekunden finden."

„Danke."

„Nicht dafür. Aber eine Bitte habe ich."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" John hoffte, dass es nichts Unerfüllbares war.

„Nicht für mich. Passen Sie auf Severus und Hermine auf. Die beiden haben es verdient, ein glückliches Leben zu führen. Aber Severus kann nicht gut mit Menschen umgehen und braucht Hilfe. Sie verstehen, was ich meine?" Die Heilerin blickte John hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ich verstehe es und hatte es sowieso vor. Seien sie unbesorgt."

Bevor John wusste, wie ihm geschah, zog ihn Madame Pomfrey in eine Umarmung. Er blieb starr stehen und hoffte, dass diese Zuwendung bald vorbei war.

Kurz darauf stand John auf dem Astronomieturm und blickte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Nur hin und wieder rissen die Wolken soweit auf, dass der Vollmond hervorlugte.

John stützte sich auf der Brüstung ab und blickte hinunter. Er konnte nur Schemen erahnen, ansonsten war es viel zu dunkel.

Langsam und allmählich ebbte die Freude über seine Entdeckung ab. John realisierte, wie viel Arbeit auf sie zukommen würde, sollten sie tatsächlich mehrere Raumschiffe der Antiker finden.

Sie würden in Atlantis mehr Personal brauchen, was angesichts der angespannten Lage auf der Erde nicht zur Verfügung stand. Ein eigenes Schiff würde jedoch gleichzeitig mehr Unabhängigkeit von der Erde bedeuten.

Sie wären nicht mehr darauf angewiesen, dass das SGC die Daedalus nicht brauchte, sondern könnten selbst Versorgungsflüge unternehmen. Und vielleicht auch eigenständig Personal anwerben, so wie John es mit Hermine und Severus getan hatte.

Leise Schritte kündigten an, dass John nicht mehr allein war. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Luna. Sie trug ein strahlend weißes Kleid und wirkte fremdartiger als alles, was John bisher gesehen hatte – selbst die Antiker wirkten nicht so überirdisch.

„Hallo John! Hat der Vollmond seinen Schrecken verloren?"

John blickte hoch. Genau in diesem Moment riss die Wolkendecke auf und der silberglänzende Mond wurde sichtbar.

„Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Vollmond. Er war nicht Schuld, dass Rodney sich verwandelte. Es ist dieses Virus."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

Luna tänzelte vorwärts. Leichte, fließende Bewegungen, die sehr viel Elfenhaftes an sich hatten – ganz anders als die Luna aus Johns Kindheit.

„Du beantwortest auch nicht meine Fragen."

Ihr Lachen war glockenhell und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich brauche das auch nicht. Denn ich gebe dir die Antworten, die du brauchst. Auch wenn du die falschen Fragen stellst."

Sie hielt ihm auffordernd eine Hand hin.

„Tanz mit mir!"

Ohne die Brüstung im Rücken hätte John den taktischen Rückzug angetreten.

„Ich tanze nicht."

„Heute schon. Ich habe es gesehen."

John lächelte Luna liebevoll an.

„Wie oft hast du das schon Neville gesagt, wenn du ihn zu etwas überreden wolltest?"

„Immer dann, wenn ich es vorher auch gesehen hatte."

„Also jedes Mal?"

Sie lächelte wieder, hielt John immer noch ihre Hand hin. Und John konnte nicht nein sagen. Ihrer Prophezeiung hatte er zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt das Buch gesucht hatte.

Theatralisch aufseufzend nahm er ihre Hand.

„Du musst auf deine Füße aufpassen", warnte er sie.

Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen und John hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ein Geiger neben ihm stand und eine traurige und zugleich fröhliche Melodie spielte.

„Hörst du es auch?"

John nickte. Als ob es ein geheimes Zeichen war, fing er an, sich im Rhythmus der unhörbaren Melodie zu bewegen.

Es gab keinen Fehltritt, nur das Gefühl zu schweben und einen perfekten Moment zu erleben.

Als die Musik verklang, hielt John Luna noch einen Moment fest. Dann löste er sich von ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist das für ein ungewöhnlicher Zauber? Ich würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren."

„Es ist die Musik der Sterne, die du gehört hast, kein Zauber, deswegen kann ich es auch nicht erklären." Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ein Gefühl, unerklärbar und fantastisch."

„Erwarte nicht, dass ich das verstehe."

„Brauchst du auch nicht." Luna lächelte ihn an. „Du solltest schauen, dass du zurück gehst. Der Mond geht gleich unter."

Überrascht sah John hoch. In einem wolkenlosen Himmel konnte er die Sterne sehen. Der Mond war ein ganzes Stück weiter gewandert und berührte beinahe den Horizont.

„Wie lange haben wir getanzt?"

John hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur wenige Minuten zur dieser Melodie getanzt hatte, aber der Mond sagte ihm, dass es mehrere Stunden gewesen waren.

„So lange, wie es nötig war, um dich zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Und jetzt geh. Dein Freund fühlt sich wohler, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist."

„Aber wie…", setzte John noch einmal an.

„Frag nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Lebewohl."

„Kommst du heute nicht mehr vorbei?"

Luna schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe dich heute zum letzten Mal gesehen. Ich wünsche dir und deiner Welt alles Gute."

Sie trat einen Schritt näher und umarmte John. Genauso schnell ließ sie ihn los, wirbelte herum und lief zur Treppe. Sie war aber nicht schnell genug. John hatte die Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern gesehen.

„Luna!"

Sie stockte und drehte sich um.

„Viel Glück und langes Leben! Mögen die Sterne immer mit dir sein."

Es war nicht das, was John wirklich sagen wollte, aber ihm kam nichts Passendes in den Sinn – wie so oft.

„Danke." Luna hob die Hand, winkte John zu und war dann von einem Augenblick zum nächsten verschwunden.

John blieb noch einen Moment stehen und starrte in den Himmel. Der Mond mahnte ihn jedoch, dass er sich beeilen musste, wenn er rechtzeitig zurück sein wollte.

„Rodney! Aufwachen! Du wolltest wach sein, wenn der Mond untergeht!"

Rodney brummte nur, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und ignorierte ihn – wie bei allem, was John in den letzten fünf Minuten versucht hatte. Selbst eine Tasse frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees hatte nicht geholfen. Und als er Rodney die Decke wegziehen wollte, hatte dieser sie mit aller Gewalt festgehalten.

Aufgeben kam nicht in Frage und als Zauberer hatte er noch einige Tricks in der Hinterhand, die Rodney noch nicht kannte. Einer davon war, die Bettdecke so zu verzaubern, dass sie sich wie ein Lebewesen verhielt. Aber Rodney würde ihm vorwerfen, dass er versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen – Herzstillstand durch Schock war schließlich eine bekannte Todesart.

So beschränkte John sich darauf, das Wasser im Glas in viele kleine Eiswürfel zu verwandeln Sie würden ihre Temperatur die nächsten fünf Minuten halten, ohne zu schmelzen.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog John die Decke weg und steckte das Eis unter Rodneys Shirt. Die Wirkung setzte sofort ein.

Rodney setzte sich kreischend auf und versuchte, die Eiswürfel aus seiner Wäsche zu fischen. Als das nicht funktionierte, zog er das Shirt einfach aus. Anschließend wollte er sich die Decke vom Fußende hoch holen, wurde aber durch Johns warnenden Blick abgehalten.

„Was zum Teufel soll das, John? Willst du mich mit dem Schreck in der Morgenstunde umbringen?"

Einzig der dichte Haarwuchs zeigte deutlich, dass Vollmond war. Alle anderen Veränderungen waren zu subtil, um sie wirklich fassen zu können.

„Um dich in den Herzstillstand zu treiben, hätte ich deine Bettdecke in eine Schlange oder etwas Ähnliches verwandelt, aber nicht so etwas Harmloses wie Eiswürfel verwendet."

John versuchte Rodney zu beruhigen, aber der sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Hast du schon mal eine Bettdecke verwandelt?"

„Um Ron wach zubekommen, musste ich manchmal zu wirklich brutalen Methoden greifen. Da passierte es öfters, dass er plötzlich mit einer Schlange kuschelte. Irgendwann hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und reagierte nicht mehr drauf und ich musste mir etwas anderes ausdenken. Bevor Ron nach Hogwarts kam, hat George einmal seine Bettdecke in eine Monsterspinne verwandelt. Ich habe es selbst nicht mitbekommen, aber man hat mir erzählt, dass Ron sich anschließend drei Tage lang weigerte, abends ins Bett zu gehen. Danach hatte er eine Arachnophobie."

„Ihr seid verrückt."

„Zauberer." John grinste Rodney übermütig an.

„Das ist für mich kein Unterschied."

Fasziniert beobachtete John, wie bei Rodney die Verwandlung einsetzte. Sie war subtil, doch als Rodney mit der Hand durchs Gesicht fuhr, hatte er ein Büschel Haare in seinen Fingern.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn jetzt los?"

Er starrte die Haare in seiner Hand an, als ob es sich um ein giftiges Insekt handeln würde.

„Du haarst. Und da es die falsche Zeit ist, um das Winterfell zu verlieren, würde ich sagen, dass du dich zurückverwandelst."

Rodney stand auf und ging ins Bad, wo er sich vor den großen Spiegel stellte.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Rodney jedes Detail seiner Rückverwandlung und zupfte immer wieder an seinen Haaren.

Nach wenigen Minuten war alles vorbei. Auf dem Boden um ihn herum lagen viele Haarbüschel und die subtilen Veränderungen seiner Gestalt waren auch verschwunden.

„Wow, ich lebe. Der Vollmond ist auf- und untergegangen und ich habe es mit nur wenigen Nebenwirkungen überstanden. Ich kann es nicht glauben."

Rodney betrachtete sich weiter im Spiegel, drehte sich hin und her und je länger er das machte, um so unzufriedener wirkte er..

„Was ist los?", wollte John wissen. „Du siehst wieder so aus wie vorher und Schmerzen hast du auch keine."

„Ich sehe nicht so aus wie vorher", stellte Rodney wehleidig fest. „Ich habe jetzt viel mehr Haare auf der Brust, dafür sind mir auf dem Kopf mehr Haare ausgefallen. Ich bekomme eine Glatze. Und das sind die eklatanten Nebenwirkungen des Tranks! Wisst ihr, was es bedeutet, wenn ich mich jeden verdammten Monat verwandle? In spätestens einem Jahr werde ich tatsächlich eine Glatze und ein Pelz wie ein Bär haben. Ich kann Frauen zwar mit meinem Genie beeindrucken, aber wenn ich mich so verändere, werde ich ihnen nicht nahe genug kommen können, dass sie mein Genie überhaupt bemerken. Das ist eine Katastrophe!"

Innerlich amüsiert musterte John seinen Freund aufmerksam. Auf dem Kopf konnte er keine Veränderung bemerken – Rodney hatte schon seit einiger Zeit Geheimratsecken. Auf der Brust waren es vielleicht ein paar Haare mehr geworden, aber das konnte John nicht beurteilen. Er hatte einfach nicht darauf geachtet, wie Rodney dort vorher ausgesehen hatte.

„Du siehst nicht viel anders aus als vorher", stellte er fest.

„Es ist ja auch nicht dein Körper, der sich verändert", sagte Rodney. „Außer mir achtet ja auch niemand auf meine Gesundheit. Und das, obwohl von mir so oft das Überleben der ganzen Station abhängt. Die Veränderungen mögen für dich subtil sein, aber sie sind eindeutig da. Erinnerst du dich an den Film, den wir vor der Invasion aufgenommen haben, um ihn zur Erde zu schicken? Da sah ich anders aus."

„Da warst du auch zwei Jahre jünger und wir hatten keine leichte Zeit."

„Dann schau dich doch mal an!" Rodney deutete mit seinen Finger auf John. „Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert, obwohl du ein halbes Jahr mehr gelebt hast."

„Ein halbes Jahr, das ich fast ausschließlich mit Meditation verbracht habe. Wenn da nicht diese Manifestation gewesen wäre, wäre ich vor Langeweile gestorben. Wie fühlst du dich, außer, dass du haarst wie ein räudiger Hund?"

John konnte sehen, wie Rodneys Temperament hoch kochte. Bevor es zur Explosion kam, schritt Madam Pomfrey ein. Sie betrat das Bad, bedachte John mit einem strafenden Blick und wandte sich an Rodney.

„Darf ich Sie kurz untersuchen, Dr McKay? Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, lasse ich Sie allein, damit Sie duschen können. Das wird auch ihr Haarproblem lösen."

Rodney blickte sie an, erwog ihr zu widersprechen und senkte dann ergeben seinen Kopf.

„Wenden Sie Ihren Voodoo-Zauber ruhig auf mich an. Ich bezweifle, dass es Auswirkungen auf mich hat. Und den Haarwuchs können auch Sie nicht rückgängig machen."

„Stimmt, weil es ein bei Ihnen ein ganz normaler Alterungsprozess ist. Es ist definitiv keine Nebenwirkung des Tranks."

Madam Pomfrey zückte ihren Zauberstab, murmelte eine Beschwörung und scannte Rodneys Körper.

Danach trat sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück.

„Weder der Trank noch die Verwandlung haben irgendwelche Nachwirkungen auf ihren Metabolismus, Dr. McKay. Selbst Ihr Herz ist in keiner Weise belastet worden. Gratuliere, Professor Snape, Sie haben eine hervorragende Leistung erbracht. Dafür wird man Ihnen den Merlin-Orden verleihen."

„In Abwesenheit", knurrte Severus. Er stand im Eingang und beobachtete das Prozedere. „Ich habe nicht vor, in der nächsten Zeit zurückzukehren. Da meine Anwesenheit hier nicht mehr erforderlich ist, gehe ich weiter packen. John, wo treffen wir uns, damit ich mein Gepäck und die Kisten aus Hogwarts herausschaffen kann?"

„Ist dir die Wiese hinter der Peitschenden Weide recht? Soviel ich weiß, verläuft dort eine der Apparationsgrenzen."

„Wir sehen uns dort um zwei Uhr, damit Dr. McKay sich einen Überblick verschaffen kann, was ich eingepackt habe. Vielleicht entscheidet er, dass die Hälfte meiner Sachen überflüssig sind, und ich sie zurück lassen muss." Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich werde gar nichts überprüfen!" Rodney sah Severus genervt an und übersah den hochgezogenen Mundwinkel, der anzeigte, dass der Tränkemeister sich sehr gut amüsierte. „Sie sind erfahren genug, um zu wissen, was Sie mitnehmen müssen. Und jetzt verschwindet aus dem Badezimmer. Ich will duschen und brauche keine Gaffer!"

Grinsend verließ John als Letzter das Bad.

Severus schloss gerade die Eingangstür hinter sich und Madam Pomfrey packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Als sie das Klicken des Schlosses hörte, blickte sie hoch und sah John an.

„Ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Sie erinnern sich an meine Bitte?"

John wusste sofort, was sie meinte.

„Ja, und ich werde auf die beiden aufpassen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir diese Nacht beigestanden haben."

„Nichts zu danken. Es war eine angenehme, ruhige Nacht, ohne Komplikationen. Bestellen Sie Dr. McKay viele Grüße. In einer halben Sunde beginnt die Tagschicht und ich möchte mich noch frisch machen."

„Das werde ich machen."

Die Heilerin nahm ihre Tasche und einen Händedruck später ging sie.

John verriegelte hinter ihr die Tür und wollte Dobby rufen, als er feststellte, dass der Elf den Tisch bereits für zwei Personen zum Frühstück gedeckt hatte.

John schüttet sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Im Schrank hingen nur die Sachen, die der Elf für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Alles andere hatte er bei Carter deponiert. John befürchtete, dass Caldwell keinen Zwischenstopp über Amerika machen würde, damit er seine Kleidung abholen konnte. Also entschloss er sich, einfach die Kleidung einzupacken und als Dank einige Münzen dazulassen.

Da Dobby jedem Gespräch auswich, hielt John es für die beste Lösung.

Als er seine Reisetasche ins Wohnzimmer brachte, saß Rodney am Tisch und frühstückte. John nahm das Buch der Antiker und wickelte es in ein Hemd ein, dann packte er es sorgfältig in die Tasche. Danach setzte er sich zu Rodney. Nur noch wenige Stunden und sie würden die Heimreise antreten. Rodney hatte überlebt und mit Severus und Hermine hatten sie eine Bereicherung für Atlantis angeworben.

Trotz allem hatte John das Gefühl, eine Niederlage erlitten zu haben.

„Hast du noch irgendwelche Pläne?"

Rodneys Frage schreckte John aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich werde wohl McGonagall einen Besuch abstatten müssen, um mich für ihre Gastfreundschaft zu bedanken. Von Luna habe ich mich verabschiedet, bleibt nur noch Molly."

„Keine leichte Aufgabe." Rodney verschluckte das letzte Wort, als er mit Hingabe in ein Muffin biss. Mindestens sein fünftes.

John hatte sich auch ein Teil gesichert, das er mit Genuss verspeiste. Als er damit fertig war, hatte Rodney eine Tasse Kaffee inhaliert und noch drei weitere Muffins verschlungen.

„Du solltest nicht so viel essen. Sonst bist du bald wieder dick und rund."

Rodney zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Auch wenn der Verwandlungsblocker wirkt, werde ich nie wieder auf Außenmissionen können. Also muss ich nicht mehr um mein Leben laufen. Ich kann genau das essen, was ich will."

Demonstrativ nahm Rodney ein weiteres Muffin und biss davon ab.

„Und wenn die Wraith mal wieder Atlantis belagern? Wenn wir auf einem Planeten, dessen Mondphase wir kennen, die Hilfe unseres Chefwissenschaftlers brauchen? Vergiss es, McKay. Du wirst immer wieder um dein Leben laufen müssen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du schnell genug bist. Verstanden?"

Rodney zuckte zusammen, als John das letzte Wort mit sehr viel Nachdruck aussprach, hob dann abwehrend die Hände.

„Ja, ja, ich habe verstanden. Ich muss Zaubern lernen, werde Sport treiben und auch sonst alles machen, was du willst. Beschwer dich dann aber bitte nicht, dass ich keine Zeit mehr für meine Arbeit habe und auf Atlantis alles schief läuft. Das ist dann schlicht und einfach deine Schuld."

„Wenn du wegen Herzverfettung den nächsten Vollmond nicht überstehst, wem willst du dann die Schuld geben?"

Das letzte Muffin landete wieder auf Rodneys Teller.

„Und wenn ich deinen Anweisungen folge, dann kann ich dich verantwortlich machen, wenn mein Herz trotzdem verfettet?"

„Verdammt, Rodney! Jetzt versuche nicht, mich darauf festzunageln. Ich verstehe nicht genug von Medizin, um überhaupt eine Prognose zu machen. Aber wenn wir in drei Wochen auf Atlantis sind, wird Beckett sich sicher freuen, dich gründlich zu untersuchen und dir einen Fitnessplan aufzudrücken, den ich überwachen werde."

„Wieder etwas, auf das ich mich freuen kann. Wieso meinen diese Voodoodoktoren, dass ausgerechnet ich ihr Opfer bin?"

Grinsend lehnte John sich zurück.

„Weil du oft genug krank bist. Begleitest du mich, wenn ich Molly besuche?"

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dass tue ich weder mir noch Molly an. Du kennst sie von früher, aber mir wird sie die Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Kinder geben. Schließlich sind sie bei meiner Befreiungsaktion gestorben."

„Du schätzt Molly falsch ein. Das ist nicht ihre Art."

„Aber ich werde händeringend vor ihr stehen und keinen Ton herausbekommen, geh du nur. Das ist für alle besser."

John bezweifelte das, er würde sich wohler fühlen, wenn er nicht allein vor Molly stehen würde, doch er würde Rodney nicht noch einmal um Unterstützung zu bitten.

Er schob den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und schnallte sich seine Holster um und stöpselte das Headset ins Ohr, bevor er ging.

Nach längerem Suchen fand er Molly. Sie war in Charlies Hütte, saß an dem großen Tisch und diktierte einer magischen Feder.

„Hallo Molly!"

John trat ein, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sie hob abwehrend die Hand.

„… deswegen frage ich mich, ob das Ministerium wirklich in der Lage ist, uns erfolgreich zu beschützen. Ein besorgter Leser."

Eine Handbewegung und die Feder ging in Ruhestellung. Molly stand auf, ging zu John und drückte ihn.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung, fühlte sich aber bei diesem engen Körperkontakt nicht wohl. Er ertrug es Molly zuliebe.

„Hat Rodney die Verwandlung gut überstanden? Wie geht es ihm? Wann macht ihr euch auf den Heimweg? Stimmt es, dass ihr Severus und Hermine mitnehmen werdet? Setz dich zu mir und trink einen Tee, mein Junge. Und spann mich nicht so auf die Folter."

Das hatte John nicht erwartet. Er war davon ausgegangen, eine trauernde, zerbrochene Frau zu treffen und nicht auf das Energiebündel Molly Weasley.

Er löste sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Er sah die Wärme und das Mitgefühl, das sie immer für ihn aufgebracht hatte, aber auch eine Härte, die er selbst niemals spüren wollte.

Dann sah er sich in dem Raum um. Über den Tisch verstreut lagen Bücher und Zeitungen, vielfach konnte John Bilder von Rufus Scrimgeour erkennen.

„Rodney geht es gut, wir brechen in wenigen Stunden auf und Hermine und Severus kommen mit. Was zur Hölle machst du hier?" Fragend zog er die Augenbraue hoch.

„Das, was ich schon vor zehn Jahren hätte tun sollen, mein Junge. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau und werde nicht länger der Spielball irgendwelcher Politiker sein. Rufus Scrimgeour und Dolores Umbridge werden nur noch kurze Zeit an der Spitze der Macht sein. Und das geht ohne deine Hilfe."

Molly stellte John eine Tasse hin, und schüttete ihm Tee ein, dann setzte sie sich hin.

„Wie willst du das schaffen? Indem du Leserbriefe an den Tagespropheten schreibst, die niemals veröffentlicht werden, weil sie anonym sind?"

John deutete auf die alte, unscheinbare Feder.

„Sie werden veröffentlicht werden. Glaube mir. Schau dir das hier an!"

Molly nahm die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten von einem Stuhl und reichte die Ausgabe John.

‚_Rätselhafte Vorgänge in Hogsmeaden! Wurde vielleicht doch ein Unverzeihlicher ausgesprochen?'_

Für den Tagespropheten war die Titelseite ungewöhnlich gestaltet. Schwarz/weiß, keine bunte, blinkende Werbung, nur ein Bild von der Heulenden Hütte. So aufgenommen, dass es wie eine Muggelfotografie aussah.

John überflog den Artikel. Auf dem ersten Blick schien er belanglos zu sein, er berichtete über die Ortung des Unverzeihlichen, die darauf folgende Aktion der Auroren in Hogsmeaden, die Beschlagnahmung von etwa 50 Zauberstäben und die Feststellung, dass weder die Tatwaffe noch ein Opfer gefunden worden waren.

Der Tagesprophet spekulierte in zwei Richtungen. Entweder war es tatsächlich nur ein Fehlalarm, wie das Ministerium behauptete, oder die Auroren waren nicht schnell genug gewesen und die Täter hatten den Tatort mitsamt Opfer verlassen, lange bevor die Auroren eingetroffen waren.

Der Tagesprophet verlangte, dass Köpfe rollten, weil der gesamte Einsatz schlampig durchgeführt worden war.

Unterschrieben war der Artikel mit R.K.

„Seit wann schreibt die Kimkorn so etwas? Sie war doch Klatschreporterin."

„Schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr. Das Ministerium hat sie damals als Redakteurin für den Nachrichtenteil des Tagespropheten eingesetzt, in der Hoffnung, dass das einfache Volk noch weniger Informationen bekommt, aber trotzdem stillhält. Rita ist aber der Ansicht, dass Pressefreiheit und Informationsfluss wichtiger als alles andere sind und so treffen wir uns seit einigen Jahren in unregelmäßigen Abständen zum Kaffeekranz. Dort besprechen wir Strategien, welche Informationen trotz der strenge Zensur des Ministeriums veröffentlicht werden können."

„Das könnte ihr aber das Genick brechen." John deutete auf den Leitartikel, doch Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dafür ist das Ganze schon zu sehr ausgeufert. Wenn sie Rita feuern, würde es bedeuten, ihr Recht zu geben. Das würde ein noch schlechteres Licht auf das Ministerium werfen als dieser Skandal. Ich wette, Dolores und Rufus haben sich schon ihr Bauernopfer ausgesucht."

Mollys Lächeln ließ nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Du hast Pläne, wie es weiter geht?"

„Ja, Severus hat Georges Leiche mit einem Stasisfeld umgeben, das den Zerfall aufhält. Charlie ist vermisst gemeldet, aber Fred wird für die nächsten zwei Wochen mit dem Zeitumkehrer dafür sorgen, dass niemand George vermisst. Wie genau wir George verschwinden lassen und dafür sorgen, dass einige Tage später seine Leiche gefunden wird, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich habe noch Zeit. Wenn man die Leiche findet und feststellt, dass der Unverzeihliche ihn umgebracht hat, werde ich die trauernde Mutter sein, die das Ministerium anklagt und öffentlich die Frage stellt, ob Charlie vielleicht das erste Opfer in Hogsmeaden war."

Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Du ziehst das wirklich durch?"

„Du hast es erfasst, mein Junge. Das Ministerium ist schuld, dass zwei meiner Jungs tot sind. Ich habe nur noch Fred. Und bevor ihm etwas zustößt, müssen sie an mir vorbei. Und wenn ich selbst Minister werden muss, um etwas zu verändern."

„Wenn du Scrimgeour stürzen willst, solltest du bei passender Gelegenheit der Frage stellen lassen, ob er nicht erschöpft aussieht."

Molly nickte.

„Es würde helfen, ihn zu demoralisieren. Ich werde daran denken. Danke für den Tipp."

„Gern geschehen, Molly."

Es war Zeit, sich zu verabschieden. John war sich sicher, dass er Molly hier und heute zum letzten Mal sah. Wie sollte er es vernünftig hinter sich bringen?

„Du bist nur hergekommen, um Rodney zu helfen?"

John nickte.

„Dann war deine Mission erfolgreich und du kannst mit gutem Gewissen nach Hause reisen."

„Ich habe trotz allem das Gefühl, viel zu viel zurückzulassen. Und das will ich nicht."

„Du lässt niemanden zurück. Diese Welt ist unsere Heimat und es ist unsere Entscheidung zu bleiben. Die, die wirklich weg wollen, nimmst du mit."

„Sicher? Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bleibe hier, es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn mich das Ministerium aus meiner Heimat vertreibt. Ich werde etwas verändern, nicht gehen. Doch du solltest dich auf den Weg machen, bevor du sentimental wirst, mein Junge."

Lächelnd schüttelte John den Kopf. Er war alles, nur nicht sentimental.

„Du kommst wirklich zurecht?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde es schaffen, die Verhältnisse zu ändern."

John dachte an Lunas Prophezeiung und wusste, dass sie mal wieder Recht hatte. Sie war wirklich die größte Seherin ihrer Zeit.

„Gut, dann lasse ich dich jetzt allein. Ich muss noch zu McGonagall, um mich zu verabschieden."

„Dann zieh dich warm an. Sie ist gar nicht glücklich, dass du ihren Stellvertreter und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor abgeworben hast. Sie hat mir gestern gesagt, dass man ihre Gastfreundschaft noch nie so hart bestraft hat."

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, aber die Tatsache, dass ich Severus und Hermine mitnehme, bereitet mir kein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wären sowieso gegangen – notfalls in die Muggelwelt."

„Da hast du Recht. Und jetzt geh! Ich habe noch zu arbeiteten."

John hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie ihn noch einmal umarmen, ihm vielleicht sogar einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, stattdessen nickte sie ihm zu und vertiefte sich in eine Zeitung.

John verließ erleichtert Charlies Hütte. Er war noch nie gut bei Verabschiedungen gewesen und war froh, dass Molly es ihm so leicht machte.

Kurz darauf stand er vor dem Wasserspeier und wartete darauf, dass Minerva McGonagall ihn zu sich ließ. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis er endlich die Stufen hochsteigen konnte und ihre eisige Mine zeigte, dass er in Ungnade gefallen war.

Sie hielt ihm eine Standpauke über die Gastfreundschaft und wie er diese missachtet hatte, indem er Severus und Hermine verführt hatte, Hogwarts zu verlassen.

John ertrug die Standpauke genau so, wie er alle anderen Standpauken seiner Vorgesetzten ertrug. In Hab-Acht-Stellung, die Hände hinter dem Rücken und mit ausdrucksloser Mine.

Als sie eine Pause machte, um Atem zu holen, versuchte er, sich zu entschuldigen. Schließlich war es wirklich nicht nett, dass Hermine und Servers mitten im Schuljahr das Handtuch warfen und die Schuler verließen. Doch mit einem eisigen Blick, brachte Minerva ihn zum Schweigen, danach überhäufte sie ihn mit weiteren Vorwürfen. John ertrug sie und versuchte nicht mehr, sie zu unterbrechen. Einzig Dumbledores Portrait, das ihm ständig zuzwinkerte, lenkte ihn ab.

Als McGonagall endlich fertig war – sie hatte viel zu lange lamentiert, musste John an sich halten, nicht die Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen. Sie war verdammt noch mal nicht mehr seine Hauslehrerin und es war Hermines und Severus freie Entscheidung gewesen, aber jeder Widerspruch hätte alles eskalieren lassen.

Jetzt wollte er nur noch weg. Weg von Hogwarts, von allem Magischen, das ihn an die Menschen erinnerte, die er zurückgelassen hatte.

Im Laufschritt eilte er zu seinem Quartier im Keller, hoffend, dass Rodney fertig gepackt hatte und sie aufbrechen konnten.

Im Wohnzimmer saß Rodney lesend am Tisch und hatte eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen. Er sah hoch, als John den Raum betrat.

„Lass mich raten: Molly hat dir Vorwürfe gemacht, dass du für den Tod ihrer Kinder verantwortlich bist. Wenn ja, dann gehe ich jetzt zu ihr und sage ihr meine Meinung."

„Mit Molly ist alles in Ordnung. Kein Vorwurf, keine zerbrochene Frau, sondern voll mit Racheplänen. Die magische Welt wird noch ihr Wunder erleben."

„Und was hat dich sonst so aufgeregt?"

„Professor McGonagall. Deswegen werde ich keine Sekunde länger als notwendig ihre liebenswürdige Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nehmen. Du hast gepackt?"

„Viel zu packen gab es nicht, eigentlich ist alles, was ich von Atlantis mitgenommen habe, noch bei Sam." Rodney deutete auf die Tasche, die auf einem Stuhl stand. „Das und die Zutaten für den Verwandlungsblocker ist alles, was ich brauche. Von mir aus können wir los."

„Gut!" John nickte, ging in sein Zimmer und holte seine Sachen. Den Beutel mit Münzen deponierte er auf seinen Nachttisch und legte den Zettel ‚Für Dobby' daneben. Dann ging er.

Sie verließen Hogwarts , ohne zurückzublicken.

Obwohl sie viel zu früh waren, war Hermine schon am Treffpunkt. Sie dirigierte die Kisten, die von Hogwarts aus geflogen kamen. Es waren schon viele, die fein säuberlich aufgereiht darauf warteten, hochgebeamt zu werden, doch es schienen noch viel mehr zu sein, die in einer endlosen Reihe angeflogen kamen.

John zweifelte ernsthaft, dass auf der Daedalus genug Platz war.

Es dauerte noch fünf Minuten, dann versiegte der Strom der Kisten. Hermine ließ den Zauberstab sinken und blickte sie an.

„Ihr seid früh dran, wir wollten uns erst in einer Stunde hier treffen."

„Ich habe es vorgezogen, Professor McGonagalls Gastfreundschaft keine Sekunde länger als notwendig zu beanspruchen. Was wollt ihr mit den ganzen Kisten? Soviel Platz habt ihr niemals."

„Sie sind noch nicht geschrumpft. Severus will es erst auf der Daedalus machen, da er nicht einschätzen kann, wie magisch geschrumpfte Gegenstände auf das Beamen reagieren." Rodney ging zwischen den Kisten auf und ab und betrachtete neugierig die Beschriftung. John konnte sehen, wie er immer wieder zustimmend nickte.

Kurz darauf stieß Severus zu ihnen. Er wirkte erschöpft, aber auch zufrieden.

„Ich bin startbereit. Jetzt kann ich nur noch warten, bis wir - wie nennt ihr das? -hochgebeamt? werden."

Hermine schlang von hinten ihre Arme um ihn.

„Hochgebeamt ist richtig. Und jetzt komm zur Ruhe, du hast die letzten zwei Tage so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen."

„Ja, und? Es hat Zeiten gegeben, da musste ich dieses Pensum wochen- und monatelang durchhalten, um zu überleben."

Severus ließ sich in die Umarmung sinken und entspannte sich.

„Daedalus an Colonel Sheppard. Bitte kommen!"

Es war viel zu früh für den Ruf des Raumschiffes. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

„Sheppard hier. Was ist los?"

„Wir haben Alarmstufe Rot, Sir. Es ist zu befürchten, dass die Ori sich für diesen Raumsektor interessieren. Das SGC macht das Stargate und sämtliche verdächtigen Energiequellen dicht und wir müssen innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten den Erdorbit verlassen. Sind Sie bereit zum Beamen, Sir?"

Das war gar nicht gut.

„Vier Personen sind bereit."

„Verstanden."

Kaum hatte John ausgesprochen, als es vor seinen Augen schwarz wurde. Er rematerialisierte auf der Brücke der Daedalus. Genau wie die anderen.

Rodney reagierte als Erster.

„Colonel Caldwell, auf der Erde befindet sich noch wichtige Ausrüstung für die Labors. Sie muss hochgebeamt werden."

„Wir müssen in weniger als fünf Minuten den Erdorbit verlassen und alles tun, um den Verdacht der Ori abzulenken. Ihr Gepäck ist unwichtig."

John sah die angespannten Gesichtszüge des Kommandanten und schritt ein.

„Können Sie nicht soviel wie möglich hochbeamen? Notfalls in die Gänge, wir werden es dann später wegräumen, das Material ist wirklich wichtig, Sir."

„Wenn es die Kisten sind, die unten sind, dann brauchen wir 3,35 Minuten, um alles hochzubeamen, Sir." Hermiod berührte einige Tasten und sah den Kommandanten fragend an.

Caldwell sah sich mit den bittenden Blicken von vier Personen konfrontiert und gab sich geschlagen.

„Hermiod, beamen Sie es hoch, aber bitte nicht in die Hauptgänge. Sie haben drei Stunden, um alles zu verstauen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir."

John nickte bestätigend und gab den anderen ein Zeichen, gemeinsam verließen sie die Brücke, um sich um Severus Gepäck zu kümmern.

Knapp vier Stunden später war alles verstaut. Hermine und Severus hatten ihre magische Kräfte eingesetzt, um nicht jede Kiste einzeln tragen zu müssen, trotzt allem war John schweißgebadet.

Alles war in dem Lagerraum verstaut worden, selbst für den Kaffee hatten sie noch genügend Platz gehabt.

Kurz nachdem sie mit der Arbeit angefangen hatten, kam eine Durchsage, die ab sofort die Benutzung jeglicher Funkgeräte untersagte.

So machte sich John auf den Weg zur Brücke, um Caldwell Bericht zu erstatten.

Er stand in seinem Aufenthaltsraum am Fenster und blickte auf die Sterne, die an ihnen vorbei flogen.

John räusperte sich.

„Haben Sie alles verstaut?"

„Ja, Sir, das haben wir."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Sie um ihren Job auf Atlantis beneide. Aber im Vergleich zu den Ori sind die Wraith harmlos."

„Ja, Sir."

„Wenn wir Sie und die Vorräte auf Atlantis abgesetzt haben, werden wir wahrscheinlich für lange Zeit nicht wiederkommen können. Die Ori werden und zwingen all unsere Kräfte in der Milchstraße zu bündeln."

„Ja, Sir."

John dachte an das Buch in seiner Tasche und wusste, dass sie mit etwas Glück demnächst nicht mehr auf die Ressourcen der Erde angewiesen waren.

Und Caldwell hatte Recht, die Wraith waren im Vergleich zu den Ori das kleinere Übel. Er war froh, auf dem Heimweg zu sein.

* * *

Auch wenn es sich nicht so anhört - ihr habt noch ein Kapitel vor euch, bevor die Story zu Ende ist. 


	25. Epilog

Epilog 

Sie waren seit zehn Tagen unterwegs, als sie – fast außer Reichweite der letzten Relaisstation – die Nachricht erhielten, dass das Schlachtschiff der Ori vernichtet worden war. Es hatte eine Raumschlacht in einem abgelegen Raumsektor stattgefunden und die Erde war zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr gewesen.

Aber nicht die vereinten Flotten hatten es geschafft, das Schlachtschiff zu zerstören, sondern Verrat war der wahre Grund, dass die Abwehrschirme der Ori schon nach wenigen Minuten versagten.

Die Verluste waren hoch gewesen. So war die Korolev zerstört worden, ohne dass die Besatzung gerettet werden konnte. Als John die lange Liste der Gefallenen las, stieß er auf viele Namen, die er kannte. Gute Soldaten, mit denen er gedient hatte.

Der Besatzung der Daedalus erging es ähnlich. Auch die Soldaten auf Atlantis hatten einen Grund zu trauern. Es waren einige Männer auf der Liste, die erst vor wenigen Monaten Atlantis verlassen hatten.

Deswegen war die Stimmung auf der Daedalus gedämpft, obwohl alle erleichtert waren, dass die Erde vorerst verschont geblieben war.

John hatte viel Zeit in seiner Kabine verbracht und war nur zu den Mahlzeiten in die Messe gegangen.

Er wollte nicht nur der trübsinnigen Stimmung aus dem Weg gehen , sondern auch eventuelle Fragen vermeiden – Fragen, die eigentlich nicht kommen durften, da niemand von der magischen Welt wusste und schon gar nicht von deren Verbindung zu den Antikern, aber John kannte Murphys Gesetz und wollte es nicht herausfordern. Caldwell war schon misstrauisch genug.

Um die Zeit totzuschlagen, übersetzte er zusammen mit Rodney das Buch der Antiker. Sie waren sich einig, dass sie mit etwas Glück nicht nur eine schlagkräftige Flotte zusammenstellen konnten, sondern auch mehrere ZPMs finden würden. Es gab eine Adresse zu einem Planeten, auf dem vor 10.000 Jahren eine Fertigungsstätte gestanden hatte, wo nicht nur Raumschiffe sondern auch ZPMs gefertigt worden waren.

John hatte aber nicht vor, Caldwell in naher Zukunft davon zu berichten. Er wollte nicht, dass diese Ressourcen als Kanonenfutter im Kampf gegen die Ori verbraucht wurden, bevor man wusste, wie man ihr Potential ausnutzen könnte.

Und genau das würde passieren, sollten die anderen Militärs davon erfahren.

Genauso wie man ihn als Waffe benutzen würde, sollten sie herausfinden, dass John nicht nur das Antikergen hatte, sondern auch noch ein ausgebildeter Zauberer war und gute Chancen hatte, den Ori zu widerstehen. Deswegen hatte er Hermine und Severus gebeten, an Bord der Daedalus nicht mehr zu zaubern und den Unterricht für Rodney hatte er gar nicht erst angefangen.

Glücklicherweise war in der Hektik ihres Abfluges nicht aufgefallen, dass sie in einem einzigen Lagerraum mehr als das Dreifache seines eigentlichen Fassungsvermögens eingelagert hatten.

Severus hatte die letzten Tage genutzt, sich einen Überblick über die aktuelle politische und militärische Situation zu verschaffen und stimmte Johns Einschätzungen zu. Im Krieg gegen Voldemort war nicht Dumbledore sondern Severus der Stratege gewesen und John wusste, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Er war bereits jetzt für Atlantis eine unschätzbare Bereicherung. Die Wraith mussten sich warm anziehen, denn sie würden starken Gegenwind zu spüren bekommen.

So sehr John sich mit der Übersetzung beschäftigte, es half nicht gegen die Langeweile. Am Tag nach der Entwarnung sah er alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr und hoffte, dass es endlich zwölf Uhr war und er zur Mittagspause gehen konnte. Die Antikerschrift tanzte vor seinen Augen. Es war aber gerade erst zehn Uhr.

Also beugte John seinen Kopf über die Seite, die er schon seit drei Tagen zu entziffern versuchte. Dass Rodney in derselben Zeit fast dreißig Seiten geschafft hatte, deprimierte ihn umso mehr.

„John, warum gehst du nicht endlich in den Fitnessraum und stellst dich aufs Laufband? Oder quälst den Punchingball? Egal, Hauptsache, du hörst auf, diese Unruhe zu verbreiten."

Hermine sprach aus, was wohl alle anderen dachten. Den Zauberern hatte man einen Verschlag zugeteilt, der so klein war, dass neben dem Etagenbett noch nicht einmal ein Stuhl hineinpasste. Deswegen hatten sie es sich angewöhnt, die Tage in Johns und Rodneys Kabine zu verbringen. Viel Platz hatten sie nicht und mussten auf Rodneys Bett sitzen – John schlief oben -, stießen aber zumindest nirgendwo mit ihren Köpfen an.

Fragend sah John Hermine an. „Wollt ihr mich aus meiner eigenen Kabine vertreiben?"

„Ja!", kam die genervte Antwort von allen drei.

„Du rutschst unruhig hin und her", beschwerte sich Rodney.

„Du spielst die ganze Zeit mit deinem Kaffeelöffel. Das stört meine Konzentration", meinte Hermine.

„Zusammen gefasst: Du verbreitest eine Unruhe, die wir nicht brauchen können. Es tut mir leid, John, aber solange du dich nicht irgendwie beruhigt hast, können wir nicht vernünftig arbeiten."

John konnte es nicht fassen. Severus Kommentar, war ruhig sachlich und ohne den sonst üblichen Spott. Daran würde er sich noch gewöhnen müssen. Genauso wie an das schwarze Hemd und die schwarze Jeans, die der Tränkemeister trug. Er wirkte einfach nur harmlos. Am meisten irritierte John, dass Severus ein Laptop vor sich hatte und damit umging, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.

Es irritierte John so sehr, dass er sich dem Willen der Mehrheit beugte. Er suchte seine Sportsachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fitnessraum.

Er stand gerade im Fahrstuhl, als die Beleuchtung schwächer wurde und über Lautsprecher die Durchsage „Roter Alarm. Eindringling an Bord der Daedalus. Ein unbekanntes Lebewesen ist geortet wurden. Alle Mann auf die Stationen!" kam.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt und ein halbes Dutzend schwer bewaffneter Marines drängten John in die hintere Ecke.

Kurz darauf hielt der Aufzug in der für John richtigen Etage, aber bevor er eine Chance hatte auszusteigen, drückte einer auf den Knopf ‚Tür schließen'. John wusste, dass es zwecklos war, sich mit diesen Männern anzulegen, solange sie zu sechst und auf so engen Raum zusammengepfercht waren.

So sehr es John drängte, herauszufinden, was wirklich los war, von diesen Männern würde er nichts erfahren. Dazu musste er auf die Brücke und Caldwell ein wenig nerven – nichts was er wirklich wollte.

Deshalb blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu entspannen und an die Wand zu lehnen, während die Soldaten mit den Waffen im Anschlag den Eingang beobachteten – den Eindringlingsalarm nahmen sie sehr ernst. Es waren drei Wissenschaftler, die zustiegen.

Auf Atlantis war das die Gelegenheit zu einem kurzen Plausch über das Wetter und den Nicht-Kartoffelauflauf, der zum Mittagessen serviert wurde. Aber hier starrten sie beide Parteien nur feindselig an.

Als der Aufzug das nächste Mal hielt, nahm John seine Tasche und hatte schon die ersten vier zur Seite gedrängelt, bevor sie überhaupt wussten, wie ihnen geschah. Der Rest machte freiwillig Platz. John drückte sich an einem Leutnant vorbei, der einsteigen wollte.

Erleichtert sah er, wie die Türen sich schlossen und der Aufzug ohne ihn weiterfuhr.

Als John sich umblickte, stellte er fest, dass er genau da gelandet war, wo er überhaupt nicht hinwollte. Auf die Brücke, in Sichtweite von Caldwell und Hermiod.

John hatte schon mehrere Aufforderungen des Asgards ignoriert, der mit ihm über die seltsamen Energiefelder auf der Erde sprechen wollte.

„Colonel Sheppard! Schön, Sie auf der Brücke zu sehen. Treibt Sie die Neugierde hierhin? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass Sie sich die letzten Tage so zurückgezogen haben."

„Guten Tag, Sir!" John salutierte. „Nein, es war ein überfüllter Aufzug, der mich hierher gebracht hat. Meine Mitreisenden waren Marines und Wissenschaftler."

„Ich verstehe. Wir haben hier noch ein kleines Verständigungsproblem, da erst vorige Woche ein Großteil der Besatzung ausgetauscht wurde. Es ist ein Kampfeinsatz und die Wissenschaftler werden bald wissen, wer das Sagen hat."

Auf Atlantis herrschten andere Regeln. Aber dafür war es auch ursprünglich als zivile Forschungsmission mit militärischem Schutz geplant gewesen. Dementsprechend hatten sich die Wissenschaftler verhalten und wehe dem Soldaten, der sich nicht anpassen konnte.

„Ja, Sir." Das war immer die richtige Antwort.

„Wo Sie gerade hier sind. Wir haben Eindringlingsalarm und konnten die unbekannte Lebensform fotografieren. Vielleicht kennen Sie das Wesen aus der Pegasusgalaxie und es ist nur ein harmloses Tier, das sich hierhin verirrt hat. Hermiod, bitte das Bild."

Der Asgard projizierte direkt vor sich eine dreidimensionale Abbildung.

Es zeigte ein zweibeiniges humanoides Lebewesen, mit großen Augen und noch größeren Ohren. Bekleidet war es mit einer sauberen, strahlend weißen Küchenschürze und zwei grellbunten Socken.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", entfuhr es John und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Sie kennen das Wesen? Wie gefährlich ist es?" Caldwells Besorgnis um sein Schiff war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich kenne das Wesen, viel zu gut. Und es ist keine Gefahr, Sie können den Alarm beenden, Sir!"

John begegnete Caldwells fragenden Blick mit einem Lächeln, klatschte in seine Hände und rief: „Dobby! Komm sofort zu mir!"

Als der Elf wenige Sekunden später direkt vor John materialisierte, richteten nicht nur die Wachen ihre Waffen auf ihn, sondern auch die Offiziere.

„Nicht schießen!" John trat zu den Elfen, um ihn zu schützen. Dann hockte er sich neben Dobby.

„Wieso zur Hölle bist du hier? Du gehörst nach Hogwarts!"

Zu fragen, wie er auf die Daedalus gekommen war, war zwecklos. Der Elf würde keine verständliche Erklärung abgeben.

„Dobby gehört zu seinem neuen Herrn und das ist John Sheppard!"

Dabei hielt er den Kopf gesenkt und sah sehr schuldbewusst aus. Aber John kannte ihn besser und wusste, dass es er schauspielerte. Bei Fehlern würde er anbieten, sich zu bestrafen.

„Ich bin nicht dein Herr. Du bist ein freier Hauself."

„Dobby ist kein freier Hauself mehr. Dobby hat einen neuen Herrn. Dobby ist sehr stolz, dass es John Sheppard ist."

„Warum bitteschön soll ich dein Herr sein? Hast du dir das ausgesucht?"

„John Sheppard ist Dobbys neuer Herr und Dobby wird John Sheppard dienen und jeden Befehl befolgen."

„Warum bin ich dein Herr? Ich will keinen Elfen und ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Was hatte er an sich, dass Dobby ihn schon seit so vielen Jahren anbetete? Irgendwann sollte der Elf doch merken, dass er nur ein Mensch mit vielen Fehlern war.

„John Sheppards Kleidung bedarf dringend der Pflege eines Elfen und einen neuen Haarschnitt würde John Sheppard auch benötigen, um der hiesigen Kleiderordnung zu entsprechen."

John fand es gar nicht witzig, dass nach diesem Kommentar einige Soldaten grinsend ihre Waffen senkten.

„Du hast meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet", ermahnte er den Elfen.

„Ich kann die Frage nicht in der Öffentlichkeit beantworten. Es ist ein Elfengeheimnis und ich darf es nur meinem neuen Herren anvertrauen."

John gab auf und beugte sich der Forderung des Elfen. „Dann flüstere es mir ins Ohr."

Der Elf lehnte sich vor. Es war weniger ein Flüstern als eine telepatische Übertragung.

„Dobby hat John Sheppard Kleidung angeboten. Und John Sheppard hat sie angenommen. Dobby war es leid, ein freier Elf zu sein, und hat schon lange nach einem einen Herren gesucht."

„Oh!" John blickte den Elfen an. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das Überreichen der Kleidung auch als Bindung funktionierte. „Aber dann ist Dr. McKay auch dein Herr", war seine nächste Schlussfolgerung.

„Ja, Dobby wollte nicht zurückgelassen werden und hat jetzt zwei Herren." Hoffnungsvoll sah er John an. „Auf Hogwarts hat es funktioniert, da weder John Sheppard noch Dr. McKay besonders anspruchsvoll sind. Also wird es auch in der neuen Heimat funktionieren."

„Erst mal muss ich dafür sorgen, dass du auch mitgenommen wirst. Blinde Passagiere werden normalerweise hart bestraft."

„Warum soll Dobby bestraft werden? Dobby ist doch nur seinem neuen Herrn gefolgt, wie es sich für einen anständigen Hauselfen gehört. Aber wenn John Sheppard darauf besteht, wird Dobby sich hart bestrafen. Dobby kann das. Jawohl."

John blickte zu Colonel Caldwell hoch. Auch der hatte seine Waffe weggesteckt, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und verfolgte die Unterhaltung mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Bitte um die Erlaubnis, Dobby als Gast auf der Daedalus mitzunehmen, Sir."

Strammstehen ersparte sich John. Caldwell hätte es ihm nicht eine Sekunde geglaubt.

„Wenn Sie mir erklären, was das für ein Alien ist, und wenn die medizinische Untersuchung ergibt, dass es gesund ist und keine Krankheiten eingeschleppt hat, dann denke ich darüber nach, ob er sich außerhalb einer kleinen Zelle bewegen darf, die von Energieschirmen umgeben ist, damit er nicht auf genauso unerklärliche Weise verschwinden kann, wie er hier aufgetaucht ist."

Fragend sah John den Elfen an. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, ob Dobby ein Außerirdischer sein konnte. Das fühlte sich für John falsch an. Der Elf gehörte zu seiner Familie.

„Dobby, woher kommst du?"

„Dobby versteht nicht, was John Sheppard wissen will."

Dobby zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast doch Eltern?"

Der Elf nickte eifrig, dann wurde er traurig. „Sie sind schon lange tot. Grindelwald hat sie getötet und Dobby den Malfoys geschenkt. Dobby wurde gezwungen, Lucius Malfoy als Herrn anzuerkennen und zu dienen. Jedoch nur so lange, bis Harry Potter Dobby befreite."

John war nicht bereit, darauf einzugehen.

„Und was ist mit den Eltern von Dobbys Eltern? Wem haben sie gedient?"

„Sie haben der Familie Prince gedient. Genauso wie deren Eltern. Dobbys Familie war über 1500 Jahre im Dienst der Prince."

„Und davor?"

Wenn Dobby das wusste, hatte er einen älteren Stammbaum als die meisten Zauberer. Die waren froh, wenn sie einen Ritter der Tafelrunde in ihrer Ahnentafel hatte.

Der Elf senkte seine Ohren. „Dobby weiß es nicht. Dobby ist ein schlechter Hauself, kennt noch nicht mal seine Familiengeschichte. Dobby muss sich bestrafen."

„Nein, das tust du nicht."

John nahm die Hände des Elfen und hielt sie fest, damit er keine Dummheiten anstellte. Dann blickte er Caldwell an.

„Selbst wenn sich seine Rasse nicht auf der Erde entwickelt haben sollte, lebt seine Familie schon seit 1500 Jahren auf der Erde. Ich glaube nicht, dass man ihn als Alien bezeichnen kann."

„Dann erklären Sie mir, warum ich so ein Wesen wie ihn heute zum ersten Mal sehe und noch nie etwas über ihn gelesen habe?"

Das war eine knifflige Frage. John überlegte, wie er sie halbwegs vernünftig beantworten konnte, ohne Themen anzuschneiden, die er eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Zum Beispiel die magische Welt. Bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kam, antwortete der Elf.

„Dobby entscheidet selbst, wer Dobby sehen kann. Dobby ist schüchtern und zeigt sich nur wenigen Menschen, genau wie alle anderen Elfen auch."

Schien Caldwell die ganze Angelegenheit bisher zu amüsieren, jetzt sah er den Elfen ungläubig an.

„Elfen sind Sagengestalten und haben spitze Ohren. Du kannst kein Elf sein."

Caldwell trat näher und musterte Dobby von oben herab.

Entrüstet blickte der Elf hoch. „Dobby ist ein echter Elf! Warum sollte Dobby lügen?"

John drückte die Hand des Elfen. „Du lügst nicht, Dobby." Und mehr an Caldwell als an Dobby gewandt fuhr er fort. „Elfen sind nur für die meisten Menschen Sagengestalten: groß, schlank und überirdisch schön. Du entsprichst nicht ganz ihren Erwartungen."

„Dobby weiß das." Fast schon theatralisch senkte der Elf den Kopf, jeder konnte sehen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Wünscht John Sheppard einen hübscheren Elf? Mit langen blonden Haaren, von schlanken Wuchs und anmutiger Gestalt? Dann geht Dobby zurück und versucht, einen neuen Herren zu finden. Dobby wird sehr einsam sein."

John musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als im Hintergrund ein Teil der Besatzung mitfühlend aufseufzte. Fragend blickte er wieder Caldwell an.

„Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich mich zum Narren mache, sollte ich mehr Informationen verlangen. Und bevor mich meine Mannschaft hasst, weil ich dieses arme, hilflose Wesen zu hart anfasse, überstelle ich ihn in Ihre Verantwortung. Stellt Dobby etwas an, sind Sie dran und werden entsprechend bestraft. Haben Sie verstanden?"

Darauf gab es nur eine Antwort.

„Ja, Sir."

John suchte fieberhaft einen Weg, wie er den Elfen mit den harten Regeln an Bord vertraut machen konnte – sonst würde es für ihn böse Folgen haben.

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich es nicht bereue. Und jetzt gehen Sie beide zusammen zur Krankenstation."

„Ja, Sir."

John betrachtete den Elfen. Dobby lächelte John an und erwiderte den Händedruck, als wollte er sagen ‚Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, ich stelle nichts an'.

Der Elf war klein und unscheinbar, aber er hatte magische Fähigkeiten, die John noch nie begriffen hatte. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich als treuer Freund erwiesen, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Wieso sollte er jetzt an Bord der Daedalus etwas anstellen? Schließlich hatte er bekommen, was er wollte: neue Herren.

Da auf Atlantis fast alle einfachen Arbeiten von Maschinen erledigt wurden, würde Dobby dort nicht viel zu tun haben – auch wenn er zwei Menschen dienen musste. John war sich sicher, für ihn eine sinnvolle Aufgabe finden zu können, die auch Dobby glücklich machen würde.

Er stand auf und reichte dem Elfen seine Hand.

„Komm, Dobby, auf zum Doktor und danach erwartet dich auf Atlantis eine bessere Zukunft."

So wie sie alle es erhofften.


End file.
